The Crossroads of Fate
by Rachele 20
Summary: Caroline learns that she is adopted and sets out on a trip to East End to meet her birth mother. Meanwhile in New Orleans, Klaus is dealing with his father returning from the dead to destroy him. Elijah recommends an old friend in East End that could help them. Klaus and Caroline paths cross once again. 6x02/2x01What will happen? And what of the Beauchamps? Klaroline, Frillian. T-M
1. The Beauchamps

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals or Witches of East End.

Hey guys so here is the first chapter of this story. It's a Klaroline(Klaus and Caroline) story obviously Frillian(Killian and Freya) as well. Based on most of the storyline of Witches of East End a crossover. But with Caroline being a big part of that as a witch as well. Enjoy.

Arriving in East End

Caroline was driving to the small town known as East End in New York. She couldn't go back to Whitemore College, not after what had happened back in Mystic Falls. And it had nothing to do with the fact that the Travelers had taken over Mystic Falls and banished vampires from the town. She couldn't believe after all these years that her mother had lied to her. How could she hide something like this from her? It made her upset, and enough to leave her mother without her knowing. She already knew that she had missed calls from her and some of her friends. But she couldn't talk to her, or be near her at the moment. She needed the truth. She pulled over and parked the car. She pulled out her phone to see someone was calling her. Elena Gilbert her childhood best friend, but lately they hadn't been best friends all that much. She pressed the ignore button before exiting the car and entering the restaurant called The Bent Elbow. It was strange how she sensed something familiar there. But she didn't know what it was. She sat down at the bar, where a brunette behind the bar was mixing drinks. She had curly raven color hair, fair skin and mossy green eyes.

"You look like a newcomer," Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"Psychic," Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Small town obviously."

"Should have figured," Caroline ordered her drink.

"What's your name?"

"Caroline, you?"

"Freya," She gave her a smile. "Where are you from?" Freya asked while she made Caroline's drink.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. It's also is a small town." Handing Caroline her drink, she spoke.

"What brings you to East End? If you are traveling I might suggest cities like New York or Chicago." She asked. Caroline pondered over her words, they reminded her of another who had said something similar to her.

"I recently found out that I was adopted and came here to find my birth mother."

"Really?" Freya shook her head. "I don't know what I would do if my mother wasn't my birth mother. I mean just at the fact that would be nearly my entire life. I mean I am twenty eight for god's sake that's a long time. How did you take it?"

"Well I didn't take the news so well. Walking out on my adopted mother, to come here. Maybe you could give me directions to my birth mother's house."

"Sure," Caroline gave her the neighborhood, and the street. "That's my neighborhood, I could take you there after work. My shift is over in twenty minutes." Caroline smiled.

"Thanks. That would be nice." Freya kept glancing at her phone. Caroline noticed that she seemed rather worried. "What's wrong?" She asked. Freya glanced to her.

"Well my older sister Ingrid, left the bar about twenty minutes ago before you got here. She was somewhat drunk, my aunt Wendy said that she already took her home. But hasn't seen Ingrid since they got home. She said that she went on a walk. And I just have this feeling something might be wrong. She always calls me when she gets home."

"Well maybe she just fell asleep when she got home." Freya shook her head.

"Nope not Ingrid she is a very organized person who is set in her ways. She has always called me to assure me that everything was alright. Especially after getting drunk." Freya mumbled. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Did you try calling her?" Freya nodded.

"She didn't answer. I just feel something is wrong, like some sort of gut feeling."

"Well you said you get off work in twenty minutes. You can check on her when you get home." Caroline said. Freya sighed but nodded. Freya turned the man that passed them.

"Rodger, can I leave a few minutes early so that I can go check on my sister." Rodger nodded.

"Alright, go make sure that she is ok. I mean she did fall off the chair." Freya nodded.

"Yeah, she was a little tipsy tonight." Freya mumbled. Rodger nodded.

"Have a good night and be back for your shift at two tomorrow." He said before walking away. Freya moved to grab her things under the bar before turning to Caroline.

"She fell off a chair?" Freya nodded.

"Yes, more like standing on the chair dancing around before she fell off. Shoot!" Caroline turned to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ingrid was my ride home, I have to call my aunt to come pick me up."

"I can drive you," Freya looked at her for moment. The crazy thing is that like Caroline, Freya found that there was something familiar about Caroline. Almost like she knew her. Even though they had just met. "As long as you're not some serial killer or something." She joked. Freya grinned and shook her head.

"No, I'm not. Just so you know I know Taekwondo." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's go," She said.

* * *

Caroline and Freya sat in the car on their way down the street of Freya's neighborhood. Caroline glanced around at the houses.

"Ok, what's the number on the house?" She asked.

"The house number is 325," Freya froze.

"Are you sure?" Caroline nodded.

"Yes, why?" Freya bit her lip.

"It's just that, that's my house number." Suddenly, a dark shadow moved in a blur across the road. Caroline gasped and turned on the wheel on instinct. It was a good thing that she was driving slowly in the neighborhood, because she could have ended up in a ditch if she wasn't. Freya had jumped seeing the shadowy blur move across the road before she gripped her seat as the car came to a sudden stop that jerked her forward. Freya swallowed hard and glanced to Caroline who was also held a face of shock.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline muttered. Freya shook her head.

"I…I don't know…" Caroline put the car back into drive and parked on the side of the road. To the side of them stood a small townhouse with an old iron gate surrounding it. Caroline turned off the car and climbed out of the driver's seat to take a look around. Also using her vampire hearing, she listened for any movement nearby. She glanced back to where the strange blur had ran across the road. Freya walked around the side to her. "I don't know what that was, I will say that these past few weeks have been strange but nothing that strange." Caroline shrugged.

"Maybe were all just a little tired and seeing things." Caroline couldn't help but be suspicious of the blur. It was strange but she didn't think that it was a vampire. She wanted to track this strange blur down and find out what it was. But right now, here she was at the supposed house of her birth mother.

"Caroline, do you know the name of your birth mother?" She asked. Before Caroline could respond there was a crash from inside the house. Caroline and Freya glanced at one another before racing to the door. Freya threw the door open and entered the house with Caroline right behind her. "Mom!" Freya called.

"Freya," A woman with jet black hair and light grey blue eyes appeared in the doorway. Caroline studied the woman in front of her that could be her mother. Caroline took notice of the woman's edgy sort of look. She wore all black, from a top, to leggings and a pair of heels. Her dark hair was pulled up and held in place with a clip. In one ear a long black feather looking earring hung down her throat.

"Aunt Wendy, is mom alright? I heard a crash." She shrugged.

"That was me actually, I broke a vase. Your mother is just taking care of it. We had an argument that is all. Your mother is fine by the way, she is cured! The argentium isn't in her system any longer…" The woman trailed off when she spotted Caroline standing behind Freya. Her mouth dropped at the sight of the blonde girl. "Johanna…" She called. Caroline could hear a shuffle of feet in another room before another woman appeared in the doorway.

"What?" She followed her gaze toward Caroline. Caroline stared at the woman now in front of her. She was tall, with the same fair skin as Freya. She had long chestnut brown hair and warm brown eyes that held meaning. Caroline didn't understand it but in that moment she felt something familiar about this stranger. It almost seemed like she had known her, her entire life. Her warm brown eyes were filled with love and happiness when her gaze fell to the blonde. Tears filled the woman's eyes as she looked at Caroline. Freya glanced to Caroline before turning back to see her mother take a forward to Caroline. Freya glanced to her aunt for an explanation. But she seemed just as shocked as her mother. She could only stare at Caroline as if she were a ghost. Caroline took this time to speak.

"Johanna Beauchamp, my name is Caroline Forbes I am your daughter." Johanna smiled down at her lovely.

"I know,"

* * *

They had all gathered around the table in the kitchen. Johanna had poured them each a cup of coffee.

"So can someone please tell me what's going on?" Freya demanded.

"Freya, this is your younger sister Caroline." Johanna murmured.

"You wouldn't know this because you and Ingrid were too young to recall it. But long story short, this time around when your mother gave birth to Caroline and-

"Something happened that day, after I had given birth to you the nurse told me that I had given you up for adoption that I had signed the papers. But I had never signed any papers. I never gave you up. I began to search for you after that day, and it was then that I knew an old enemy of mine had taken you from me. I tried to find you, but I couldn't. I believe a spell might have been cast in this small town of yours. To mask your whereabouts from me." Johanna said taking a drink of coffee. Caroline couldn't help but think of her mother back in mystic falls. Her mother wouldn't have kidnapped her, she had admitted to adopting her at the hospital.

"Spell?" Caroline was confused. Was Johanna's old enemy a witch or something?

"Caroline, there's a lot more about the world around you then you think."

"I know about witches," Johanna stared at her for a moment. "I also know about vampires and werewolves." Johanna and Wendy made a glance at one another.

"Wait," Freya said. "How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because I am a vampire now." Freya burst into laughter, before she realized that no one else was laughing.

"You're serious? But I thought you had said that vampires were a myth?" She turned to Wendy. Wendy shrugged.

"There aren't as many as there had once been four hundred years ago." Wendy explained. Johanna moved to touch Caroline's hand, and sure enough she sensed her vampirism.

"If you're a vampire a now that means that you were killed." Johanna murmured in shock. Caroline nodded. "How old are you?" She asked.

"I was turned when I was seventeen, if I was human I would be eighteen or nineteen now." Johanna sighed.

"I can't believe that you have survived this long." Caroline looked at her confused.

"Wait what are you? And what do you mean I have never survived this long before?"

"Were witches Caroline, you are also one." Caroline shook her head.

"That's impossible. I was human my entire life till I was turned."

"Well looks like she had a normal life too Johanna." Wendy mumbled.

"You have powers, but because you are younger than your sisters your powers are still developing. Unfortunately you have never lived long enough for your powers to fully manifest."

"What do you mean I haven't lived long enough?" Freya bit her lip.

"Yeah there is another thing that you should know about this family. Were cursed."

Note: So here is the first chapter. This idea just popped into my head. Witches of East End has become my new favorite show. I love Wendy! Should I continue? Please Review! Thanks! J

A/N End of chapter 1


	2. Family Reunions and Curses

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals/Witches Of East End.

This is Klaus's point of view. If you guys are an Elijah and Hayley fan then I wouldn't read this. I won't be doing it because I don't understand the relationship. And I don't really like her character. Not just because she betrayed everyone in season 4. I just never found her an interesting character. There is a baby, but Klaus sent baby Hope away. She won't be in the story just mentioned. I am going by most of the episodes of how season 2, and 6 are in the vampire diaries and originals plot. Season 2 for witches of east end. Everything that has happened to Klaus is going to impact him. So he might need some comfort from a certain blonde Beauchamp vampire might be providing it. Enjoy.

Family Reunions and Curses

Klaus's POV

Down in New Orleans, Klaus Mikaelson was staring out a window in his study watching the pouring rain. The last few months had been summed up into three words, family, bloodshed, and betrayal. He had a child with a woman he disliked. He had faced betrayal from his family. His sister twice, although he learned to forgive them. His daughter had to be sent away with Rebekah for her protection. He was again filled with loneliness and pain. After everything, now he had to face an old battle. Since he was a boy, he had always seemed to be at war with the person that he thought was his father. His blood, but none of it was true. The Other Side or Spirit world was crumbling into dust and Mikael was starting to get his physical form back. Mikael had been torturing him endlessly every night he went to sleep. His dreams were filled with fears. At the end of the dream each night Mikael would tell him the same thing. That he was coming for him. That he was going to give him a slow and painful death.

He knew that once Mikael was resurrected, he would come to kill him. But he also knew that he didn't just have Mikael to worry about, he was sure that many more old enemies that he had killed would come to kill him. He had confronted the witches of the French quarter about reestablishing the Other Side. But no witch was strong enough to cast this sort of spell that was needed. Even all the witches together weren't strong enough to. Elijah entered the room glancing to his younger brother he stared outside.

"I have talked to the witches, they don't even have the type of spell that would need to be cast to ensure the wall to the Other Side is stable and still strong enough to separate the living and spirits." Klaus nodded but remained silent. Elijah stepped to Klaus putting his hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I'm sorry for has happened Niklaus, but for what it's worth I think you did the right thing. If Hope stayed, if the rest of the supernatural knew of her existence many would come for her. Many would try to harm or kill her to get to you." Klaus shook his hand off. Klaus didn't want Elijah to pity him. He didn't care what was right or what was wrong. He just felt that he had fallen deeper into the abyss of darkness. The light that had once been in his life had started to fade. And now it was gone. Perhaps there would be no hope for him. Every day he seemed to having an inner battle with himself to turn off his emotions. But he fought against this. Because each time a blonde baby vampire would be there, and the thought of her brought him strength. Even though throughout a thousand years, he had thought love was a weakness. But somehow out of every other woman he had met, he could not shake her. She burned herself a place in his mind, and had slowly burned her way into his heart. Elijah sighed. "I have an old friend, a witch that might be able to help us, she lives in East End, New York."

"How do we know that she will help us?"

"Well she does owe me a favor from long ago. But if any witch has the power and knowledge of a spell like this it would have to be her." Klaus finally turned to face him.

"We leave first thing in the morning." Elijah nodded.

"I will arrange our flight." Elijah tensed when he sensed her presence. He heard her swallow hard.

"Elijah…" Her voice cracked. Elijah simply shook his head and turned to leave the room. Hayley stood there in the doorway with tears in her eyes. She had been hoping to corner him to let her explain herself. But it was hard to corner an original it seemed. Klaus glared at Hayley. He had heard about her betrayal. She had been caught in a compromising position with the alpha of the Crescent pack. Hayley had been getting some help from Jackson shifting into a werewolf as a hybrid. Elijah had come to visit her, and tell her any news of Rebekah and Hope only to find the two wrapped in one another's arms. Elijah hadn't said anything just had been ignoring her for a while. He then confronted her about the matter, but said she didn't need to explain herself and that he simply wanted to end their relationship. But he couldn't go back to being friends with her just yet, he needed space for a while. It would take him time to think over what had happened. Klaus hadn't been happy to hear that the little wolf had hurt his brother. Klaus knew of betrayal better than anyone, and he did not take it lightly. Hayley could feel his cold gaze on her. She knew it was best to leave the room. She didn't want to face his wrath. She fled the room her eyes filled with pain and guilt. Klaus turned back to look out the window before turning to his desk draw. Opening it he dug through a few things, the object that he was looking for was buried under other items. He glanced around before pulling the piece of paper from the draw, he gazed down at the image. He missed her wavy golden hair, her deep blue green eyes, and her glorious smile. He missed her, a part of him still longed to find her. Even though he knew she didn't want to see him again. Klaus knew that his feelings for her would never change. That he would forever walk the earth, waiting for the day that Caroline Forbes would give him a chance.

* * *

Caroline's POV

"So let me get this straight, you're telling me that I have lived and died many times?" Johanna nodded.

"Basically after we die were just reincarnated again. And it's apparently been that way for the pass four hundred years." Freya said.

"You have never lived pass the age of seventeen. You always die young, that's your curse." Caroline shook her head.

"I don't understand, why? How are we cursed? And who did it?" Caroline asked. Johanna sighed.

"Your grandfather is the one that cursed our family." Caroline stared at her. Her grandfather?

"Why?"

"Caroline, we aren't really from this world or this dimension you could say. Were from a world called Asgard." Johanna sighed. "About four hundred years ago, there was a rebellion and we lost. So we were banished and your grandfather cursed us. But you have to know that your grandfather is corrupted, everything that was once good inside of him was destroyed." Johanna took a deep breath. "It's late, if you have any more questions we can answer them tomorrow." Caroline nodded and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked.

"Going to leave and find a place to stay." Caroline said. Johanna shook her head.

"Caroline, you are my daughter you are family. You will stay here."

"You can bunk with me," Freya said. "We are sisters after all." Caroline gave her a smile and nodded. Caroline turned back to Johanna. She gave the baby vampire a smile and nodded. Caroline overheard Johanna and Wendy talking though.

_"__So were you going to mention the other house guest? Say Frederick?" _Wendy muttered.

_"__Caroline just arrived, I think that Freya and Ingrid are going to need to take some time knowing that they have a long lost little sister. Look I will tell them in the morning, besides Frederick's in bed. I think that we all need rest after everything that's happened tonight." _Joanna said softly.

_"__Fine," _Wendy muttered.

"Here's my room," Freya said. Caroline nodded. She knew that Freya hadn't heard the conversation between their mother and aunt. She wondered who this Frederick was?

Note: So here is another chapter. I am going mostly by the witches of east end season 2 plot. But bringing the plots of both the originals and some vampire diaries. Five Reviews and I will post another chapter on either Tuesday or Friday or as soon as I can. Who's excited for Halloween? I am ready to watch scary movies and eat candy. Haha. Next chapter: Frederick is introduce to the entire family, Ingrid is sleep walking? Klaus and Elijah on a brother bonding trip to East End. Caroline and Freya work together, plus Caroline learns about her special powers as another Beauchamp woman of the family. Please review. Thanks.

A/N End of chapter 2


	3. Past Secrets and Road Trips

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals/Witches Of East End.

Hey guys, thank you so much for your reviews. And just as I promised, another chapter. This week has been somewhat easier to have free time, probably because most of the units in each of my classes are starting to end. Making there be less homework and tests. Well without further ado here is the chapter that I promised.

Past Secrets and Road Trips

Caroline's POV

Caroline woke to the rays of sunlight creeping in through the window. She moaned, she wasn't ready to get up. She turned away from the sun to go back to sleep, when she remembered the previous day. She had arrived in East End and had found her birth mother Johanna Beauchamp. She sat up and looked around noticing that Freya was gone. She had probably gone downstairs. She glanced to the time, it was nearly ten in the morning. Throwing the covers off her she made her way downstairs into the kitchen where she smelled breakfast. Johanna turned to Caroline with a plate of eggs and bacon. She smiled at Caroline as she placed the plate on the table for her.

"I had a feeling that you would wake up soon. I hope you like eggs and bacon, I understand that you don't really eat food any longer but I thought you would still like something to munch on." Caroline gave her a smile.

"Thank you, as for the blood I will probably- Johanna moved to the fridge; opened a draw pulling out a blood bag and handing it to Caroline. Caroline raised an eyebrow. "How?" She asked confused. Johanna shrugged.

"I know a friend at the hospital that I can always magically persuade." She joked. "You don't mind drinking from a blood bag correct?" Caroline nodded.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, but that doesn't mean I am going to be like Stefan and drink from animals." Johanna raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Stefan Salvatore, he is my best friend and mentor. He drinks from animals, I tried, but I can't keep the animal blood down. I don't like how it tastes. But I refuse to feed on someone, it's horrible." Johanna sat down in front of her and studied her youngest daughter.

"You speak from experience," Caroline looked at her.

"What? No-I…" Johanna chuckled.

"And there is the Caroline I remember. You were always a bad liar." Caroline's mouth dropped. Johanna picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip before speaking. "You were always an honest person, and wanted to do the right thing. Which sometimes is strange because you are also very stubborn. You are like me in that way, you don't like others telling you what to do." It was true, Caroline liked her free will, and she hated when she didn't have it or was being used by someone.

"Morning," Freya entered the room grabbing a mug from the cabinet and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Caroline and Johanna said. Freya turned to Caroline.

"How did you sleep? I hope I didn't wake you, I had to get some supplies for the Fourth of July barbeque with Wendy. You should come Caroline." Caroline had forgotten that it was the fourth of July today.

"Sounds like fun," Caroline said. Johanna sighed and looked down at her phone.

"Where is Ingrid?" She shook her head. "I have left her over dozen messages. She said that she was going out for a walk and she never came back. I am getting worried." Johanna murmured. Freya looked out the window and frowned.

"Mom," She put her mug on the counter and raced out the door. Caroline and Johanna walked up to the window before they followed behind Freya. They raced outside toward the figure lying under a tree. Caroline looked at the young woman lying there unconscious under the tree. Johanna fell to her knees and brushed the auburn curls that dangled in young woman's face away. Caroline noticed the bruises and scratches that were on her arms, and legs. A cut with dry blood smudged on her cheek.

"Ingrid," Johanna said shaking her.

"She's so cold," Freya mumbled. Johanna put her fingers to her throat, feeling her heartbeat.

"Well she's alive and that's all that matters." Caroline touched the scratch on her arm, studying it for a second.

"Maybe she fell?"Caroline glanced to Freya and shrugged.

"Who knows what could have happened. She was pretty drunk last night."

"Ingrid, Ingrid." Johanna called again. Ingrid slowly opened her eyes, looking around before they focused on Johanna.

"What happened?" Ingrid nearly whispered. Johanna sighed.

"You must have been sleep walking again."

"Either that, or she passed out cold in the yard." Johanna gave Freya a look. "What she was pretty drunk last night." They helped Ingrid sit up, while Ingrid took in her surroundings. Caroline watched her, if she was right Ingrid would be the eldest sister. Her light curly auburn hair dangled pass her shoulders and brushed against her arms. Her eyes were a stormy blue, and she was quite slender.

"Oh my god…" Ingrid looked down at her arms, that had bruises and cuts.

"It's alright sweetie we'll heal those." Johanna reassured.

"What about the sleep walking?" Ingrid asked.

"We'll have to find a spell, this isn't safe." Her mother said softly.

"You know what's crazy, is that I think that's the best night's sleep that I have had in years." Ingrid said feeling relaxed. "And I'm starving, I want pancakes and eggs, and bacon. Oh! And tacos I would kill for a taco right now." Johanna shook her head and chuckled. Ingrid glanced to Caroline confused. "Ah mom, who is this?" She asked. Johanna glanced to Caroline with a smile.

"Ingrid, this is Caroline. She's your younger sister, I will tell you everything later but first let's get you inside. Besides we need to talk. And it's not just about Caroline here." Ingrid stood and gave Caroline a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Ingrid. I am usually more decent and less dirty than this but I have been strangely sleep walking lately. It's been a strange week, that's for sure." Caroline nodded. Ingrid seemed to be dress in a tan blouse, a dark skirt, light brown sweater and black flats. She seemed to dress very sophisticated looking. Despite that she had some dirt and dried blood on her.

"My adopted mother told me when I was a kid that I had sleep walked once and it was only because I was feeling guilty about lying. I had broken my mom's vase and had lied about it. But even before that she knew that I had been lying. I have been told that I am not the best liar." Ingrid shrugged.

"I never was either,"

"Come on girls, let's get inside and get you something to eat Ingrid."

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus was sitting in the passenger seat on the phone with Marcel as Elijah was driving. Marcel had called Klaus about something.

"This better be important Marcel, and don't tell me you did something stupid like burn the French Quarter down." He growled. Klaus was cold lately. He seemed to be putting his walls up again. Even with his family, he could feel the piece of paper in his pocket though. The only thing that was keeping him calm and from turning it off.

_"__Umm…how do I say this... especially over the phone…"_

"Spit it out Marcel,"

_"__Well-_

_"__Hello Nik, I see that our dear sister has left. And so have you and Elijah."_

"Kol?" Elijah looked up at his brother and raised an eyebrow. Kol's voice was somewhat different.

_"__The one and only brother, I have finally escaped that boring hell hole or at least thanks to a witch."_

_"__It was an accident," _Klaus could hear Davina Claire's voice muffled in the background. _"I didn't know what spell I was doing,"_

_"__You did a spirit resurrection spell and I happen to be the first to exit the Other Side. So thank you for that. I still wish that I could have my handsome body back. Instead of this boy's."_

"Kol, what do you want?" His brother was back from hell possessing a body, and was probably going to cause trouble. He wouldn't be surprised if he started a war between vampires and werewolves. And it wasn't the first either.

_"__Nothing, just wanted to know if you have found that witch yet. Because this witch here, just kind of helped the wall to the other side crumble even more. By the way heard that Elijah's in heartbreak, take him to a bar that should help him heal his wounds." _Elijah rolled his eyes at Kol's words. _"But don't worry Nik, while your gone I will take part here, and watch over your 'kingdom' till you get back."_

"Kol-the line went dead. Klaus growled crushed his phone in his hands. His brother was going to bring his city to ruins because he was irresponsible and was always making a mess of things. Getting into things that he shouldn't. He was rather impulsive, and most of the time that was what caused him to get in trouble a lot.

"Our little brother is back, and he's already causing a rise out of you Niklaus." Klaus huffed in frustration.

"The sooner we find this witch, the sooner I can put him in his place." Elijah shook his head. He knew that his brother wasn't in the best of moods lately. Since they had arrived in New Orleans Klaus had been through a lot. He still felt guilty that he hadn't trusted his brother when it had come to his child. He had always known Niklaus had never been one to harm a child. He had never even used any of his family for his dark purposes. Rebekah had only been willing to when it came to helping with some of his sinister goals in the past.

But it was strange, after leaving Mystic Falls, Klaus had seemed to change somewhat. The last time he had been to Mystic falls, he seemed off or a stranger to Elijah. He remembered the smile on his face, and the happiness in his eyes. He had never seen such happiness from his brother in almost a thousand years. But Elijah couldn't figure out what had made or affected him in this way. He had even freed Thierry and given him another chance. But since the recent events, he had become cold and detached from the world. He was closing himself up once again just like he had done for the last thousand years. And right when he thought there was some hope for his brother, he seemed to be falling back into his old ways.

"Perhaps you should go back to Mystic Falls, I know that you seem to dislike the small town. But lately it seems you would prefer to visit Mystic Falls better than New Orleans." Klaus looked out the window ignoring Elijah's comment and the pain that he felt thinking about Mystic Falls. It wasn't that he liked Mystic Falls, it was the fact that a certain someone lived there. But he couldn't go back, he had promised her that he would never come back for her. He hated that he had given her, his word. He was struggling every day not to break it. "I am curious to know Niklaus, what is it that made you so happy when you visited last time?" Klaus gritted his teeth.

"Nothing, just had accomplished a goal that I had I wanted to accomplish for four hundred years. The death of enemy, is what lifted my spirits." Klaus lied. Elijah didn't believe, he knew that his brother was hiding something but decided to drop it. He knew better than to push Klaus in this state.

"You know brother, if you ever want to talk I am here for you. I am more than willing to listen." Klaus didn't say anything and continued to stare out the window. And Elijah found that it was best to stop talking. He would let his brother be for now, to deal with his pain in his way. He just wished that his brother would understand that no matter what Elijah would always still care about his younger brother. He wished Klaus could see that all he wanted to do was help him. But Klaus had always been set in his ways when it came to dealing with pain. He never let anyone see that he was in pain or vulnerable. For he believed that it was weakness.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

When they got inside, Johanna had them sit down as she took a deep breath to prepare for what she had to say.

"Ok first I want to say, that I am sorry that didn't tell you, Freya and Ingrid the truth sooner. I really, really did have my reasons. Well we can talk about that later. So ok, here it goes alright. Four hundred years ago, in Asgard there was a war and-

"You have a brother, and he's upstairs asleep." Wendy interrupted. Johanna gave her a look.

"What?" Ingrid, Freya, and Caroline said all at the same time.

"Thank you Wendy," Johanna grumbled.

"It's like a bandage you just have to yank it off." Wendy said moving to sit down at the table with them.

"We have a brother," The girls said again.

"First a sister, now we have a brother?" Ingrid shook her head beyond confused.

"How could you have never told us any of this? I mean Caroline, and this brother of ours. Come on, we have a right to know about this." Freya muttered. Caroline had always been an only child. She had always wanted siblings, but she had learned later why. Liz, her adopted mother couldn't have children. She did mention though that she had a son before Caroline came into their life. But the child had had been born prematurely. His lungs hadn't developed quite yet and he died. It was then that they had found Caroline. Liz had explained that there was a piece of paper with her name on it. That her birth mother had probably placed it there. That explained how Johanna had known her name when they first met. Now here she was finding out that she had two sisters and now a brother as well.

"I'm so sorry, leaving Frederick behind was one of the most painful decisions that I have ever had to make." Johanna swallowed hard.

"Actually he chose to stay behind in Asgard, all of these years with your grandfather. Otherwise known as the guy who cursed all of us." Wendy snarled. Caroline could tell that Wendy didn't seem to like Frederick. Perhaps something had happened for her to seem to dislike him.

"But, he's been through a lot since then. And he barely escaped with his life. Were very lucky that he did because it was Frederick, who cured me last night. The argentium, is completely out of my system." Johanna explained.

"Wait how?" Freya asked.

"What's argentium?" Caroline asked as well.

"Argentium is a poison or toxin from Asgard. And there was enough in my body last night that it nearly killed me if it wasn't for Frederick." Johanna murmured. "It's a miracle, that's all I can say." So like vampires and werewolves had weakness. Witches from Asgard can be poisoned by this toxin from Asgard called Argentium. She wondered what would have happened if she hadn't found out that she was adopted. Or if her supposed brother Frederick never came here from Asgard to save her mother. She wouldn't have met her. She could have been dead because of this poison that was inside of her.

"So our brother, is the one that came through the portal?" Ingrid glanced to Wendy. "But Wendy also said she saw a shadow in the woods and said that it seemed vicious and predatory." Caroline and Freya glanced at one another.

"Exactly," Wendy nodded to Ingrid.

"We saw a shadow last night too," Johanna and Wendy glanced at them.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"Last night we were driving home and this fast moving blur or shadow passed in front of us on the way." Caroline explained. Johanna thought for a moment. Caroline could tell she was trying to understand what this shadow could be and what it seemed to want.

"Well, we think that someone else came through the portal at the same time and that's the shadow or creature." Johanna assured them.

"It might," Wendy said. Caroline, thought back to what had passed in front of them when they had been driving here. She couldn't see a face though, just some sort of dark blur of some kind. And this person or creature was from Asgard, what kind of creatures were from Asgard? She had faced, vampires, werewolves, hybrids and all powerful ancient witches. But what kinds of creatures or witches could come from Asgard? She wondered.

"Freya," Freya turned to the sound of her name. There stood a young man around the same age as Freya. He had the same raven dark hair as Freya and darker green eyes. He was tall and somewhat muscular. "Ingrid, Caroline." He smiled to them. He seemed so happy to see them. "I can't believe that it's really you." Caroline, Freya and Ingrid stared at the young man before them. This was their brother.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

"You use to wake me up, in the middle of the night Freya in the dead of winter. 'I wanna watch the sun rise on Aira beach.' Which I would remind you was a thousand miles away." Johanna and Wendy had gone outside to garden, while the siblings stayed inside getting to know one another. Frederick was telling them about their lives in Asgard. "And I was so mad at you I just wanted to sleep. But I could never refuse you either, so we did a spell and we joined hands. And then," He snapped his hands. "There we were, standing in the warm sand, watching the sun come up. We had some of our best talks on that beach, I still think about them." Freya smiled as Caroline passed her another glass to dry with a towel.

"I don't understand, how would we get there?" Freya asked.

"Well we weren't actually there, we would project our ah 'thought bodies'. It's a spell that we use to do together." Frederick explained.

"That's astral projection," Ingrid interrupted. Caroline had heard of astral projection. She had never thought it existed. Even knowing that her best friend Bonnie Bennett had been a powerful witch. It seemed that the spells she used were ones that dealt with vampires, werewolves, hybrids and of course other witches. Plus they always seemed dangerous.

"That's incredible did you do that with me or Ingrid?" Caroline asked.

"No, it only works with Freya because were twins."

"Oh my god, this is crazy. I always wanted a twin. I always talked about this when we were kids. Do you remember that?" She turned to Ingrid. Ingrid chuckled and nodded.

"I know, I always thought that she was just being narcissistic. Like you wanted another version of you around." Caroline glanced between Freya and Frederick, she could see some similar traits between them.

"Perhaps somehow you knew." Caroline said. Freya nodded. "I think I sensed in the bar when we met that you were somehow related to me or that I knew you." Referring to yesterday when she had arrived in East End. Freya turned to her.

"Really? I did too."

"We all can sense when someone of our family is near us. You just know it somehow. It's this comforting warmth, I guess that is the best way to describe it." Frederick explained. "Were exactly the same, and I have missed all of you so much." The girls smiled at him. Caroline glanced at Frederick who shook his head chuckling to himself watching the sight of his sisters. "There was another time when Caroline and Freya were playing outside close to the stables. You were about five Caroline, and Freya was my age we were around nine. And you two use to beg me to play with you. I would say 'no' all the time, because I was too busy trying to hunt or fish, but you wouldn't stop begging me so I would give in and play with the two you. Caroline, god you use to get in so much trouble when you were little. And I always had to get you out of it. Freya was always getting into trouble throughout her life though. You were just the wild one of the family. Always running off." He shook his head. "You two drove me crazy."

"I was the wild child?" Freya shook her head. Caroline shrugged.

"Looks like you were more of a trouble maker than me." Caroline laughed. Freya shook her head.

"What about Ingrid?" She changed the subject.

"Well there was this one time when Ingrid here, was so drunk that she was walking around naked. In public." Freya and Caroline burst into fits of laughter. Ingrid's mouth dropped.

"What?!" Ingrid gave her two younger sisters a playful glare.

"Ingrid, naked in public." Freya muttered. Caroline was still trying to control her laughter but she couldn't help it.

"You were drunk as a skunk, shouting to the rooftops, 'aero ragina'." Freya and Caroline were still chuckling together.

"Why was I shouting 'I won't be queen.'?" Ingrid asked.

"Well you are a princess," Freya and Caroline stopped laughing to stare at him. Ingrid raised an eyebrow.

"I am?"

"What?" Freya muttered confused.

"Are you trying to tell us were some kind of royal asgardian witches or something?" Caroline asked. Frederick nodded.

"You are the asgardian princesses." Frederick said. Caroline's mouth dropped. Princess, Caroline huffed at the idea of being some princess back in this dimension called Asgard. She couldn't imagine herself though. When she had been human, around fifteen she wouldn't have minded being princess. But Caroline had learned a lot about herself. She didn't need to be some petty pretty princess. She was a vampire/witch now. And she liked being strong, ageless and fearless. Just like 'he' had said. Freya turned to Johanna who just entered the room.

"Mom," Johanna turned to them and shrugged.

"I cannot tell you how happy I am to see my whole family back together again." She touched Frederick's arm.

"Why would you not tell us that we are royalty?" Freya asked.

"Ah because being royalty is kind of irrelevant in this world." Johanna said.

"Noted, since I am no longer a princess, I am going to work. And I will see you all at the park, later for the fourth of July barbeque." Ingrid turned and left without another word.

"Where's father? Is he coming with us?"

"I left him a message he is out of cell phone range. He's actually in South America. He went to look for a cure for the argentium poisoning. But, he is going to be so happy to see you and Caroline again." Johanna grabbed both Caroline's and Frederick's hands squeezing them. Caroline noticed Wendy grab the bowl of herbs and walked over near Frederick.

"So Frederick, I haven't had a chance to ask." Johanna gave her a look and grabbed the herbs from her. "How ah has it been in Asgard with grandfather all these years?"

"Not long after all of you came here, I realized the mistake I made. I tried to save him. I tried to convince him to give into his better nature. But he grew more and more paranoid and corrupt. And in his rage, I was the one to face his wrath. In the end I almost wished for death." He paused for a moment and Caroline couldn't imagine what he had been through. It reminded her almost of the same experience with her now adopted father Bill. "I am here now with my family and where I belong, and that's makes all the difference in the world."

* * *

Klaus's Pov

_"__Klaus," Klaus heard the angel's voice but he could not find her. He found himself in the woods, the only light was the moon. He looked around before he heard movement. "Klaus," He turned and there she was with a smile on her face. Her golden hair a mass of curls draping against her shoulders. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her blue green eyes shined in the moonlight. _

_"__Caroline," She moved to him, she was wearing a white dress that flowed around her thighs. _

_"__Come find me Klaus, it's been too long." He nodded. It had been too long since he had seen her. A few months yes, but it felt like an eternity for him. But he didn't understand why she would say this to him now. He knew that she had been the one to force him to leave and forget about her. But he couldn't forget about her. _

_"__I can't love, I promised that I wouldn't return to Mystic Falls. I gave you my word just like you wanted." She shook her head. Her eyes filled with tears, and he felt his heart clench at the sight. _

_"__But I am not in Mystic Falls, you will return to me Klaus. It's been too long, because we have waited for each other for four centuries. But no matter what we will always find each other in the end." Klaus looked at her confused. Four centuries? He had only known her almost three years._

_"Four ce__nturies? What are you talking about sweetheart?" But just like that she was gone. He looked around. "Caroline? Caroline!" _

_"__Well isn't this touching, pining for a woman now?" Klaus turned and found Mikael standing there. He glared at his step son. "I thought you would have learned a long time ago boy that no one will ever love you, so you should learn to love nothing. You think that pathetic girl loves you? She made you leave because she didn't want anything to do with you. She doesn't care about you, and she never will." Klaus clenched his hands into fists. "But don't worry boy, I will soon come to end your suffering." He disappeared until Klaus sensed something behind him. "And then I will kill her as well, slowly and painfully."_

Note: So here is another chapter. Like I promised, I had time so I actually read over it, and I made it longer. So Caroline, is part of the royal family in Asgard. She happens to be a princess. And Frederick, their brother has a few stories to tell. Next chapter: Caroline gets a sense of powers with the help of Freya. A fourth of July party ends in blood, Klaus and Elijah arrive in East End. Caroline looks for a job. Klaus and Caroline reunite. Six reviews and I will update Thursday or Friday. Not as busy this week. So it should be easier to update another chapter. Thanks!

A/N End of chapter 3


	4. When Fate Comes Knocking

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals/Witches Of East End.

Hey guys so here is another chapter. Thank you for all your awesome reviews! And like I promised, a chapter! Yay! Enjoy!

When Fate Comes Knocking

Caroline's Pov

Caroline opened the basket and took out a couple of sandwiches while Frederick stood next to her grabbing the bottle of champagne. He aimed it away from him before the cap automatically sprung off. Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah Frederick," Freya said. "We don't use our powers in public." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why not?" He asked. Freya bit her lip, before he laughed. "I am just kidding Freya I know why. I won't use my powers in public. Promise." Freya sighed and nodded.

"Speaking of powers, mom don't you think Caroline should start to learn?" Freya murmured. Johanna glanced to Caroline.

"It may be slightly harder for her to get the force of her powers, seeing as she hasn't grasp them even when she was human. But if she works hard I am sure that she can." Johanna put her hand over Wendy's mouth when she tried to say something. "If she wants to of course," They all turned to Caroline. Caroline thought for a moment. She had recently found out yesterday that she was a powerful witch from a world called Asgard.

"Yes I would like to learn." Caroline said. She figured that if she had these powers like Johanna and the rest of her family then she might as well learn how to use them. Freya smiled and Wendy walked over to Caroline.

"As your teacher, I will show you everything, from spell casting, to telekinesis, minimum weather control and so much more." Wendy replied.

"And what if I would like to teach my daughter." Johanna gave Wendy a look. Wendy shrugged.

"Well she can chose," Wendy turned to Caroline with a grin. "Just so you know, I am the fun teacher." Johanna shook her head.

"And here we go," She rolled her eyes at her younger sister. She knew that Wendy was wild, passionate and sometimes impulsive with magic, she would still like to keep her children safe. And magic was still dangerous.

"She's just jealous," Wendy whispered to Caroline. Caroline chuckled.

"We can discuss, training Caroline later let us enjoy this Fourth of July Barbeque." Caroline handed Frederick a sandwich.

"Thanks, so you don't know how to use your powers at all?" He asked. Caroline shook her head. "Nothing strange in your life that could be a sign of having powers?"

"Nope, I have been normal almost my whole life, except for three years ago I was turned into a vampire." Frederick studied her.

"Really? I am sure that now that you know of your identity that your powers will start to manifest." Caroline shrugged. She was still taking in everything that had happened to her all in just two days. It was easier for her because she was already a vampire, a supernatural. Her phone buzzed, and she glanced down at the text.

_Caroline, I know that you are mad. But would you please call me so that I know you're ok._

_-Liz_

Caroline deleted the message and poured herself a glass of champagne. She knew that her friends were moving on after the recent events. Stefan had left town without a word. Enzo had disappeared, Bonnie and Damon were dead. Elena wasn't dealing with the loss of her boyfriend well. And last that she heard of Matt was that he was still in Mystic Falls with her mother of course. Tyler, she remembered the day before she found out the truth. He had confronted her and wanted to get back together with her. But she had kept her promise, she had given him an ultimatum and he choose his revenge fantasy over her. This just proved to her in the end that he wasn't the love of her life like she had once thought. And it wasn't until she met a certain hybrid in the woods. Now she had moved on, she didn't see Tyler and her together any longer. But lately she had been dreaming about someone who she had promised herself she wouldn't think of again. So why couldn't she get him out of her head?

"Frederick, can you help me find someone?" Freya asked. Frederick looked up at her. He thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, we can use the astral projection spell. It will help us find this person that you are looking for. We won't be there but we can see through our thought bodies." Johanna took a sip of her drink and smiled. She looked so happy to have her family back together again. Caroline glanced to her, as the twins ran off to find a place to cast the spell.

"So who is your adopted mother?" Johanna asked.

"Elizabeth Forbes, she is the town sheriff in Mystic Falls."

"I hope she was good mother to you." Caroline shrugged.

"She was my adopted mother, she may have been my guardian but she was never there. She was always working after my adopted father left her for another man. After that I practically raised myself, she was always gone. Even when I became a vampire, but she also couldn't accept me either for what I am now. How come when you found out I was a vampire you were able to accept me and you hadn't even met me?"

"Caroline, I have known you for lifetimes. Even though in this lifetime we hadn't known each other you are still my daughter. I know your soul, that's what never changes Caroline. For four hundred years Caroline, I have watched you and your sisters grow up and learn your gifts before you die over and over again. If anything I find this a blessing because you have never lived this long. That's all I have ever wanted was for you and your sisters to have long and happy lives. Besides you're my daughter I will always love you no matter what." Johanna gave her a loving smile. Caroline was happy to know Johanna was her mother. Despite the Beauchamp family curse, it was nice to know that her mother only wished for them to live longer, experience new things and have happiness.

"Who is my father?" She couldn't help but wonder. "I heard you mention him this morning to Frederick." Johanna nodded.

"Victor," Johanna murmured softly. She was debating whether to tell Caroline that they were separated. But then again they didn't seem to be right now.

"What is he like?" Johanna smiled to herself thinking of her former husband and now perhaps lover.

"He is brave, powerful, wise, caring and he loves all of us. He was always trying to protect you, Freya and Ingrid. We both were, but fate isn't easy to evade. You were always very close to him Caroline." This man named Victor was her father, and from the way that her mother had described him it felt like she did know him.

"When will he be back?" Johanna shrugged.

"In a day or two I believe. He is going to be so happy to see you again."

"I would like to meet him before I go back." The immortal witch raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to go back if you don't want to Your more than welcome to stay as long as you want." Caroline smiled to her.

"Really? I don't want to be a bother." She shook her head.

"Caroline you are not a bother, I thought I would have to give birth to you again to just see you again. I never thought I would ever see you again in this lifetime."

"Well if I do stay perhaps I can look for a job as well."

"Freya, works at the Bent Elbow, I think they are hiring." Caroline nodded.

"I will be sure to check it out." Johanna looked down at her watch.

"Where is Ingrid? She was supposed to be here an hour ago. I bet she is lost in that library again. She loves to read, she seems to live there most of the time." She joked. "Why don't you go to the library and get her. It's just down the street to the left. Can't miss it. While I go find out what happened to Wendy." Caroline nodded.

* * *

Caroline found the library quite easily since it was a small town after all. She opened the door and looked around.

"Sorry were closed for the rest of the day," She heard her voice.

"Actually it's me." Caroline said.

"Caroline, hey come on in. Is mom looking for me? Sorry I lost track of the time after Dr. Foster brought in a new selection of books from London. Check out this book." Caroline walked over to where she stood behind the desk with a giant old looking book. Ingrid turned the book so that Caroline could see.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It a book about our family. Look," Ingrid pointed to the image of a young woman that seemed to resemble Ingrid.

"The Key?" Caroline read. "What does that mean?" Ingrid shook her head.

"I don't know, all I can guess is that it has something to do with me being able to open the portal to Asgard. But other than that, I am not sure." Caroline studied it for a minute.

"It's our family tree," Caroline looked over the other names. "Johanna the Dagger, Wendy is called the Bridge," Caroline paused when she read what Freya was called. "The Traveler," She just hoped that didn't mean she was part of that warlock Markos's coven or something. Caroline moved to the next person and paused as she stared at the image of a blonde girl that looked like her. "The Phoenix?" Caroline didn't understand why she was called this.

"I believe in folklore the Phoenix has always represented the immortal fire bird." Caroline gave her a look.

"So I am some sort of fire bird." Ingrid shrugged.

"I am not sure," They both found another image of a woman that both Caroline and Ingrid had never met.

"The Gatherer? Who is that?" She asked. Ingrid looked just as confused before turning to her.

"I don't know," Caroline and Ingrid made it back to the park looking for Johanna, Wendy and Frederick.

"Ingrid," Caroline turned to tall, dark blonde hair man. His cold icy blue eyes glazed over her.

"Dash, hi. Ah Caroline this is Dash, an old friend of Freya's. Dash this is our younger sister Caroline, she had um been living with my father over the years." She lied. Dash glanced to the other Beauchamp young woman. He may not have known her but he still disliked the Beauchamp family.

"Nice to meet you," He said before turning back to Ingrid.

"Same I'm sure-

"Look can I talk to you for a minute it's important." Dash cutting her off and turning back to Ingrid.

"Yeah sure," Ingrid said. Caroline left that's when the scent hit Caroline. Blood. Caroline glanced around before following the scent of blood and that's when everyone became quiet. She heard someone shouting before finding a crowd of people. Her eyes widened as she took in the man, stumbling around.

"He's here," The man said. Blood coated his face and hands. "He walks among us, he's carving the ancient symbol of the king. This is a warning to us all." He screamed in agony as he ripped his shirt open to the blood mark on his chest. People screamed as they scattered running away from the man. Caroline stared at the strange mark on his chest. Caroline glanced around before noticing the blur in the woods again. Looking around, before flashing off after it. She raced through the woods trying to catch up with the shadow but it was gone.

* * *

Caroline was fuming over the events that had happened today. She wasn't sure what she had seen in the woods or what on earth happened today. People were talking about a serial killer in East End. But like Beauchamps, Caroline knew better. The sun had gone down, Johanna had been making dinner while Caroline, Freya, Ingrid and Frederick watched the fireworks that Freya and Ingrid had conjured up. Caroline stood up and headed into the kitchen where Johanna was taking a roasted turkey out of the oven.

"Need some help," Johanna shook her head.

"Dinner is almost ready, just have to get the mash potatoes."

In the other room, Frederick had heard a knock on the door. He answered it, finding two other strangers standing there.

_"__Does a Johanna Beauchamp live here?" _The man asked.

_"__Mom!"_ He called. Caroline and Johanna looked at one another before Johanna exited the room and headed for the front door. Caroline right behind her. Frederick moved away from the door to reveal the two men standing there.

"Elijah," Johanna said when she made it to the door. He gave her a smile.

"Johanna, is has been a long time." Caroline froze when she saw who stood at the door. His eyes found hers, and he held her gaze.

"Caroline,"

"Klaus."

Notes: So here is another chapter. Wendy or Johanna who should be Caroline's teacher? Ingrid finds a book on the family, they all are titled or called something. What do you think of Caroline being known as the Phoenix? What happened to that man? Klaus and Caroline reunite, next chapter Klaroline reunite, Caroline learns something about her past lives. Next chapter should just be a Klaroline reuniting chapter. I can't say that it will be love at first sight, but there is still romance. Seven reviews and I can try to update on Friday seeing as it is Halloween and all I will be doing is watching movies and eating candy. Thanks again for the reviews guys. You're amazing!

A/N End of chapter 4


	5. Flamed Feelings and Broken Trusts

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals/Witches Of East End.

Hey guys so I thought I would update, since you have all been waiting for the Klaroline reunion. I think I have let you wait long enough. Lol So here you go. Enjoy.

Flamed Feelings and Broken Trusts

Caroline's Pov

He promised. He had given her his word that he wouldn't return to Mystic Falls or come back for her. Caroline groaned and rolled face first into her pillow. Yesterday when she had seen him, it was hard for her suppress the feelings that she had felt when she had saw him on the other side of the door.

Flashback:

_Frederick moved away from the door to reveal the two men standing there. _

_"__Elijah," _

_"__Johanna, it's been a long time." Caroline froze when she saw who stood at the door. His eyes found hers, and he held her gaze._

_"__Caroline,"_

_"__Klaus."_

_The two stood there taking the sight of the other in. Caroline was having an inner battle with herself, there was a part of her that wanted to kiss him right then and there. But she composed himself, she had told herself that she had to move on. That it was wrong for her to have these feelings for him. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until this moment when he was standing right in front of her. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him._

_"__I see you broke your word." She said rather coldly. _

_"__What's going on?" Freya entered the room with Ingrid and Wendy behind her. Johanna glanced between her younger daughter and the man that stood in the doorway beside her old friend. _

_"__Caroline I- She put her hand up. _

_"__Save it, I should have known better than to trust you." Caroline thought she noticed pain enter his blue eyes before she turned and made her way upstairs without sparing another glance toward the original hybrid. _

Flashback ended:

She admitted that she had jumped to conclusions. Especially when Freya found her and told her that the men had been looking for Johanna. That they were asking for her help. Caroline did feel bad that she hadn't given him chance to explain himself. She knew that she might have hurt him with her cold words.

"Are you just going stay in my room all day or are you going to actually tell me who that man was last night?" Freya voice broke her from her thoughts. Caroline sighed and sat up before turning to Freya who was packing for her trip to Santa Domingo where a friend of Freya's was.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Freya folded a shirt into her bag before going to sit on the bed facing Caroline. She gave Caroline a look.

"Oh you know what I mean, I can read auras. I saw the way you looked at him. You clearly knew him." Caroline sighed.

"Fine, his name is Klaus." Freya raised an eyebrow.

"Klaus," Caroline nodded. "So does he have a last name or what?"

"Mikaelson, it's not important. He was just someone I once knew end of story."

"Yeah right, you can't hide anything from me." Caroline groaned. "Who is he?"

"He was someone I once knew, back in Mystic Falls. He is kind of a friend, when he's not being an ass of course." Freya rolled her eyes.

"You sure about that," Caroline looked at her confused. "I don't think 'friend' quite describes the way he feels about you." Caroline still had no idea what she was talking about. "Oh come on, you can't be that blind can you? Even if he is a supernatural I can read his aura. And trust me Caroline when I say the guy is in love with you." Caroline's eyes widened.

"What?! Don't be ridiculous Freya." Freya shook her head laughing.

"You are so blind, I saw the way he looked at you. It was like he was seeing his whole world. He may be somewhat difficult to read but his aura showed love and happiness when he saw you." Caroline wished that she was lying but Freya seemed sincere. She had remembered when she had said to Klaus on her death bed, that she knew he was in love with her, he may not have answered but he didn't seem to deny it either. Freya let that information sink in as she moved to grab a extra pair of jeans as well shoving them into her bag. "So if you don't mind me asking, is he a vampire like you?" Caroline glanced to her.

"No, well yes. He's a hybrid." Freya's face scrunched up in confusion.

"A hybrid?"

"Yeah, half vampire and half werewolf." Freya huffed.

"So werewolves exist too, mom never tells us anything around here." Freya muttered. Caroline shrugged.

"Well there is more…he also happens to be an original."

"An original?"

"Yeah, like one of the first vampires created." Freya raised an eyebrow.

"So he's old like how old?" Caroline shrugged.

"A thousand years old." Freya nearly dropped her phone.

"He's like ancient, is that gross?" She wonders. "I mean he's a thousand years old and he likes you. I mean you're barely nineteen and he's a thousand." Caroline hadn't really ever thought about the age difference before. It was kind of strange that a powerful thousand year old original hybrid had some feelings for the baby vampire/witch.

"I guess it is kind of strange, but then again we have been reincarnated for at least four hundred years. I have learned that everything in the supernatural is strange though." Freya nodded.

"So how do you feel about him?"

"W-what?"

"You feel something for him too clearly. You should give him a chance maybe."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because Klaus he has always been kind of bad…he kills. He ruined my ex-boyfriend's life, he killed and used my best friend as a blood bag and-

"Ok I get it so he has done a lot of bad things, but he does feel something for you. Maybe that's a good thing." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? How is that a good thing?"

"Has he shown any signs that his feelings for you are genuine, any signs that he is willing to change?" Caroline bit her lip. He had chosen her over his revenge for Tyler, and had saved her and her friends last graduation. Even Damon, who he hated, but she also hated him as well.

"I don't know. Please can we just stop talking about this?" Freya sighed.

"Are you sure? Because I feel like you need to talk about this." Caroline shook her head and changed the subject.

"So why are you going to Santa Domingo again?" She asked.

"Well, an old friend of mine has been missing for a week since he left East End. Frederick and I did a spell, I found out that he's in Santa Domingo. I am going to find him and bring him back." Caroline noticed the blush on her cheeks.

"So who is he?" She asked.

"What?"

"Freya,"

"Killian Gardiner," Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Dash's brother?"

"How do you know Dash?" She asked.

"Met him at the Barbeque yesterday, he wanted to talk to Ingrid. I got the sense though that he might be angry." Freya sighed.

"Yeah that would be my fault,"

"Why would that be your fault?" Freya sighed zipping up her bag.

"Dash and I were engaged until I broke it off a week ago. I couldn't marry him after I found that Killian is my soul mate." Caroline stared at her like she was crazy.

"Soul mate? You mean like two people who are meant to be together. Freya you don't believe that do you?" Caroline asked. Caroline believed in love yes, but she was rather skeptic on the whole people meant to be together that some romantics wished to believe in.

"Caroline I know that it sounds crazy but our dad told me that when he saw Killian he remembered meeting him in 1906 in San Francisco. He showed me the song that he had composed for me. It was the same song played on the piano." Freya turned to grab the music box that Killian had given her before he had left. "Dad told me that, he was reincarnated to find me again so that we could be together. I know he's my soul mate Caroline, and I have to find him." Caroline stood and gave her a smile.

"Well I wish you good luck," Freya smiled and two hugged one another. The two had gotten closer in the last two days. "Find him," Johanna entered the room along with Ingrid.

"I have some news," Ingrid said. "I'm moving out,"

"What?" Freya looked at her confused.

"Things are changing, I'm changing. I decided that it's time for me to live on my own. I already have an apartment, I'll be moving out tomorrow." Freya sighed and hugged Ingrid.

"I am going to miss you." Ingrid shrugged.

"You're welcome to visit any time, you too Caroline. Say hi to Killian for me." Johanna smiled to Freya holding a necklace out to her.

"A blessed talisman for safe travels." She said putting it around her neck before hugging her. "Call me when you get there." Freya nodded.

"I'll be fine mom, Caroline you can stay in my room until I get back."

"Thanks," Freya said goodbye before Ingrid went to drive her to the airport. Johanna turned to Caroline.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. Caroline nodded.

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus was sitting at the bar in the place called the Bent Elbow. He had seen Caroline yesterday. He had been shocked to find her there, especially after the strange dream that he had about her. He had always wondered what would happen when he would see her again. But it hadn't been how he imagined it would be. He had always thought she would come to him in New Orleans. But of course, he thought he would have to wait years maybe even a century till he saw her again. He never felt more useless than in that moment when he saw her. Technically he hadn't truly broken his promise, he hadn't returned to Mystic Falls for her. He didn't even know that she was here.

Flashback:

_Klaus could only stare at her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her. Her golden blonde hair was down in a mix of curls that caressed her face. Her sea blue green eyes seemed to entrance him. She was an angel or a goddess amongst mortals. Her gaze hardened she seemed to come back to her senses._

_"__I see you broke you word." She said coldly while folding her arms across her chest. He swallowed hard. _

_"__What's going on?" Another voice said. Two dark haired women and one light auburn haired woman emerged from another room. Klaus for once found himself at a loss of words. _

_"__Caroline I-_

_"__Save it, I should have known better than to trust you." And with that she turned and headed upstairs without making a final glance to him. Elijah glanced at him while Klaus's hands clenched into fists in anger. Without another word he flashed away into the night leaving Elijah and his old friend to discuss the matters of which they had come here. _

Flashback ended:

The rest of the night had been blurred, mixed liquor and blood. Now here he was having a glass of scotch at ten thirty in the morning. Klaus took a sip of his drink before looking around to find a new meal. Elijah entered the bar and headed over to where he sat. Klaus wasn't in the mood for company.

"What is it you want Elijah?" Klaus asked. Elijah took in the sight of his brother.

"I thought I might find you here. I take it that you needed some time alone." Klaus didn't answer just drowned his scotch before grabbing the bottle and poring himself another. Elijah thought it was better not to question him about Elena Gilbert's blonde friend, seeing as the events that happened last night. "After you left last night, I asked Johanna for help. She agreed and this morning I had gone to discuss more about the matter with her. I have some news, yes she is able to help us but it seems that she had an accident a week ago that has made her somewhat…weak. She has a spell that will be able to help us, but she will need her family's help to cast the spell. But the spell can only be cast during the full moon, which is still a few weeks away. So while you were out I took it upon myself to find a place of stay. While also calling Kol and Marcel and telling them of our deal with the Beauchamps." Klaus glanced towards Elijah.

"And what was the deal?" He asked.

"The deal was more directed at me, and simple. She will help us, and in return I owe her a favor. She can come to claim when she has one." Elijah studied Klaus. In a way his brother was showing more emotions just more anger and slight pain or sadness. "Would you like to know why Elena Gilbert's friend is here?" He asked. Klaus didn't say anything but he did nod. "Apparently she's Johanna's youngest daughter." Klaus turned to him confused.

"What?"

"Yes, Miss Caroline is Johanna's daughter. Sheriff Forbes adopted Caroline but she wasn't her biological mother. She came to East End, to meet Johanna when she found out the truth of her parenthood." Elijah explained. So Caroline Forbes was actually Caroline Beauchamp and that also meant that if Caroline was still human she would have been a witch. Elijah noticed the blonde baby vampire enter the restaurant. "Perhaps this is your chance to explain yourself, and make things right with her."

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline followed Johanna into her study; that was full of paintings. She had forgotten that her mother was an art teacher. Perhaps this was how she seemed to have a weakness for the beautiful colors and detail.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Johanna shrugged as she took her brush and began to touch up the landscape that she had been working on.

"Last night," Caroline swallowed hard. "I take it that you know of Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson." Caroline nodded.

"I have never met Elijah, but I know of him. As for Klaus…well…" Caroline trailed off. Johanna nodded.

"Well first I think you should know that, Elijah is an old friend of mine actually." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She nodded as she blended the colors together, smoothing out the edges with her paint brush.

"I met him actually back in 1826, he helped me against one of my enemies. I didn't trust him at first, but this enemy of mine happen to also be one of his. The enemy had threatened my family you and your sisters none of the less. If there is anything that Elijah and I both understand is that we will protect our families. So we work together, and ended him. Since then we have crossed paths over the years. We got to be good friends actually. He happens to be the only friend of mine that knows I'm immortal. But like everyone else I didn't ever tell him about my curse or where we are from." Johanna explained.

"Have you met Klaus before?" Johanna shrugged.

"I have heard of him through Elijah. I knew that he was his younger brother but nothing more than the same rumors that have passed through the supernatural." Johanna murmured. She dipped the brush in water and wiped off the leftover paint on the brush before turning to Caroline. "So how do you know Klaus?" Caroline groaned she had been questioned first Freya not to mention Wendy as well. Wendy had made it much more embarrassing trying to find out all the dirty little details.

"I knew him back in Mystic Falls my home. He had his own agenda then though. He sacrificed my best friend for his curse so that he could become a hybrid. Then he used her blood to create more hybrids, and turned my ex-boyfriend into a hybrid. Not to mention how many lives he has left destroyed back home." Johanna bit her lip as if she knew something. But composed herself.

"Did you care for him?" She asked. Caroline stared at her for a moment.

"Didn't you hear what I said, I told you what he had done. Why would you ask such a question?" Johanna shrugged.

"It seemed more than that, last night. I can tell that you don't hate him but you might have before." Caroline sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ok, maybe I care about him a little bit." Johanna gave her a look. "Ok so I do care about him, and it might be a lot but still it's wrong for me to have feelings for a murderer right?" Johanna swallowed hard.

"Caroline, I am a murderer and I am your mother." Caroline stared at her. "I have killed before, and I would do it again to protect you and your sisters. I have done this since we first came to this world. You don't know how many times I have killed to protect you and avenge you. I sometimes try to do the right thing and not kill them. But being a mother that loses her children over and over again is heartbreaking especially when someone is the cause of this. I know that some of his might have been selfish goals, but believe me when I say that all of the supernatural, have at least killed before. And some might do it again." Johanna paused glancing to Caroline. "I am not saying that killing is right, but sometimes many have to do it to protect the people that we love. I believe that I have heard through Elijah that Klaus has killed more when he is trying to protect his family. But please don't make yourself seem superior, because even in your other lifetimes you have killed before, yourself." Caroline looked down.

"So what are you trying to tell me?" She asked.

"I think that you should talk to Klaus. He wasn't here for the reasons that you believed. Elijah and Klaus have come for help, they need a spell to fix the Other Side or a Purgatory for most creatures of the supernatural." Caroline nodded.

"I remembered that the wall was crumbling."

"Yes, well you should know that I plan to cast the spell at the end of the month. But I will be needing some help. I am still gathering back my strength since I was poisoned and nearly on my death bed. You will probably be needing to start your training soon if you are still interested in learning your powers of course?" Caroline nodded.

"Yes, I would like to learn and know what I am capable of." She looked to the clock and read the time. "Oh I have to go, Freya's manager Roger wanted to see me for an interview around eleven."

"Good luck, and Caroline remember what I said." Caroline nodded before she fled the room.

* * *

Johanna's Pov

Johanna noticed Frederick was asleep on the couch. She smiled down lovely at him before grabbing a blanket and placing it on him. She was starting to tuck him in when she noticed the branding on his chest. Her eyes widened in horror, before she moves outside where Wendy is watering some plants. Not really, she is using magic to do so.

"Ok, I think that perhaps you were right to be suspicious of Frederick." Wendy turned to her confused.

"What? You're actually saying that I am right." Johanna shook her head.

"I might think that it could be possible."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing," She shook her head. "There is a branding on his chest. It's our father's mark." Wendy's eyes widened.

"I knew it, he works for father-

"Now wait, there is still no evidence that he is behind these murders just that he has a brand on his chest." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"What about my earring?" She asked.

"What about your earring?"

"He gave me my earring, after he said he found it on the porch."

"Let me see it, if there it is spelled or something."

"Uh I throw it out."

"You threw it out? Wendy,"

"What there was no way that I was keeping it, he might have done something to it," Johanna shook her head.

"Well how do we know if there was anything wrong with it when you're tossed it away, perhaps he did just happen to find your earring." Wendy groaned.

"Ok fine, I will look through some old spells that I had learned while in New Orleans. I think I remember using a certain spell to track another's movements."

"Good,"

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline made her way through the Bent Elbow. She was somewhat early, she still seemed to have a few minutes. She moved to sit down at a table while she waited.

"Mind if I sit here love?" Caroline looked up and found him standing there in front of her. She remembered Johanna's words. She should at least let him explain himself.

"Fine," She tried to sound irritated. It had become harder to hide her true feelings with hostility since the day in the woods. Klaus took his seat in front of Caroline. He was shocked that she had allowed him to, he was sure that she would have yelled at him. "Are you stalking me now?" Klaus shook his head.

"On the contrary, I had happened to be here before you sweetheart." She sighed. "Look Caroline-

"Stop, I know why you're here. Look I just didn't expect you to be here or that your brother knew my mom." Klaus nodded.

"I didn't know her either, or that she was your mother." He glanced at her. "How did you find out?" He asked.

"I was packing my things to leave Mystic Falls, because vampires aren't allowed there any longer, my mom happen to have been leaving with me. I was in the attic when I stumbled upon a few old things. Such as an adoption certificate. I question my mom back in Mystic Falls and she confessed to me being adopted. I used the information about my birth mother to help track her down. That's how I came to East End, I arrived two days ago." Caroline explained. "So how are things in New Orleans?"

"Not good at the moment. With the Other Side starting to crumble, some spirits have grown strong enough to be resurrected. Mikael happens to be close to coming back."

"Which is why you came to find Johanna, so that she can fix this and stop Mikael from being resurrected."

"Yes, Mikael is getting stronger every day. If he is resurrected then he will come after me and my family." Caroline looked away.

"Last I heard, Bonnie and Damon died before the Other Side starting crumbling. Jeremy had told Elena that he couldn't find them. That they were most likely gone forever." She sighed. "Everyone was going their separate ways, Stefan left I haven't heard or seen him in a month or two now. Elena, Tyler and Matt are all enjoying the college life forgetting about Mystic Falls. And since I found out about my birth mother, I thought this would be a new start for me. I could also find out about more of my family, and myself."

"Caroline," Caroline turned to Rodger who stood there wiping his hands off with a cloth. "Ready for the interview?" He asked. Caroline nodded and stood up to following him. Before turning back to Klaus.

"I guess, you will be staying here for a while. So I will be seeing you around." Klaus smirked.

"Perhaps we can catch up over some drinks love." Caroline huffed and gave him a look. He was sure that she was scoff at him.

"We'll see," Unbeknownst to Caroline as she followed Rodger to a back room, a plant that she had passed; a flame began to grow.

* * *

Notes: So here is another chapter. I am going to try to make the chapters a little longer due to the fact there is more that happens in plot line of this episode. By the way there will be more flashbacks to come, and when I say flashbacks I mean those of the Beauchamps past lives. Also do you think that Frederick is actually hiding something? So I decided to give you guys a break as well. Klaus and Caroline are back on good terms at least as somewhat friends for now. So I did Johanna's pov because she remembers almost everything that has happened since Asgard. Next Chapter: Flashback of what happened four hundred years ago when the Beauchamp royal family escapes Asgard. Johanna and Wendy spy on Frederick, Ingrid meets up with Caroline at the Bent Elbow who seems to take interest in a certain someone. Also I was thinking of sometimes doing some points of view from the other characters. But not all the time. Thanks again for the reviews. The more reviews, I will try to update as soon as I can. P.S since is tis Hallow's Eve tonight I just might do another update. Have a Happy Halloween!

A/N End of chapter 5


	6. Marked By Old Memories

Chapter 6

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals/Witches Of East End.

Hey guys Happy Hallow's Eve or Halloween! Lol wow 30 reviews. I didn't really think at first that this story could have been that good. Really thanks guys you're the best! So today in the first time in a year I have updated twice in one day on one of my stories. I used to update twice on some of my old stories because I had more free time back in high school. In college it has become slightly a little harder when there is a lot more homework and essays. Oh! And classes are way longer than 45 minutes. I have one class that is two hours long. I think my brain is about to explode. Anyway here is the chapter like I promised. Enjoy.

Marked By Old Memories

Johanna's Pov

Johanna entered the dining room where Wendy sat with a vile in her hands.

"What's that?"

"It's a potion I use to sell in my shop back in New Orleans." Wendy explained. "I rubbed some of it on Frederick's shirt, so it will show us where he has been." She shook it once more, before chanting a few words to active the potion. It glowed for a second before returning to normal. They glanced around the room, before noticing some sort of faded image of Frederick walk by in the hall. Johanna and Wendy glanced at one another before following the holographic image of Frederick.

"Where did he go?" Wendy glanced at her before shrugging. Johanna noticed movement in the kitchen before they stepped inside. The image showed Frederick grabbing a knife and putting it into his backpack before exiting the room.

"Yeah, that can't be good." Wendy murmured.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline exited the room before turning to Rodger who closed the door behind him.

"See you at one tomorrow, here is your schedule." He handed her a piece of paper before headed back over to the counter. Caroline looked down at her schedule as she turned she bumped into someone.

"Whoops sorry Caroline," Caroline looked up at Ingrid who gave her a warm smile.

"It's alright, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Came to get drink. I use to meet Freya around this hour to say hi and have drink. But at the moment she is in Santa Domingo probably living it up with Killian right now. So I thought, why not have a drink with my new little sister and get to know her. Of course if you want to…or you don't happen to drink seeing as you are a vampire and all…" Caroline chuckled. Caroline could see that they already had one thing in common as sisters. They both rambled a lot.

"Sounds good," Ingrid smiled at her before they headed over to the bar and ordered drinks.

"So I think that I am going to confront Dash and perhaps help him with his powers." She said. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Dash, the guy that you introduced me to yesterday." She nodded. "He has powers?" Ingrid nodded.

"Yes, when he was a baby his mother was a witch and took his powers from him. Now he has them back and he doesn't know how to control them. If I tell him what he is and help him then maybe he will be able to control them." Caroline bit her lip.

"Do you think that's a good idea, I mean I got the sense that he was mad or angered by something?"

"That might be because Freya left him at the altar." Ingrid mumbled. "Yeah, he still hasn't seemed too have gotten over that. I mean he was in love with her." She explained.

"Was there something wrong between Freya and Dash that they broke up? Freya really didn't say. Just that she couldn't marry him because she wanted to be with Killian." Ingrid shrugged.

"I had this feeling that they had been rushing into this marriage thing, I mean they had only been dating for like six or seven months. I thought there were some points where they lacked passion, true passion but I think for a time Freya did love Dash and Dash did love her. But when our dad showed up and claimed that he had seen Killian before, telling Freya that they were married and in love it got her thinking. And that's when she decided that she couldn't marry Dash." Ingrid looked down at her watch. Noticing that it was nearly twelve. "Oh damn I got to run, Hudson is going to kill me if he has to organize books for three hours long. He has been doing it since this morning." She stood grabbing her purse. "I'll talk to you-She stopped when she slammed into another body so hard that she almost fell back if a hand hadn't reached out to pull her back up. She swallowed hard before looking up at the man that had stopped her fall. He was tall, with chocolate copper colored hair and deep brown eyes that seemed to hold her gaze. He gave her a friendly smile, as Ingrid could only seem to stare at him. Caroline raised an eyebrow and glanced between the two of them. She noticed the moment between them.

"Are you alright?" He asked Ingrid. Caroline lightly kicked Ingrid's leg to break her from staring at him. Ingrid jumped and gave a look to Caroline before turning back to the handsome man.

"Yes, thank you." She seemed to say in a rush. Caroline chuckled to herself at how nervous Ingrid seemed to be. This morning when Caroline had said that she really knew little about East End other than that the portal to Asgard was here, Ingrid had no problem with telling her the history of witches in East End. Much to Caroline's annoyance, Ingrid seemed like the kind of girl that loved knowledge and being a know it. She didn't have a problem correcting someone with vast knowledge although sometimes her social skills weren't any better. Like the time when Freya told her that Ingrid had brought up sex orgies in a conversation with a man that she liked. Caroline could at least say that had to be the most awkward of conversations that she had ever heard of in her life.

"Hi Elijah," Caroline broke in. Elijah turned to Caroline who sat there watching them. He gave her a friendly smile.

"Hello Miss Beauchamp now is it?" Caroline rolled her eyes. He was always so formal.

"Please Elijah, you can call me Caroline. Ingrid this is Elijah, Klaus's older brother the men that were at the door last night." Caroline explained. Ingrid glanced to her than back to him.

"Oh yes I remember you now," Ingrid mumbled.

"Elijah this is Ingrid," Ingrid reached her hand out to shake his formally. He grasped her hand.

"Ingrid Beauchamp, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," He kissed her hand. Caroline rolled her eyes when she noticed the blush on Ingrid's cheeks.

"Well I better be going, see you at home Caroline. Elijah it was nice to meet you." She said leaving the Bent Elbow only to nearly knock over a vase of flowers. Caroline nearly laughed. Freya had also mentioned that Ingrid could sometimes be clumsy when she seemed flustered.

"Yeah she is a bit clumsy it seems." Caroline chuckled. Elijah nodded.

"I can see that."

* * *

Johanna's Pov

Johanna was walked with Wendy through the woods, tracking the holographic image of Frederick. They glanced around the woods as he began to disappear.

"He's leading us right back to where the murders were. This is serious Johanna." Wendy muttered. Johanna took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Do you remember when Frederick was scared of thunder?" She asked. Wendy nodded. "He was so scared that I use to help build him a fort, where we would both hide out till the storm was over while singing songs." Wendy rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I understand that you still want to see the good in him Johanna because he's your son but this is serious, he is most likely the killer." Wendy passed her as Johanna bit her lip thinking to herself.

_400 years ago_

_Johanna paced around the woods near the portal with Victor, Wendy, Ingrid, Freya and Caroline who stood there staring at the portal in fear. Victor moved to Johanna. She was dressed in a long asgardian white dress with a brown belt around her waist and her long brown hair in a mix of waves some pulled back._

_"__Johanna, were running out of time. We need to close the portal now." _

_"__No! We are not leaving without Frederick!" She protested. _

_"__He's a warrior, and he's strong and he will survive. We need to close the portal now." She glared at her husband. _

_"__You're telling me to leave our son behind, OUR son!" She yelled. Wendy intervened. _

_"__Johanna, we need to focus on protecting each other right now. But there isn't much time, if we don't leave now then we will be killed." Wendy's necklace, was a sapphire blue color, her dark hair in curls also in a long white dress, one that looked like goddess the same as Johanna, Ingrid, Freya and Caroline. Suddenly the portal glowed and a figure fell through it. _

_"__Frederick!" Freya cried happily to see her twin. He was dressed in trousers, a vest and a cape dangling from his shoulders like his father. A scruffy beard and his hair slightly longer. He held a sword in his hand. Caroline smiled and helped her brother up. _

_"__I knew you would come." Johanna said. _

_"__I had to kill two guards to escape." He explained. "Grandfather will surely be here soon." _

_"__Hurry close the portal," Johanna told him handing him the Serpens Clavem, a snake like key. Johanna smiled to him trustingly. He looked into his mother's eyes before grasping the key and throwing it into the portal. _

_"__Frederick!" His sisters screamed. _

_"__What have you done?" Freya demanded. _

_"__He betrayed us!" Wendy yelled. Ingrid shook her head in shock staring at him. _

_"__You betrayed us," Victor said grabbing his arm and turning him to the portal. "You have just sentence our deaths, your own family." Frederick shook his head before turning to face Caroline. She stood there staring at him in shock and anger. Her long golden hair dangled down pass her shoulder in curls, with some of her hair pulled back into a braid. Her blue green eyes held flames of anger and betrayal. _

_"__We trusted you and you betrayed us. How could you?" She turned away from him standing next to Freya and Ingrid once again. Johanna walked toward him, her eyes filled with pain and sadness looking down at her son. The boy that she had raised, and loved had betrayed them all. _

Present day:

Johana's Pov

Johanna and Wendy followed the ghost Frederick to the woods where he was now holding a dove in his hands.

"Wait that's really him," Wendy whispered as they moved behind a tree. "What is he doing?" They peeked around behind the tree to watch him kiss the dove before rising a knife to it, stabbing it before letting the blood drip from the wound. He was beginning to chant. "What is that Old Norse?" Wendy muttered. Johanna listened to the language as he began to take the blood and began putting it on his chest. But stopped and turned to the tree where they were hiding. Wendy and Johanna were silent for a moment or two before turning back and finding Frederick had disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"I think the more important question is who was he getting ready to murder?" Wendy asked. Johanna eyed her.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline returned to the Beauchamp household, making her way upstairs to notice someone in Ingrid's room. She raised an eyebrow before entering the room to find Freya sitting there holding herself together with tears in her eyes.

"Freya," She said. Freya didn't glance at her. "Are you alright? What happened? Didn't you go to Santa Domingo?" Freya nodded. "Ok, so did you find Killian?" She cried harder.

"Am I a bad person? Did choosing not to marry Dash, make me a bad person?" Caroline shook her head.

"I think that you were just following your heart." Caroline tried to comfort her. "Freya what happened?" Freya sniffled.

"I thought my wedding day was the worse day, but I think this topped it off."

"Freya,"

"I found Killian, he met a girl, her name is Eva she is exotic, beautiful smart and everything that he would want. And he's in love with her, I read his aura." Caroline put her hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "I thought he was my soul mate."

"Maybe he is," Freya snorted.

"He's married! And when he sees her, he is happy and in love with her." Caroline wrapped her arms around Freya trying to comfort her.

"Oh Freya I am so sorry," Freya sobbed against her shoulder.

"I can't believe I thought he was the one. And now all I feel is pain."

"Maybe there is a way for you to be together in the next life and so on."

"I didn't ask him about his powers, I couldn't after that. But I think that we should help Dash." Ingrid entered the room.

"Hey I got your text, is everything ok?"

"Santa Domingo, wasn't the best visit she made." Caroline explaining to Ingrid what had happened.

"So let's just forget about the worst day of my life, and we can focus on helping Dash with his powers." Ingrid slowly nodded.

"Yeah, sure we'll think about it."

* * *

Johanna Pov

Johanna was sitting at a table with Wendy, she heard the front door open. Frederick made his way through the hall and she sensed him.

"Frederick," He stopped and turned to face them. "We need to talk."

"Why are you looking at me like that? Did something happen?"

"We saw you in the woods,"

"That was you, you followed me?" He was stared at Johanna in shock.

"How many people have you killed since you've come through the portal?" Wendy asked.

"None, nobody what are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"You carved the king's symbol into their chests." Frederick shook his head.

"No I didn't, I didn't kill anybody." He replied.

"You're mother saw your brand Frederick. We know you took the oath."

"So you think that means you think I killed those people."

"Yes, you betrayed us at the portal. You have the brand, and you're the reason were cursed." Wendy muttered.

"Mom you have to believe me, I would never hurt anyone. I healed you,"

"Stop lying," Wendy glared at him.

"I'm not lying,"

"Alright stop it both of you, ok what were you doing in the woods."

"Isn't it obvious he was doing a blood spell?"

"Yes I was, but to remove the brand." Frederick said before turning to Johanna. "Mom, I know you saw it this morning and I hated the way that you looked. I hate waking up and looking into the mirror, seeing the brand reminds me of all the things that grandfather did to me. I hadn't seen the sun in over a hundred years because of him." Wendy shook her head.

"Don't listen to him, he has to be lying." Johanna shook her head. "Admit that you are carving the king's symbol into their chests."

"Of course grandfather would send a hunter after me. You're all in danger because of me." Wendy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Stop lying!"

"Wendy, just go please." Johanna said. "I believe you," Wendy's mouth dropped.

"You can't be buying this,"

"Wendy please," Wendy shook her head before leaving the room angrily. She turned to Frederick. "I believe you Frederick,"

"I don't know how, or why. I mean what I did to betray your trust it still haunts me today."

"Alright I need to tell you something about that night."

_400 years ago:_

_"__We need to leave now," Wendy said grabbing a lantern and turning to the girls. Victor grabbed Johanna's arm dragging her away from Frederick._

_"__Johanna, we need to leave the king will be here any minute. There's no saving him," Victor couldn't even look at his son right now. Johanna tugged herself away returning in front of her son._

_"__Frederick, you can't save him, he's gone. Look at me," She said as she stood in front of him. "Your grandfather isn't the same as he once was. That key has poisoned his mind, come with us please. He will kill you. You can't save him." She tried to convince him._

_"__You can't hide from him he'll find you." He kneeled in front of the portal, and Victor grabbed her arm tugging her along. Suddenly the portal shined a bright light before he stood in front of them. He was dressed in same sort of attire as Victor and Frederick. Except his cloak was of fur, the golden crown on his head shimmered and he smirked. He shook his head as he walked to them. _

_"__Oh how very nice to have the family together again." He said coldly. Wendy swallowed hard._

_"__What are waiting for father? Just kill us and get it over with." The king turned to his youngest daughter, with a cold detached gaze. _

_"__Death is to forgiving, for a punishment." He paused before turning to all of them. "I want to do something far worse. I really want you all to live a long, long time." He stepped closer to his granddaughters, they backed away in fear. Victor stood in front of them protectively. "In misery, in fear, in pain. I want you, to suffer, as you have made me suffer. For what you did, what you did to me." After a few moments, he gave an evil smile and raised his hand over them. They all screamed as the brand burned into their forehead cursing them. _

_"__What have you done to us?" Johanna demanded. _

_"__Let's go, I cannot bare to stay in this wretched place any longer." He muttered. Wendy gritted her teeth in anger as she grabbed the sword off the ground and swung it at his arm slicing it in half. The old king screamed in pain as his arm fell to the ground and turned into dust. The snake key slide away from the dust, and the king was pulled back into the portal grabbing onto Frederick. _

_"__Frederick no!" Johanna grabbed his arm as he was being pulled back into the portal. "Don't go with him! You don't know what you're doing, don't go with him!" She begged. She tugged and pulled as much as she could to get her son free of her father's grip. But he slide through her fingers and disappeared into the portal with the king. Johanna fell to the ground, only to turn around and find Wendy grabbing the key and raising it to the portal. _

_"__Signa!" Wendy spoke ancient words and watched the portal seal shut for good. _

_"__Wendy!" Johanna screamed at her sister._

Present:

"It was my fault, I let go of your hand." She swallowed hard. "I just didn't have the strength to save you." Frederick shook his head.

"No, mom. Mom it's not your fault. You didn't let go I did." Johanna looked at him as he spoke. "I wanted to go back with him. Ok I wanted to. It was my choice. Not a day goes by that I don't regret that decision. But it had been my decision to make."

"I'm so sorry for all the things that you have been through."

"I know, I know. I love you mom."

"I love you too." She smiled at him. "You father should be home soon, so we'll be a family again."

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline entered the room she had recently finished a shower, and had put her pajamas on. She was staying in Ingrid's room since had moved out. She turned on the light and nearly jumped at the sight of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Caroline demanded as she shut the door.

"You kept it," Caroline noticed that he was looking at her bracelet on the dresser. The one that he had given her for her birthday. She bit her lip, before folding her arms across her chest.

"Well it was a birthday gift," She had taken it off when she had gone to take a shower. "You shouldn't be here, Johanna is downstairs." Klaus shook his head.

"Johanna and the others are in bed love." She gave him a look before glancing to the clock. Noticing that it was almost one in the morning now.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see you," He explained.

"Klaus." She warned. "You promised," Klaus huffed in irritation.

"Just spend some time with me." She gave him a look. "I dare you." He knew that she couldn't resist a challenge just like him.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Drinks at the restaurant the Bent Elbow tomorrow." She gave him a look.

"I am working,"

"So?"

"Klaus,"

"On your break." She sighed.

"Fine," Klaus smirked. "But just to be cleared I am too smart to be seduce by you." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really love? What about that romp in the woods?" She gave him a look.

"I seduced you, that doesn't count." Klaus chuckled.

"Of course not love."

"Ok can you leave now, I want to go to bed." There was a knock on her door.

"Caroline," It was Johanna. "Can I come in?"

"Sure just- She stopped when she found herself alone in her room. She looked around finding that Klaus was gone. "Ah come in." Johanna entered the room.

"I thought you might need an extra blanket but then I forgot that you are a vampire." She set the blanket down. "How was your day?" She asked.

"Good, I got a job. And hung out with Ingrid." She smiled.

"I hope you are liking East End, I understand that since you have come to stay here there have been a few murders recently, hopefully things will go back to normal soon."

"It's ok I am kind of use to it after living almost my entire life in Mystic Falls." Johanna nodded.

"Did you talk with Klaus?" She asked.

"Yeah, I probably looked like a brat last night didn't I?" Johanna shrugged.

"Well rude yes, a brat no. I won't question your past with him. I just thought that you should at least know why he was here. Well I'll let you sleep," She said going back to the door. "Goodnight Caroline,"

"Night Johanna," She closed the door behind her. Caroline looked down at her phone, Elena's name lit up on the screen.

_Where are you?_

_-E_

She tossed her phone back on the bed before turning off the light and staring up at the ceiling. She rolled over hoping to drift off to sleep.

_1846 New Orleans_

_Caroline smiled as she danced with Victor happily, having fun with her father. She was enjoying herself in New Orleans. The entire day he had been glad to show her what his new home, the French Quarter was like. As her father made his way to speak with an old friend Caroline explored the French Quarter. She noticed the sword fight between two men. A dark skinned man sparring with a pale skinned man. She studied the man, he had light brown hair, and eyes the color of the blue sky. In that moment, she suddenly felt drawn to him. For a second the dark skinned man seemed to glance over to the blonde reading a book by a tree, he was suddenly knocked the sword out of his hand and shoved him to the ground. The blue eyed man he smirked down at his opponent. _

_"__I suggest more practice," The man advised. "Never take your eye off your opponent, Marcel." The other man sighed and got up leaving to take a break. She noticed the blonde follow him. Caroline made her way to where the blue eyed man stood. She felt drawn to him for some reason. The man had was just sheathing his sword and failed to notice the beautiful young woman behind him. _

_"__Care for a new opponent." The man turned around to her, before studying her. She was beautiful, when their eyes met it was like gravity. A bond had strangely formed. At the same time there was something familiar about this man. Almost like she had met him before. He smirked at her. _

_"__Love, I don't have time to give you the proper instruction." Caroline snorted. _

_"__I have had the proper instruction since I was six." She said before using her foot to knock the sword into the air before catching it in her hand and raising it to her opponent. He smirked at her before unsheathing his sword and raising it to hers. He stepped towards her swinging the sword, she blocked it with hers. The swords clashed against one another's. She blocked his sword, before knocking it away from her. She raised her sword in front of her as the two circled one another. _

_"__I should warn you sweetheart, no one has ever defeated me. Although you put up a good fight." She smirked. _

_"__Afraid to be outmatched?" She took a step towards him and swung her sword. He easily deflected her sword at each hit with his own. Before moving somewhat closer to her, their faces almost touching, their swords between each other. He smirked._

_"__I'll take that as a challenge." Before taking another swing at her, she dodged easily moving to the stone wall gates. She jumped onto the top before making another swing at him. He chuckled and blocked her sword before moving up to her. She made her next move this time, actually slicing his shirt open. He eyed the mark she made. She smirked_

_"__Still think you are undefeated?" He swung at her dress, the sword sliced the material. The fabric ripped and soon revealed her thigh. Her eyes widened and a smug smile grew on his face. _

_"__You were saying love?" She huffed in annoyance before moving to strike him again. Her hair was starting to come down out of the bun by the movement. She jumped off the wall to the ground. He followed her, she made a swing and knocked the handle of the sword out of his hand. She raised her sword to him. Only for him to catch her off guard, knocking her sword out of her hand. She turned to grab his sword, and swung at him only for him to grab her hand pushing it to the side with the sword. He pressed her against the tree. They both panted, as they stared into each other's eyes. He glanced down at her lips, he slowly moved his head towards hers. He laid his forehead against hers, and in that moment she knew she wanted to kiss him. _

_"__Caroline!" She froze hearing her name. In the next second she pushed him off her. _

_"__I have to go," Without another word she ran off to the voice and found her father standing close to the markets. He observed her, she was somewhat dirty, her hair down in a mess of curls and her dress somewhat torn. _

_"__What happened?" He asked. _

_"__Nothing," She said before glancing back to the man she had seen, and for some reason she knew that she would see him again._

Notes: So here is another chapter like I promised. So what do you think of the flashbacks. One of Asgard, and another from 1846. So it seems that Klaus and Caroline had met before. Next chapter: Old friends of Frederick's return to cause trouble for the Beauchamps. Klaus and Caroline get closer. Ingrid seems to be interested in Elijah. Seven reviews and I will try to update Sunday or Monday. Thanks!

A/N End of chapter 6


	7. Old Friends and Sexual Monsters

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals/Witches Of East End.

Hey guys so here is another chapter. Things are getting serious in East End. Who here likes the pairing of Ingrid and Elijah. Klaroline to start off with in this chapter.

Old Friends and Sexual Monsters

Caroline's Pov

"Caroline, Caroline. Caroline!" Caroline jumped and turned to Freya who stood there waving her hand in her face. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you day dreaming?" She asked.

"No." Caroline lied. Freya gave her a look. "I'm fine Freya," Caroline had been thinking of the strange dream she had last night. The vast images went through her mind. She had seen herself with Klaus, back in what appeared to be the 1800s. She didn't understand it. Since she got to East End things were strange but when she found out Klaus was here things had gotten even stranger.

"Here's the liquor that Freya was looking for. Personally I don't like liquor that is made with potatoes." Frederick nodded to Klaus.

"That's because it's beneath you." Frederick seemed to freeze at the sound of the voice. Caroline noticed the man with auburn hair and grey eyes walking over to Frederick. Caroline grasped the bottles and handed them to Freya. As soon as the right bottle made contact with Freya's hand, she cried out and dropped it. It shattered against the floor. Caroline looked at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Freya nodded as she rushed to grab ice out of the cooler and place it on her hand.

"Yeah, that bottle was hot though." Frederick glanced to Caroline who was starting to clean up the mess. He turned back to the man and the woman that stood there.

"Frederick, it's been a long time." He hugged the male Beauchamp.

"Ivar," Frederick said.

"Hey, hey, save some for me." The woman said. She moved to Frederick and caressed his cheek sliding her finger up and down seductively. Frederick turned away from her.

"And who are you?" Caroline asked. When the red head turned to Caroline, she felt some sort of hatred towards her. Even though Caroline didn't know the woman.

"Oh so the rumors are true. You are a new Caroline, and a new Freya." The man called Ivar shrugged.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Frederick?"

"This is Ivar and Isis, they are some people we knew from Asgard." Isis rolled her eyes.

"Aww, Frederick don't be like that. We were friends, like the rowdy kids." Isis muttered. "We have so many stories," Freya smiled.

"Well I am sure that we would love to hear these stories."

"Frederick was a real rebel, a troublemaker. I remember he stole the sacred scrolls from the Temple Of Asgard." Caroline glanced to Frederick.

"You stole sacred scrolls." Frederick sighed, clearly not wanting to go back down memory lane.

"I wanted to take the scrolls and give them to the people. So they could have the knowledge as well as them. I thought it was fair." He murmured.

"Did I ever join you?" Freya wondered. Caroline was taking this time to study Frederick's behavior. She had a feeling there was more to the story. And she didn't trust these 'Old Friends.'

"No, Freya you didn't. Neither did you Caroline. You both were good girls." Frederick replied.

"Life was good till we got banished." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you get banished?" Isis turned to the blonde with a cold glare.

"We pissed off your grandfather,"

"Consider yourselves lucky you didn't stay to face his wrath." Frederick muttered. Isis turned to him with anger in her eyes.

"Well it hasn't been the easiest on this side either." Ivar wrapped an arm around Isis trying to calm her down.

"And that's why you have your brother to help you." Isis smiled turning to him before the two pressed their lips together. Caroline's eyes widened as did Freya's. Their eyes turned to Frederick, who was looking away from the siblings that were starting to make out.

"Wait…brother...?" Caroline mumbled. Isis and Ivar turned to them.

"Yes, twins like Freya and Frederick." Freya's eyes widened once again. Caroline never felt so disgusted in her life than in that moment. The two were twins, and they were in a relationship. Something clearly wasn't right.

"Oh, no, no not like that. Um Frederick can I talk to you for a minute." Freya retorted Frederick nodded.

"Yes that would be best." Caroline gave Freya a look that said 'please don't leave me here with them.' Isis shrugged before turning back to Ivar kissing him once again. Caroline bit her lip.

"Um would you just excuse me for a minute, I have to go grab something from the back room." She left without another word.

Caroline sensed someone watching her. She turned, finding him sitting at a table with a smug look on his face. He grinned at her when she walked over to him. "Klaus,"

"I suppose we will need a drink in order for you to talk to me." Caroline snorted remembering the day of the winter festival. "Or isn't that our 'thing'." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"We don't have a 'thing' Klaus." Klaus tilted his head looking at her amused. "We don't." She insisted.

"When are you going to stop fighting this connection between us love." Caroline huffed.

"That connection has been long buried." She scoffed.

"I beg to differ,"

"Klaus, you promised that you would move on." She turned away to place glasses on the shelf

"How can I acquit myself?"

"You gave me your word that you would move on and never come back for me." Klaus's jaw clenched.

"Caroline…"

"Caroline," Freya called. "I need some help in the back." Caroline nodded to her, and Freya walked into the back room to grab some supplies.

"Look Klaus, I have a new life here in East End, and you have a life back in New Orleans. Like I once said, we don't fit. I am here to find myself, to bond with my family and you're here to fix the Other Side. That's it, nothing more and nothing less. What happened in the woods was a 'one time' thing. And it is never going to happen again." She scoffed before turning and heading to the back room. Caroline bit her lip feeling guilty. She knew that she had heard him, but they had to end this before someone got hurt. She made one less glance at him, and knew from the look in his eyes that he was hurt. That her words had hurt him, she was the only one that could hurt him with just words. But he quickly composed himself, and left the bar. She knew what would happen, when Klaus was hurt, he would lash out or become angry. She hated to think about what he could be doing to take out his anger but she had to stop this now. Couldn't he see that what they felt for one another wasn't right? She entered the room going to help Freya. "Sorry Freya, I had to speak to Klaus about something that's all…" She trailed off when she noticed Freya on the ground unconscious. "Freya!" She fell to her knees putting her finger on her neck and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt her pulse. She was alive. She stood and turned to get some help, when the red head stood in front of her. "What are you doing back here?" She demanded.

"Caroline," She circled her like she was prey. "You are so pretty, your hair is so lovely. It's a shame that you were always a goodie two shoes, perhaps you should get these pretty little feathers of yours ruffled." She smirked as she grabbed a strand of blonde hair and twirled it in between her fingers. "We should have some fun," Caroline gave her a look.

"Won't your brother get jealous?"

"He can have some fun with us, or would you prefer that man you were talking to. What's his name Claus…Klaus," Caroline glared at her. "I can just see it, you two long for each other. But of course perfect little Caroline can't stoop so low as to have feelings for a man or creature that has killed. Yet she has also killed before."

"You know nothing, and no thanks I am not interested." She turned to get back to Freya when Isis grabbed her arm. Caroline snarled and turned to attack her when a dark smoke over took her and she fell into darkness.

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus kept replaying the conversation that he had with Caroline. Over and over in his head. Why did it have to be her? Why did he the all-powerful original hybrid had to somehow fall for the baby vampire? He had never felt so vulnerable…with her she made him think. With her, he wanted to give her everything, he wanted to be with her, and for once in his life he wanted to be a better person for her. It was all for her, and he longed for her. And he would forever be cursed to roam the earth for her. For once she had become the only thing that made him want to live anymore. He hated this, he hated feeling this way. He knew there was one way he could stop this, but that didn't appeal to him. Klaus was standing in the room with Elijah and Johanna who were looking over spell books together while he drowned another drink. Johanna stopped looking through the books when she sensed something.

"What is it?" Elijah asked. Johanna put a finger to her lips before leaving the kitchen and heading to the living room. She turned on the lights where Fredrick appeared with the family's grimore.

"What are you doing?" Frederick swallowed hard before standing up.

"Father, Caroline and Freya have been captured by the Zurka." Frederick explained. Klaus felt as if a hand clenched his heart as he heard Frederick's words. He felt anger run through his veins at the thought of someone daring to touch her.

"What?" Johanna grabbed her phone.

"They captured them because they want the key, they want to open the portal."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Because it's my mess, I feel responsible for it and that I should handle it."

"A Zurka?" Elijah turned to Johanna.

"It's a clan in Asgard, they are the lowest and disgusting creatures. I know how to track one, you should have told me. I will go and find them."

"I'll go with you." Frederick and Klaus said at the same time. Johanna glanced between them.

"No, I will go alone. Frederick stay where you are safe." She turned and left the room without another word. Klaus moved to follow her when Elijah grasped his arm.

"What are you doing? Johanna told you to stay here, she can protect her family." Klaus shook him off.

"I don't give a damn what she said. Caroline is in danger, I'm going whether she likes it or not." In that moment Elijah could finally see how much this young woman meant to him.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline struggled against the chains, both Freya and Caroline's wrist were bound. While they sat in a chair, Isis smirked at them as she played with Caroline's blonde hair.

"You really do have very pretty hair," Caroline glared at her.

"You're sick," Freya muttered as Isis moved to her sitting on her lap now.

"I know, that's why I got along with your brother so well." She smirked and looked between the two sisters. "You know I saw Frederick, tear a man eyes out for just even looking at his girl. It was a turn on you could say."

"You're disgusting." Caroline hissed. She was able to move her leg with vampire speed and kick Isis off Freya. Isis gave her a look before moving to stab Caroline with a knife that she was now holding. Caroline cried out as she felt the vervein. Isis smirked.

"It's nice to know that the vervein works nicely on you. I am a master at torture you could say." Caroline cried again when she dug the blade deeper into her shoulder. Johanna rushed in and raised her hand. A force knocked Isis into a wall.

"Mom!" Freya cried happily. The chains unlocked and Caroline immediately rushed off out of the seat. Isis snarled and moved to stab Caroline again when a hand grabbed her by the throat. An angry original hybrid gripped the red head's neck. Johanna glanced between Caroline and Klaus again with the same knowing look. Isis smirked.

"Initio," She muttered. The sand in the hourglass next to Freya began to drop. She gave Klaus a wicked smile before she shifted. Klaus let her go on instinct when she disappeared. Movement came from under her shirt and a rat ran out over to the pipes.

"Well that makes perfect sense." Caroline muttered. Klaus turned to Caroline helping her up. She swallowed hard, when she felt the strong static pull between them. Klaus seemed to notice it too, their eyes connected for a moment before Klaus took a step back from her. Caroline suddenly hated the space between them. But they were not alone.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were and that I could handle this."

"I don't take orders from you." He snapped. Caroline gave Klaus a look.

"Mom thank god." Freya said about to stand.

"Freya no! Don't stand up, if you do then you will kill us all." Johanna muttered quickly. She was trying every spell that she could this of. But nothing was working.

"Mom just take Caroline and dad and go. I will be reborn again. Just go."

"No damn it, Freya you haven't lived this long before."

"Johanna, Ianuae Magicae." Victor muttered from the spot in the corner where he lie.

"What's that spell?" Caroline asked.

"No," Johanna said.

"Johanna, were running out of time. Just do the damn spell. Caroline and Freya haven't lived this long. Please just do it." Victor yelled.

"What is it?" Freya asked.

"It's a spell; that will cause you and me to trade places. Do it Johanna!"

"Do the spell," Klaus broke in. Johanna turned to glare at him along with Caroline.

"What the hell Klaus?" Caroline snapped.

"You two can change positions, then run. I am fast enough to get your husband out of here and I can't be killed." Caroline stared at him in shock. "Do it," Johanna took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

"Lanuae Magicae," She raised her hands and in that moment a Freya and Victor faded before reappearing in the other's spot. Caroline was still staring at Klaus in shock. Johanna swallowed hard before turning to Klaus. "I am trusting you." Freya glanced at Klaus. Johanna pressed a kiss to Victor's lips. "You're going to be alright Victor."

"Johanna," He groaned glancing at the hourglass, the sand was almost out. Johanna nodded and turned to grab Freya's arm. Caroline turned to Klaus who nodded for her to leave. Knowing that she wasn't protected like him, that she wasn't truly immortal like him.

"Caroline come on," Johanna grabbed her hand dragging her out of the room before running down the hall. That's when they heard it, the explosion. It sounded of thunder and shook the ground beneath them. They ran outside to where Klaus stood with Victor hanging off his shoulder.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on the couch with cup of coffee. She stared into the fire, she was thinking about what happened tonight. Klaus had saved her father, but why? After everything that she had said to him today, he had come stopped Isis and saved her father. She was confused. She heard movement behind her, before turning to see Klaus heading to the front door to leave.

"Klaus wait," She called following him down the hall. He stopped but didn't turn to her. "You came today and helped stop Isis…why?" She asked. Klaus's jaw clenched and he sighed.

"You know why Caroline." She shook her head.

"No I don't." Klaus turned to her.

"When are you going to believe that I genuinely care about you Caroline? I came tonight because I couldn't bear the thought of you being harmed." Caroline felt heat in her cheeks.

"Why would you save my father?" She asked.

"Because he meant something to you Caroline even if you don't know him." Caroline slowly smiled. Klaus turned to leave once again.

"Klaus," Caroline grabbed his hand. He turned to glance down at her hand still grasping his. She blushed once again before removing her hand from his, she wasn't sure of his reaction really. She pulled a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to say…thanks. I knew I could trust you." Klaus slowly smiled as she turned away about to leave for bed.

"Does this mean were friends?" He asked. Remembering their conversation when he thought he was dying. She turned around to give him a smile.

"Friends." And with that she headed upstairs. Klaus was shocked, she had finally admitted that they were friends. He knew that this was a big step from her. Admitting that they were friends, Klaus did intend though to be Caroline's last love no matter how long it takes. Caroline Beauchamp would be his last love, he was sure of it.

* * *

Johanna's Pov

Johanna was outside gathering herbs that would help heal Victor's wounds, when she heard movement coming from the woods. She stopped what she was doing as she grabbed the lantern and began to walk towards the woods. She heard a growl, and something moved by her so fast that she couldn't see it. She raised her lantern towards the woods before something caught her eye. She grasped the strange looking object before she realized that it was a scale. A scale that was not of any creature around here.

* * *

Ingrid's Pov

She was organizing books, when she heard movement behind her. She turned only to jump in shock dropping the books that she had been holding. He caught them before they hit the floor. They were neatly stacked as he handed them back to her.

"Sorry Miss Ingrid, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh it's alright Elijah, I just have been having a lot on my mind lately."

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, it's just that I've been sleep walking lately and waking up in places I don't remember how I got there."

"Perhaps you should tell your mother, she might be able to help."

"Maybe, so is there something that I could help you with?" He shook his head.

"Just looking for books on witchcraft nothing more." She raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well I do know a great deal of history on witchcraft, I happen to have wrote a dissertation, on Occults, sacrifices, and history." Elijah gave her smile.

"Hmm sounds interesting I wouldn't mind reading perhaps sometime." Ingrid bit her lip.

"Actually it isn't finished, I have been blocked for the past several years actually."

"That's a shame, I'm sure that you will finish it though. Finding out that you're a witch and that you have lived through almost every life might help you to finish it." Ingrid shrugged. "If you need help though I am more than happy to."

"You know about witchcraft? But you're not even a witch or warlock in this case." Elijah shrugged.

"Technically, I was when I was human. My mother was a witch, and when you have lived a thousand years, and are a vampire you learn more about the supernatural world around you. I had also been friends with a few witches besides your mother of course." Ingrid thought for a moment.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you become vampires? From Caroline I had heard that you are the very first but how were you created?" Elijah gave her a smile.

"That is a long story,"

"I have time," Ingrid was curious, and fascinated all the same.

"I assume that you have heard of a place called Mystic Falls from Miss Caroline?" Ingrid nodded. "Yes well, a thousand years ago that is the place of which I and the rest of my siblings were born." He began. "My mother thought she was just protecting us, but after the death of our youngest brother she feared that she had to protect her children. And so she used a spell, and the blood of a woman whom later would have descendants looking exactly like her."

"A doppelganger, I have read about them. They look exactly like the original person. Some folklore suggests that they try to destroy their other look alike." Elijah remembered how Katerina was keen on destroying Elena Gilbert. But the only reason that she was there in the first place was because she became a vampire.

"Yes but there is more to it." He said. "That night my father ended up killing us, but we weren't dead for long. We then awoke to the world, a new species and a new life. We no longer desired food, but blood of our fellow neighbors, we found ourselves weakened by the sun, we were stronger and much faster, and vervein become another weakness." He explained.

"What happened to your little brother if you don't mind me asking?" Elijah's jaw clenched.

"Henrik had begged my brother Niklaus to take him to see the wolves shift from a far. And they did, only for one of the wolves to attack him. He was killed that night thus changing my brother forever." Ingrid looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"When Niklaus was human, he was kind and gentle. He loved his siblings, Rebekah our sister, the two were close. But my father hated Niklaus from the time he was born. He abused Niklaus at a young age and it only got worse as he got older." Ingrid shook her head.

"Why would he do that?" She had never spoke with Klaus directly but from what Caroline had mentioned about him was that he had done some evil since she had met him. But she had also seen some good in him as well. Elijah shook his head.

"My father seemed to hate Niklaus and it is still unknown why. When Niklaus became a vampire and made his first kill something happened. Our father found out the truth, Niklaus wasn't his son. A few years back my mother had been unfaithful to my father and Niklaus was the result of her unfaithfulness."

"I don't understand how did your father know that Klaus wasn't his son just because he killed?"

"My mother had been with a man of another tribe, the one of the wolves. So when Niklaus killed he ended up triggering the curse of the full moon. The witches saw this as imbalance, and my father demanded that my mother keep his werewolf side dormant. And so she did, by bounding this side of him. It was only two or three years ago that he finally broke the curse. And is now a hybrid." Ingrid nodded.

"So that is why he is the way he is? I have seen throughout life that sometimes bullying or influence can make someone change. That evil isn't born, that it is made." Elijah nodded.

"Yes I suppose some of Niklaus's childhood had consequences of how he turned out. But I still hope that one day the old Niklaus will return." Ingrid throught for a moment.

"Caroline."

"What?"

"Why is Klaus so kind towards her when you make him sound like he almost a lost cause?" Elijah shrugged.

"For a time I was starting to lose hope till one day he came back from Mystic Falls, with a smile on his face and true happiness. I believe it was seeing your sister again that had made him happy. And I hadn't seen that in almost a thousand years."

"Klaus is in love with her." Elijah shrugged.

"I believe that he is, and know that if that is true he will do everything in his power to be with her. For she has a good influence on him." Ingrid nodded before turning to the bookcase and pulling out a book. She turned to hand it to Elijah.

"There is some history of witchcraft here in East End and other parts of the world."

"Thank you Ingrid." She gave him a smile.

"Well if you need anything else I either be stacking some more books or by my desk." He nodded.

"Actually would you like to help me? I am trying to find more information about what sort of spell would be strong enough to fix the wall to the Other Side." Ingrid smiled.

"Of course," The two walked over to the desk where they began to look through books together trying to decipher what spell would be powerful and able to put the wall to the Other Side back up.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Johanna had recently found a rather large scale, a scale that was from a creature that lived in Asgard. A mandragora, half man, half beast had been doing the murders in East End. Johanna had gone and got help from a woman named Alex. She was an expert on killing a mandragora. Johanna had called Klaus and Elijah for help seeing as they were probably the only ones physically strong enough to go up against a mandragora according to Alex. Johanna and Alex had now spelled a trap to help track the mandragora and were waiting for the spell to work. Alex smiled to Caroline who was looking at the strange object that bound the spell together.

"You probably don't remember since you were reborn again. But we met back in the 1994. You had been leaving for New York City at the time." Alex murmured. Caroline looked at her.

"I was? Why?"

"You were planning on making a life there. You made it sound like you had to go there." Klaus raised an eyebrow overhearing the conversation. He had remembered that he had been in New York City in 1994. He shook his head before looking at the map that would be tracking the mandragora. Alex took Caroline's hand and looked down at her palm. "Last time I had given Freya a fortune. Hmm let's see…my, it seems that this life time you had been adopted. You have been close to dying a lot, only time you did die was by another vampire in the hospital. Hmm let's see what about your future…oh you are blood bonded I see." Caroline looked at her confused.

"What?"

"It seems that this lifetime you have finally met the man you love. He's here in East End. You have met him before, in one of your past lives. But it seems your curse prevents you two from being together for very long. You always have died the youngest. He is a very powerful man could be a warlock, I had heard your mother talking about how you were going to marry in one of your past lives to a man that was." Caroline's eyes widened. She wasn't in love, she shook her head. She hadn't even met a warlock besides Frederick and Victor. Alex and Caroline jumped at the sound of glass breaking. Klaus had crushed the glass that he had in his hand. He looked to Caroline. Caroline could see some pain in his eyes before he turned and left the room. Alex glanced at her.

"Well he didn't seem very happy." She commented.

"Excuse me," Caroline said. Wendy stepped by Alex watching Caroline run off after Klaus.

"I wonder if he knows." Alex said.

"Knows what?"

"Never mind, it's their business. Would you like your fortune read?" She asked. Wendy shrugged.

"Well I am very skilled too, I read tarot." Alex smiled and nodded.

"I can see the future real easily. All the way to the day you don't exist anymore." She said grabbing her hand starting to read off it.

* * *

Caroline followed Klaus into the living room. He was staring into the fire with a new glass of scotch. He had his back to her. She swallowed hard.

"Klaus," She said. Klaus heard her, he had been thinking about what the witch had said. Referring to Caroline being in love with someone. He knew that it wasn't him, he hadn't seen her in months. And she had made him leave, and to never come back for her. The witch had made it clear that it wasn't him. He had never met her in her past lives. He would have remembered. Clearly he wouldn't be her last love after all. Like he had promised, he still for some reason had hope that she would come to him one day. That he would be her last love, and she would be his. He had let his mind run away with him thinking that he would spend the rest of eternity with her. Of all women he could have feelings for, it had to be her, one that was meant for another. He hated the idea, of her with another man. She had been supposed to be his. But apparently she was meant to be with another. Whatever Blood Bond that the witch had been referring to. "Klaus, are you ok?"

"Everything is fine Caroline, you can go back to the witch and receive your fortune. Find out who this long lost love is." Caroline noticed how his voice was cold with jealousy. Perhaps she should tell him about the dream that she had last night.

"Klaus-

"The location of the mandragora has been found." Alex said entering the room. "There is a problem though. The nest could be in two different locations. So we are going to need to split up, the originals we go to one location and I will go to the other."

"Alex, you will not go alone." Johanna protested. Alex gave her a look.

"Yes, I am because I am the only other one that knows how to kill it and fight it off. The originals can handle themselves." Johanna shook her head.

"No way, I am going with you." Johanna said. Alex glared at her.

"God damn it Johanna you are so damn stubborn." Alex muttered before turning to Klaus and Elijah. "Be careful, you may be originals but the mandragora has toxin in his tentacles that can paralyze and harm you. Whatever you do don't let his tentacles touch you. I know you are both physically strong and naturally kill but you will need this." She handed them a gun. "There is a poison in the bullet that will kill it." Johanna looked at her.

"What will happen to his mate?"

"She will die as well. But who cares it's for the best." Alex said before walking out the door. Johanna turned to Elijah.

"Good luck," Elijah nodded.

"You too," Johanna walked out the door. Caroline stepped in front of Elijah and Klaus.

"I'm going too." Elijah stared at her for a moment. Klaus glared at her.

"Caroline,"

"Miss Forbes, your mother has requested that you stay safe. You should stay here." Elijah advised. Caroline shook her head.

"I am going too, I have to help. I have to protect my family." She said.

"Caroline, it is too dangerous. You heard what the witch said, the mandragora's tentacles are toxic and can harm you." Klaus wouldn't let her be so stupid as to put her life in danger.

"Klaus you can't make me do anything. I am going besides you two will be there and I am still a vampire. Physically it's hard to kill me now." She turned and walked to the door. Elijah raised an eyebrow and looked at Klaus. He was surprised that Klaus had let a baby vampire talk back to him. Any other and they would have had their heart removed from their chest. They left without another word.

* * *

Klaus, Caroline and Elijah wandered through the woods with flashlights. Caroline glanced at Klaus a few times. She was confused, she was confused by having that dream with Klaus. She was even more confused when Alex told her that she was in love, and that the person that she was in love with she had met in her past lives. She made it sound like this person and she were meant to be. And she still wondered what she meant by Blood Bond. It was so very confusing. Elijah looked down to the ground grasping a torn wallet in his hands. He raised an eyebrow before looking around. Caroline was following Klaus through the woods. It kind of reminded her of the time they were looking for Bonnie and the witches. That was the night, she had hurt him badly by taking back her words that she had said the night he healed her. If only he knew that she didn't mean them. She had regretted what she said that day. And felt even worse when she had killed twelve witches. She realized she had been a hypocrite and a bitch to Klaus. He didn't deserve that, after all he was just trying to help. But it was anger toward him for making Tyler leave. When she had told Freya about the story of how Tyler had bit her, and then to the story of Stefan refuses Klaus's compulsion to protect Elena from him. She told her something that made her rethink her relationship with Tyler. If Tyler had really loved her, compelled, sired or not he would have fought harder and wouldn't have bit her. And Freya happened to be an expert on love, she was sure of it. When Tyler had chosen his revenge over Caroline, she was heartbroken, and Freya again told her that Klaus had once again proven his love for Caroline by choosing her over revenge. But even now Caroline was still holding a wall up against Klaus. She only just let herself be friends with him.

"Klaus, what's wrong?" She asked. Klaus kept his eyes ahead never looking at her.

"Nothing is wrong Caroline, let's just be quiet and focus on finding this creature and killing it. Then your mother can find the spell to fix the Other Side before waiting for the full moon to cast it. Then you won't have to see me ever again." Caroline looked down.

"I actually said not to return to Mystic Falls but you never know you might have to come back for more help from Johanna-my mom." Klaus shook his head.

"No, even if I did I wouldn't come back." She bit her lip before walking ahead and turning in front of him.

"Why not?" Klaus glared at her. Though his eyes were filled with pain.

"Do you have any idea what you are saying?" He asked. "Stop, Caroline. I already know there is no hope for us. You made it clear in the woods that day and clear at the bar. Bloody hell Caroline do you have any idea how hard it was to leave that day?" He walked pass her and began walking again. Caroline looked away. She hadn't realized how hard it had been for him to leave her. She turned around to follow Klaus when she heard movement. Before she could turn, something seemed to yank her to the ground. She landed on her stomach before she felt something snake like wrap around her ankle. It tugged her back, she turned on her back before seeing the beast standing in front of her. She couldn't hold back a scream when she saw the tentacles as it tried tugging her along. She tried to grab something to pull her away from him. The mandragora cried out in pain when a bullet hit its shoulder from behind. There was a blur and suddenly the blue reptile creature was thrown into a tree. Caroline ripped her leg out of his tentacle before moving to sit up starring at the mandragora who now roared in rage. He took a step towards her before Klaus stood behind Caroline with his hybrid features showing. The mandragora studied him for a moment before he disappeared into some dark shadow cast away. Caroline panted at realization that she had just come close to being harmed by the creature. Klaus moved down next to Caroline.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She could only nod. He touched her hand in comfort. There was breeze before Elijah appeared next to them.

"Did I hit him?" He asked. Caroline nodded.

"You got his shoulder. But you didn't kill him," She said. "He's still out there."

"We should warn Johanna." Elijah said.

* * *

Johanna's Pov

On the other side of the woods Johanna and Alex had finally arrived at the nest. Johanna noticed the different valuables of the people that he had killed. From shoes, to a shirt and a watch. That's when she noticed a familiar shoe. She picked it up and looked at it in her hand. Suddenly there was a growl they turned to see the mandragora standing there. Alex aimed her gun at the mandragora ready to kill the monster when Johanna realized it.

"No!" She screamed knocking Alex to the ground. But the trigger was already pulled and the beast was shot in the arm. The beast roared before disappearing.

"What the hell Johanna?!" She screamed.

"It's Ingrid! Ingrid is his mate!" Alex's eyes widened at realizing that it was her daughter.

* * *

At Fair Haven mansion, Ingrid began to scream again when she felt herself feel the pain of being shot twice on the shoulder and on the arm. Dash was trying to patch her off when it was like she was possessed something seemed to take over her. She screamed, and shoved Dash off and snarled as if she was some kind of animal. Dash tried to make her lie down, he wasn't sure what was wrong with her. When she smiled viciously at him or something behind him. He was grabbed by something strong before feeling something cut his forehead and then came the pain of the toxin. Ingrid smiled and at the mandragora unafraid. That's when she heard the sound of voices.

_"Ingrid!"_

The mandragora nodded for her to come with him. Johanna entered the mansion with Alex looking for Ingrid. But she was nowhere in sight until she saw her.

"Ingrid!" Ingrid took another step toward the mandragora now outside. "No!" She screamed. "Don't go with him!" But the mandragora lifted her into his arms and disappeared in blackness. Johanna was frozen where she stood. Ingrid was gone.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline ran into the house with Klaus and Elijah right behind her. She found Johanna and Alex standing there with Wendy and Frederick.

"What happened?" She asked. Freya entered the room and sighed.

"Apparently Ingrid was the Mandragora's mate. He took her, and she went with him willing." Freya explained.

"What?" Johanna nodded.

"I found Ingrid's shoe in its den or nest and I knew that it was her. Now he has taken Ingrid. We have to find her and get her back."

"Not to mention kill this thing once and for all." Frederick muttered.

"We could check the library," Elijah said. "She might be back to normal and working there." Johanna eyed him for a moment.

"Let's see,"

"I am going to see Dash maybe he knows where Ingrid went and perhaps can help." Caroline raised an eyebrow and gawked at her.

"You are not serious, Dash looked like he wanted to kill someone. And now you want to talk to him. I don't think that is a good idea right now." Freya sighed.

"It might be the only idea for now."

"I agree with Caroline, he doesn't look stable right now." Johanna said. "You read that he had a dark aura right now."

"I'll go with you," Caroline said. Freya shook her head.

"No what if Ingrid comes back here, Caroline you should stay in case." Caroline eyed Frederick.

"Fine,"

"Be careful Freya," Johanna said. Freya nodded before grabbing her bag and walking out the door. Johanna turned to Elijah. "We should split up, Elijah come with Alex and I-

"No way in hell are you going by yourself," Wendy snapped. "I'm coming with you," Frederick nodded.

"You're going to need all the help you can get." Johanna turned to Caroline.

"Caroline, you and Klaus will stay here in case Ingrid comes back or even with the mandragora." Johanna said.

"I don't need a babysitter." Caroline mumbled folding her arms across her chest.

"Caroline, this is serious the mandragora could come here if Ingrid does." She explained. Caroline sighed as Johanna and Alex began gathering materials to help them fight against the mandragora. Wendy walked up to whisper in Caroline's ear.

"Who knows this could give you two some bonding time." Caroline's mouth dropped. "Try not to break the furniture sweetie." She said before walking out the door with Elijah and Frederick. Caroline glared at after her. Johanna walked up to her, kissing her forehead.

"Be careful honey, and I mean it this time. You were lucky you weren't alone in the woods last night." Caroline stared at her in shock.

"You knew?"

"Of course, I knew. I am your mother I know you. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist going to try and help. But seriously right now be careful, the mandragora will go wherever Ingrid is. If she is here it is not safe." Caroline sighed before Johanna turned to Klaus.

"I trust that you will keep her safe." Klaus nodded. "Be on the lookout for Ingrid." Caroline watched her leave before hearing the door shut. Now here she was alone with him. Silence filled the room. Caroline pulled a strand of hair behind her ear as she began biting her lip.

"So…"

"So…" Klaus began. Caroline took a deep breath.

"I am going to get a drink." She said before leaving the room to enter the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge as her breakfast. She found Klaus standing in the room leaning against the doorway watching her as she took a sip. "Would you like some?" She asked. Klaus shook his head.

"You know I prefer my blood fresh love," He smirked as she glared at her.

"It's at least better than drinking from a bunny like Stefan." No offense to Stefan, but she hated drinking animal blood. She hated the taste, but she would drink it if there weren't any blood bags. Klaus shrugged before pulling a blood bag from the fridge and taking a sip.

"Well I am somewhat hungry." He said. "Why don't you drink from the vein?" He asked suddenly. She looked at him for a moment caught aback by the question.

"I don't want to kill anyone Klaus."

"You could compel them to not feel the pain, and you don't have to kill them." She shook her head.

"Klaus, it's horrible to be fed on and to be compelled I mean I should know I- She stopped herself realizing that she had said too much. Klaus froze when he processed what Caroline had said.

"What?" She bit her lip and looked away.

"Forget about it, it was a long time ago. The point is that I don't feed on humans because I don't want to hurt them or compel them." Klaus shook his head, he was not going to let this go.

"Has someone dared to harm you before sweetheart?" She shook her head.

"Just drop it Klaus please." She couldn't let him know that Elena's so called boyfriend had been the one to feed on her.

"No, tell me Caroline. Or I will find out on my own." They glared back at each other. She could see that he wasn't going to let this go now.

"Fine," She swallowed hard. "When I was human I wasn't the best person. I was shallow, bitchy and stupid that was for sure." Klaus gave her a look.

"Caroline,"

"No, I was. When Stefan came to town, I found myself attracted to him. But he flat out rejected me and went for Elena. Elena always got the guy, and I was upset over this. So that night I got drunk and met this guy who seemed interested in me. So I took him home with me before the next morning I woke up covered in my own blood. I tried to run but what chance did I stand against a vampire. He fed off me, manipulated me, I knew he was going to kill me he kept telling me he was. He used for his own pleasure." She shook her head feeling naked and exposed telling him all the things that Damon had done to her. She had never really told anyone about this. Stefan and Elena really hadn't known the whole story. And here she was confining in the original hybrid. Klaus was shocked, who was this vampire?

"Who did this to you Caroline?" All he could see was red.

"You can't kill him Klaus." Why would she protect this vampire? After all he had done to her? That's when it hit him, it had to be one of her so called friends from mystic falls.

"It was one of your pathetic friends wasn't it?" She looked away.

"Klaus please." She begged.

"Who was it Caroline?" It couldn't be Stefan he would have never been so low to do that to Caroline. That's when it him, the other vampire that came to town with Stefan. "Damon,"

"Klaus,"

"I'll kill him," She shook her head.

"You can't kill him Klaus,"

"After everything that he has done to you, and did Damon get punished for what he did to you? He didn't, did he?" Caroline didn't answer. "It's one thing to kill but to take advantage of a woman against her will that's another thing." Why was it that Klaus the man that she had known for so long as her enemy seemed to care about what Damon did to her and then her friends didn't? Klaus may have killed, but he had never forced himself on a woman. It was true, since he was born back in old fashioned age of when Chivalry was around. Perhaps he would have seduced a woman, but never took advantage of her.

"Klaus you really can't kill him because he's dead. And second if he was still alive you couldn't because he would be with Elena."

"Is that the reason why you never approved of Elena being with Damon?" He asked. She swallowed hard before nodding.

"I was worried about her, that he would do the same to her. But I also knew that I was no Elena, so of course I knew that he loves her. Elena is still my best friend and she loves him. And I wanted her to be happy." Though unlike Elena she hadn't be so mean when she found out that they had slept together. When Elena found out that Klaus and Caroline had slept together, she didn't speak to Caroline for a week. When Caroline had told her, Elena had called her a bad friend and said that she just sleeps with any guy that comes along. Not even thinking twice either, perhaps when Elena had her emotions off, everything that day she said was true? To her Caroline was just a thorn in her side.

"How could she be with him knowing what he had done to you?" He asked.

"Well…Stefan and Elena don't know the entire story or details of what Damon had done to me." Caroline shrugged. Klaus growled at the thought of anyone ever hurting Caroline. He wanted nothing more to kill Damon but he knew she wouldn't budge. And she would hate him forever.

"I would like to bring him back again not to kill him of course. But why would he have the right to walk around freely without a punishment." She gave him a look.

"Klaus," She sighed. She knew he wasn't going to let this go. No doubt that if Damon were still alive might wake up chained to a wall with Klaus torturing him. She glanced at him. "Thank you by the way," Klaus raised an eyebrow. "For saving my life last night." Klaus gave her a smile.

"Of course love," If only she would believe that he would always protect her. They heard the door open before Frederick and Elijah walked in with a man that the mandragora had carved the king's symbol into. Wendy stepped in as well.

"Lay him down on the bed upstairs." Wendy said.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"He's dying, Johanna and Alex are trying to find Ingrid. I am going to see if I can heal him." She said before climbing the stairs to the bedroom. Elijah had come down the stairs and turned to Caroline and Klaus.

"I have a feeling that the mandragora will be coming here next."

"Why?" Caroline asked. Just then the door opened and a hysterical Ingrid ran into the room. "Ingrid," Caroline said with relief. But she began screaming and crying. Elijah stepped to her. "Ingrid what's wrong?" She tried to move to her.

"The chemical to break her out of the trance that the mandragora had her in, it must also be giving her the memories that she had with it back." Caroline tried to calm her down but she was still shaking and screaming. Elijah wrapped his arms around the weeping and scared young woman. Ingrid was remembering everything that the mandragora had done to her, how in a way she felt that she had been raped and used to help him murder more people. She buried her face in Elijah's chest as the memories and emotions to over her. Elijah was doing his best to comfort her by rubbing her back and whispering comforting words in her ear. Caroline and Klaus watched as the original held the witch in his arms.

* * *

Caroline was going through the images of the spell that Freya had found and sent on her phone to them. Elijah was still holding Ingrid on the couch calming her down. Just then Freya entered the house with Dash behind her holding a grimore.

"Thank god, I was wondering why you didn't send me the rest of the spell."

"There was a complication at first, Dash is here with the grimore and he is going to help us cast the spell that can save Ingrid. Only then can we kill the mandragora."

"What is the spell?" Ingrid asked lifting her head up.

"The spell will break the unnatural bond that you have with the mandragora. Then when he dies you won't die as well." Ingrid took a deep breath.

"Let's get started."

* * *

Notes: So this chapter is longer. I wanted to bring this mandragora business to a close but still with some Klaroline scenes. Caroline is blood bonded to someone, and who is this man that Alex mentioned about her marrying a long time ago. And someone that she is blood bonded too. Good? Bad? Next Chapter: Saving Ingrid, and killing the Mandragora and a date between Klaus and Caroline? Plus what's going on with Caroline next chapter? Are her powers starting to manifest completely? Training begins next chapter. Seven reviews and I will update Tuesday. Thanks.

A/N End of chapter 7


	8. Art of Darkness

Chapter 8

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals/Witches Of East End.

Hey guys so here is another chapter. So Caroline is Blood Bonded with someone? Enjoy.

Art of Darkness

Caroline's Pov

There they stood around the table, that Ingrid lie on. She was in her undergarments, as Wendy returned handing everyone some sort of herbal oil.

"According to the book, this must cover her skin." Freya raised an eyebrow.

"All of it," Wendy nodded.

"Just the top of her body, then we have to light her on fire." Caroline and Freya's mouth dropped.

"You're joking right?" Wendy shook her head.

"The fire will only burn away the oil and the unnatural bond, but you mustn't move or you will be burned." Ingrid swallowed hard.

"What if I can't?"

"Well then you burn,"

"Can I breathe?"

"I wouldn't if I were you." Just then a crash shook the house from upstairs.

"What was that?" Dash asked.

"My guess, the mandragora." Frederick muttered. Another crash came from upstairs. "That's it," Frederick turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked.

"I'm going to deal with this thing once and for all."

"Hell no," Wendy muttered.

"Really? Now at a time like this, you don't trust me." Wendy huffed.

"Especially at a time like this." She left the room grabbing a broom.

"Really a broom?" Frederick muttered.

"At the moment that's all I got." She went up the stairs without another word. Ingrid swallowed hard and looked up at Elijah.

"He's here, he's come for me." She said. Klaus, Elijah and Dash held Ingrid down as she screamed again feeling the mandragora's every move.

"Caroline, repeat after me." Freya said. "Haec mulier unaturally conjunctum cum urere ipsa flamma est inter creaturam et ultimum est." Caroline and Freya took hands as they chanted together. Caroline grabbed the candle let the flame light Ingrid's body on fire. The men had removed their hands before they could be burned by the flames. Ingrid just lay there letting the flames burn the oil and the bond away. Suddenly the flames disappeared, and Ingrid sat up.

"I think it worked, I don't feel the bond anymore." Frederick and Wendy came down the stairs. Wendy panting, with her hair slightly messed from having a fight with the mandragora.

"It's over the mandragora is dead."

A few days had passed and things started to seem to return to normal. As normal as it could get for the Beauchamp family and Mikaelson family. Caroline had been working, training and spending some time with Freya. She had also seen Klaus yesterday, she was starting to see that she couldn't just be friends with him. And longed to be more. But it wasn't just about what her friends would think and what he had done anymore. Her true fear was that she wasn't going to be enough for him, and that he would choose someone or something over her. Besides that, Caroline's powers were starting to become more noticeable so her mother and Wendy were teaching her how to control them. But lately Caroline was starting to feel strange, at one point when she woke up her body felt achy and different. She was asking Wendy about this now.

"You're powers have come in completely, you're a shifter Caroline." Caroline stared at her.

"A what?"

"A shifter, you shift into another form. In this case animal form." She looked at her like she was crazy. "Like me, you know that I can shift into a cat remember?" Caroline nodded. "Well you have the ability to shift into an animal."

"An animal?" Wendy shrugged.

"Come on all show you how to shift." Wendy stood and opened the door to head outside. Caroline followed close behind. Wendy began to stretch. "Ok, so the key thing in order to shift is practicing so that you can become use to transforming from a human to a bird and a bird to a human again. Now focus, use your mind, think of changing the features of your body to your inner shifter." Wendy explained. Caroline took a deep breath, and tried to use her mind to shift her body. Nothing happened, she groaned before trying to concentrate harder. "It's not about trying so hard, let it just flow come naturally." In that moment Caroline felt her hand twitch and shift. She opened her eyes to notice some of her fingers had started to blend together before returning to normal.

"I did it! Sort of…" Wendy smiled and nodded.

"Let's try again, let yourself be the shifter." Caroline did as she was told before starting to feel her body shift and transform. Next thing she knew she was struggling to get out of some sort of shirt. She realized that she had shifted and could no longer fit in her clothes. She looked up at Wendy who smiled and clapped her hands. "You did it! Now we probably just need to practice it a few times." Caroline flapped the new found wings that she had. It was strange, perhaps this was why she was called the Phoenix. But she wasn't a fire bird, she was just a bird. Suddenly Caroline felt herself lifting off the ground, she was flying. But not that high, she tried to move forward. She was able to move for nearly a minute before she came crashing down behind a tree. In the process shifting back, she could feel the cold air on her bare skin. She stood up covering herself relieved that it was just her and Wendy. Wendy walked over handing her a blanket to wrap around her nude self.

"Excellent job for your first time. We will probably need to work on it a few times plus flying." Looks like shifting practice would have to be postponed till they could find a private place to train. Caroline was happy to learn at least a few spells. It had taken awhile but she had been able to bring her power out from within her.

"Oh Aunt Wendy," Freya said making her way into the room. "Looks like someone has a secret admirer." She said waving an invitation around. "Wendy Beauchamp is here by invited to an art gallery by the worldwide artist Ceviche." Johanna groaned.

"You mean that French artist that seems to have original and stunning work. Not that I would know or anything." Johanna muttered.

"We should go,"

"I have a question, did everyone know that Frederick had a girlfriend but me?" Johanna asked. Caroline groaned.

"I still think it's creepy, he's dating a girl, whose name is close to mine. Carolyn Everson." Caroline groaned.

"Well she is different from you Caroline. She is a brunette after all and she has interest in environmental sciences. I don't think that you like that." Caroline shrugged and nodded.

"Anyway let's go to the art exhibit, can I be your plus one."

"What she means to say is that she is trying to get over Killian because he is married to that Eva girl. She wants to move on." Caroline explained. Freya gave her a look.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, I am over Killian. Really." The other day while working Caroline had met Killian. And she had to say he was quite handsome, he had dark hair and calm sea blue green eyes. He was tall, and quite muscular as well as he seemed very nice. When Caroline had met the wife of his Caroline thought she sensed something about the exotic woman from Santa Domingo. Especially when she kept making him drink whatever she brought to him. Making him drink all of it, like a kid getting medicine. Caroline had noticed a few longing gazes from Freya as she watched Killian work. And strangely enough there were often moments when they touched or brushed against each other a spark between them. Freya remembered a certain someone that Caroline had mentioned was interested in art. "Oh my god Caroline, didn't you say that Klaus was interested in art." Caroline stared at her and knew what she was thinking.

"No."

"Yes, come on Caroline. This is the perfect time, just admit it you like the guy." Caroline turned away sipping at her blood bag. Wendy smirked.

"It's perfect we'll all go but Klaus and you can get some alone time. And have some fun if you know what I mean." Caroline glared at her. "Ugh you are too much like your mother. Come on have some fun in your life."

"I have fun!" Johanna protested. Wendy gave her a look. "I have children that's all. And I have to be responsible. Anyway I am having Frederick's girlfriend come over tonight for dinner, tonight." She groaned realizing that the art gallery was tonight. "Ugh no one ever tells me anything. I am always out of the loop it seems." Johanna muttered as she left the room. Victor entered the room.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have to return to university for a class this afternoon. I should be home late. I will see you later Caroline. I would like to talk to you when I get back." Caroline nodded to her father, before he left for work.

"Caroline." Freya pushed her to answer.

"Fine, I'll go. We'll have a girl's night. Besides Klaus is busy looking for the right spell to cast to fix other side." Caroline muttered as she left to go take a shower. Freya smirked.

"I think I will go play matchmaker now." Wendy smirked.

"Oh this is going to be so good."

Klaus's Pov

Klaus was sitting on the couch in the house that Elijah had brought for them to live in for the time being. He was sketching, when Elijah entered the room.

"Niklaus it seems that you have been invited to a special evening." Elijah informed him. Klaus just shook his head.

"Not interested Elijah,"

"But Niklaus it does interest you. It's an invitation to an art gallery, and I think you will find the best part includes Johanna's youngest daughter." That got his attention. Klaus looked up at his older brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Caroline's sister, Miss Freya Beauchamp has called and invited you to come with them. Miss Caroline should be there." Klaus thought for a moment. Perhaps Freya wasn't so bad after all? She was giving him a chance with Caroline.

"Tell her, thank you and that I will be attending." Elijah nodded and left the room. Klaus stood deciding that it was late enough and he should be getting ready.

Caroline was going through her clothes in her closet trying to decide what to wear for the art gallery tonight. Ingrid stepped into the room.

"Oh hey, how are you feeling?" Caroline asked. Ingrid shrugged.

"Better, actually I came here to talk to you. Also before Freya." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Should I feel flattered your coming to me first and not Freya?" Caroline smirked. Ingrid rolled her eyes.

"What are you getting ready for?" She asked.

"The art gallery, Wendy, Freya and I are going tonight we got an invitation. Wendy apparently has a secret admirer." Caroline joked.

"You're going to the gallery too?" She asked. Caroline nodded.

"Why are you going?"

"Dash asked me to go with him." Caroline raised her eyebrows shocked. "As a friend," Ingrid assured. Caroline shook her head.

"Do you really think that's wise?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Caroline gave her a look.

"Two reasons, he has been quite cold for the last few weeks and on top of that he looked like he wanted to kill someone. And two hello he was going to marry your younger sister. I don't know but that just doesn't seem right."

"Caroline were going as friends it's not a date." Caroline gave her a look.

"Is that a dress?" She gestured to it in her hand. Ingrid nodded. "Dash gave it to you?" Ingrid nodded. "This is telling you that this is more than friends, he is interested in you Ingrid." She shook her head.

"Do you think that Freya will be jealous because I thought that she had made it clear that she had moved on, when she left Dash at the alter for Killian." Ingrid objected. Caroline just shook her head.

"I just don't think that seems right, but maybe you should talk to her about it." Ingrid sighed but nodded.

"That dress looks nice on you." Ingrid told her. Gesturing to the one that she had in her hand. Caroline glanced down at it before Ingrid left the room.

Arriving at the gallery Caroline noticed like Freya and Wendy that there was something familiar to this art. She was wearing a white lace side shoulder dress. Her hair was down in a mass of waves caressing her cheeks. She couldn't put her finger on it though. She followed Freya and Wendy till she noticed someone standing there watching her. She stared at him.

"Klaus?" Klaus smiled walking up to her.

"Good evening," She folded her arms across her chest.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Your sister invited me." He told her. Her eyebrows raised before she glanced at Freya across the room who smirked and waved at her. She clearly had set them up.

"I am going to kill her." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Do you like the art love?" He asked. She shrugged and nodded.

"I think it's interesting…but I kind of feels strange. The woman in the art seems rather familiar." That's when it hit her, same nose, same eyes same features as her aunt Wendy. That was creepy. "It kind of looks like my aunt Wendy." She blurted out. Klaus glanced to Wendy who was now yelling at a man. He chuckled.

"I think that you are right." He nodded to them. Caroline listened to the conversation that's when she picked up the words Ex-Husband.

_"__I'm Ronan, her husband." _He introduced himself to Freya.

_"__Ex-husband!" _Wendy practically yelled.

"Well I guess that her night isn't going so well right now." Klaus nodded and they began to walk around the room.

"You look quite ravishing in that dress love." She glanced to him as he grabbed two glasses of champagne for them. She felt heat in her cheeks, she looked away while taking a sip. He always did compliment her. He was different from Tyler and Matt. He actually did want her, and treated her like she mattered. Was it that wrong that she enjoyed his company?

"Thanks," They looked at the portrait of Wendy, who with their vampire hearing could pick up that she was still arguing with her ex-husband. "So is this what it's like at the Hermitage?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"They show many art pieces from all sorts of artist, not just one. But it is somewhat more of a museum really." He said.

"I can't believe she still went with him tonight." Caroline and Klaus glanced to Freya now standing next to them. Caroline followed Freya's gaze to Dash and Ingrid standing there.

"Are you jealous?" She asked. More of a joke really.

"No! I just don't trust him. The day I went to Dash's for his help. He told me things that were somewhat dark. And I knew that the mandragora had did something to him. But just what he said, 'that he has done things that I couldn't even imagine.' I believe it Caroline and I don't trust him." Freya grabbed a drink and drowned it before walking away. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Funny I thought she had a thing for Elijah." Caroline murmured. Klaus shrugged.

"Elijah is probably not interested right now." Caroline glanced to him.

"Oh? And why not?"

"He just recently ended a relationship that ended pretty badly." Remember Hayley's betrayal.

"Oh, that's sad. I hope Elijah's ok."

Elijah's Pov

Johanna had finished cooking dinner, Frederick and his girlfriend Carolyn would be here soon. She turned to Elijah standing there.

"Thank you Elijah for helping me." He nodded.

"You're welcome, Johanna."

"What has New Orleans been like?" She asked. Elijah shrugged.

"Niklaus has gotten our home back in New Orleans. We have the French Quarter under our control, bringing the city back to what it was among the supernatural. Where vampires, werewolves and witches can live all together. I wouldn't say it's peaceful, but when we had returned werewolves and witches had seemed to become the vampire's slaves. Witches were being controlled and werewolves were exiled." She studied him.

"Something troubles you," She observed.

"You always could read me so well." He sighed. "Before I came here, something had happened before I left." He swallowed hard. "A young woman, a werewolf I had fallen in love with and she at the time with me. She betrayed me and my trust." He explained. Johanna looked at him with worry. She had always thought of Elijah as if he was an older brother sometimes. But he was still a good friend to her over the past four hundred years since being in this world.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I found her in the arms of another man. I ended the relationship thinking that it was best. But I don't think I can ever forgive or trust her again. I can't see us still being friends what's so ever." She gave him a smile.

"Well you are always welcome here Elijah anytime."

"Thank you Johanna."

"I know it might not look it, but I think Ingrid enjoys you." He raised an eyebrow. "I think it's nice for her to connect with another so quickly. She has always been so shy towards others. But not with you, I haven't seen her connect with someone that fast." Elijah shrugged.

"She's a kind young woman Johanna anyone would like her." Johanna gave him a smile before taking out the pork roast from the oven. Elijah thought for a moment about Ingrid. He enjoyed her company very much, it was nice to meet someone new in a while. But he also knew that she might have some feelings for the man called Dash Gardiner. Clearly she wanted him as her suitor. Besides he wouldn't be staying in this town after the spell was cast. Another week or so and the spell would be finished. Then he and Niklaus would return back to New Orleans. Just then Frederick and Carolyn entered the room. Elijah decided it was best for him to leave. It appeared that Hayley was trying to reach him as well. But he ignored the call. He still couldn't talk to her. He bid Johanna a goodbye before returning back to his house.

Johanna's Pov

Johanna was talking with Frederick and Carolyn who sat on the couch with a glass of wine. She smiled to Carolyn and Frederick. She was so happy to see her son, falling in love and experiencing somewhat of normal life here with the rest of their family. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, you two can pour yourselves another glass of wine if you wish." Carolyn looked nervous being there. Since last night, Johanna had found not only that Frederick had been having some strange seizure but Carolyn had also flashed her. Frederick had been trying to get her to laugh about it because his mother really didn't care. She was just happy to see her son had found someone special in his life.

"This is so awkward," She mumbled taking a long sip of her wine. Frederick rolled his eyes.

"Everything is fine, my mom seems to like you." She took a deep breath.

"Yes and she meets me the first time last night when we were going to have sex. You had a seizure and I ended up flashing her." She shook her head embarrassed. He laughed and shook his head. "It's not funny,"

"A few months from now you will look back on this and you will be laughing." She rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible Freddie." Just when he was about to speak his mom returned and 'he' was standing beside her.

"Frederick, guess who I found at the door. I might have been centuries but he was an old friend of your father and I. Tarkoff I never thought I would see you after all these years." Tarkoff nodded.

"I had recently heard what happened to Victor, I am relieved that he is alive." She smiled at him.

"Just like old times. But none of the less come, stay for dinner with us. I am going to see if dinner is ready." Carolyn stood with a smile.

"I'll help." The women walked into the kitchen while the men stayed in the living room. Tarkoff sat in the chair across from Frederick.

"Hello Frederick," The Beauchamp son could only glare at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that you stick to the plan."

Notes: So here is another chapter. So what is Frederick and Tarkoff up to? Caroline and Klaus have a date next chapter. Review please.

A/N End of chapter 8


	9. Secrets and First Dates

Chapter 8

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals/Witches Of East End.

Hey guys so here is another chapter. Is Frederick hiding something? Enjoy.

Secrets and First Dates

Throughout the dinner, Tarkoff watched Frederick but made sure to glance at Johanna a few times. To him she was just as beautiful as he remembered her.

"So mom, I didn't realize that you were still friends with Tarkoff." Frederick said glancing to the old friend from Asgard.

"Well I met Johanna back when we were both young. We were probably sixteen, isn't that right Johanna?" She nodded taking a sip of her drink. "Funny how I was the one that introduced her to Victor who was my best friend after all. I was the one that had a crush on her back then and I introduced her to her future husband. But I was happy for you two. You had found one another, and I couldn't be happier for my friends." Tarkoff glanced to Johanna's glass. "Oh Johanna you probably would like another glass of wine. Frederick you're closest to the bottle of wine why don't you get it for her." Johanna shook her head.

"No it's alright I got it." Tarkoff glanced to Frederick with a look. Frederick shook his head.

"No mom, it alright I will get it for you." He said getting up, grabbing her glass and moving over to the table to refill it. Frederick swallowed hard as he poured the wine and grabbed the vile from his pocket. He stared at it for a moment debating with himself before pouring it into the drink.

"So how is Victor Johanna?" Tarkoff asked. Johanna smiled.

"He is better now, he had to leave to teach for a class. He happens to be a professor at the university. Not too far from here actually." Frederick turned with the drink and handed it back to his mother. She smiled to him before raising her drink. "I would like to make a toast, I am happy that my son has returned home. I have missed him." They raised their glasses. Frederick stared at the glass in his mother's hand before glancing to Tarkoff. He raised his glass to his mother's but instead his glass hit hers hard enough to break it. The glass shattered onto the table with the wine.

"Mom, I am so sorry." He said moving to help her clean it up. She shook her head.

"It's alright Frederick, you didn't mean to. Let's just clean this up." Frederick nodded before glancing back to the guest who glaring at him now. He knew that this wasn't over.

Killian's Pov

Killian was confused, after noticing that something wasn't right with his life. That something wasn't right with Eva, he had been trying to find a time to be alone without his wife. He wasn't sure why he married her anymore. And this morning he had woken to an old woman. He wasn't sure what had happened then, but he knew something wasn't right. When Eva left to get some take out for them, he looked through his phone finding the video. It was like he was trying to tell himself something. He clicked play on the video watching the image of himself speak.

_"__I know this is strange, but you need to wake up. I think this woman that you're with Eva, she has you under some sort of spell. She is controlling you man, and most importantly you don't love her. You love Freya." _And with that the recording ended. Killian moved around the room looking, before finding a few different looking potions. Just then the door opened, and Eva entered with take out.

"Hey," She stopped and looked around at the mess. "What's going on?" He glared at her.

"What is going on? You have done something to me, you have done something with my mind. What do you want with me?!" He demanded. Eva dropped the take out and turned away from him reaching for a piece of broken glass. "What the hell are you doing to me?!" He yelled again. She used the glass to pierce her skin, her blood slowly dripped from the wound.

"Ardens sanguinem," She said before the drops of blood flew to his eyes. He cried out in pain, his hands coming to his eyes. His eyes burned and he tripped over a chair falling to the floor. She grabbed the vile from her bag before straddling his waist opening his mouth and pouring the liquid into his mouth. After a moment he stopped struggling.

"You're not leaving me yet, your first going to give me a baby." She whispered.

Caroline's Pov

Caroline found herself enjoying the night. She and Klaus had been talking as they looked at the art. They discussed what they thought of the art. Caroline would never admit it but she loved Klaus's drawing that he had given for her. She still hated her decision to shred the paper. She thought it would help her friends to stop making her feel guilty if she made them believe that she didn't care about Klaus any longer. That it was to give him what he wanted. But she knew it was what they both wanted. It wasn't long before the art exhibit ended Klaus walked Caroline up the door steps.

"I had a nice night," She said. Klaus gave her a smile.

"As did I love," Suddenly the door opened and a brunette with Frederick walked out. They glanced at them.

"Oh, ah sorry. Excuse me," The girl said before passing Caroline. Frederick nodded to Caroline before following after her. Johanna followed to close the door before noticing the two. Caroline rolled her eyes before moving to press a kiss to Klaus's cheek.

"Goodnight Klaus," She said before giving her mother a look. Johanna chuckled and glanced at Klaus.

"Goodnight Caroline, and Miss Beauchamp." Johanna nodded before closing the door. Klaus felt a smile on his lips before the door opened once again and Caroline walked straight over to him. Cupping his cheek and standing on her tippy toes she pressed her lips to his. Klaus had longed for her for so long and here she was pressed against him kissing him. He wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. Caroline felt complete once again. She had missed this, she had missed him. She couldn't believe that she had denied this for so long. Klaus tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Her hands moved to his hair bringing him closer to her. She broke the kiss and he pressed his forehead against hers. Happiness radiated off of their faces. Klaus closed his eyes feeling much happier then he felt in the longest time. Only Caroline brought him true happiness and hope. She pulled back to look at him.

"Goodnight," She whispered against his lips. She pressed one more kiss to his lips before making her way inside. She smiled to herself till she noticed her audience. Wendy and Freya were smirking at her.

"So how good of a kisser is he?" Wendy asked. Caroline gave her a look.

Outside the house, Frederick kissed Carolyn goodbye before watching her drive away. He sensed his presence then, and turned to find him standing there.

"You didn't do as you were told." Frederick glared at her Tarkoff.

"I refuse to harm my mother in anyway." Frederick muttered.

"You weren't going to kill her, just weaken her so that she wouldn't stand a chance against the king. He will not be pleased." Frederick glared at him.

"You can't kill me," Tarkoff shook his head pulling a knife back.

"Oh I can do more than that." He moved to stab him but Fredrick opened his shirt and he stabbed the brand on his chest. Instead of Frederick being harmed the blade was deflected and Tarkoff flew back into a tree.

"You can't kill me because I hold the king's spirit inside of me. You kill me, you kill the king as well." Tarkoff glared at him. And with that Frederick began to walk away.

"The next step is to find a suitable vessel for the king. And that is what we shall do." Tarkoff murmured. Frederick swallowed hard at this thought.

Caroline's Pov

Caroline was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at her door. She raised an eyebrow.

"Come in," She said. Victor entered the room. "Hi," He gave her a smile.

"I do apologize I know it late, but I had to talk to you. It's been a while since we have." She nodded. "How as your evening?" He asked. She smiled to herself.

"It was great." He nodded.

"What I wanted to talk about the dreams that you might be having." Caroline's widened.

"How do you know about my dreams?" She asked.

"Because they are memories. They only have just started because you found out your true identity and that you are with familiar people that have been with you for the past four hundred years. Like Klaus Mikaelson." She swallowed hard. "I have seen him twice when I have seen you through the centuries. You always meet him, and the two of you fall in love." Caroline looked at him.

"We do? Then why doesn't he remember me?"

"I do not know," He shook his head. "I am not sure if he is keeping this from you or that perhaps he doesn't remember but I wouldn't know why." He sighed. "I just wanted you to know that. And I wanted to give you this." He pulled something out of his pocket. A cerulean blue pendent was revealed to her.

"That's mine isn't it?" She asked. He nodded.

"It's the last thing you owe from Asgard. Johanna and I had given it to you when you were first born back in Asgard." He smiled. "I thought you might want it back, you lost it the day you died in New Orleans." He handed her the necklace. She grasped it in her hand before putting it around her neck. She looked at him.

"New Orleans? How did I die?" He shook his head.

"I think that is a story for another time. You should get some sleep." He said before heading to the door. "Goodnight." He said. She gave him a small smile.

"Goodnight."

The next morning Caroline woke with a smile on her face. She was happy, happy for the first time in ages. And strangely enough the happiness was caused by a certain hybrid. She wasn't sure what they were now, they had kissed that much was true but she still wasn't sure where they stood. Johanna was cooking when she walked into the room.

"Morning,"

"Morning, what are you making?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes, Freya's favorite. It's her birthday today." She was getting a blood bag out of the fridge when Wendy entered the room with another man. Caroline studied him, he was tall with honey blonde hair and grey blue eyes. He stared at her, and strangely she sensed something familiar about him.

"Johanna look who I met at the market." Johanna stared at him.

"Kristopher, I haven't seen you since the night you and your family fled from Asgard with us." Johanna said.

"Yes, well my family is separated now. We all went our ways, but my mother and father still live in Savannah Georgia." He had what sounded like German accent. His eyes focused back on her.

"Caroline, you don't remember but this is Kristopher Caldwell, you two grew up together back in Asgard." Caroline stared at him as he came forth.

"We had been good friends," He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Wendy bit her lip. Caroline pulled her hand back and nodded.

"Well um Kristopher you should come to Freya's party later like old times." He nodded.

"It would be my pleasure." He turned to Caroline. "I do hope to see you tonight. It has been so long. I would love to catch up." Caroline nodded. Johanna turned to walk him out the door. Caroline turned to Wendy.

"Who was that?"

"Kristopher Caldwell, his family was old friends of ours you could say."

"What does that mean?" Wendy bit her lip.

"Well um you see the thing is…" She took a deep breath. "Back in Asgard you two…were betrothed."

Notes: So here is another chapter. What do you think? Klaroline date, and first kiss moment. Frederick is harboring his grandfather's spirit inside of him. Killian is dealing with his own problems. Victor gave Caroline a necklace that she owned back in Asgard. I thought I would put in a Father and daughter scene. Kristopher Caldwell. Does Caroline has a possible long lost love from Asgard? There will be many more twists to come. Next chapter: Birthday party, Klaroline, Frillian, and Eligrid (Elijah and Ingrid). Kristopher and Caroline discuss their past in Asgard. Wendy exposes her identity to who she believes is the love of her life. Six reviews and I will make my last update for the week on Thursday. I won't be updating this weekend because I am going to a wedding. So please review thanks.

A/N End of chapter 8


	10. Surprise Of Lies

Chapter 10

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals/Witches Of East End.

Wow, 58 reviews? Thanks so much! I am sure you guys are very eager to know who this Kristopher Caldwell is, and why he is here. And is Frederick going to betray his family once again? More Klaroline (Klaus and Caroline), Frillian (Killian and Freya) and Eligrid (Elijah and Ingrid).

Surprise of Lies

Early Before Dawn:

_The man looked nervously to the two men before him. Frederick stood with a knife in his hand. Tarkoff off to the side watching him. Frederick swallowed hard before kneeling down in front of the man with fear in his eyes. Taking the knife Frederick began to carve. _

_"__Deeper or the king's symbol won't work." Tarkoff commanded. The man's cries were muffled with the gag. "It was much easier when the mandragora was alive and doing the dirty work wasn't it?" Frederick carved the symbol harder before he finished. The blood dripped out of the new found wounds. Suddenly the mark started glowing, till it stopped. _

_"__What happened?" Frederick asked. Tarkoff shook his head before grabbing the knife from him._

_"__It didn't work," He said just as he slit the man's throat. Frederick stared at the lifeless man. _

_"__We can't keep doing this," _

_"__What?" Tarkoff glared at him. __"__Dolor," He muttered raising his hand only once. Frederick groaned and fell to the ground grasping his abdomen in pain. "You were saying," _

_"__You can't just keep killing random people, someone is going to notice soon." Frederick gasped. _

_"__Prohibere," Frederick sighed with relief when the pain was gone. "Maybe that's the problem, there random. We need to find someone that trusts you."_

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline huffed annoyed. Why did it seemed like she could only be happy for a few minutes before finding out that she might have been married to a warlock from Asgard. Freya entered the room and Johanna smiled.

"There's my birthday girl, I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes." She set them on the table in front of Freya who sighed and stared at the pancakes.

"Mom please don't tell me that you have a birthday party planned. I don't think I want one this year." Johanna shook her head.

"Freya we have to celebrate you have never lived this long before. It is worth a celebration." Freya rolled her eyes.

"Let's see, I left my ex-fiancé at the altar to be with a man that is now married. And so far my life is going nowhere." Freya pushed her food around with her fork.

"Oh honey it's not the end of the world, celebrate the fact that you are living longer and can experience new things in life." Wendy entered the room grabbing orange juice from the fridge.

"Remember Freya's birthday in 1608."

"Wendy don't be morbid," Johanna muttered.

"What happened in 1608?"

"You were impaled." Wendy replied. Freya's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Honey that was a long time ago. And it was her fault that you were anyway."

"What?" Freya turned to glare at Wendy.

"It was an accident, they took the wrong woman ok honest." Caroline glanced to her.

"Why was she impaled?" Caroline asked.

"Eh I may have shifted accidently in front one of the villagers. And they mistook Freya as me." Wendy explained. "Anyway I am going for a walk." Wendy shifted into a black cat before Frederick opened the door to enter the house. Wendy moved through his legs and out the door.

"Morning,"

"Wait if Frederick and Freya are twins then it's his birthday too right?" Caroline said. Johanna nodded.

"No, technically not." Frederick said. "I mean I have lived for four hundred years now. And Freya has lived and died over and over again. Our birthdays are completely different now." Johanna shook her head.

"Yes, but I would still like to see my son there." Everyone was looking at him. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll be there."

"Well since that's settle I say we all get ready, it begins this afternoon. I have to call Victor to make sure he will be coming." Caroline glanced at Freya.

"Hey maybe you will get your birthday wish tonight, I mean you never know." Caroline tried to cheer her up. Freya shook her head.

"Probably not, I guess I better be going to get dressed." Freya said. Frederick moved to stand when Caroline grabbed his arm.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She gave him a look before raising his arm where blood was on his upper arm.

"Yes, it's nothing. I will heal it myself." He said before heading upstairs. Caroline looked down at his arm before he left. Noticing that when her hand had touched the blood there had been no cut there. Shaking her head she rinsed her hand off in the sink. She thought about the birthday party tonight, before smiling at the thought of seeing Klaus again. She pulled out her phone sending a quick text.

_It's Freya's birthday, she is having a birthday party at the Bent Elbow. You want to come?_

_-Caroline_

Her phone beeped in less than a minute.

_Is this your way of asking me on date love?_

_-Klaus_

_Depends your answer._

_-Caroline_

_Of course, anything for you._

_-Klaus_

_Elijah is welcomed to come to. I think Ingrid wouldn't mind seeing him again. I have a feeling that she likes him. _

_-Caroline _

_Is that so? Well I'll see if I can get him off his arse and stop moping around. _

_-Klaus_

She rolled her eyes before looking at the pendent around her neck through the window. Since her father had given it back to her she felt more and more comfortable with herself. Strangely like it was a piece of her through all of her lives. She raised her hand to touch it when suddenly a flash of images went through her mind. She felt this sudden urge to lie down. She struggled to make it to the couch. Before falling onto it.

"Klaus…" Before everything went black.

_1846 New Orleans: French Quarter Mardi Gras Ball_

_Caroline entered the Quarter with her arm wrapped around her father's. She was dressed in a royal blue Victorian ball gown that left the tops of her shoulders bare but not the sides. Half of her golden hair was pulled up while the rest cascaded down her shoulders in elegant curls. A golden mask that hid her face, but her sea blue green eyes. Victor brought them over to a table before handing her glass of wine. _

_"__Remember Caroline, the French Quarter is filled with the supernatural. So be careful who you speak to." She nodded. _

_"__Mother sent a letter today warning about the French Quarter." Victor swallowed hard before nodding. It wasn't easy for either of them. Victor had left Baltimore, and had left his wife and family. It was too painful to watch his daughters die, every time it got harder and harder. But he knew that Caroline would have followed him no matter what. Caroline had also felt closer to her father. He gave Johanna his word that he would protect Caroline while she visited him here. "According to Freya, she said she has found the love of her life back in Baltimore." He gave her a smile._

_"__I hope that he is a good man." Caroline watched as men and women danced with one another. _

_"__Victor Beauchamp is that you?" Caroline looked at the man walking toward her father. _

_"__Mason Tarkoff, it has been a while." They shook each other's hands. _

_"__It's wonderful to see you again old friend. And Caroline it has been two centuries but you are becoming a stunning young lady. She takes after your side though." He nodded to Victor._

_"__Yes, she does."_

_"__So where is Johanna, Wendy and the rest of your family?" He asked. Victor swallowed hard glancing at Caroline._

_"__We have separated." Caroline studied the man whose eyes seemed to light up after learning that Victor and Johanna were separated. _

_"__Oh that is terrible Victor. Why don't we get a drink and catch up?" Victor nodded before turning to Caroline. She shook her head._

_"__I think I will walk around a little." He looked like he was about to protest but she shook her head. "I'll be fine." As soon as they walked off, Caroline decided to take a look around the French Quarter. Caroline was making her way outside onto a balcony that looked over the city. She smiled._

_"__It's a lovely sight isn't it love?" Said a voice. She turned to a man standing behind her. There was just something fairly familiar about this man. But the mask covered his face, but those beautiful blue eyes that the sky seemed to form. _

_"__Yes, I haven't seen a sight like this, back home." He nodded and moved to stand next to her. _

_"__I have found that this balcony has the best view of the entire city." He studied her for a moment. "Where are you from?" He asked. _

_"__I don't really think that is any of your business." He chuckled._

_"__You have such fire in you love. Just like the other day close to the stables." She glanced to him._

_"__Excuse me?" _

_"__There is no mistaking you sweetheart. I saw you before you came in." So he was the man that she had dueled with. "Come back for a rematch?" He asked. She snorted. _

_"__No, I came here with my father. And I think that I should be getting back to him now." She turned to leave._

_"__What's your name love?" She turned back to him. _

_"__I don't see why I should tell you." She folded her arms across her chest. _

_"__Well seeing as I am the king of the French Quarter and I make it my business to know." She swallowed hard. Was this the man that she heard her father talking about with another witch? _

_"__King?" He smirked._

_"__Klaus," He said. She bit her lip. Klaus, she had heard of him. He was the original vampire that many feared. _

_"__I should go," The problem was she didn't fear him. Instead she was nervous. Nervous of these feelings that had begun to develop since the first time they met. It was unnatural because ever since then they would continue to grow. It was almost like an instant attraction for one another. Klaus had also found himself drawn to her. And he couldn't understand why. He knew then that she had heard of him, or at least his reputation. _

_"__So soon?" He asked. _

_"__Yes, I am sure that my father is looking for me."_

_"__Come now love, what is your name?" She couldn't stop herself. She just found herself enjoying his presence. And she wished to get to know him, but why? She sighed. _

_ "__My name's Caroline Beauchamp." He smiled at that. He grabbed her hand before she could leave. _

_"__How about a dance? I promise not to bite." She studied him for a moment. Her mind telling her that she should go, but her heart telling her she should stay. _

_"__Fine, one dance."_

* * *

Present Day:

Ingrid's Pov

She knocked on the door of Fair Haven mansion. She had been practicing what she was going to say to the eldest Gardiner of the family. She felt bad for not responding to his texts the first time when he had asked her to brunch. She felt a little weird now because Freya had been engaged to him once before. And she was still confused with her sudden attraction to the eldest Mikaelson.

Flashback at the Art Gallery:

_Ingrid made her way over to Dash, it was late and the art gallery was beginning to close. He drowned his drink looking nervous. _

_"__Are you ok?" _

_"__No, do you know who that was?" She shook her head._

_"__It was William Hutton, Kyle Hutton's father." Dash explained._

_"__Are you serious?" _

_"__Yeah,"_

_"__Oh my god," _

_"__I followed him out there to talk to him. To see what he knew, to make sure no one suspects anything of us leading to Kyle." A few weeks ago around the time where Caroline and Fredrick had arrived, Dash killed Kyle Hutton trying to protect Ingrid, but he couldn't control his powers. Ingrid helped Dash cover it up. Ingrid had been keeping the secret from her family since. _

_"__And?" She asked._

_"__No, no one suspects anything odd. I mean he's worried about his son but as far as he's concerned Kyle's just missing." Ingrid swallowed hard. "He has no idea that we even knew him." He took a deep breath. "He was under so much stress that he just collapsed. I keep thinking that this is my chance to save a life." He shook his head. "I don't know, what is with having all these powers if we can't use them to save people." _

_"__Dash, I know how bad you feel but it's not your fault." He sighed. _

_"__We have been telling each other that a lot lately." He took a deep breath. "You know I even consider bringing him back. And then I remembered what you said about not playing god and the consequences. So I didn't." _

_"__I'm sorry," She said. _

_"__No Ingrid don't be. You're the only one that has really been there for me. Explained things to me, helping me." She smiled. _

_"__That's me, Ingrid the helper." _

_"__You know ever since I was a little kid, I was always the responsible one. The good one, going to college and Meds School and being there for mom." _

_"__You were the anchor," Ingrid murmured. Dash shrugged and nodded. _

_"__Well yeah, I guess I was." He gazed into her eyes, for a moment there seemed like there was something between them. Before either of them could speak, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back before they both got lost in the kiss. _

Flashback ended:

Despite Ingrid's feelings that had begun to grow for Elijah. He didn't seem interested, and she thought that perhaps the start of this new relationship between her and Dash could be something. He opened the door and smiled at her.

"Ingrid, what are you doing here?" She took a deep breath.

"Well I am here about your text for brunch the other day. I wanted to say that I am sorry for not getting back to you. I just thought it was weird because you having dated my sister back then. Then I decided that it was rude of me to not respond and thought that I would talk to you in person. And say that I would love to have brunch with you sometime."

"Well um Ingrid you see-

"Ah Dash," Ingrid noticed the girl behind him. "Your toast is burning." The girl had dark hair and brown eyes. Not to mention that she was wearing only his shirt. "Ah hi," She said. Ingrid nodded before she walked away.

"Ingrid I-

"No explanation necessary, I really have to be getting to work now. Bye." She left with what was left of her pride.

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus smiled at the text. Klaus was quite happy with how things turned out last night. It was the second time that he had kissed Caroline, if he counted what happened the woods as their first.

_"__It's only a matter of time boy before she sees how pathetic you are." _Klaus froze at the voice. He turned around where Mikael stood. Klaus glared at him.

"Mikael," He at first thought it had happened. Mikael had finally been resurrected.

_"__I may not be able to end your pathetic life right now, but rest assured I am becoming stronger and stronger every day. My physical body is reforming thanks to your mother."_

"Esther?" Realization dawned on Klaus. His mother was alive, and she was working on a way to bring back Mikael and end their lives once again.

_"__Oh you didn't know? Your mother has already risen from the dead. And she wishes to help end you, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah. She is right, she never should have turned you into vampires. But you boy, you should have died that very day. Even when you were born I knew that you were nothing but an abomination and would be for the rest of your life."_ Next thing Klaus knew Mikael had knocked him back into a wall. He flashed to his feet only to find him gone.

"Niklaus," Elijah entered the room. "What happened?"

"Mikael," Elijah nodded.

"You have been having dreams as well?" Klaus nodded.

"That, and Mikael was just here before me as a spirit. Mother is trying to resurrect him."

"Finn, as well is alive though it's not his own body. He is working with mother, and informed her that we have come to see Johanna." Elijah explained. Klaus snarled.

"I will end his miserable life once again." Klaus's phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID before glaring at Elijah. "Tell me why the she-wolf is calling me now?" Elijah swallowed hard and turned away. Klaus answer on the third ring. "What is it little wolf?"

_"__Klaus, it has happened. The Other Side has collapsed."_

* * *

Wendy's Pov

She walked into the kitchen on her paws before she shifted back into human form. She took a deep breath and sighed before turning to grab a blanket hanging to her side.

"Oh my god," Wendy turned around and her eyes went wide.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" He swallowed hard staring at her in shock.

"Your niece let me in. I came to surprise you." He studied her naked self.

"Surprise," She replied nervously. He dropped the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"This isn't happening, this can't be happening." He was saying more to himself then to Wendy who quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"Ok, ok let's just stay calm."

"No, I don't wanna stay calm I wanna know what the hell just happened."

"That, is not what it seemed like."

"Oh? Because it seemed like you were a cat, and now you're a human."

"Ok, this may sound crazy so just roll with me for a second. Ok?" She took a moment before speaking. She knew there was no way she could keep the secret from him now. "I'm a witch,"

"Oh," He nodded as he stared at her like an alien. "You're a witch,"

"Yes,"

"Are you going to drop a house on me?"

"No! I'm a good witch, you know one of the pretty ones." She tried to joke. There was no way she was like the wicked witch of the west or something. But he could only stare at her. "I'm sorry Tommy, I didn't want you to find out this way. I would have told you but we have this code-

"We?! There's more of you?"

"Well yeah I mean there's a few were out there hiding in plain sight. But- she took a step forward and he moved back. He held up his hands like he was some kung fu fighter in front of him. "I won't hurt you,"

"I don't know what you're going to do."

"Tommy," She pleaded.

"I-I should go." He said holding up his watch before making a run for the door. When she heard the door closed, she knew she was in trouble now.

"Shit!"

* * *

Caroline's Pov

1846 New Orleans, bedroom chambers: two months after the Ball

_Caroline moaned and buried her face into her pillow trying to go back to sleep. _

_"__Klaus, I want to sleep." He was placing a few kisses on her neck and shoulders. His arm wrapped around her waist tightened, as he brought her closer to his body. _

_"__Really?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. They were in her chambers, and it was nearly dawned. His hand brushed against her breast making her moan, she couldn't resist any longer. Forgetting about sleep she forced him onto his back before crawling on top of him grabbing his face and bringing him up for a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, molding their bodies together. Her hands were gripping his hair pulling him towards her deepening the kiss. She moaned when his tongue touched hers, both battling for dominance. She grinded herself against him making him groan. In a flash he pinned her to the bed, she broke the kiss and giggled when he began leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest. She sighed feeling happy and at peace. But she knew they only had a few hours left to be together. _

_"__A part of me doesn't want to leave." She said. Klaus looked up at her. She placed her hand on his cheek. _

_"__Then stay," It was more of a plea. He didn't want her to leave either. He knew that she had to visit her family, but he didn't want to be without her. _

_"__My mother's expecting me to come back to Baltimore by this time tomorrow. And I do miss my family, but I also know I don't want to leave you either."_

_"__I'll go with you." She shook her head._

_"__No, you are needed here with your family and city for now. My family needs me right now," She explained. _

_"__Promise me Caroline, that you will come back. That you will come back to me." She looked into his beautiful blue eyes that were full of hope and love. _

_"__I promise," She said._

_"__I love you Caroline Beauchamp," She smiled at him._

_"__I love you Klaus Mikaelson." She placed her lips on his, a sweet loving kiss. A kiss that felt like it would be their last. _

_Caroline could see the rising sun from the window, she lay awake on his chest. He was asleep resting peacefully with her in his arms. She felt tears in her eyes, she knew that she had promised. But she knew that it was empty. She knew what was to become of her in the future. Her gift of premonition warned her two nights before. She knew her fate, and her sisters. And she couldn't let him come with her, she didn't want his last memory of her to be filled with pain and heartbreak. For she knew that when she returned to Baltimore it would be for the last time. _

Flashback Ended:

_"__Caroline,"_ A voice called her. She felt someone shake her body. She groaned before opening her eyes. "Caroline," Johanna stood over her daughter looking at her worried. "Are you alright?" She asked. She nodded before touching the pendent again. It had given her a vision of the past. Not just any past, but a past with Klaus. She was in love with him, they had been together before. And they were happy. "What happened?"

"I had a vision," She said.

"You do have the gift of premonition." Caroline shook her head.

"This vision was about my past." Johanna glanced to the pendent.

"I see Victor returned your necklace to you."

"Yeah,"

"That necklace is enchanted it has been with you in almost every one of your lives. The last time you had it though was back in 1919. Ever since then it has been missing." Johanna thought for a second.

"Mom, who is Kristopher Caldwell really?" She looked at her.

"Wendy told you about how you two were betrothed." She nodded. "Well back in Asgard you were, but it wasn't because of you two loved one another. It was an arranged marriage, at a time your grandfather had wanted to keep the bloodline pure and thought Kristopher would be a suitable match for you. Ingrid nor Freya were around his age so that is why you were picked. Your father and I thought it wasn't a bad match but we didn't agree with it completely. We wanted you to experience love, just as your father and I had. But your grandfather made it final. Kristopher had always been a good friend to you Caroline. He use to protect you and Freya from many enemies of our family. I think though that your grandfather thought of him as a match because of how powerful he and his family were. Your grandfather has always hungered for power. I think that is what his plan was all along." Johanna explained. "You should be getting ready for the party tonight, I have to talk with Wendy." She said before leaving the room. Caroline looked down at the necklace before turning to get ready.

* * *

Frederick's Pov

Frederick walked into the woods finding Tarkoff was already there. He took a deep breath.

"We can't do this tonight," Tarkoff raised his hand.

"Dolor," Frederick fell to the ground in pain. "I'm sorry, you were saying."

"Someone's going to notice,"

"Desine," Frederick gasped feeling the pain gone. "What do you suggest?"

"I suggest you go to hell." Frederick pulled the knife out and stabbed Tarkoff in the chest. Tarkoff fell to the ground dead.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

The girls arrived at the Bent Elbow, the party was already being set up by the employees. Killian was present working at the bar, he looked up and his eyes focused on Freya. Caroline raised an eyebrow before following Ingrid and Freya to a table.

"I really don't want to be here." Freya said.

"Come on it's your birthday," Caroline said.

"She's right, have some fun tonight." Freya sighed and noticed that Killian was there, she decided to walk over to him. Ingrid was looking at her phone.

"Who's texting you?" Caroline asked.

"Oh ah Barb, she's a friend of mine. She's talking to me about the baby shower, she happens to be pregnant and I have been honored to be the baby's godmother." Caroline smiled.

"Congrats,"

"Yeah thanks, I am just going to call Barb and see how she is." She said walking off. Caroline decided that to join Freya when she nearly jumped finding him standing there. She shook her head and glanced up at him.

"Apologies Caroline, I didn't mean to scare you." She shook her head.

"No, it's alright. Um Kristopher was it?" He nodded.

"Yes, may I say you look quite lovely this evening," She gave him a small smile. Johanna said that they were childhood friends, so she might as well be nice to him. Perhaps get to know him, all as a friend of course. She did feel like she knew him of course, but in a way that felt more brotherly than intimate.

"Um thanks,"

"I know that it has been over four hundred years that we have seen one another, and you are a different Caroline now. But I had heard of some news of the portal being opened, my family was worried that someone had come through it." Caroline nodded.

"It was opened and something did come through."

"What was it?" He asked.

"My brother Frederick, and a mandragora you might have heard the recent murders that have been happened." He nodded.

"That would make sense, my father and the rest of our family just feared that the king himself might have stepped through the portal." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Why does your family fear him?"

"Why doesn't anyone fear your grandfather? He was ruthless and a tyrant, who as both a king and an all-powerful warlock only craved power. You see we helped your family during the rebellion, and when we lost we had to flee Asgard just like you and your family." He explained. "My older brother had been killed by your grandfather, he had sacrificed himself for our family to escape."

"He must have been very brave." He nodded.

"To this day I still think what things might have been like if we hadn't left Agard." Caroline nodded. Since she had found out she was a witch from Asgard, she wondered what would have happened if she hadn't come here. She probably wouldn't have met Klaus.

"So why do you have a German accent if you're from Savannah Georgia?" He chuckled.

"When we fled from Asgard, we went to Germany. My father thought the more distance that we put between the portal and us, that we would be safe. I had lived there for almost an entire century. I guess you could say I picked it up. But after Germany I moved back to the states living on my own for the past three centuries. Though I moved around from time to time." He explained. He glanced to Freya and Killian who were talking. "I see their a couple again." Caroline followed his gaze. She shook her head.

"They're not actually, at least not in this lifetime." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because back in Asgard they were."

"He's married now to someone else. What about you? I am sure that you met someone over the centuries, a human or a witch?" He shook his head.

"No, I don't think I would be with a human. I am immortal, it wouldn't last with them, and they would sooner or later die." Caroline shrugged.

"What about a witch?" He shook his head. "Well there was one witch, but it was a long time ago."

"Really? Who?"

"You," Caroline stared at him in shock.

"Me?" He nodded.

"Back in Asgard, you knew back then. Always saying that I had a little crush on you. But I think we both knew that it was more than just a little crush back than of course. But I always knew that you didn't feel the same way. I accepted this though. Besides I couldn't compare to the man you were dreaming about at the time." Caroline bit her lip, so much for being just friends in Asgard. They may have been but he had feelings for her then. He had some crush on her growing up in Asgard.

"I was dreaming about a man?"

"Yeah, I think it was more of a premonition of what was to come though. Anyway, you seemed to care about him despite that you didn't even know if he existed." He explained.

"Excuse me, I need to borrow my sister." Freya said glancing up at the man.

"No it's quite alright. Happy birthday Freya."

"Ah thanks," She dragged Caroline over to a table. "Am I crazy? It seemed like Killian was flirting with me." Caroline gave her a look.

"He's married," Freya sighed.

"I know, I know. It's just strange, anyway I don't know why it just seemed like it. He's probably just being nice to me because it's my birthday." Caroline nodded.

"You said you read his aura and saw that he was in love with her."

"I know, I know. So what was going on back there with that guy?" She asked. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Caroline,"

"We were talking, he is an old friend from Asgard. Apparently we grew up together," Freya gave her a look. "Ok, so we were supposed to be married. But we were friends. And that was my first incarnation, I could be completely different from her."

"I saw the way he was looking at you."

"You mean like love or something?" Freya raised an eyebrow at her.

"Love? Wait did he say that he liked you or something?" Caroline shrugged.

"He said back in Asgard he did for a time." Freya swallowed hard.

"Caroline, the way his aura is when he looks at you is kind of strange."

"Strange? How so?"

"It's kind of hard to say, I can't tell if it's love or something else. Almost twisted."

"Well mom seemed to trust him, and he seemed friendly." Freya bit her lip.

"I don't know he is just very hard to read. You don't like him do you?" Caroline glared at her.

"Freya, I am with Klaus." Freya smirked.

"Knew you would have to admit it sometime. Besides the way you are with Klaus, your aura seems brighter." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Speaking of Klaus," She nodded behind her. Caroline turned in time to see Klaus making his way through the crowd toward Caroline. "I think that's my queue to get another drink." Caroline smiled towards him.

"You're late," Caroline said.

"My apologies, there were some matters that needed to be attended to." She raised an eyebrow. "That and I basically I had to drag my brother here." They glanced to Elijah who was in the middle of a crowd of people dancing and grinding. He glared at his brother from the distance before walking over to the bar, fleeing the horrible dancing he thought. She bit her lip.

"Um Klaus can I talk to you for a minute." Klaus turned to her and nodded. "Not here, it's important." She grabbed his hand pulling him toward the exit.

A little ways from where they had stood, Kristopher watched the man-no monster leave with his betrothed. For centuries he had watched as he took her from him, but this time things were going to be different. He remembered 'his' words, they seemed to reassure him that things would be different.

* * *

Frederick's Pov

He sat down at the bar, he was waiting for Carolyn to arrive. He was happy that he would be seeing her soon. The two had become very close. Killian stood in front of him on the other side of the bar.

"What can I get you to drink?" He asked.

"Anything sounds fine." He said uncaring of the youngest Gardiner brother standing in front of him.

"You got it," Killian said pouring a drink for him. "Hey your Freya's twin brother right?" Frederick glared at him before nodding. "It nice to meet you, I'm Killian-

"I know who you are, and I don't care." He snapped. "My sister shouldn't be around you, your bad for her."

"Ah, sorry? Look I don't know you but I think that you have the wrong guy." He said passing the drink to him. Frederick took the drink and drowned it.

"Stay away from my sister if you know what's good for you." Frederick muttered before moving back toward his table. Someone touched his shoulder, he turned around and smiled.

"Hey, happy birthday!" She said before giving him a peck on the lips. "I got you a present," She handed him a box. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Its wine from Denmark, your mother said that you lived there before here." He smiled at her.

"Right, thanks I love it." She gave him a skeptical look. "No really I love it. Thank you," He moved to kiss her again when he froze seeing someone standing there.

"Hello Frederick," Frederick swallowed hard. Tarkoff gave him a sadistic smile. "You look surprised to see me."

* * *

Notes: So here is another chapter. I made it long again because I am going to a wedding and I am not sure if I will have time to update. I also have some bad news, Witches of East End has been cancelled! I am so sad and mad. But I will still be posting chapters rest assured. So Esther and Finn are alive! Caroline and Klaus met in the past and were very happy together in love. Tommy(human) saw Wendy shift. There is a code about witches reveling themselves to mortals. Kristopher and Caroline were in an arranged marriage by her grandfather. Kristopher at a time was in love with Caroline back in Asgard. But rest assured according to both Kristopher and Johanna the two were never intimate in that way. Frederick doesn't like Killian. Why? Tarkoff is alive! Not dead as Frederick thought. Next chapter: Caroline tells Klaus the truth about her family and their pasts. Elijah comforts Ingrid, Killian confronts Freya about his marriage to Eva. Freya explains their pasts. Tarkoff makes Frederick do something he doesn't wish to do. Will Frederick come clean to his family and tell them the truth? Will Klaus and Caroline finally be together? Eight Reviews and I will update when I can. Thanks.

A/N End of chapter 10


	11. Trust and Love

Chapter 11

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals/Witches Of East End.

Hey guys sorry for the delay, but here's another chapter. Some mature content in this chapter. Fair warning for those who don't like it.

Trust and Love

Frederick's Pov

Frederick stared at Tarkoff in shock. Carolyn glanced between them, as Frederick swallowed nervously.

"Carolyn could you give us a minute-

"He needs to talk to me darling," Tarkoff interrupted. She nodded and headed to where Johanna and Victor stood. It appeared that they had just arrived. Frederick turned to him. "So I can't cut into your chest and you can't kill me. That about cover it?"

"But I did kill you." Frederick murmured. He was still staring in shock, because he had watched him die.

"I told you I'm a telepath. I can read your thoughts and I think I can defend against a little knife to the heart." Frederick shook his head.

"But h-how-

"I am far more powerful than you think. And that is something that you should never ever, ever forget." Frederick glared at him. "Now I am through playing games, it's time to get back to work. I think we were looking for someone who trusted you. I have an idea." He glanced behind him. Frederick followed his gaze before his eyes widened.

"Wait, wait," Tarkoff ignored his protests and walked over to the brunette.

"Were done, you can go talk to him if you'd like." He gave a knowing look to Frederick before walking over to where Johanna and Victor stood having a drink. Carolyn raised an eyebrow before moving to Frederick with a look of concern.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey ah do you want to get out of here. I think this party's winding down. We can open this back at the house. And share a glass." She shrugged and smiled.

"Sure and then I can give you your other gift." She murmured seductively.

* * *

Freya's Pov

Freya smiled to her old friend Natalie, as she talked about the old days back in high school. Across from where they stood, Killian watched her, unable to take his eyes off her. Before he could stop himself he found himself walking towards her.

"Hey I can't find the olives, could you help me for a second?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"There in the back on the top, right shelf."

"Yeah, I really need your help please." She shrugged before following him into the back room.

"What's going on?" She asked confused.

"Can we talk please?"

"Well you brought me in here to talk, and were talking." Killian took a deep breath.

"Ok this going to seem out of blew, but seeing you tonight, I suddenly feel like everything is so clear." She stared at him.

"Ok?"

"Ah I woke up today, married and I don't know how it happened." He shook his head. He had been very confused when he woke up this morning. But when he had seen Freya today everything was starting to come back to him slowly. But he didn't understand it.

"I assume there were vows, and probably some cake."

"Look this is serious, I'm still in love with you." Freya stared at him unsure of what to say, before suddenly feeling upset.

"Why are you doing this?" She felt the tug of pain in her heart.

"I wish I could forget about you and move on but I can't." She gave him a look.

"You did move on, you got married!" She muttered.

"And I'm telling you that I am not in love with her."

"Yes you are, I have read your aura!" She felt angry, why did he have to say these things to her? He was married and now he was telling her that he was in love with her. She didn't know what to believe after finding out that they had always been together in other lives. That they were star-crossed.

"I thought I was." He agreed. "But I'm not, every morning when I wake up the first thing I think about, is you. I dream about you every night. I have been trying to ignore it because of Eva, but it's just getting stronger. And I can't live a lie anymore, I have no idea why I married her. Maybe it's because I just found out what I really was, and she helped guide me through it. I don't know." Freya froze at his last words.

"Wait what do you mean?" Killian sighed.

"She's a witch too." Freya stared at him.

"She's a witch?"

"She helped me so much, she saved my life and she's a good person. But that is not enough, I don't love her. I don't." She bit her lip staring at him like he was crazy.

"I still think you're insane. How are you saying this to me right now, on my birthday!" She snapped.

"I know it sounds nuts, ok I do. This is the most sane I felt in months. It is so clear to me that we belong together." She began shaking her head, as the instant replay of their past together took place. She remembered the vision of him being killed. They couldn't do this, not again.

"It doesn't matter if we belong together or not, we've tried to be together in other lives. And every time we get involved, you die or I die or we both die. We are literally star-crossed. It doesn't matter what we want-

"What are you talking about?" Killian asked confused.

"Even if you weren't married we could never be together," She turned away heading back outside.

"Freya," She glared at him for a moment.

"Don't follow me," She retorted as she left the room.

* * *

Ingrid's Pov

She sighed and stirred her straw in her drink. She didn't know which was more humiliating. Thinking that there was something between Elijah and her, or if finding out that Dash wasn't interested in her at all really. She felt like such an idiot. It felt like high school all over again. Freya was so much better with love, and men were naturally drawn to her all the time. Caroline seemed to have it easy to, well if you count that so far she is keeping a stable relationship between her and the original hybrid. The only part that must be hard is that he is a thousand years older than her and still has a reputation for murder.

"Good evening Miss Beauchamp," She nearly jumped before turning around in her seat to find him standing right there.

"Elijah," He gave her a smile. "What are you doing here?" He shrugged.

"My brother dragged me here with him." He nodded to where Klaus was leaving with Caroline. "Mind if I sit with you?" She nodded and he took his seat next to her. He ordered a drink before turning to her. "May I ask why you are sitting alone?" She shrugged.

"I thought this guy was interested in me only in reality he wasn't."

"Are you sure?"

"I went to see him this morning and he was with another woman." She sighed. "She was wearing his shirt. I think that was the first clue." Elijah looked at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I know how that feels. Over the centuries, I have felt heartache. Most recently before I came here I was courting another woman. She was quite lovely, intriguing to me. I fancied her for a time, and at the time when I thought I loved her, was when I found that it wasn't meant to be." She glanced to him.

"What happened?"

"I found her in the arms of another man. And I ended the relationship, I don't know if I can be friends with her because of her betrayal. It seems I have a curse of choosing the wrong women. In the end I am always left in heartbreak, from the women that I believe deserve a second chance." She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?" He shrugged.

"I always have a thing for saving a woman that can be manipulating or conniving. A woman before her, I believed that she was just using me as way of survival, and to make a deal with my brother." Ingrid looked at him sadly. This man in front of her had been hurt many times by putting trust in someone he had fallen in love with but ended up only being betrayed.

"Look Elijah," He turned to her and she felt somewhat nervous. "I would never do that to someone. Love shouldn't be like that, it should be beautiful, passionate, and unconditional. It should also be about trust, and loyalty to that person. If those women used you like that, then they didn't' deserve you or your love." He smiled to her.

"You are truly extraordinary Ingrid Beauchamp, with a compassionate heart. Why any man would hurt you like this is beyond me. It seems to me that this man didn't deserve you." She blushed.

"And who does?" He shook his head.

"I don't think anyone deserves you." He said turning to face her. Their eyes connected and in that moment they felt connection that had been started since the day they both met. Strong feelings had developed, Ingrid found herself feeling safe with the original despite not knowing him as long as her mother did.

"Would you like to come back to my apartment for a drink? I mean this party is starting to die down, and-

"It would be my pleasure." She gave him a shy smile before they stood. As they headed to the door he put his hand on her lower back weaving her through crowd of people. The feeling of his touch sent electricity going through her body. It only made her feelings for him intensify.

* * *

Caroline's Pov

After Caroline had led Klaus outside, they had flashed back to his house since it was closer. Caroline pondered for a moment looking around the house. As usual Klaus lived in a luxurious house, it may not have been a mansion but it was still huge all the same.

"Caroline," She turned to him, seeing him standing there waiting. "You needed to tell me something love?" She nodded.

"Yeah, how about we sit down." She bit her lip for a moment not knowing how she should begin. She took a deep breath. "I need to ask you a question," She glanced to him. "It's going to seem out of nowhere, but I need to ask it." He nodded and waited for her to speak. "The night that you had Tyler bite me, why did you save me? Was it because I reminded you of someone or was it really just about getting my mom, or Liz's support at the time and-

"Caroline, love you're rambling."

"Sorry," She turned to him waiting patiently for his answer.

"Truth be told, I still don't know why. I had every intention of letting you die that night, but that was also because I hadn't met you. I don't know what it was, but it was this sudden urge, or curiosity. Something possessed me to go to you." He paused for a moment. "When I came to you, I felt strange around you. Almost like I felt complete in that moment. When you were honest with me, and you wished to die. You seem to captivate me, I also knew it would be a shame if the world seemed to lose a light such as yours." Caroline nodded. "Why do you ask sweetheart?"

"You don't remember me?" She blurted out. He looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" She stood up abruptly.

"1846, Klaus. You don't remember me." Klaus stared at her confused.

"Is this a joke? Because I think we both know you weren't born yet love." She huffed in frustration.

"Yes-I…" She shook her head. "Klaus, I'm cursed." She sighed. "My curse is that I die young, but then I am a reborn. Ingrid, Freya and I have lived and died at least a hundred times. Our mother is immortal and she gets pregnant, the day after our death." Caroline glanced at him, before continuing. "And in each one of my lives I have met you." Klaus took everything that Caroline had said in. He had found out that she was a witch as well as a vampire now. She would live and die over and over again. And in each life, he had met her. He could see in her eyes, that she was sincere. But he had no memory of this.

"I can see that you sincere, but I can't say I recall meeting you over the centuries. Sweetheart, are you sure we had met then?" Caroline nodded.

"Yes, I have been having a few memories of the times that we had met. Victor didn't seem to know why you wouldn't remember either. But he remembers you." He looked at her. "I have been learning a few spells lately, I think I can try a spell. If you want me to…" Klaus looked at her before nodding. She moved to him placing her hands on either side of his face before closing her eyes and concentrating on her power. "Recludam memoriam, quæ perieri," Suddenly she felt pain, and a strange burning on her forehead. Before a force erupted between them, knocking them away from one another. On Caroline's forehead, lie the burning mark of the king. Klaus raised an eyebrow somewhat confused before hearing Caroline's cry of pain. He flashed to her on the other side of the room. The pain began to fade, as did the mark unbeknownst to them.

"Caroline," Caroline groaned and looked up at him. "Are you alright love?"

"I'm fine," She murmured before turning to him. "Did it work? Do you remember?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry love but it didn't." She thought for a moment as they both stood.

"Wait I have another idea." She grabbed his face again and closed her eyes to concentrate once again. "Videat visione capitis mei," Caroline began to feel her mind open up to him. Letting him see the vision of them together in 1846, showing him when they first met, and their happiness. Klaus had seen the vision but at the same time he felt that he was there for a moment. Like he had lived that loss memory before with Caroline. It seemed so real, but why couldn't he remember it. She opened her eyes when the spell and the vision finished. She found him gazing back at her in surprise.

"We were together," Caroline nodded.

"We were," Caroline bit her lip nervously. She couldn't help but remember their confessions to one another in their vision of the past. "Klaus,"

"Caroline,"

"You never did tell me that night." She swallowed hard. "When I said I knew that you were in love with me, if it was true or not." Klaus remembered. He hated remembering that day. He had never hated himself more than in that moment when he had put Caroline's life in danger. He still remembered her words, he didn't answer but at the same time he hoped that she would have forgotten. He knew that love was a vampire's greatest weakness. But he had never confirmed it or denied her accusation either.

"It's true Caroline. I know that love is a vampire's greatest weakness, but you captivated me from the moment that I met you. I found myself drawn to you, and before I knew it I had let myself get in to deep." He cleared his throat. Caroline could tell he wasn't one that liked confessing his feelings. They made him feel weak. "So yes Caroline it's true." She felt happiness at the confession but also guilt. The entire time, she had been hostile towards him and had made him promise to never return. And to think that she had fallen in love with him before. Perhaps like Freya, she had a soul mate. And hers was Klaus Mikaelson.

"I'm in love with you." Klaus stared at her for a moment in shock, before smiling at the thought. As soon as the words left her mouth she realized she felt happy saying them. All those times she had been trying to bury her feelings for him only made them stronger. Now she felt more accepting of her words. Caroline smiled before pressing her lips to his. She brought her hand to his cheek to pull him closer. She had never felt happier in her life then in that moment. The day in the woods was a release from all that sexual tension, but this, was more. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. Klaus hadn't been truly happy in a thousand years, but with Caroline he felt nothing but love and happiness. Mikael had always told him that he would never be loved by anyone, and so Klaus believed it. And the result had made him cold and lonely for the past thousand years. Only till Caroline came back in his life again. But here he was now with the beautiful young woman in his arms. Klaus deepened the kiss making Caroline moan. The kiss grew more passionate, and in a flash Klaus slammed Caroline against a wall. She moved her hands to grip his hair bringing him closer to her. She whimpered when his mouth left hers, only to kiss down her throat. She sighed happily before her hands moved to his jacket, as she removed it from him tossing it to the side. She gripped his head before bringing him back to her lips eagerly. With a growl Klaus grabbed the back of her thighs and brought them up around his waist. He flashed them to his room.

In the next second she found her lying on his bed, with him moving on top of her. His lips never leaving hers, as their tongues battled for dominance. Klaus gripped her dress before ripping it off her tossing it carelessly behind him. He kissed her once again before lavishing her neck with kisses. With her speed and strength she flipped them over so that she was on top straddling his waist. She could feel him against her, she smirked as she grinded down on him making him groan. Desperate to feel his skin against hers, she slid her hands under the hem of his shirt before removing it. Sighing in relief when she felt his skin against hers. He sat up wrapping his arms around her waist, before crashing his lips against hers again. She gripped his shoulders holding him to her, before he rolled them back over, reaching behind her back his eyes asking her, she nodded with a smile. He ripped the bra off her, before looking over her. She blushed.

"You're beautiful Caroline." Before she could respond he kissed her once again, as his hands brushed against her breast making her moan and arch her back. Pushing herself against him. They began to remove the rest of their clothes proceeding to make love to one another. It wasn't long before they're bodies were joined together becoming one. Klaus leaned his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. His eyes were a deep blue, and were filled with love as they gazed into hers. "I love you," He whispered. She knew he was right when he said there was no going back now. She knew one thing though. She didn't want to go back to then. Because in that moment, she felt a glow or light inside of her explode. She was happy, she was happy with Klaus.

* * *

Wendy's Pov

Wendy took another sip of her drink, and glanced to Johanna and Victor. There were most times where she was jealous of them. They seemed to be soul mates, she always had bad luck with men. And the one time that she was lucky enough to find one of the good ones, it didn't appear that it was meant to be. It was then that she noticed him.

"Tommy," He turned to her before gulping as she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you this morning-

"I'm sorry about not telling you the truth. God you must be freaking out right now." Wendy said.

"I'm a little…overwhelmed."

"God you must hate me,"

"No I don't, I actually think you're a great person. If you are in fact a person…" He said as his eyes studied her for a moment.

"Oh I'm a person, I'm just also other things too." He tensed. He was going to have to get use to this.

"You're a witch…" They gazed at each other for a moment before she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him, trying to show him what she felt for him.

A few minutes later she led him into a back room in the story. He smirked turning around to face her.

"Ok, show me what you got Galinda." He joked.

"Iuxta ostium," She said flicking her wrist as the door closed on its own. He shrugged.

"Impressive," She grinned.

"Oh you ain't seen nothing yet," Moving her leg she spoke. "Somnium," Behind him a vision of a beach and a beautiful sunset appeared. He turned around in shock, staring at the image.

"Whoa, where are we?" He asked.

"The Caribbean, I always wanted to go there." He thought for a moment.

"Well maybe we can go there someday," She smiled when he said 'we' and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him passionately. She knew in that moment it was the happiest day of her life.

* * *

Freya's Pov

Freya was sitting outside the house with a duvet wrapped around her. She was in deep thought about what had happened tonight with Killian. He had confessed that he loved her, but she didn't know if it was the truth or not. All she knew was that they were soul mates. But he was still married. She heard movement before turning to find him standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." He explained.

"Ugh, could you please worry about someone else." She scoffed.

"I'm worried about you, I can't help it." She sighed and looked away. He moved to sit down with her on the bench. "You can't just tell me that we have been together in other lives and that we keep dying, then just walk away." She sighed.

"I'm cursed Killian, and my curse is that I die young as does Ingrid and Caroline. Then I am reborn again, I have lived different lives, and in each one I have always met you. But it always ends in tragedy." "So I was right, we were connected." "You're my soul mate and I love you." Freya confessed. He felt himself smile at her words. She loved him. "But it doesn't matter because we can never be together." She looked away, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"You've never said that before." She looked up at him confused for a moment.

"What?"

"That you love me,"

"It's true," She confirmed. She could feel the sexual tension between them. She had to walk away, forcing herself to stand and head back inside. He stood and grabbed her hand turning her back to him leaning his forehead against hers.

"Screw fate," He glanced down at her lips, before leaning down. She couldn't let this happen, she had to leave. She finally found some control and pulled back.

"I'm sorry," She whispered pulling away from him and turning to walk away. He looked down feeling his heart ache. He turned to leave when there was movement behind him. "Killian," She called. He turned to her, and found her suddenly smiling at him with love in her eyes. Without giving herself a second thought, she listened to her heart instead of her mind. She walked toward him before grabbing the back of his head and smashing their lips together in loving kiss. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Freya brought her hands to the hem of his shirt and removed it as he began to peel her dress off her. They lie on the blanket with another covering themselves as they made love under the stars. She sighed feeling happy for the first time in a while. She snuggled closer into his chest. And he smiled.

"Happy birthday," She giggled.

"Oh, that was…" She trailed off as her thoughts caught up with her.

"What is it?" He asked. She swallowed hard before looking up at him.

"I just don't want to lose you again." He sighed.

"This whole star-crossed thing, I don't buy it. You're a witch, I'm a warlock, maybe were both magic in this lifetime for a reason. Whatever fate throws at us we can take it," He caressed her cheek as she was shaking her head.

"No we can't, that's the whole point of fate we're at its mercy."

"Bull shit, if the stars are crossed then we'll change them. And find a way. We belong together you said it yourself. We'll make our own destiny together." She smiled at him happily. Before frowning.

"What about Eva?"

"I should talk to her, I wanna start this off on the right foot." He moved to grab his clothes when she turned him back to her.

"And then what?" She asked.

"Meet me at the Bent Elbow at midnight, we'll start our lives together tonight. We'll take a trip wherever you want." She smiled at him before pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss.

"Anywhere but Santa Domingo," They chuckled before their lips met again getting lost in one another.

* * *

Ingrid's Pov

Ingrid smiled at Elijah. She was listening to him telling her stories of his days in England. She swore that she could listen to him for hours. She found him fascinating. She moved to grab her glass of wine for a sip, as did he when they hands brushed against one another. She felt the sparks ignite when their hands touched. They both glanced at one another. Elijah brushed his fingers against her cheek. They both glanced at the other's lips. Before their eyes met again.

"Elijah…" He cleared his throat.

"May I kiss you Ingrid?" He asked. All she could do was nod, they slowly moved toward one another before brushing their lips against each other for the first time. Electricity, the one word that Ingrid could use to describe it. She had thought that Dash was a good kisser, but she realized being a thousand years old had a lot of advantages. The kiss started out tender and sweet before becoming more passionate. She moved hands to grip his shoulders when he broke the kiss. They were both panting.

"I want you," She murmured. He looked at her, looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. He scooped her up in bridal style before flashing to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down to her. She brought his lips down to hers, as they became lost in the kiss. She pushed off his suit jacket and then began on the buttons opening his shirt. She tossed his shirt to the side as he moved her to sit up. He slowly unzipped her dress before tugging it up over her and throwing it away with the other articles of clothing. Their lips crashed together once again and he slowly laid her back down. She moaned when his tongue touched hers, she whimpered when he broke the kiss to trail kisses down her neck. He paused looking at her. "Are you sure? There is no going back after this." She gave him a smile and nodded. "Make love to me Elijah."

* * *

Johanna's Pov

She huffed in frustration, shaking her head as she took a bite of the vanilla cake.

"I put this whole party together, and no one even stayed for the cake." Tarkoff shrugged. He stood next to her taking a few bites of the cake.

"There all grown up, you should just let them fend for themselves." She shrugged. Victor had offered to box up the cake for home for Johanna since she had done most of the work. "A lot of people would envy you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, me for one." She raised an eyebrow at him confused. "Children, marriage. I never did that." She shrugged.

"Well you could have, if you wanted to."

"With who? A mortal, and another and another." He shook his head at the idea.

"Well there's plenty of us here, there must have been some witch that you fell for over the years." She said taking a sip of her wine.

"There was one,"

"Who?"

"You," She frowned and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Me?" "Yeah, you knew." She was starting to shake her head.

"Y-you, had a crush, a long time ago." She did remember, their time as teenagers. Her, Victor, Wendy and Tarkoff.

"It was more than a crush," Tarkoff confessed. "It was first love, and that stays with you." She bit her lip, and studied him before glancing to Victor going outside to place the cake in the car. She knew that they were leaving any minute now.

"For centuries?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He nodded. "I knew the moment that I met you. But you were the daughter of the king, and I was just a lonely guardsman. I was too loyal to the king to ever make a move on you. But the fact that you were even willing to be my friend, that felt like enough somehow. And I was glad that you found love with Victor. Even though I wished it were me." He admitted. They fell into a moment of silence. She had always known that he might had, had some feelings for her back in Asgard. But she never felt the same way about him. When she met Victor it was truly love at first sight.

"I've never been easy to live with." She broke the silence. "I think you dodged a bullet there." They burst into laughter at that.

"You two always seemed happy, even now?" She smiled at the thought.

"We were, and I think we still are. When you add it all up we were. It's nice having him back in our lives again." Victor entered the room and walked over to them.

"Well everything is done, and I think the manager wants to go home." He said. Tarkoff turned to him.

"Yes, I suppose I should be off too. I am rather tired." He turned back to Johanna. "Good night Johanna, the party was wonderful. And it's lovely to see my old friend again as well." Victor nodded and shook his hand. Tarkoff left without another word. Johanna smiled to him.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Just about the old days,"

"To this day I still wonder what it would be like if we never left Asgard." She nodded.

"I think we all wonder that." He smiled and held out his hand to her. She gave him a smile before taking his hand and leaving with him.

* * *

Freya's Pov

At the other end of the bar, Freya watched her parents hand in hand as they left together. She looked at the clock, it was almost midnight. She waited around a while before falling asleep. That's when she heard the door open, she groaned before turning to him. She smiled happily. He had come, and now they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Hey, I was getting worried." She said standing and walking over to him. She moved to kiss him when he stopped her. She looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." He said.

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you in person, tonight was a mistake. I don't know what came over me. But Eva's my wife, I love her and I can't leave her. I'm sorry." She stared at him. She felt as if a hand was crushing her heart.

"I don't understand,"

"I got swept up in the moment. You were right, we can't be together. What happened between us, it can never happen again. I'm sorry Freya." She watched him leave, and each step he took she felt her heart shattering. Tears filled her eyes as she watched her soul mate leave her once again. A tear slipped down her cheek, as she felt the heartbreak come crashing down on her.

* * *

Frederick's Pov

Frederick had Carolyn lying on his bed with her hand tied, he straddled her waist, and looked at her. She was smiling at him, and giggling.

"That drink was really strong…" She mumbled. He nodded.

"I am going to try something that I learned in Denmark alright?" He asked. She nodded. He removed the tie from around his neck and used it as a blindfold. Tying it around her head. "Is that too tight?" He asked. She shook her head. He grabbed strange herbal ointment and rubbed it on her abdomen.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Body oil," He said.

"It's making me feel numb…"

"That means it's working, it will start to make you feel more relaxed." He said. And he swallowed hard. "Do you trust me?" He asked. She nodded.

"I trust you Freddie," Taking the knife he moved it over her body. His jaw clenched hearing her words. He slowly pierced her skin with the knife and began to carve the symbol into her body. "That kind of tickles," She giggled. When he was finished he stood up and began chanting a few words. "Is that Danish?" She asked with chuckle. He raised the knife over her, ready to see if she was the one true vessel. "Do whatever you want Freddie, I trust you and I love you." He gritted his teeth at hearing her confession.

"I love you too," He confessed still holding the knife. His mind was telling him to do it, but his heart was telling him to save her.

Notes: So here is another chapter. I apologize for the wait. The semester is almost over in school. And I have finals coming up. Also I recently went to a wedding, so I was little behind schedule. How did I do? Good? Bad? Klaus and Caroline are finally together. Elijah and Ingrid as well. And so is Wendy and Tommy. Poor Freya, Killian broke her heart. Does Victor know that his best friend Tarkoff was in love with Johanna back in Asgard? What will Frederick's decision be? Next chapter: Klaus and Caroline morning after, Frederick's decision, Freya and Caroline investigate Eva, and something twisted. Stay tune. Seven reviews and I will try updating as soon as I can. Which could be Saturday or Sunday. Thanks.

A/N End of chapter 11


	12. Betrayals Always End in Blood

Chapter 12

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals/Witches Of East End.

Hey guys I apologize for the wait. I have been working hard on my classes. Plus it's getting close to Thanksgiving, and I get a break starting Tuesday. So expect two updates this week. And here is the next chapter enjoy.

Betrayals Always End in Blood

Frederick's Pov

_He raised the knife over her, ready to see if she was the one true vessel. "Do whatever you want Freddie, I trust you and I love you." He gritted his teeth at hearing her confession._

_"I love you too," He confessed still holding the knife. His mind was telling him to do it, but his heart was telling him to save her._

_Still holding the knife in his hands, staring down at the girl before him, that had just professed her love for him. The woman that he had come to love, realization dawned on him. He shook his head and tossed the knife on the bed and looked away. _

Present:

Frederick grunted in pain as he knocked to the ground by another painful force of magic by Tarkoff. Pain in his lower abdomen, he gripped his side as he stared up at the warlock before him.

"You were supposed to carve the symbol in her chest, and see if she could possibly be the vessel." Tarkoff formed another ball of red energy in his hand before throwing it at Frederick again knocking him to the ground. "But no, instead she's home. Asleep in her bed. Safe and sound."

"I'm done, I'm done taking orders from you." Tarkoff rolled his eyes.

"I am not giving you any, but don't worry I have found another that is perfect for the king to harbor." Tarkoff said. Frederick stared at him.

"Who?"

"I am afraid that this matter I will be taking into my own hands. I am starting to question your loyalty to the king. But in the meantime you need to be taught a lesson."

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline awoke to the rays of sunshine that crept in through the window. Memories of the previous day flooded back to her. Meeting Kristopher, to leaving with Klaus. He still didn't remember that they had been together throughout the four centuries. It didn't make sense, but at the same time she had an idea that it had something to do with the curse. She had tried to give the memories back to him, but something had prevented her, some powerful force. It was then that she realized a warm body was pressed against hers. She smiled recalling night before. It wasn't the first time they slept together but it was the first time that she actually stayed. She didn't regret the first time that they had slept together either, but she had been afraid of her friends judgment.

Stefan was the only that seemed to understand her, when Elena had accused her of having some feeling for her best friend, Caroline couldn't believe that her friend had accused her of such a thing. Yes Stefan and Caroline had gotten close but she saw him as an older brother and a mentor. Nothing more. Now here she was, with the man that she truly loved. She noticed the position that they were in. She lied on her side, his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her against his body. She felt happiness in the first time in years, and it was because she was with him. The man that many feared, but she didn't. She had never felt so happy in her entire life before. All she could think was that she wished to stay here with him forever. She felt the arm around her waist tighten a sure sign that he was awake. He brought her closer to him and placed a kiss on her neck. She smiled.

"Morning," She rolled over to face him.

"Morning love," A smile graced over his features. It wasn't a smirk or some sort of smug victory smile. It was a true smile, he was happy. He had never felt truly happy before in the last thousand years. But here with her, he had never felt more at peace. They both felt complete in that moment. She moved to press a kiss to his lips, the kiss was sweet and loving full of meaning. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. He frowned. "What happens now?" He asked. No doubt remembering how things ended the last time.

"I want to be with you Klaus." He smiled once again. She gave a sad smile though in return. "But I also think that I should end this…" Klaus looked at her confused and his grip become like iron as he stared at her with panic in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you forget that I'm cursed Klaus? I am fated to always die young. I don't want you to feel that pain, even if in the end you will forget me once again. I won't be able to live forever like you. I have already died over and over again." Klaus growled at the thought of someone harming her.

"I won't let anything happen to you. You will live, there must be a reason why in this life time you are a vampire. I will make sure of it this time." Caroline nodded before they were interrupted by a phone ringing. Caroline noticed it was hers, she grabbed it off the ground on the side of the bed. Freya's name flashed across the screen. She also noticed that she had a few missed calls from Johanna and Victor as well. She noticed the text. _I need to talk to you it's an emergency. Please meet me at the library. -Freya_

"Freya wants to see me, besides the others are wondering where I am." Klaus's phone vibrated. He grabbed it and glanced down at the text. _Johanna's husband Victor Beauchamp is coming by the house, to discuss the spell. They may have found a way to do the spell sooner. He wishes to discuss it with us. I shall be there soon. _"What?"

"It seems that your father is coming over to discuss the spell to help fix the Other Side." Caroline's eyes widened as she flashed out of bed and began putting on her clothes. Even though she had just met Victor, she still didn't like the idea of her father finding her here with Klaus in this condition, even if he knew they had been together before.

"Get dressed before he finds us like this." She snapped. Klaus flashed to his feet pulling on his pants. She bit her lip letting her eyes roam his bare chest.

"So there is an 'us'?" He asked. She pulled her dress on and turned to face him before giving him a smile.

"Yes," She pressed a kiss to his lips.

* * *

Johanna's Pov

Johanna was making some coffee when Victor entered the room. She gave him a smile.

"Where are you heading?" She asked.

"I think I found a spell to help fix the Other Side or the spirit World. And we don't need to wait for the full moon. But we still need to unite our powers. If I am right, we might be able to perform the spell tomorrow." Johanna nodded.

"Just you, Wendy and me right?" Victor gave her a look. "Victor I have been having a bad feeling all morning. I don't want my children doing a spell that could cost them their lives." Victor sighed and placed a hand on her cheek, brushing his thumb against her skin. They both could feel spark ignite when their skin brushed against one another's. Even after all these centuries, they stilled loved one another, and had a powerful connection as always. The time they had first met one another, they knew that no one else could make them feel this way other than each other.

"Johanna we need them to help with the spell. They will be fine, with our powers united it won't be as deadly. They will be fine. I promise." She smiled lovely at him, and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I should be back later, then we can discuss the necessary herbs needed for the spell. Call me if you need anything." She gave him a smile.

"Thank you Victor for doing this," He shrugged.

"Well the originals did hold up there end in helping you and the girls. A deal's a deal. Besides we wouldn't any unwanted dead enemies returning would we?" Johanna swallowed hard.

"You and I both know that most of our enemies can't come back. At least not where our people are sent to after death." Victor nodded.

"But the mortal ones could." He reminded her before headed out the front door. Johanna sighed before pouring herself a cup of coffee. She heard the side door open, and a bloody hand gripped the counter before Frederick moved into the room.

"Mom," His face was bloody, full of cuts and bruises. And he was holding his side with one hand while the other was hanging on the counter for support. Before she could say anything, he collapsed to the ground.

"Frederick!"

* * *

The Beauchamp Daughters Pov

Elijah drove up by the library, and parked the car. Ingrid smiled to him, as she grabbed her book bag, and coffee.

"Ingrid about last night…do you regret it?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, why? Do you?" She asked now nervous. He shook his head.

"No, I don't." He gave her a small smile. "I was actually hoping that I could court you?" He asked. She was stunned, when they had woke up this morning she wasn't sure what would happen. They didn't have time to talk about what exactly this made them, lovers? Boyfriend? Her father had called Elijah with the news of a spell that they could cast sooner. He was nice enough to buy her coffee and drive her to work. She gave him a smile.

"I would love to."

"May I take you to dinner tonight?" She nodded.

"I get off work by five thirty, you can pick me up at seven." He nodded.

"I look forward to it." She turned and opened the door about to leave before she turned back and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"See you tonight," He nodded. She exited the car and headed to the door. Taking out her keys she unlocked the door. As she made her way inside to set down her things, she took a sip of her coffee before there was a knock on the door. She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry were not open till eight thirty." She called.

"It's us Ingrid."

"Freya?" She opened the door to find her two sisters standing there. Freya made her way into the room looking rather irritated. Ingrid turned to Caroline.

"What's going on? And weren't you wearing that yesterday?" Caroline blushed.

"I-um it's a long story. What's going on Freya?" Freya huffed and began to pace.

"Ok, I had three shots of expresso because I didn't sleep last night. Either I am going insane or everything is suddenly really clear." Ingrid raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning," Freya shook her head.

"No not good morning, the worse morning." Freya muttered.

"I would offer you a cup of coffee but I think that you have had enough." Freya turned to face her sisters.

"I had sex with Killian last night." Ingrid stared at her while Caroline's mouth dropped.

"What?" Caroline said.

"Oh Freya, oh Freya." Ingrid said shaking her head.

"Don't 'oh Freya' me, skip the judgment both of you. I feel awful enough right now." Freya said beginning her pacing once again.

"Ok, not judging." Caroline said. "So what happened was it bad? Is that why your so upset?" She asked.

"No, it was incredible, hot, emotional, intense! It was beautiful, it was everything that I thought it would be."

"That's great, except that-

"I know, he's married and that's what makes it wrong. But he loves me, he told me last night that he still dreams about me. And that he wants to be with me." Freya replied.

"So he's leaving Eva?" Caroline asked.

"No, that's the thing that doesn't make sense. So after we were together, he won't to go tell her that he wanted a divorce, but then when he came back to the bar, he changed his mind." She said sadly.

"Oh Freya, I'm so sorry." Ingrid said. Caroline moved to give her a hug. Freya sighed, remembering the heartbreaking words that he had said to her last night. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

"I just don't understand what is happening,"

"Well there has always been tension between you two, so it had to come out sometime." Ingrid murmured.

"You said you saw his aura, he loves her too." Caroline pointed out. "I mean she's his wife."

"But she's also a witch,"

"She is?" Ingrid and Caroline glanced at one another.

"Yeah, she is. Which is why none of this adds up." Caroline looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What are the odds that he just happened to change his mind about leaving her for me, she did something to him. Some sort of spell, to make him think that he loves her, and forget that he loves me." Ingrid gave her a disbelieving look.

"I don't know sweetie, you sound a little-

"I am not crazy! This makes perfect sense to me. She's messing with his mind. What else would he stay with her?" Ingrid shrugged.

"Because he's in love with her, and she's beautiful, intelligent, sweet-

"She is not sweet! She is up to something, I can feel it. I just have to find proof." Caroline bit her lip and shook her head.

"Ok, now you're scaring me, just a little bit. You are talking like a stalker lady-

"No! I am a smart stalker lady and a bad ass witch. Once I figure out what she's up to, Eva's not going to know what hit her." And to make her point she tapped on the bell at the front desk. Caroline and Ingrid stared at her for a moment.

* * *

Wendy's Pov

Wendy seemed to purr at the kisses that he was placing on her neck. She hummed in pleasure and smiled at him.

"Mmm, you're making my inner kitty purr." Tommy smirked and gave her a playful bite on her neck. She giggled before lacing her hand with his.

"So what's next?"

"I was thinking pancakes and bacon. Oh, and coffee or some orange juice."

"No, what's next for us?" He asked. "Now that melting my brain is off the table. And were staying together even though I know you're a witch." He swallowed hard. "Damn I am never going to get use to saying that." Wendy rolled over to face him.

"Don't, better if you try not to. Say it, ever."

"Well don't worry I am not going to tell anyone."

"No, I know that you are not going to tell anyone. It's just that my sister is going to have a nuclear meltdown when she finds out. So we have to proceed with caution."

"Extreme caution." He moved to begin kissing her throat once again. She moaned and arched her back before turning to glance at her clock behind her.

"Oh my god! Is that the time, my sister's already up. Ok were going to have to figure out a plan to get you out of here." She began to put a dress on.

"Maybe we could ask her to join us," He gave her an playful smirk. She turned to give him a glare before climbing back on the bed toward him.

"You jerk," She pushed him on his back, before moving to straddle him. "Ok, I'll distract her, and just to be safe." She moved to place a kiss on his lips. "Wait ten minutes, and then sneak out the garden." She kissed him two more times before moving off the bed and heading out the door. Wendy headed down the stairs as quietly as she could, finding Johanna making a potion. Johanna looked up, and gave her sister a look.

"You were with Tommy last night. You didn't spell him did you?" Wendy cursed under her breath.

"How'd you know?" Johanna snorted as she measured an amount of herbs before pouring it into the cup and mixing it. "Johanna, keep an open mind-

"You need to deal with it, we've got bigger problems." She said walking pass her into the living room. Wendy looked at her confused.

"What?" Frederick was lying on the couch, when they entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" His mother asked handing him the potion.

"Better, thank you for healing me."

"Here sip this, be careful it's hot." He took a sip of the potion. Wendy studied him.

"What happened?" She asked with concern. Since he had saved her life, she had begun to trust him again.

"I was attacked,"

"By Mason Tarkoff," Johanna told her.

"What?! I thought he was your friend?" Wendy said turning to her older sister.

"So did I, I've known him my entire life." She explained. Johanna also couldn't believe that her old friend had attacked her son.

"Wait, he fought on are side during the rebellion."

"He pretended to."

"He's still working for the king." Frederick explained. "He's a telepath, the most powerful one I've ever met. They've been communicating for centuries."

"Tarkoff's been monitoring everything from this side of the portal. Reporting back to the king ever since we have arrived. My cloaking spell kept him out of town, until now." Johanna replied.

"He tried getting me to help him, and when I refused he tried to kill me."

"Why? What would he need your help with?"

"He's trying to find a body for the king to inhabit. Grandfather's been sick for years, his mind and his magic are as strong as ever but his body's deteriorating. He couldn't make it through the portal even if he wanted to." Meanwhile in the hallway Tommy was starting to make his way toward the front door when he saw Wendy and her family. He turned and headed out the in the other direction toward the garden trying not to be caught by her sister.

"That's what the mandragora was doing here. He was looking for a host body, for the king's spirit." Johanna still couldn't believe that her father was trying to return. Which meant that things were more dangerous than ever.

"Well we have to kill Tarkoff-

"I tried to kill him as soon as I realized what he was doing, but it didn't work cause he's a telepath. He read my mind and knew what I was up to." He turned to Johanna. "I think that you could do it mom." Johanna glanced to him. "You have a powerful mind, one that could even confused the most gifted telepath. I think you could stop him. Maybe even kill him." Johanna thought for a moment. She had her family back together again, and she knew what would happen if they didn't stop Tarkoff. She knew that her father would return and would try to kill them. She wouldn't let him win or fate for that matter. She was done having her father win putting her in pain and misery. She stood up and headed into the kitchen to start on a plan.

In the backyard, Tommy was making his way to the front to wait for Wendy to meet him outside when he found another man in front of him. Tarkoff studied the mortal man before him before a sadistic smirk spread over his features.

Back inside Johanna was going through a chest full of many different witchcraft items. Wendy and Frederick stood off to the side watching her, wondering what plan she was coming up with.

"You see how your mother's not talking, as she has an intense look in her eyes. Means she's getting ready to kick some ass." Wendy smirked at the thought.

"Quiet Wendy," Wendy always knew that no matter the kind hearted mother that she was, her sister was capable being a bad ass. When someone threatened her family or posed a threat to them she would fight to protect them at all cost.

"I love when she gets this way." She says to Frederick.

"I've known Tarkoff since I was sixteen years old, I always confided in him, he used to protect me. Really thought that I knew him. It was all a lie."

"I'm sorry mom, you can't always trust the ones you love." Johanna pulled a box out from the chest and Wendy gasped before giving a victory smile.

"I told you, your mother meant business." She opened the box which revealed the magical object.

"Death scorpions,"

"What's a death scorpion?"

"There in stasis right now but I can revive them."

"And he won't see them coming and doesn't know what we are, because we are the ones that invented this spell."

"The first sting will paralyze you, the second will kill you." Johanna explained.

"Even if you're a telepathic warlock asshole." Johanna shook her head.

"No, I don't want to kill him yet. The venom will paralyze him for a couple of hours. Enough time to find out his plans."

"The only problem is we don't know how to find Tarkoff." Frederick said shaking his head.

"Or maybe we do."

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus was on the couch sketching an image of his Caroline. An image of her sleeping this morning, that hadn't seemed to left his head. Klaus was happy, but he still felt that it was too good to be true. That Caroline loved him, and wanted to be with him. Since he was human Mikael had always told him that no would love him. He grow up believing that, and when he became a vampire he gave up on love and the idea that someone could ever feel that way about him. As well as coming to believe that love was nothing more than a weakness. He knew that it was somewhat true, Caroline was his weakness but when he was with her he felt strong as well. Just then Elijah entered the room with Victor by his side.

"Klaus Mikaelson," Victor nodded to him.

"Mr. Beauchamp,"

"You can call me Victor, we have already met before in the past and I have already threatened to kill you if you hurt Caroline. Even if you don't remember. Though I already trust you not to break Caroline's heart. But I will kill you if you ever do. Don't think that I can't." He promised. Klaus nodded. He still hated how it seemed that part of his memories had been erased or changed to forget about Caroline.

"If that ever happens, then I will let you. Now you said that you have found a spell." Klaus questioned. Victor nodded and set the book on the table, opening it and flipping to the page where he found the spell.

"Now I tweaked the spell just enough so it's not as if we are recreating the spirit world or the other side as well. Just sort of rebinding it together, making it strong again." Victor explained.

"Will the spell work?" Elijah asked.

"With me and my family casting it, it should. Our family has more power than any other. Due to the bloodline going as far back as ten thousand years ago in Asgard." He turned to the page where he read: "The spell is Repercussionem Spiritum Mundi, meaning the rebounding of the spirit world or the Other Side. With my family united as one again, it should also bring the spirits that have seemed to have vanished or faded return, bringing it back to the way it once was." Victor explained.

"And the spirits that have found ways of resurrecting themselves?" Klaus asked. Victor hesitated.

"Unfortunately once they have been resurrected they will still be here until death claims them once again. But for spirits that possess a body, will return to the Other Side."

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline watched Freya as she was driving. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel as she drove down the street toward Killian and Eva's apartment.

"Were going to their apartment?" Freya nodded.

"We have to investigate her. She's up to something Caroline. I can feel it."

"You sure this isn't just about being rejected?" Freya huffed in irritation.

"What if it was Klaus, Caroline?" She asked. "What if he told you he loved you and then when he tells you he wants to be with you only to return to break your heart strangely?" Caroline sighed.

"Well I guess I wouldn't understand it, but I would confront him or the woman that he was with. Not break into their house!" Freya gave her a look.

"Think of it this way, were not breaking in were entering the house with no one home." Caroline gave her a look. "So where were you last night? You didn't come home. I was hoping to talk to you then." Before Caroline could speak Freya gasped. "You and Klaus? It's true isn't it? Don't deny it." Caroline sighed.

"Yes, it's true."

"So are you two…"

"Were together," She confirmed.

"I knew it! I was wondering why your aura was glowing with happiness today. Now I know; what was the cause of your bright aura. I am so happy for you." Caroline smiled to herself. Yes, she was happy. Caroline and Freya got out of the car and headed to the door.

"I still don't think that this is a good idea."

"Come on Caroline, can't you trust me on this? Please." Caroline sighed.

"Fine," She gave her a smile before turning to the door. She knocked twice, and waited. When there was no movement to the door. Freya raised her hand to the knob. "Recludam," She heard the click of the door symbolizing it being unlocked. She cautiously opened the door glancing around before they entered the room. Freya turned to Caroline who still stood outside the door. "Are you coming?" Caroline pressed her hand against the invisible barrier.

"I can't enter, I haven't been invited in. I'll stay out here in case they come back." She said. Freya nodded and began to look around the room. She went through a few pots and pans. A few different herbs on the table. Before entering the bedroom. She found a picture of Killian and Eva, they were smiling and looked really happy together. She glanced up at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"You're a crazy stalker lady." She said to herself. But she couldn't shake the feeling of knowing something wasn't right. She went through a draw of clothes when she found the vile of liquid. She took a sniff of it, it smelled horrible she quickly closed it before her phone vibrated in her pocket. _Come home, need your help-Wendy. _She placed the vile in her pocket. Before moving to leave. Just then a woman yelled in Spanish a series of words and the objects in the room exploded. Freya cried out in panic. Caroline heard from the doorway outside.

"Freya?" She called. Freya ran to the door and left the room.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Wendy needs our help with something." She said.

* * *

Ingrid's Pov

Ingrid was happily humming a tune while she was filing books away. She was in a good mood. She wondered what tonight would be like with Elijah. How she had never felt this way towards anyone not even Adam. Adam Noble was the first man that she had come to love but they never were officially together, because she did a spell to resurrect Wendy making balance have to be restored. Balance had chosen Adam, and took his life instead. She had said goodbye to him though when he was a spirit. But even the feelings that she held for him, wasn't compared to the new found feelings that she held for Elijah. She never really believed in having a soul mate before, it was always Freya that believed in that sort of thing. She was the logical thinker and the term 'soul mate' she always found in Hollywood movies or TV shows. Now here she, Ingrid Beauchamp the intellectual one believed that this man or vampire that had lived a thousand years, was her soul mate. Her thoughts were interrupted when she found Dash standing next to her.

"Dash what are you doing here?"

"Ingrid I need to talk to you." She looked at him confused.

"We have nothing to talk about." He shook his head and pulled out some sort of journal, opening it and showing her the image. She stared at the image. It was of another incarnation of her. "Where did you get this?"

"Is it you? Because it looks like you, and this man named Archibald Browning talks about you a lot in his journals." He said.

"It's me, and it's not." He looked at her like she was speaking another language.

"He talks about you a lot. He was in love with you." She took a deep breath.

"Ok, it looks like we do need to talk."

Heading back to Fair Haven manor, Ingrid had slowly learned that Dash had murdered not one but three people now. And explained the situation. She began to talk about her family and what happened in her other life with Archibald.

"Are you immortal or something?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, actually my family is cursed. Freya, Caroline and I have lived and died over the last four hundred years. My mother is immortal, she never dies just keeps giving birth to us." Dash slide a hand down his face.

"I think my head just exploded."

"I recently did a spell, and discovered in one of my past lives. I was involved with your grandfather." He made a face before turning to her.

"I'm sorry did you just say my grandfather?"

"Archibald Browning was your grandfather. Your mother was his daughter,"

"How is that even possible? That would make…that would make my mom over a hundred years old."

"Witches can live a very long time, and we don't age the same as regular people." He shook his head.

"I can't believe this, so you were sleeping with my grandfather?"

"Yes. But when I met him, your mother was already ten years old so there's no way-

"Oh good, that's great to know that I wasn't starting to have feelings for my grandmother." She bit her lip and ignored the comment.

"Dash I told you this was a different version of me anyway."

"That doesn't make it better."

"I'm sorry I loved Archibald, but he led me down a very dark path and it ended up costing me my life."

"What do you mean a dark path?" Ingrid thought for a moment. It just came to her, fate had once again played a role in repeating itself.

"Oh my god, Dash we killed a man and covered it up."

"Wait you and Archibald?" She nodded.

"Yes, I didn't even see this before. You and I did the same thing, the patterns there repeating."

"Slow down,"

"This is just like Freya and her past lives. What happening with us, it's like me and Archibald."

"Ingrid your missing one huge difference. You said Archibald was evil. Ok I'm not." She swallowed hard.

"I want to believe you Dash I do. But if that's the truth you have to prove it."

"Ok, great. How?" He asked.

"Ok we have to break the pattern, we have to make sure that you do not turn out like your grandfather. Dash you have to burn these journals and forget these spells ever existed." Dash threw in every last journal into the fireplace watching them burn. Ingrid touched his arm.

"You're doing the right thing Dash." She reassured him.

"Good, because I want to put all of these terrible things behind me. I want to move on."

"That's good Dash, I'm glad but don't do it for me." She advised him.

"Why not? Huh?"

"I am here to help you. But you are not going to be able to move on till you fix things, everything."

"Ok how?"

"Start by telling Killian the truth."

"I'm not sure if that's such a great idea."

"You have to be completely honest with him."

"And you're saying if I do this, then there is still a chance for us?" She shook her head.

"No Dash, that's not what I'm saying. If you do that, then there is a chance for you. Because if you don't this is going to haunt you for the rest of your life."

"After all of this is over, will there still be a chance for us? Ingrid please."

"Dash, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way anymore. And right now you need to right your mistakes."

* * *

The Beauchamp House

Caroline and Freya entered the room right when Wendy bid them to follow her to the kitchen.

"Alright, we need you and Frederick to do your wonder twin magic to find Tarkoff, before he can find a host for the king."

"What?" Caroline said.

"I don't think we should do this, I mean it may be dangerous." Freya looked at him confused.

"Why? We won't actually be there, it's just our thought bodies." Freya said.

"What if Tarkoff senses us?"

"Well if he does, he can't touch us." Johanna moved to Freya with a talisman.

"Freya before you go."

"Oh Johanna really? A travel talisman, we have to hurry." Wendy complained.

"I don't like my children both going into the lion's den without protection. Especially when that lion is the king." She put the necklace around Freya's neck. "Now once you find out where he is, you get back here immediately. Then Wendy and I will take care of the rest."

"You ready?" Freya asked her twin. They grasped hands as he began to chant the spell.

"Now say the one that you seek." Frederick advised.

"Mason Tarkoff. Mason Tarkoff." Just then the side door opened with light. Caroline watched fascinated as they did the astral projection spell. The twins held hands as they made their way through the portal.

Inside the portal, Freya and Frederick entered a hallway where they heard distant singing.

"It's Tarkoff," Frederick murmured to Freya. They glanced to the words written on the hall. _St. Gabriel's Psychiatric Hospital. _As they headed into another room, they noticed Tarkoff standing there with a knife in hand singing.

"Who is that?"

"It's Tommy," Frederick said in disbelief. He never thought that his aunt's lover would be the one chosen to be the vessel. Tarkoff raised his knife to him as he sang, the unknown song.

_"__After you gone, after you gone." He pointed the knife at Tommy as he spoke. "I know that you know our secret. And that you're not afraid of death. That makes you the perfect candidate to take on the king's spirit." He let the knife glide lightly over his cheek. "Just as soon as I remove it, from Frederick." He used the knife to begin to cut the shirt off. _

Freya's mouth dropped before she turned to Frederick stunned. The traitor was none other than her twin.

"Freya it's not what you think!" He tried to reason with her.

"What?" She looked down at their joined hands, before ripping hers from his grasp. Breaking the spell. She rushed back into the room where Caroline, Wendy and Johanna stood. Frederick ran after her.

"Freya-

"Get away from me!" She retorted pushing him away from her. The three other women looked at each other confused. "Tarkoff has Tommy."

"What?" Wendy felt her heart drop at her words.

"What happened?" Frederick grabbed Freya's arm and turned her around to face him.

"Let me explain what happened-

"I can't believe we trusted you." She stormed away from him. Caroline glanced between them.

"Where are they? Where's Tommy?" Wendy asked with a panicked voice.

"At an old abandoned hospital, St. Gabriel's." Frederick moved to try and talk to her again.

"Freya what happened?" Johanna asked again.

"Frederick is in on it! He's been carrying grandfather's spirit this whole time." Caroline looked at him, she could see some of the guilt in his eyes.

"You don't understand…"

"What is there to understand?!" Freya yelled at him. "I heard what Tarkoff said."

"Is this true?" Johanna turned to him.

"No it's not true." He put his head in his hands.

"Then why would Tarkoff say that?"

"Because-Because when we first came through I had a plan. But I realized after being a part of this family that I couldn't do it-

"We gave you another chance and you betrayed us!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Please listen to me."

"Excitandis," Johanna tossed the dead scorpion at him. In just a few seconds the scorpion awoke and landed on Frederick's neck before stabbing him with its tail. He felt the sting before his body instantly become numb and fell to the ground.

"Freya, Caroline go somewhere safe and in public." Johanna ordered as she walked over to the traitor. Caroline stared at Frederick in shock. She couldn't believe that he had betrayed them. Together Caroline and Freya left the house. Johanna kneeled down and grasped the scorpion by its tail holding it in a firm grip.

"Johanna we need to go now, we need to find Tommy before it's too late." Wendy quickly said.

"Mom…I'm sorry…I didn't want to hurt anyone…" She held the scorpion in front of him.

"One more sting, it's all it would take. No more lies."

"Johanna, we have to go!" Wendy cried.

"I came in a mission, it's true. The king sent me through the portal,"

"What does he want?"

"Just to talk to you. That's all he said."

"Oh please, he wants to destroy us let's just give him the other sting and go save Tommy." Wendy muttered. Johanna ripped the protection talisman off of Frederick.

"Mom, please." Frederick begged. "Just listen to me-

"Listen to your lies?"

"No, no I am telling you the truth. I'm telling you the truth. I've stopped helping the king all for you. You should have hated me years ago for taking grandfather's side but you didn't give up on me. After all these years, you still haven't stopped loving me. In your mind, I've always been your son. You don't know what that means to me. Wendy I know that you didn't trust me at first, but you forgave me. I feel like I'm a part of this family." He felt tears in his eyes.

"Oh please we've heard all of this before Johanna. Please we need to go to take care of Tarkoff so that we can safe Tommy." Johanna took a step break from the young man before her.

"We'll deal with you later." She promised.

"We're going a lock your ass in." Wendy hissed. Frederick watched them leave as he let his head fall back to the ground and stared up at the ceiling. _What have I done?_

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus listened to Victor explain the spell and that they would have to do the spell by midnight. If there is no full moon of course. As Elijah looked over the spell in the grimore, Victor turned to Klaus.

"This whole night, I have sensed something bothering you. A question on your mind." Victor said. Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I know how to sense emotions, when I brought up Caroline, your emotion was happiness and love but when I mentioned of you having no memory of her in her past lives you seemed irritated by this. I know that Caroline told you this time."

"How?" Klaus asked.

"She asked a question about it."

"Why don't I remember? I have lived a thousand years, I remember everything. From the bubonic plague, to the Revolutionary War, to World War I and to now. But I don't remember Caroline in the last four hundred years." Victor thought for a moment.

"I wouldn't know the answer to that. The strange thing is that, people who have met her before she died still knew of her after she died." Klaus thought for a moment.

"She tried to give me the memories back last night." Victor raised an eyebrow.

"I am assuming by that look, it backfired?" Klaus nodded. He studied Klaus for a moment. "It almost sounds as though you are cursed. But no witch could cast a curse this strong if you haven't recalled Caroline what's so ever. Unless…" Klaus looked up at him watching his hesitation.

"What?" He asked. Victor shook his head.

"No it wouldn't be possible."

"What wouldn't be possible?" Klaus demanded again. Before Victor could answer, there was a crash. And Victor felt something shove him against the wall. A vampire bared it's fangs at him. Two others had entered the room along with a man. Klaus glared at them. Elijah raised his eyes to the smirking man.

"Who are you?" Klaus moved to stand in front of the man. Elijah glanced to the other two vampires. They were stupid if they thought, they could challenge an original. Elijah studied the man instantly knowing he was a warlock. And not just any warlock.

"Finn," Elijah said.

"Hello Elijah, Niklaus. Mother has a message for you." Victor raised an eyebrow before glaring at the vampire that was holding him by the throat.

"And where is mother?" Klaus asked folding his arms across her chest.

"She's busy, attempting to your abominable lives again. And will help her once again." Elijah sighed.

"You are already dead Finn, your wish for death has already been granted. You have no reason to be here nothing to gain by working with our mother and father." Finn turned to glare at Elijah.

"Really? Have you forgotten Elijah that he stuffed us in boxes? Or that he killed the love of your life and made the other run for centuries. Look at what has happened to this family. Not to mention all the times that he tried to kill Sage. How many times has he daggered you again?" Klaus glared at him.

"You are going to have to get pass that Finn, besides Sage was nothing more than a peasant." Klaus muttered.

"Oh, what of your lovely Caroline." Klaus tensed and his jaw clenched. "Perhaps I should kill her, just like you tried to kill Sage or actually killed that witch that Elijah was in love with."

"If you touch her-

"Oh Niklaus, I wouldn't dare lay a hand on your woman. At least I am not so low to kill an innocent woman, I can't say the same about father though." Klaus and Elijah froze.

"What?"

"Oh did I fail to mention that part brother. Mikael's alive. He and mother have plans."

"That is the message that mother told you to give to us then?" Elijah asked.

"Oh no, not just that. She wants you to turn yourself over. If you don't then Mikael will take matters into his own hands. He knows about the blonde baby vampire. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already tracking her." Victor raised his hand and a powerful force knocked the vampire into the wall. He gritted his teeth and turned to the other warlock. The brother of the two originals.

"At dares hanc ossibus," Victor flicked his wrist. Finn suddenly felt his arm snap. He cried out in pain and glared at the other. He began walking towards him. "You don't come here, and threaten not just your own family but my daughter. If you touch her, I will kill you." Finn struggled against the pain. Before his hand shot out and the grimore was thrown into the fire of the fireplace. Burning the grimore altogether. In the next second Finn and the vampires were gone. Klaus's hands clenched into fists angrily as he grabbed a chair and threw against the wall. Elijah sighed and glanced to Victor.

"What do we do now?" Elijah asked staring at the flames. Victor sighed.

"Even if there wasn't a spell to reform the book, I could extract it from my mind." He raised his hand over the fire watching it die. "You wouldn't have a dust pan would you? I will need all the pieces in order to reform the grimore."

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline and Freya were making their way through the town to the Bent Elbow. Caroline turned only to bump into someone. She looked up at him as he gave her a friendly smile.

"Caroline, it is nice to see you again." He said in his German accented voice. Freya glanced at Kristopher then back to Caroline.

"Kristopher, hi." She said.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"At the moment were not sure."

"What's going on?"

"Mason Tarkoff is trying to bring back the king." Caroline told him.

"Caroline." Freya said. Freya didn't trust this warlock. He seemed a little too interested in Caroline.

"Maybe he can help us stop him." Caroline said.

"Now why would I do that?" Caroline and Freya turned to him confused.

"So that the king doesn't return." Caroline replied.

"Why would you want the king to return?" Freya asked.

"Freya, he was on our side during the rebellion." Freya didn't hesitant. Using her power the buttons of his shirt at the top opened revealing the brand. Caroline stared at it before looking at him in shock. Wendy and Johanna had told her that he had been on their side. He gave Freya a look.

"You serve the king!" Freya accused. Caroline shook her head.

"How? Why? I don't understand you hated the king, he killed your brother." He nodded.

"That's true," He said.

"Then why? Why do you work for the king?" Caroline asked.

"He offered me a deal, he told me I could claim what was mine. What I have wanted for the last four hundred years." He admitted. "The king promised me that you would be mine." He confessed. Caroline took a step away from him and felt anger rippling through her. It was then that Caroline understood what Freya had meant when she said his aura was twisted or off it seemed.

"I am not yours." Caroline snapped.

"You will get over it as soon as we return to Asgard together. Where we will marry and sire the next bloodline as we were always meant to."

"I will not go with you, and I am not yours!" She yelled.

"He always has found a way to turn you against me." She watched as he became angry. "You give love to someone who doesn't deserve it, a monster. He doesn't know you like I do Caroline. I have known your soul since Asgard. He's a bastard son, and abomination to the world. You are an Asgardian princess of royal blood and a witch of the light. This time, this lifetime you will be mine." He vowed. Freya tugged on her arm.

"Let's go," She said. "Stay away from her," She threatened. Caroline followed Freya. "I knew there was something wrong with him. He has some sick obsession with you." Caroline shook her head.

"Mom and Wendy made it seem like I could trust him. That back in Asgard we grew up together and were friends."

"Yeah well lately it seems that we have to be careful with who we trust."

"Hey," Caroline and Freya turned to an irritated looking Killian. "Did you break into my apartment?" He asked Freya. Caroline glanced to her.

"Yes," She admitted. "But it was for a good reason."

"Did you break in too?" He asked Caroline. She gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," She said. He sighed.

"I told you last night Freya-

"Killian this isn't about me and my feelings for you. We don't have to be together if you don't want to, that's fine. But I'm worried about you, I think that Eva has done something to you. I think that she is messing with your mind."

"Freya, this is ah-

"I know, I know I sound insane even to myself. But I also know that I'm right. I don't know what she's really up to but I know that she's trying to hide the truth from you." Freya said.

"And what truth is that?" He asked with an annoyed look.

"That you still love me." Freya rumaged through her bag before pulling out the vile of liquid that she had found in their apartment.

"Do you see this? I found this in your apartment."

"So?"

"This is a powerful potion called Demon's Breath."

"You have potions as well, that doesn't mean you're up to something."

"Demon's Breath is an alchemist elixir used for mind control spells."

"Eva is not controlling my mind."

"If you are under a spell, then of course you're not going to believe me."

"Ok, I think your being paranoid. That just proves your right about Eva." Killian said.

"I could always try to compel you," Caroline broke in. Killian and Freya turned to her.

"What do you mean, compel me?" He asked.

"It comes with being a vampire, I can control your mind. I don't usually use it, because I don't like controlling people. But I will do it to see if we can find the truth." Freya shook her head.

"That won't be necessary, I am talking to Eva either way." She turned to leave when Killian grabbed her arm.

"There is no way I am letting you talk to her alone. I don't trust you around my wife." Freya didn't say anything as she turned to leave for his apartment. Caroline moved to him.

"Killian, I think you should listen to Freya on this one. I thought she was going crazy too. But I know what it's like to be controlled, and the way that you have been acting lately shows it." She turned to follow her when he grabbed her arm to tug her back.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When I was human, a vampire came to town. And I was somewhat stupid and naïve. I craved attention, he was the first to show interest in me. So I took him home, and the next morning it was the end of my free will. He would use compulsion on me, controlling my every move. A good friend of mine saved me in the end though. I am not telling you this, because of what Freya said. Just that when I look back on the symptoms and how you were acting."

* * *

St. Gabriel's Hospital

Tarkoff huffed in anger before turning to the vessel. He removed the gag, and moved to face him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled. He couldn't understand why it wasn't working. He had to have been the vessel. It only made sense. Tommy tried gasping for air. He knew he was dying, he was bleeding to death. Drops of his blood were hitting the floor. Tarkoff shook his head and put the dagger back in the bag. "Good luck in the afterlife." He said walking away. Suddenly Tommy gasped.

"What's happening to me?" He asked. Tarkoff turned and watched as the symbol glowed before faded away, leaving nothing but a scare behind.

"I was right. You are the one."

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline, Freya and Killian entered the apartment. She knew that Killian wasn't happy that they were still accusing Eva of controlling his mind.

"Eva, Eva…" He stopped when he found her in their bedroom.

"Please don't come any closer." She said.

"What's wrong mi amor? Where's abuelita?" He asked.

"She's dead," He moved to her. "I said don't come any closer." She turned around slowly. The beautiful young woman that they had met was now an old woman. Caroline couldn't help but stare at her. It reminded her of what happened to Katherine.

"Eva, what happened?"

"I've been lying to you. From the very beginning. I thought that you were the answer to my prayers. A warlock brought to me across the beautiful ocean."

"I don't understand."

"I was born a mortal woman, centuries ago. Until I met a warlock who offered me powers and eternal life. I'll I had to do was pledge myself to him. And in return he made me a witch, and then nine months later I was pregnant with my first child." Freya nodded.

"A child of a warlock."

"As long as I got pregnant before a previous child died, I would remain powerful. I felt you a drift in the ocean. So I used my powers to bring you close. And spelled you so that you would fall in love with me. I needed you so that I could live. Alia, wasn't my grandmother she was my daughter. I needed to be pregnant before she died but I didn't make it. And now that she's dead, the spell is broken." Eva slowly fall back onto the bed but Killian caught her wrapping his arm around her.

"Freya, Caroline please. Save her do something." Caroline glanced at Freya who sighed and nodded. They walked over to her.

"Repeat after me ok," Freya said. "Fietye auose," They began to chant.

"It's not working," Killian said.

"Killian I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to do."

"I'm sorry Eva." Killian heard her voice in his head then. _I really did love you, mi amour. _He stared at Eva. He was finally able to read her thoughts. And with that last thought, he found himself holding a lifeless body.

Caroline watched Killian and Freya. She was shocked as well to find out that Eva was trying to get pregnant to live. As they talked Caroline's phone suddenly rang. She looked down at the caller ID.

"Ingrid,"

_"__Caroline, I need you and Freya to come over to the library right now." _

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked hearing the panic in her voice.

_"__No, just hurry. Please I just closed up, and there's this scary man outside that looks dangerous."_ Ingrid explained. Caroline looked at Freya.

"We're on our way." She said. She moved to Freya. "We have to go now."

* * *

Johanna's Pov

Johanna and Wendy stood in front of the abandoned hospital. They nodded to one another before walking towards the building. Using their mind and power the doors opened. They headed inside, Wendy already seeing the bloody shirt. She ran to grab it.

"This is Tommy's shirt, where the hell is he?" She looked around. "I'm going to kill that son of bitch Tarkoff." She snarled.

"Wendy, Tommy may still be alive."

"I'm going to kill him either way." She said gritting her teeth in anger.

"Ok, so we just lost our opportunity. To take him by surprise." She pulled out her phone. "Let's try a more direct approach." She dialed his number.

"You're just going to call him?" She nodded.

_"__Johanna, what a pleasant surprise." _

"Save it, Frederick told me everything."

_"__Well somehow I doubt he told you everything." _

"I need to see you now."

_"__You know I am always happy to see you, but I'm busy at the moment." _

"I could kill you easily. We both know that. I know your weak spots, I'm stronger then you."

_"__Are you threatening me? That's adorable." _

"I don't want to kill you, I don't do that anymore. Not unless I have to. Yeah, finally you're tempting me Tarkoff. If you would like to negotiate a peace. You're going to have to meet with me, mutual ground."

_"__Name the place."_

* * *

Entering the library, Freya and Caroline noticed the body on the floor. Freya and Caroline glanced at one another before racing over to her.

"Ingrid!" Freya cried.

"Ingrid are you ok?" Caroline shook her.

"What happened?" Freya said shaking her head trying to understand what was going on. "Wake up!" She cried. It was then that Caroline sensed it. Her vampire senses picking up on movement. She turned and found Tarkoff closing the doors of the library.

"Freya, were not alone here." She said. Tarkoff turned to them with a smirk before taking a step towards them.

* * *

Johanna's Pov

Johanna and Wendy entered the bar glancing around the bar for him. Wendy glanced behind them in case he would try anything.

"I don't see him," Wendy said. Johanna glared at the back corner.

"There," She said. The sisters made their way over to him.

"Where the hell is Tommy?" Wendy demanded.

"Wendy, as lovely as ever."

"I never liked you ever, and now I hate you. So tell me where he is, before I kick your ass." She hissed.

"Why can't you be more like your sister?" He smiled and glanced to Johanna. "So lovely, so elegant."

"Just answer her question. Now where's Tommy?" Johanna snapped.

"Don't worry, he's alive. The vessel is safe." He reassured them. "Oh you will," He looked at Wendy. "Well then I'll kill you faster. You know I can read your mind pussy cat."

"Were not here to kill you, but we can't let you bring back the king." He shook his head.

"It's too late. It will happen."

"You were on our side once." Johanna said.

"No, I swore an oath. Just like Frederick. I joined the rebellion as a spy. I will serve the king to my death." He admitted. "But I will serve you too. I've watched you Johanna, for hundreds of years I've watched and read your mind from afar. I've known your pain, your passion and your secrets. I know you better than you could ever imagine. I've heard so many of your thoughts."

"Yeah, can you hear what I'm thinking now?"

"Yes of course, and it does nothing to dissuade me. I still love you." He confessed. "You're angry now, but you'll get over it. I am very patient. I have waited, so long for your father to return and I would claim my reward. The king promised me if I would help him, you would be mine." She gave him a look of disgust.

"I'm not your reward,"

"You'll come around in time. And we will return to our home together."

"Yeah that's not going to happen." Wendy said.

"If you really knew me Tarkoff, you would know that no one would be able to control me. Least of all you." Johanna muttered.

"I have no wish to control you, I just wish to serve you my love."

"Yeah, well it's not going to happen." She moved to throw the scorpion at him. But he was smart and anticipated her move. His hand shot out along with the force of his magic, he blocked the magical creature. Johanna gritted her teeth as she tried to break his force. He gave her a smirk before the creature exploded, and he was gone.

* * *

Frederick's Pov

Tarkoff entered the Beauchamp House, looking for Frederick to tell him the news.

"Frederick, we've finally found the vessel. It's time to prepare for the king's arrival." He looked around the house for the grandson of the king. "I'm sure your grandfather's willing to let bygones be bygones. You're not still mad because I beat the living shit out of you are you?" He asked looking around the living room. Suddenly he felt movement on his shoulder, he turned only to see the scorpion stab him with its stinger. "Oh dear," he said as he fell to the ground.

"Looks like the only way to beat a telepath is the element of surprise." Frederick said moving to step over him. He grabbed Tarkoff pushing his mouth open as he grabbed the scorpion and shoved it in his mouth. "I will never let you or my grandfather hurt my family again. And I will kill the host, and then I will kill myself." He promised as Tarkoff struggled with the pain of the scorpion sting. "The king will never come to this world. Never." Tarkoff coughed blood when Frederick released his hold on him.

"I left you a present…" He choked. Frederick looked at him confused. "In the garden…" Were his last words. Frederick stood and made his way to the door.

Johanna and Wendy entered the house looking around for Frederick.

"Where's Frederick?" Wendy asked.

"The venom must have worn off he couldn't have gotten far we locked him in." She said. Just then the door opened. Frederick entered the room with sorrow in his eyes. Johanna looked at him instantly knowing something had happened.

"What happened?"

"The garden…I'm so sorry…" He trailed off looking at the ground with tears in his eyes. Johanna and Wendy opened the door and headed toward the garden. Only to gasp at the sight. Johanna stared in horror at the sight of them dangling there. She moved slowly only to fall to her knees in utter defeat. She looked up with tears in her eyes. There hanging from a tree were her daughters, they were now nothing more than lifeless bodies dangling there. Johanna sobbed uncontrollably seeing her daughters hung. A stake piercing Caroline's heart. Wendy moved to comfort her, they were both in tears. But Johanna knew that for once she was defeated, her father had gotten what he wanted. It took four hundred years but Johanna Beauchamp was broken.

* * *

Notes: So here is another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I hope this long chapter made up for it. I said there would be a twist and here it is. It's sad, I myself cried in this scene. How is Klaus going to react when he finds out Caroline's dead? Next chapter: Johanna deals with the loss of her daughters once again along with Victor. Wendy makes a dangerous choice. Frederick deals with his mistakes. Klaus deals with Caroline's death the only way he can. As well as getting a surprise visit from a certain warlock with an obsession with Caroline. Elijah mourns Ingrid as well as search for answers on Esther and Mikael return. Six reviews and I will update Friday. By the way there is still a chance to bring back witches of east end. So sign the petition if you want to the show to come back. There is still a chance. Thanks. Have a Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it!

A/N End of chapter 12


	13. The Shadow of Death

Chapter 13

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals/Witches Of East End.

Hey guys so like I promised for six reviews I would be updating again. I know it was sad last chapter. But here is a new one. Everyone will be mourning the loss of the girls. So here it is.

Previously: Caroline and Klaus were officially together. Freya had her suspicions about Killian's wife Eva. Freya and Caroline find out about the potion that she has been giving Killian to make him forget about being in love with Freya. Kristopher happens to have made a deal with the king believing that he will give him Caroline. Frederick chose Carolyn over his grandfather, only for him to admit the truth to his family and once again betray them. Victor shows the spell to Klaus and Elijah. Finn confronts them telling of Mikael's return, and Esther's plans. Victor might know something as to why Klaus cannot remember Caroline. Tarkoff has found the vessel, and also believes that he will have Johanna. Even though she is kind still with Victor. Tarkoff decides to take matters into his own hands break Johanna so that she won't interfering with the plans of the king returning. Johanna finds her daughters' bodies.

The Shadow of Death

Johanna's Pov

Johanna was sobbing as she stared at them hanging from the tree. Tears streamed down her face as she seems to pound her fists against the ground in anger. Wendy has tears streaming down her face as well while she rubs her sister's shoulders in comfort. Frederick enters the garden, tears in his eyes welling up in his eyes as well. He never wished for this to happen. He wished he had been the one to stop Tarkoff. He loved his sisters. He truly did.

"It was Tarkoff," He said staring at his sisters. His voice cracked in pain and sadness. Wendy stood with anger running through her veins as she turned to him.

"Haven't you done enough?" She asked her hands in fists.

"Mom," Frederick tried to move around her to Johanna. He wanted to be there for his mom. But Johanna ignored him, she couldn't look at him. Wendy moved in front of him and shoved him.

"Go! You are not a part of this family anymore. Leave now." She turned back to comfort Johanna as he slowly turned to leave sadly. Johanna was shaking her head, she couldn't take her eyes off the sight of them.

"I-I can't go t-through it again! I just can't!" She cried. Wendy managed to calm her down somewhat so that they could get her daughters' bodies down. Johanna looked down at her daughters, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads. Brushing the hair away from Caroline's face she moved her hand around the stake and ripped it from her chest. Tears fell from her face, as she looked over her girls. They were already cold, and pale.

They brought them inside and changed them into white dresses before laying them on the dining room table. They set up candles around the room and laid in each one of the girls hands a crystal. Johanna lit sage, and let it burn as a way of luck for their souls. Johanna took one last look at her daughters, Ingrid and Freya lie on either side of Caroline. She looked up at Wendy who waited for her. Johanna snapped her fingers and the candles instantly lit. Her little sister wrapped an arm around her bringing her out of the dining room and into the living room.

"I left Victor a message before we got home. He should be here soon and then we can break the news to him." Wendy said. Johanna nodded and sat down staring off into space. Wendy took this time to go make some coffee and a potion that would help ease Johanna's pain. She handed her the mug. "Here this will help ease your pain." She said.

"I don't want to ease my pain." Johanna cried. "There gone. Once again." Wendy thought for a moment.

"Johanna, I am willing to give up my last life." Wendy told her. Johanna looked at her.

"Which would you chose to bring back?" She asked. Wendy bit her lip. And Johanna just shook her head. "You can't chose can you, it's just not an option." Johanna murmured.

"What about the Tempus Ostium?" Wendy asked. She shook her head.

"It would only take us back in time, but we can't stop what has happened. Nothing will change it's too late." Johanna said another tear slide down her cheek. Wendy pushed her to drink the cup of coffee once again. Just then the door opened and Victor entered the room. He looked to the two women on the couch confused. Johanna looked at him with sadness and a knowing look. And he knew, his daughters were dead.

* * *

The Gardiner Brothers

Flashback:

_Dash bit his lip, he knew what he had done was wrong to his brother. He had tried to kill him on his wedding night when Freya had left him for Killian. He had finally told the truth to Killian and he hadn't said anything. _

_"__Ok look I get it, it's a lot to take in. But could you at least say something?" Killian was staring into the fire anger starting to run through his veins at his older brother's story. _

_"__You tried to kill me." Killian said._

_"__Killian, try to understand, Freya had just left me for you. I was out of my mind man. I-I was so upset and angry. Look I didn't know about my powers. I didn't know what I was capable of." Dash explained. Killian shook his head. _

_"__No, no, no, attacking me is one thing. But you left me there on the boat. Pushed me out to sea and let me die." Killian said calmly. _

_"__I panicked." Killian turned to him, true anger on his face. _

_"__You panicked? You panicked!" He moved to go pass him when Dash tried to turn him around by grabbing his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" He punched his older brother in the jaw. Dash huffed and turned back to him. "I'm sorry, I guess I just…panicked." Dash glared at him._

_"__Ok, I suppose I deserved that. But you need to calm down."_

_"__Why? We shouldn't fight because we're family? Because I can trust you?" _

_"__You don't want to do this." Dash said lowly. _

_"__Yeah I do. I think we both do. I think we both wanted this our whole lives. Since the day I was born, you've wanted me out of the way."_

_"__You're wrong,"_

_"__Really? Freya didn't even know you had a brother till I showed up. I know I didn't live up to the Gardiner name so you pretended I didn't exist."_

_"__You didn't want to be a part of this family. You ran away!"_

_"__I only ran away because you pushed me out the door!" Killian and raised his hand, a force of power unleashed from his palm and the force shoved Dash into a cabinet. He slowly got up to face his little brother, with a glare. "Next time you try to kill me, make sure I'm dead." _

_"__Gladly." Dash said deadly. Dash charged and made a swing at Killian, who ducked out of the way and punched him in the abdomen. Dash grunted, and Killian made another punch at his jaw. Dash blocked it with his left arm, with the other he grabbed Killian by the throat in a choking grasp. Killian punched him again to make him let go. Dash groaned at the other hit before using both his hands to grip around his little brother's neck. _

_Killian shoved his knee into his stomach and used the force of his body to shove him away. He punched him in the face again, Dash shoved him back and his fist connected with the side of Killian's rib. The force made Killian stumble back a bit. Dash made for another hit when he felt a tug in his guy, and the palm of his hand electricity was formed. He hit Killian again, the force knocking him back into a storage box. Killian grunted in pain, before getting up, his lip was bleeding, he stood to look at his brother. Dash gave Killian a look waiting for his next move, there was a cut on his forehead. Killian glanced to the trunk to the side of him, and with the movement of his hands the trunk lifted from the ground. He threw it at Dash. Dash's hands literally had volts of electricity coming out of his fingertips. He stopped the trunk, and gave Killian a deadly look before throwing it through the ceiling. Pieces of the roof fell to the ground, and the brothers faced one another. With a yell the brothers charged at one another out for blood. _

Present:

Killian groaned as he woke up finding the attic in ruins. He felt pressure on his legs, he looked down to find a wooden pillar lied there on top of his legs. Using his power, the wooden pillar was pushed off of him. He pushed himself to get up, already feeling the pain from where Dash had hit him. He looked up to see a fireplace poker, raising his hand the poker instantly was in his hand. Using it for support he stood.

Dash groaned starting to come to. When he felt something on his chest. Opening his eyes, his little brother stood before him covered in blood, and a swollen eye. The fireplace poker in his hand, he pressed it to his chest. Dash swallowed hard.

"Go on, do it." Killian glared down at him.

"You would do it, if it was me." He said. Dash nodded.

"So what's stopping you?" He asked. Killian pressed the poker against his chest harder. And Dash waited for death to claim him. But suddenly Killian tossed the poker away.

"You can go to hell." He sneered. "But not with my help." And without another word, he left the man that he once called brother there. Dash watched him leave before standing and walking to see the damage that they had done. That's when he noticed the jar was broken. The jar that Ingrid had crafted to hide the body of Kyle Hutton. The spell was broken, and he was sure that someone would find his body now.

* * *

The Originals Household Pov

Elijah was planning for his outing with Ingrid tonight. He was quite eager, deciding that he would take her into New York City. He knew the city quite well actually, he and his family had made a lot of trips there before. He hadn't been there since 1937. After the events in New Orleans of 1919 he had separated from Rebekah and Klaus. Suddenly Klaus entered the room looking rather irritated, confused and worried all at the same time.

"Is something wrong Niklaus?" He asked. Klaus looked at his older brother not even understanding exactly what he was feeling. It seemed as though there was emptiness inside of him. Almost like something had been ripped away from him. He had texted Caroline, and recently called her. She didn't text back and she wouldn't answer her phone. He kept getting her voicemail. _Hi! This is Caroline, leave a message. Thanks._ After the six time he had thrown his phone across the room irritated. But at the same time worried. He just felt like something was wrong. In an instant he had an idea of what was wrong.

"I have to go see Caroline. I know something's wrong." Elijah watched his brother grab his jacket and before he could say another word Klaus was out the door.

Klaus knocked on the door twice. When no one answered he knocked again become impatient needing to see Caroline. When the door opened Wendy stood in the doorway. Her eyes widened at the hybrid.

"I need to see Caroline," He said making his way into the room. Johanna had already given him an invitation last time. Wendy shut the door and quickly tried to stop him.

"Klaus, wait. There's something we have to talk about."

"Caroline," He called looking around the room. Wendy grabbed him by the arm and turned him around to her.

"Something happened…" She said. He looked at her confused. Victor entered the room, his eyes were red from crying after he had just took the time to mourn his daughters. He had lost them yet again, and he couldn't save them. Klaus looked confused and then it hit him.

"Klaus…Caroline is- Klaus didn't want to hear it and flashed into the room where Victor came from. Klaus stopped dead where he was. There on the table lie Caroline, in a white gown, lifeless. Wendy and Victor stood behind the hybrid waiting for his reaction. Klaus slowly walked towards the table, she was pale and gray. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her small form and brought her into his arms. As he cradled her face in his hand, he now saw that the light she had possessed was gone. His light was gone, forever. Klaus wrapped his arms around her gently and hugged her to him. As the first tear in a thousand years, slipped down his cheek. After a few more moments he pressed a kiss to her forehead and laid her back down. His hands clenched into fists and he spoke.

"Who did this?" His voice was low and filled with venom. No one spoke and Klaus flashed in front of them. "Who did this?!" He yelled.

"It was Tarkoff." Victor told him. "I am already planning on killing him myself. But I don't know where he is, and at the moment he is very hard to kill."

"I'll kill him." Victor shook his head.

"Klaus, he's telepath. He will be able to read your thoughts and know what you are up to. He was my best friend, I know him better than anyone. If anyone knows his weak spots it is me. But right now, we need approach this cautiously. As of today he is not my friend, and I do intend to make sure that he suffers for all that he has done."

* * *

Johanna's Pov

Johanna Beauchamp made her way into the bathroom wearing nothing but a white nightgown. A knife in her hand, she slowly took a step into the white tub filled with water. She sat down in the water staring off into space. Sitting up she raised her left arm.

"Cruentatur," She said as she brought the blade to her skin, and cut a deep long wound in her arm. She gritted her teeth fighting a cry of pain. And took a deep breath, as she switched arms, and pressed the tip of the blade from her wrist to the bent part of her arm. She ripped it away in pain and let it fall from her grasp. It clattered against the floor. Johanna brought her arms into the water and leaned back. She longed to be with her girls in the Underworld. She was ready, for death to finally claim her.

* * *

Elijah's Pov

Elijah made his way into the Bent Elbow, he had received a message from Klaus, asking him to meet him there. He found his brother sitting at the bar, scowling at the wall. A glass of scotch in his hand, he drowned his drink.

"Niklaus," He approached cautiously. He could sense his brother's mood. Klaus didn't turn to him. A few more seconds of silence before his brother spoke.

"She's gone." Elijah stared at his brother confused.

"Who's gone?"

"Caroline."

"She's missing?" He asked. Klaus shook his head.

"She's dead." Elijah was quiet for a moment as he watched his brother drink away his sorrows. He noticed that Klaus's eyes were somewhat red. He knew his brother did love this girl. Klaus huffed and poured himself another drink. "They're dead."

"What?" Klaus finally turned to him.

"Caroline, Freya and Ingrid." Elijah's heart stopped.

"Ingrid's dead?" Klaus nodded and took a sip of his drink. "H-how?" He asked.

"Her neck was snapped. I saw their bodies." Klaus told him. Elijah's jaw clenched.

"Who killed them?"

"Johanna's old friend Tarkoff." Klaus said.

"I'm surprised he's still living." He would have thought Klaus would have gone after him by now.

"As much as I want to kill him, right now he has disappeared. Also because he's a telepath we need to proceed with caution." Klaus stood up and slapped a hundred on the counter. "If you excuse me brother," He glanced to the blonde in the corner of the room having a drink. "I'm going to have a 'real' drink." He passed his brother and walked over to the blonde human girl sitting at a table. Elijah swallowed hard. He knew that he couldn't stop his brother. Only Caroline could do that, if she were alive. He looked at the ground in sadness. Ingrid, was gone. She was dead. Deciding to leave the bar, he headed outside. As he walked down the sidewalk it was then that he sensed he was being followed. When he turned a corner he flashed behind the figure, grabbing them by the throat and shoving them against a wall in the alley.

"Who are you?" Elijah said. "And why are you following me?"

"Is that any way to greet your brother Elijah? I just got here." He said.

"Kol,"

* * *

Victor's Pov

Victor made his way upstairs, it was then that he sensed that there was something not right. Making his way down the hall, he looked into the doorway of the bathroom. His eyes widened.

"Johanna!" He yelled and raced over to his love. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he brought her up out of the bloody water. Wendy had just come to the doorway when she gasped and raced over.

"No." She cried. Victor shook his head and scooped the woman that he loved, up from the bloody water. He brought her to the bedroom, where he laid her down and covered her with the duvet. Victor grasped one of her arms.

"Sanaret," He said raising his hand over her wound, his power slowly mended and healed the wound. After a minute or two, she was healed and she began to slowly open her eyes. He sighed with relief.

"No." She said. "What have you done?"

"Damn it Johanna! What were you think?!" He snapped. Angry, and hurt that she would try to kill herself. She glared at him.

"I was dead! I was with the girls!" He shook his head.

"You and I both know, that no matter what, you can't die. You're immortal. It was just a dream."

"I would be dead right now, if it wasn't for you!" She looked away with tears. He glared at her.

"God damn it Johanna! Let's get something straight right now. You're not leaving me or your sister alone." He snapped.

"That's not your decision to make!" She yelled. "I want to die and I'm ready to go." He shook his head.

"You're grieving." He said. "Johanna you're not thinking this through." Johanna stared at the ceiling and shook her head.

"I'm done, Victor. I'm done with curses, I'm done with living forever. And I am done watching my girls die." Johanna quietly.

"They were my girls too Johanna. I loved them just as much as you did." She shook her head.

"Where were you a century ago?" He stared at her.

"Yes I left Johanna. I couldn't stand to watch my daughters die over and over again. It was my mistake. I was running away from family and curses. I was thinking of myself. And I regret it, I thought of you every day, along with our girls even Wendy. I always thought about all of you."

"It doesn't matter, I just can't take it anymore. It took four hundred years but father finally won." Victor gave her a look.

"He can't win unless you let him."

"Get out,"

"Why so you can kill yourself again?" He hissed in anger. He wouldn't stand to lose her, he loved her still. He couldn't imagine a world where she didn't exist. He needed her, she was the only thing that was keeping him sane and from killing himself. He understood where she was coming from but he was fighting for her.

"We're not leaving here until you take this," Wendy said. She made her way into the room with a potion. Johanna glared at her as well.

"And then I am taking away all sharp objects, and locking you in this room." Victor told her. She glared at the both of them.

"You are both pain in the asses you know that?" She said.

"I love you too." Wendy said giving her three drops of the potion.

"There satisfied? Now get out!" Victor shook his head.

"I am not leaving until you fall asleep." He said maneuvering on the bed. He lied down next to her wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her to him. He placed a kiss on her cheek, and Wendy kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Victor stroked her hair, trying to soothe her to sleep. They were both parents and they were both broken. Their daughters were dead, and once again their son had betrayed them.

* * *

Killian's Pov

Killian made his way into the bar, grabbing a drink from behind the bar he poured himself a shot. And gulped it down, Frederick who was just on the other side the room, finishing his drink he made his way over to Killian.

"You're a son of bitch you know that?" Killian glared at him before taking another sip of his drink.

"I don't know what your problem is with me, but you should get over it." Killian wasn't in the mood at the moment. And he could also tell that he was drunk.

"I can't get over it. I can never forget what you did to me." Frederick murmured as he took a sip of his drink. Killian gave him a look.

"I didn't do anything to you. Whatever happened it was in another life." Frederick placed his glass on top of his. Killian glared at him before removing it. "Back off." He said pouring himself another drink.

"You know they think it's all my fault that I betrayed them. But they don't know that you led me down that path four hundred years ago. You were bad for Freya back in Asgard and you're bad for her now."

"Ok I think it's time you stopped drinking, you're not making any sense. Jeff cut him off." He said to his fellow bartender. Jeff nodded.

"See that's going to bring her back." Suddenly Frederick punched him in the face. Killian stumbled back from the impact. People around the room gasped in surprise. Killian made a swing at him, his fist colliding with Frederick's jaw. Frederick fell to the ground from the impact. "What happened to her, is all your fault." He snapped. He struggled against the man that was trying to hold him back. "It's always your fault." Killian put his hands up and took one more sip of his drink before leaving the bar.

Killian left to the Beauchamp house knowing something wasn't right. Was he trying to tell him something happened to Freya? When Wendy opened the door, he ignored her protests and made his way inside looking for Freya. Only to find her lifeless body on the table with the rest of her sisters. Killian held her in his arms, she was cold and pale. She was gone, her curse had yet again been fulfilled. Now here she was dead, in his arms.

When he returned to his pocket, he had a drink in his hand. He had took one sip before pulling out his phone. He dialed her number, without looking down and just staring at a wall.

_"__Hi, this Freya you know what to do."_ He ended the call, only redial her number again. He just wanted to hear the sound of her voice. Knowing that he would never hear it again. Not for a long time. He glanced down at the Spanish looking statue or for a moment before grabbing it and tossing it to the other side of the room. He grabbed a chair and moved to break it to unleash his pain when he found the statue in front of him again. It wasn't broken, it just lie there. He slowly put the chair down, staring at it for a moment before he threw it again. It shattered against the wall, that's when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to reveal Dash standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" Dash swallowed hard.

"Just to talk."

"Not interested." He moved to shut the door, when Dash out his foot out to stop it.

"No, look I get that you're pissed. Alright, so am I. But were the only family we got left." He said inviting himself in.

"So what you want to hug it out?" Killian asked sarcastically. Dash looked down for a moment in shame.

"I messed up, I need your help. You're advised, I don't know. I didn't know where else to turn." Killian shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. He couldn't believe he had come here and asked for his help.

"Hasn't even been one day, and now she's dead. You have no one else to bail out your sorry ass." Killian muttered.

"Who's dead?"

"Ingrid," Dash's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me,"

"Ingrid's dead?"

"Freya and Caroline too. Thought you knew." Dash was shaking his head. His friend, and the woman that he had started to have feelings for was dead.

"H-how?"

"I don't know the details."

"Then maybe it's not true-

"I saw their bodies. It's true they're gone." He turned around to face him. "The last thing I care about is what you need right now." Killian grabbed the door and nodded for him to leave. Dash slowly made his way over.

"Killian…" He trailed off not knowing what to say. He left without another word. Killian shut the door behind him only to turn and find the statue in front of him once again.

* * *

Wendy's Pov

Wendy aprouched her ex-nephew who was staring at a wall. He looked up at her before shaking his head.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Oh this is not going to work for me." She turned to the waitress and grabbed the mug of coffee. "Caffeine emergency. Thanks." She raised her hand over the mug. "Valdrai," She said. "Drink." She ordered. He sighed before bringing the cup to his lips and taking a sip. He made a face in disgust. "Yeah I know it's jarring, but I had to sober you up quick. We need to chat."

"You just kicked me out of the family and now you want to talk."

"Oh my feelings for you haven't changed. But your father just pulled your mother out of a bath tub full of blood. And I need your help."

"Is she ok?" He asked with concern.

"She's alive, I have given her something to sleep. But she's definitely not ok. Three of her children are dead, and the other one betrayed her yet again." She bit her lip. "We need to find Tarkoff."

"For what? Revenge? Look I told you I already tried to kill him, it's harder than you think." Frederick muttered. She shook her head.

"No I don't want to kill him, that's not what's going to solve the problem." She told him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you need to complete the ritual to bring my father here. He is the only one powerful enough to bring the girls back without consequences." Frederick stared at her. She couldn't be serious. They all knew what would happen if the king returned.

"Once grandfather comes through, there is no guarantee that he will do what we want you realize that don't you?" Wendy nodded.

"We don't have any other choice."

"We have to take the risk."

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus had finished draining the blonde, now he was back at the house staring into the fire a drink in his hand. He took another sip of his drink before placing it on the table. He turned around in a flash and grabbed a chair throwing it against the wall. It broke into pieces from the force. Klaus began tearing apart the room in his rage, and pain. He huffed before moving to sit down in an armchair that had remained untouched by his fit of rage, and went back to staring into the fire.

"I should have guessed you would be causing destruction. You are a monster no less." Klaus turned to a man with honey blonde hair and grey blue eyes. He glared at Klaus. Klaus was on his feet in an instant, he flashed to the man who was stupid enough to enter his house. Grabbing him by the throat he raised him against the wall.

"And who are you? You must have a death wish, for trespassing in my house mate." Klaus growled. The man snorted, Klaus suddenly felt unbearable pain. He let go of him and fell to the ground.

"I am Kristopher Caldwell, and you have taken what is mine too many times."

* * *

Notes: So here is another chapter. Just as I promised. This is still the day that Caroline, Freya and Ingrid died. It's just starting to become night in case you are confused. So Klaus finds out about Caroline's death, he doesn't take it too well. Resorting back to some of his old ways. Such as draining people. Elijah is sad about Ingrid's death, but meet up with Kol. Johanna tried to kill herself, and her and Victor had a heart to heart about the past a little bit. Wendy wants to bring back to the king. And Klaus and Kristopher meet. Next chapter: Klaus and Kristopher have a confrontation. Klaus learns about why he forgets Caroline after her death. Wendy and Frederick locate Tarkoff's whereabouts. Elijah and Kol track down Finn. Johanna and Victor discuss more on the past. Learn more about how they met. What do you think is going to happen? Good? Bad? Six reviews and I might try Sunday to update. If not it will be Tuesday. Thanks.

A/N End of chapter 13


	14. The Return

Chapter 14

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals/Witches Of East End.

Hey guys so here is another chapter just like I promised. Enjoy. The girls are still dead at this point. But it's been like half a day. Remember this because it's important.

The Return

Klaus's Pov

_"I should have guessed you would be causing destruction. You are a monster no less." Klaus turned to a man with honey blonde hair and grey blue eyes. He glared at Klaus. Klaus was on his feet in an instant, he flashed to the man who was stupid enough to enter his house. Grabbing him by the throat he raised him against the wall._

_"And who are you? You must have a death wish, for trespassing in my house mate." Klaus growled. The man snorted, Klaus suddenly felt unbearable pain. He let go of him and fell to the ground._

_"I am Kristopher Caldwell, and you have taken what is mine too many times."_

Klaus was struggling against the pain, but it was too much. He was the original hybrid, no witch or warlock had ever been powerful enough to hold him down like this. He gritted his teeth trying to ignore the pain and get to his feet. The man called Kristopher took his seat, and looked down at the original.

"Don't bother, I have lived for four hundred years and have studied thousands of spells. As a Caldwell, my family bloodline goes back almost seven thousand years in Asgard." Klaus was trying to push himself up, he glared over at him.

"And what is it that you want?" He asked.

"What you have stolen from me." Kristopher said looking down at the beast. Klaus chuckled darkly.

"I don't remember taking anything from you. And even if I did, I wouldn't give it back to you." Kristopher flicked his wrist and made Klaus's arm twist easily. Klaus groaned in pain.

"Caroline." Klaus froze at the name. "You took her from me." He said. "For the last four hundred, you have stolen her from me. She was to be my wife, and you brainwashed her into making her think that she loves you." Even though Klaus couldn't remember all of these times that he and Caroline were together. He knew he had never compelled or brainwashed her into loving him. He knew it in his soul.

"I never compelled or brainwashed her into loving me. But even I sometimes think that it is too good to be true. But somehow I do know she did." Kristopher shook his head. "Why does it matter now?" He asked.

"Because I intend for us to go back to Asgard together. Just like we were meant to, just like we wanted." He snapped. Klaus's jaw clenched, he hated the idea of Caroline with this man or any other for that matter. He hated the idea of her leaving completely, to go back to her world. Even if he knew she was gone, dead once again.

"I guess your plans are ruined then mate." He grunted. Kristopher raised an eyebrow. "She's dead." He said softly. Kristopher rolled his eyes.

"I know." Kristopher murmured. "But not for long."

* * *

Killian's Pov

Killian was looking at the strange statue in his hands. He didn't understand why he couldn't destroy the stupid statue.

"What the hell is your deal?" He muttered confused. Looking on the bottom of the statue he found writing. "Amor Vesdadero," He said out loud. The letters instantly glowed before fading into a message.

_May you find the path back to your True Love. _

_Love, Eva_

_432 Bartio Blvd NY_

Finding himself in the city, he found the shop that Eva had told him to go to. Entering the shop, he looked around before noticing a little girl standing in the room. A man was dancing around her with a feather, chanting words. Killian watched them for a moment before the man stopped and took a drink.

"What do you want Killian?" He asked. Killian eyes raised in surprise. He had never met him. How did he know his name? The man beckoned for Killian to follow him into a back room. He was starting to speak Spanish.

"Look man I don't mean to bother you but…" He stopped and just decided to show him the picture of the note on his cell phone.

"Eva," He said. "How do you know her?" He asked.

"She was my wife,"

"Where is she now?"

"Dead." He said. The man's nostrils flared.

"I should kill you."

"Why is it everyone's go to day." Killian muttered.

"Wait here bruja, if what you say is true. Then your journey will not be an easy one." He turned and left for a moment. Killian looked around the room at different artifacts, books, and herbs. Just then the man returned. "Before we begin there is something that I need to know." He moved to sit at a table. Killian followed and sat down in front of him. He placed two cards on the table. "Choose one," The card to the left showed the name: The Emperor and the card to the right showed the: Trickster. Killian didn't seem to care, just placed his hand on one of them. It landed on the Emperor. The man looked at him for a moment before stabbing him in the hand with a knife. He cried out in pain and glared at the man. The man ripped the blade from his hand moving to the flames of a candle. That's when he heard movement behind him. Killian turned and gasped. She grabbed his hand in hers.

"Saneret," She said. He felt the pain subside and his skin knit back together. He stared at her in shock.

"You look just like-

"I know, Eva was my great great grandmother." She explained.

"I know why he was sent to us." The man said. He turned to Killian. "You wish to be with your true love. You are star-crossed." Killian nodded.

"Is there a way to break the pattern?" He asked. The doppelganger or the woman that looked like Eva nodded.

"Yes, this lifetime is already ended with her death. But the next doesn't have to be. But it comes with a price." She said.

"Whatever it is, I'll pay it. I do whatever it takes." Killian said immediately. The man swallowed hard.

"The price will cost you your life."

* * *

Dash's Pov

Dash sat at a table staring at his drink. He couldn't believe that Ingrid was dead. He couldn't understand how or why. He wished he had been there to protect her or something. She had been there for him. And when she needed him, he wasn't there. A waitress came up giving him a drink.

"From the hottie at the bar." She said. He glanced over to the woman with long caramel brown hair. She gave him a smile and a flirty wave. He shook his head.

"Take it back." She nodded and grabbed the drink before leaving. That's when the woman from the bar approached him. She gave him a smirk as she sat down in front of him.

"Damn I hope that you at least got a few good shots in you." She said. He gave her a look.

"Not interested,"

"Clearly,"

"Keep moving," He retorted.

"To where? I'm new here. Any suggestions?" She said taking his drink and a sip of it. "Mmm, that's a lot better than the crap I sent over." He rolled his eyes.

"Go play your games with someone else."

"My games, beat sitting here and trying to numb your pain."

"A friend of mine died tonight." He hissed.

"Well we got to make the most out of that fact." He glared at her.

"Are you seriously propositioning me?" A playful smile spread across her lips.

"The day of my brother's funeral, I went out to got drunk, picked up a guy at a bar, had the best sex of my entire life."

"Yeah well that's one way to grieve, this is mine." He said taking another sip of his drink.

"I just hate to see someone hurting themselves when there is someone that can do it for them."

"Is that what turns you on?" She smirked.

"You wanna find out?"

"If you're a sadist, no thanks."

"Ok instead of sitting here trying to forget, let's go have a night to remember. I won't bite." She bite lip. "Actually I can't make that promise." She said seductively. "What yah say?" She asked.

And that's where he found himself in a private storage closet, making out with a woman whose name he didn't even know. She pushed him back against a shelf ripping his shirt open and pressing kisses down his chest. He shoved her to the side and wrapped an arm around her so that her back was pressed against his chest. He began kissing her throat as her nails dug into his neck bringing him closer before he grasped her chin and crashed his lips to hers with a rough kiss. Perhaps she was right, rough sex was a great way to deal with the pain.

* * *

Wendy's Pov

Wendy and Frederick entered the abandoned St. Gabriel's Hospital with lanterns. As the turned the corner Frederick noticed that his aunt was somewhat nervous.

"You worried about Tarkoff?" He asked.

"Screw Tarkoff, that asshole doesn't scare me." She muttered. She swallowed hard. "It's Tommy."

"The thing that made Tommy, Tommy is already gone." Frederick reminded her. "He's still alive, but his minds dead. He's just a vessel now." She nodded.

"I know," She said sadly. But she couldn't help but hope. "It's just the thought of actually seeing him like this…but there's no other way." She said making her way into the room. They looked around the room. "Where's Tommy? What happened to him?"

"Like lambs to the slaughter." They turned at the voice finding him sitting in a chair behind them. He gave them a sadistic smirk. "Pull up a chair. I've been expecting you."

* * *

Elijah's Pov

Elijah looked over his brother, he was in a different body. The man that his brother was possessing had dark hair and light grey green eyes.

"What are you doing here Kol?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, because I was sure that my brothers would find a way to fix the other side. Only to find they haven't fixed it and now our bloody father and mother are back signing out death certificates." Elijah sighed.

"We were going to do it soon. But there were some…complications." Elijah said.

"Complications? What could have been so difficult about it?" Elijah sighed.

"I made a deal with an old friend of mine who was a witch. We succeeded only for the original spell that we were supposed to cast wouldn't be able to cast till the full moon. So we stayed, till they found a spell that they were able to do without the full moon. Only that it is now too late, and that three of the witches are dead sadly." Kol raised an eyebrow. His brother did look quite depressed and that was saying something. Usually not many could read Elijah's emotions. He didn't really show them, if he did it was quite rare. Even for his family.

"I can only assume that you cared for these witches?" He asked. Elijah nodded. "Elijah! You fancied a witch mate? Finally took my advice, brother. Was she a tasty little thing?"

"Kol, is that anyway to talk about a lady?" Elijah scolded. Giving his brother a look. Kol had always been the one to forget his manners. To think he had been alive during the time of chivalry. Kol chuckled.

"So what's this witch's name?" He asked. Elijah swallowed hard. Feeling his heart clench remembering the young witch that seemed to hold his heart even in death.

"Her name was Ingrid." Kol raised an eyebrow.

"So this witch is dead?" Elijah nodded sadly. "So where is Nik?" Kol asked changing the subject.

"He is… dealing with the horrible events that have happened today." Kol shrugged.

"So a tasty little snack, and perhaps a room or two destroyed. What has made him so angry?"

"Niklaus is actually in pain. He had found happiness and love for the first time with quite an extraordinary young woman." Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Nik found love?" Elijah nodded. "She broke his heart right? So she could find someone better looking. Such as someone like me." He smirked. Elijah gave his brother a look.

"She's dead." He said. "I'm sure Niklaus would dagger you for that. So brother why are you here again?"

"I'm here to help. Especially since mother and father are out to kill us again."

"Finn's here. He is working with mother and father." He explained.

"He always was the sacrificial son. I wouldn't be surprised if he bloody offered himself up to help kill us like last time."

"If Finn knows that mother and father have returned then he might know their plans." Kol smirked.

"I wish I had my bat, I love it when I can use it." Elijah gave his little brother a look. "It's better than getting my hands dirty." Elijah rolled his eyes at his brother. The two originals went in search of their brother the traitor.

* * *

Asgard Past:

_Young Johanna who was no more than sixteen was in the garden, twirling a pomegranate flower in her hand. Young Wendy who would be no more than thirteen was probably getting into some mischief. She was sure that their mother would have her head if she was causing trouble. Always stating 'Princesses of Asgard don't get into trouble.' As she twirled the flower in her hand she looked down at her book. She had been practicing her studies almost all day. Her teacher had told them that they would have a test of magic the following day. When she was finished she decided to head to the stables. She wanted to ride on her horse Asta. As she made her way into the stables, she found her horse and pulled out a piece of food from her satchel. Asta took the food and munched on it while Johanna patted the horses mane. There was movement behind her._

_"__Your highness, I apologize I didn't know you were here." He said. She turned to the stable boy._

_"__Nonsense Mason, you may call me Johanna. And you have no reason to apologize." He nodded and she rolled her eyes. "Honestly Mason Tarkoff how many times do I have to tell you to call me, Johanna. We have been friends since childhood." He shrugged. _

_"__At least once more, as always." He said. Mason had recently turned eighteen and Johanna had turned sixteen. "I think I should warn you as my friend, I won't be here much longer." Johanna looked at him confused. _

_"__What do you mean? Are you unhappy here? Has the farmer been giving you a hard time again?" She asked. He shook his head. _

_"__No, nothing of that sort my lady. I have decided to join the guard. I am of age now. I thought it would be great way to serve Asgard and the king." Johanna gave him a smile._

_"__Congratulations, you will make an excellent guardsman." She gave him a hug, and he seemed to blush and shyly looked away. _

_"__Have I mentioned you look quite lovely this evening?" He said. She gave him a smile. _

_"__Thank you, Mason you are always so kind to me." He smiled. _

_"__You are the one that is kind your hig-Johanna. I am nothing but a stable boy and yet the princess is willing to be my friend." She shook her head._

_"__You are not just a stable boy, you are also a friend and always will be." He heard movement behind them and turned to smile at his best friend. _

_"__Victor, you came." He said. Victor gave his best friend a smile and the two hugged one another. _

_"__It's great to see you again Tarkoff," That had always been the nickname that Victor called him. They were like brothers, they grew up together and had one another's back. _

_"__Victor I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is- Johanna and Victor's eyes met and it was instant. A bond had been formed by the sight of one another. Victor's eyes roamed over the young woman before him. Her long chestnut brown hair dangled down her shoulder in a loose braid. Her eyes were a beautiful brown that seemed to sparkle. Johanna took in the man before her, he was tall and handsome. His light bronze hair and light blue green eyes were stunning and seemed to hold her gaze. Victor reached out for her hand._

_"__Princess Johanna," He kissed her hand. "It is an honor to meet one of the royal family, I am Victor." She smiled to him._

_"__As you may call me Johanna, it is a pleasure." _

_"__The pleasure is all mine." Tarkoff looked between the two. It was in that moment that he saw the way his best friend was looking at his crush and friend. He could see in Johanna's eyes that she might reciprocate these feelings for his best friend. It made him jealous, but they were still his friends. He just didn't like the way that they were looking at one another. He felt as if a loop had been made and he wasn't in it. _

_"__Victor and I were going to meet with the Head Guard for some training this evening." Johanna nodded and looked at Victor._

_"__Are you going to be a Guardsman too?" She asked. He shook his head. _

_"__I am just going to support Tarkoff, I have already served the royal family and our great king as a guard. Late this year, now I am solider." Victor explained. She smiled to him._

_"__I do hope that no war would ever be upon us, I have always hated war and bloodshed." Victor nodded. _

_"__The land is at peace now my lady, war has not broken out in at least three hundred years if I recall through history." She nodded. _

_"__Well I wouldn't want to make you both late meeting with the Head of the Guardsmen." She turned, saddling Asta. Tarkoff moved to help her, but Victor was already there. She gave him a sweet smile as he helped her up onto the horse. _

_"__Thank you Victor. I bid you farewell, for now. And farewell Mason," She turned Asta and moved to leave the stables._

_"__Farewell princess Johanna," They said at the same time. Victor turned to Tarkoff. _

_"__She's quite lovely as you said. And very kind." Unbeknownst to Victor, his best friend had a crush on Johanna. But Tarkoff had never mentioned it to Victor. _

_It was later in the week that Tarkoff found his best friend and friend in the garden. He held a flower in his hand. He had planned on giving it to Johanna. Victor grasped her hand in his._

_"__Princess Johanna, since I have met you I have not been able to stop thinking about you. You consume my every thought. You are beautiful, intelligent, kind hearted, but still just as witty. I cannot deny it any longer. I fancy you, and ask if I may court you?" Victor confessed. Tarkoff looked to Johanna, a blush registered on her cheeks. She smiled at Victor. _

_"__Yes, you may." She wrapped her arm around his and they walked down the path to where a picnic had been set up for them. The flower that Tarkoff held fell to the ground. He looked down in sadness and heartbreak. Before looking up one last time at the new couple. He would still try, he would still try to win the princess's heart. _

Johanna's Pov

Johanna opened her eyes, it was late night. Around seven or eight pm. She felt the warmth behind her. Victor slept peacefully next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her to him. She couldn't help but roll over, she did feel bad about all she had said to him. He was a parent after all as well. And those girls, were not just hers they were theirs. It took nearly two centuries to try and move on from Victor but she always knew that he wasn't too far away. He was still watching from a far over them. No matter the distance they both longed for another. No matter how many fights they would get into, the love they held for one another was stronger. Those two centuries of desperately trying to move on, were difficult. She brushed her fingertips against his face. He was just as handsome as she remembered, and it wasn't just because they were immortal. She could still see the young man that she met in him.

Suddenly his eyes opened and looked at her. No one spoke, they gazed at one another. He moved his hand to caress her cheek brushing his thumb across it. With a gentle kiss, that was loving and tender on her lips. She moved to snuggle closer to him. Pressing her face into his chest, he stroked her back.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said. She didn't look at him, just listened. "I'm going to help you get through this. We're going to get through this together."

"What if you can't handle it again?" She asked. Remembering the last time in 1843. It was time that he left them. Not able to deal with the fact that in three years, fate would catch up with them. And take their daughters away from them once again. He shook his head tightening the grip around her.

"Never again, I promise to never leave you and our family again." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Johanna." He whispered. She felt a small smile spread across her face.

"I love you too Victor."

* * *

Wendy's Pov

"You know why we're here, let's just do this." Frederick said. Tarkoff snorted.

"Just do this? Where's the fun in that?" He said as he stood up.

"We get it, we need your help and you hold all the cards." Wendy said.

"Most of the cards, we have the king." Frederick countered.

"I like your aunt." Tarkoff admitted as he glanced to Wendy. "She knows how to behave. You can learn a lot from her." She glared at him.

"Don't mistake expediency for respect. Because let's be clear, when this is all over you're going to wish you hadn't met me." She muttered as she moved to him nose to nose.

"Its pity you can't kill me with your thoughts isn't it?"

"Ok, everyone has a stake here, Tarkoff you serve the king you want him here more than we do. We're not going to beg." Tarkoff glanced to Frederick.

"How about a please?"

"Will you help us bring back the king? Please." Tarkoff smirked.

"Now there's a good kitty. Now was that so hard?" Tarkoff turned and headed to a door that led into a small room with one cot. Wendy and Frederick followed and she gasped. There lie Tommy on the bed breathing with the brand on his chest.

"You ok?" Frederick asked concerned. Wendy stared at the body of the man that she loved. Who was gone, now.

"I need a minute alone with him." She said.

"Make it quick," Tarkoff retorted. Wendy moved beside the cot where the body lay. Tears welled up in her eyes. She caressed his cheek as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry that you got mixed up in this. I should have spelled you when I had the chance." She sniffled. "I know that you're still in there somewhere. I'm never going to give up on you. I promise." She pressed a kiss to his lips as a few tears slipped down her face.

Wendy and Frederick stood to the side of the room, as Tarkoff set up the ritual. Branches and lit candles surrounded Tommy's body. Frederick was unbuttoning his shirt.

"The vessel is prepared to receive his glory." Tarkoff announced. "Take your positon." He said to Frederick. Frederick glanced to Wendy, making sure that she was sure about this.

"No time for second thoughts." She told him.

"I knew eventually we would see eye to eye." Tarkoff murmured. Frederick nodded and moved to the inner circle lying next to Tommy opening his shirt so that the brand was visible. Tarkoff raised a golden bowl and a stick. "Solvite hoc notam a rege et eum spiritus ad corpus habere ut vas." Frederick grunted when he felt the burning pain of the spirit leaving him. It was so painful that it knocked him out. A red smoky essence appeared from the brand. Tarkoff used the stick to circle the bowl, in use of directing the spirit of the king to the vessel. He stopped and the spirt was sucked into the brand on the chest of the vessel. A burning red glow eliminated from the symbol. His eyes opened, but they were nothing more than white orbs as he roared in agony. Wendy fell to her knees near his body. She had to see, had to know. He sounded like Tommy at first.

"Tommy," She said. He was alive and breathing. He slowly set up before turning to her.

"Hello, my darling daughter." An English voice spoke from the body. She gasped and scrambled away from him. He slowly stood and began buttoning up his shirt, as he did so he morphed into an old man. The king stood before them. Tarkoff kneeled.

"You're grace, I am your humble servant." Tarkoff bowed to him. There he stood. King Nikolaus had arrived.

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus stared at Kristopher. He said that she wouldn't be dead for long. But he remembered seeing her body.

"What are talking?" He asked. I knowing smirk spread across Kristopher's face.

"There is only one person that is powerful enough to resurrect them. Without consequences." He turned to look at Klaus. "The king," He said. "Better known as Caroline's grandfather." He took a sip of Klaus's drink. "You see when he gets here, he is going to bring them back. And then he will give me what he promised. That I can have Caroline. And return to our home in Asgard, where together we will sire the next bloodline." Klaus's jaw clenched.

"How do you know if he using you or not?" Kristopher snorted.

"Because he was the one that wanted Caroline and I to be married back in Asgard. He is the king and knows what is right. He knows that we were fated for one another, and that nature wanted us together."

"Just because Caroline's grandfather says that doesn't mean it's true. If fate and nature wanted you together, then why for the last four hundred years you haven't been together." Kristopher glared at him.

"Because you have stolen her from me. She is mine, and I will have her one way or another. You don't deserve her, besides what do you care? After today you won't remember her ever again." Klaus stared at him.

"What do you mean after today?" He asked. Kristopher chuckled darkly.

"Because that is your curse, you only get a day to mourn for her. Before she is a lost memory." Klaus clenched his hands into fists.

"You cursed me?" Kristopher shook his head.

"I may be powerful, but I can't curse you at least not that long. Soon the spell would have been broken and then you would have remembered her. It probably cast by a much stronger witch or warlock. Especially if it has lasted this long." Klaus felt the pain leave him and he looked up at Kristopher. "But I intend for you to just forget about her. I can't let you live any longer." He pulled something out from his jacket and turned to him. It was then that Klaus noticed the white oak stake in his hand. "Unlike the witches that you have met during your life, Asgardian witches are more powerful. And can recreate weapons as well."

* * *

Elijah's Pov

With Kol's help, Elijah and Kol had managed to track down Finn. They hid in the shadows, as they watched Finn enter a cabin in the woods. There were four vampires guarding outside the cabin. Kol lifted his bat as they got closer to the cabin. In a flash, Elijah ripped two hearts from two vampires. Kol knocked one of their heads off with a bat. The good thing was that the man that he was possessing was a vampire. He ripped the other's heart out as well. Finn had possessed a witch, so he wouldn't be able to sense them because he didn't have vampire hearing. Elijah and Kol flashed inside. They heard movement behind them. There Finn stood with a smirk on his face.

"Elijah, Kol. I see you have escaped the other side as well. It's wonderful to see you again little brother." Kol rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful? Not so much. Since again our brother is betraying us to end our lives once again." Kol muttered.

"But mother is right, we are monsters cursed to walk the earth forever. We should have died a long time ago. But what would you know? You just wish to be monsters forever, nature is angry with us. But nature has made a deal with mother. The one who should die is Niklaus. If he dies then they will leave us alone."

"Niklaus has come to redeem himself." Elijah said. "He can be redeemed once again." Finn shook his head.

"He has recently killed today. He has locked us all in boxes. Niklaus didn't have to be biologically related to us, he lost his right as our brother when he daggered us and locked us in boxes. How many times has he tried to dagger you?" Elijah glared at him.

"What makes you believe that mother will spare us if Niklaus were the one to die?" He asked.

"Because he is an abomination to this world. Mother has shown me that the spirits are angry because of his existence. If he is destroyed then we will be spared." Elijah shook his head.

"I don't believe that mother would spare us." Elijah replied.

"Do you believe everything that our mother says?" Kol asked. Finn glared at them.

"She is our mother, and a witch of a thousand years. She has been to the other side and discussed with the spirits of balance. They told her that he needed to die. You should be on our side, with mother and father back working together they surely win." Elijah shook his head.

"We can't let you do this." Elijah said. Kol smirked and flashed to him only for him to step. Suddenly Kol knocked back by a barrier. Kol shook his head and placed his hand on the invisible wall.

"He spelled us in!" Kol growled. Finn nodded.

"I can't let you get in the way of mother's plans. Niklaus must die it is the only right way." Finn said. And with that he turned to leave.

"Bloody hell, what are we going to do now?"

* * *

Wendy's Pov

Nikolaus stood in front of them, as he listened to what Tarkoff told him what has happened here. The king's face hardened as he glared at Tarkoff at the news of his granddaughters.

"I never gave you permission to lay a finger on my granddaughters." Nikolaus said.

"My apologies, your grace- With just a raise of his hand Tarkoff was knocked by a force and shoved him into a room. It locked and the king sighed before turning to Wendy.

"Ah Wendy, it's been so long." He began.

"I could've waited a little longer." He smirked.

"Still my spirited daughter, nothing's changed. Except that necklace. You're on your last life." He observed. "We should do something about that." He turned to Frederick who was pushing himself to his feet. "Ah my boy,"

"Hello grandfather," He said as he stood to face him.

"Oh you have nothing to fear, I understand that you became confused after your journey through the portal. Everything is different than you thought it would be. Being with your mother, father again and your sisters. It was intoxicating. It's ok my boy,"

"Tarkoff-

"Tortured you, he overstepped the bounds. I shall deal with him. I know the carnage it took to bring me here, ways heavily upon you. You were always a gentle child. I love you."

"I love you too grandfather-

"Of course you do, now come here." His grandfather opened his arms to hug him. Frederick made a glance at Wendy before he moved to hug his grandfather.

* * *

Johanna's Pov

Johanna made her way downstairs, she knew that Victor wouldn't be happy to find her gone. But she wanted to see them. As if on cue Victor entered the room though. He sighed and made his way over to her as they looked down at their girls. She smiled sadly.

"Sleep well my angels, we will be together again soon." Victor kissed each of their foreheads as well.

"What are you doing down here?" They looked up at Wendy who entered the room along with Frederick. "I drugged you and locked you both in." Johanna shrugged.

"Well the elixir wore off, and I wanted to see the girls. So I picked the locks." She said.

"Its fine Wendy, I was watching her." Victor said. Wendy took a deep breath.

"Ok, there's something I need to tell you two." That's when they heard the sound of a door closing. Victor and Johanna looked toward the sound as he entered the room. He gave them a smile.

"Hello Johanna," He said. "Victor," He nodded. Johanna's eyes went wide.

"Wendy what have you done?" Johanna turned to glare at her little sister.

"Ok, don't freak out. We did it for a good reason." Johanna turned toward the traitor once again.

"You two worked together on this-

"Mom-

"How could you?!"

"Mom we had to," Frederick said.

"How could you bring this man into our home?!" Johanna yelled. Victor kept eyes on the king. In case he made a move.

"He's going to bring the girls back." Wendy explained.

"Ah, I had almost forgotten how beautiful they were. I'm here to help." Johanna turned to him with anger.

"You don't help without strings attached. And you know that as well as I do." She said turning back to her sister.

"Ok, this isn't the way I saw it playing out either. But I had to do something, you were upstairs curving your arms." Wendy told her.

"You always had a flare for the dramatics. Even as a child-

"Shut the hell up!" She yelled.

"Such a mouth," Her father was shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Just hear him out mom." Victor turned to his son.

"You have no right to speak in this family anymore." He sneered. Frederick looked down, knowing that his father ashamed of him. Wendy swallowed hard and turned back to Johanna.

"There's no other way," She tried to persuade them.

"Stop it!" Johanna muttered. She turned toward her father. "Your servant Tarkoff did this, how am I supposed to believe that he wasn't just following your orders?" Johanna demanded.

"Oh Johanna, if you really think that I went through all this trouble to come back just to see you, any of you dead. If that was my goal I could've achieved in a million other ways." He said making his way to them. Victor stood in front of Johanna protectively. "I do regret what has happened. And you should know, I'm back here to put the family together. Not tear them apart."

"He can bring the girls back Johanna." Wendy said again. "He's the only one who can." Johanna took a deep breath and turned back to her father.

Johanna, Victor, Wendy and Frederick stood to the side as Nikolaus cast the spell. Raising his hands, he touched each of his granddaughter's forehead and began to site the ancient spell.

"Redige animam iustam qualibet vice habitentur," He chanted. Their skinned glowed a red essence. He took step back as their souls returned to their bodies. Suddenly with a gasp the girls opened their eyes. Johanna and Wendy moved toward them helping each of them sit up. Victor helped them as well.

"Mom," Freya gasped in confusion as Johanna hugged her. Wendy was hugging Ingrid while Victor was hugging Caroline.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"We thought we lost you." Victor murmured.

"You were dead." Wendy said. Caroline and Freya glanced at one another in shock. They had been dead? That's when Caroline realized something. She felt warm, and alive. Putting a finger to her neck, she gasped. She felt a pulse. She was human.

As everyone hugged one another, they sighed with relief. Happy for the girls to be alive once again.

"Mom, when I was dead, my soul was here. Trapped in the house." Ingrid said. "You couldn't see me, but I saw you, I saw everything." Johanna swallowed hard and hugged Ingrid to her.

"I was on some strange boat, on a river. It was dark and foggy." Caroline murmured. Freya nodded.

"Don't forget creepy."

"Sweetie that's the Underworld." Wendy said.

"You were traveling there though I assume." Victor mentioned.

"No place for a granddaughter of mine." They turned to the old man standing behind them.

"This is our grandfather, the one you're always talking about." Freya said.

"I thought you hated him." Caroline said. The old man's jaw clenched and Caroline bit her lip nervously.

"I'm sorry, they always just said that they hated you." Ingrid tried to explain for Caroline.

"Oh no, we still hate him but he's the one that brought you back. So things have become quite awkward." Wendy explained.

"Well thank you, but how? I mean I thought there were consequences." Ingrid asked.

"Ah for most maybe, but not for me." Their grandfather said. "I have missed you all. And I know you have missed home. Let's put the bad blood behind us, a mark today as a new beginning." Victor glanced at Johanna as she spoke.

"You're asking us to forgive a lot, to forget about a lot."

"We must never forget out past. Remembering out mistakes, prevents us from repeating them." Nikolaus said.

"Not that you would ever lie, but how can we trust you, father?" Wendy asked.

"I'm old, my magic maybe strong but my body is weak. I simply want my loved ones around me again." He admitted. "Please come home, it's time for the family to heal."

* * *

Frederick's Pov

Frederick followed his parents into the kitchen. Johanna was shaking her head as she turned to him.

"First you tried to stop Tarkoff because you didn't want the king to come here. And now you're a true believer." Johanna said. Victor folded his arms across his chest.

"I believe he did the right thing, he brought Ingrid, Freya and Caroline back. And I have believed the good in him for a long time. I know it's still there."

"Frederick, he tortured you." Victor reminded him. He turned to his father.

"It's not that simple, yeah he abused me your right, but he realized he was wrong, and eventually he set me free. That's why I carried him with me through the portal. He's changed, I know he has, and it took him a long time." Johanna shook her head again.

"He's clever," She said.

"He's been ill, very ill. And I finally made him stop, and realize what he had done to all of us. And I know he regrets it. Look I think this is our chance for a new beginning."

"At what cost?" Victor asked.

"How many people in East End had to die for him to get here?" Johanna muttered.

"And that's exactly why I didn't want to go through with it. I hated killing innocents and I hated the cost of finding a host but grandfather's here now. And we're lucky he is, because he saved your daughters. Just please go talk to him." Frederick begged. He believed that there was good in his grandfather. His grandfather was here to unite the family again. Victor and Johanna glanced at one another before she left the room.

* * *

Wendy's Pov

Wendy followed Johanna and the girls upstairs to her bedroom. She was going through her jewelry box looking for something.

"We're all going to leave right away." Johanna said.

"You're taking jewelry?" Caroline asked.

"Should we all grab something sentimental?" Ingrid said.

"No, we got to leave right now."

"Mom is this for real, are we really going to Asgard?" Freya asked.

"Oh god no, we're not going to Asgard. We're going to the past,"

"So now we're going to use the time door?" Wendy asked.

"Time door?" Caroline murmured.

"Time door, what's a time door?" Ingrid said while following them. They exited the room and headed down the stairs quietly.

"You already said we can't change the past." Wendy pointed out.

"We can't but that's not why we're going back. There's something I need to get."

"We need to get something from the past?" Freya asked.

"It's something that I use to own." Johanna motioned for them to follow her to the closet. She began moving boxes and coats out of the way. That's when they noticed a door. "I need to go back and get it from myself. It's already happened actually, I just need to complete the circle."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline muttered.

"You're grandfather hasn't even embraced the family, it's all lies I know him. He's buttering us up for something. I just don't know what." She whispered.

"But he brought us back to life." Ingrid reminded her.

"I know but you don't know him like I do."

"We don't know him at all." Ingrid remarked.

"No, but we know mom and we have to trust her." Caroline said.

"We got to leave this instant." She turned back to the door and placed the key in before turning it. "Pitery noce," She opened the door to reveal a light blue misty background, this was the time portal. "Wendy go first," Wendy grabbed Freya's hand and they walked inside the portal. Johanna moved to grab Ingrid's. "Grab Caroline's hand as well." She told her. Ingrid stopped and shook her head.

"I'm staying," She said. Caroline and Johanna looked at her confused.

"Ingrid no!" Johanna cried. Ingrid let go of her hand and Johanna entered the portal. Before they could do anything the door closed. Caroline stared at her.

"What are you thinking?" Caroline demanded. Ingrid swallowed hard and noticed something behind her. Caroline and Ingrid turned to find Frederick, Victor and their grandfather standing there. It was there when Caroline looked into her grandfather's eyes, she could see that they were cold and empty and most of all lifeless. Almost as if there was nothing left inside of him. That is what made her fear him for the first time.

* * *

Notes: So here is another chapter. The girls are alive! But at a price their grandfather is back. Now Klaus doesn't just have to worry about his parents trying to kill him, but Kristopher wanting to kill him as well. I loved doing the flashback in Asgard with the love triangle of Johanna, Victor and Tarkoff. Because she did say they were sixteen when Victor and Johanna met. Next Chapter: Klaus VS Kristopher, time also seems to hold secrets, can they trust King Nikolaus? Johanna, Wendy and Freya are in the past. What is Johanna looking for? Six reviews and I will update Tuesday or Thursday. Thanks.

A/N End of chapter 14


	15. Anima Aucupe

Chapter 15

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals/Witches Of East End.

Hey guys so here is the last chapter for now. I got finals coming up, and I need to study. So once finals is over, I will be able to write and that will be close to Christmas break. Can't believe that it's almost Christmas! Witches of East End might be renewed on Netflix. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Anima Aucupe

Freya's Pov

They emerged from the door into an alley. Wendy turned grabbing the key and locking the door behind them. Freya looked around, she knew that something was rather different before Johanna grabbed her hand and dragged out of the alley. Freya swallowed hard looking around. Thinking of that saying from the wizard of Oz 'were not in Kansas anymore.'

"Where the hell are we?" She asked.

"Come on, we don't have a lot time." Johanna said making her way through the crowd of people. Wendy shook her head.

"I can't believe Ingrid and Caroline stayed behind."

"I can, Ingrid and father always had this strange connection. Father knows how to push her buttons. This way." Johanna told them.

"Wait we need to go back and get them." Freya said. Johanna shook her head.

"We can't, at least not yet anyway."

"Are they going to be ok? Is grandfather going to hurt them?" Freya was worried. From the way that her mom had told her the stories of her grandfather he was quite dark and a cruel man.

"I can't believe that he would have brought you girls back just to harm you. He obviously wants something, I just don't know what it is. And I don't want to know. We have to stop this before someone else gets hurt. Besides Victor is there as well. I know he will do his best to protect them if my father should try anything. But in case something does happen, that's why we're here."

"Yeah, and where the hell are we?" Freya demanded. Johanna chuckled.

"Don't you mean when the hell are we?" She asked. Wendy joined her laughter.

"I wondered who was going to say that first." Wendy murmured.

"It's Baltimore, 1847."

Caroline's Pov

Caroline and Ingrid sat on either side of the table outside. While their grandfather sat next to them pouring them a cup of tea.

"Ingrid, Caroline you made the right decision to stay here with me." He said. Caroline glared at Ingrid before turning to direct it on her supposed grandfather.

"I wanna be clear I haven't made any decisions, not yet." Ingrid spoke. Caroline glanced back to her.

"Well I didn't even have a decision in staying here." She snapped.

"Caroline," Her grandfather scolded. "Let's hear what your sister has to say." Caroline huffed and folded her arms across her chest glaring at her cup of tea. "Now Ingrid, why did you stay behind then?" Ingrid bit her lip before continuing.

"I haven't exactly been having an easy time here." She began. "I think I'm lost, and I want to know why." The king smiled to her.

"And I will give you all the answers you seek." He promised her. "Oh…first I must rest, I'm still a little weak from my journey." Caroline glanced to him watching his breathing was somewhat weak. She studied him for a moment. She just didn't trust him, after everything she had heard about him she would not give in and trust him. Not even after he resurrected them.

"Are you alright?" Ingrid asked.

"Well the truth is, I won't be alive much longer." He admitted. "And this new vessel, won't last. Thank you," He reached out and touched both Ingrid's hand and Caroline's. Caroline glanced down at his hand. "Thank you both for everything. My dear, granddaughters." Caroline removed her hand from his giving Ingrid a dirty look before scoffing. She stood and left them heading inside. She found Victor in the study.

"Do you think we should trust grandfather?" She asked him. He closed the book he had been reading and stood.

"At the moment, I have noticed he does seem somewhat weaker at least physically speaking. But I do think that Johanna was right to leave, I don't trust that he is here for the reasons that he says he is. But I don't think that he would harm you if he resurrected you. I have been trying to see if I can contact your mother. But it is very difficult to contact someone who is in another time. If I can get a connection I can see if I can help her." Caroline nodded. She glanced outside to where Ingrid was talking to grandfather.

"Will it work?" She asked. Victor shrugged.

"I don't think there is time for me to do a spell that powerful. But you and I once did a spell that was able to see not just the future but what was happening in another part of the world." He said. "It was in 1847, the last year that you were alive in that time. You sensed that something was wrong back in Baltimore, that our family might be in trouble. You saw the image of Freya killing a young woman. The only problem with this spell is that we will be using it to see the into the past where your mother, sister and aunt are." She nodded.

"Alright, we should- she stopped when she suddenly felt something.

"Caroline?" Victor looked at her with concern. She felt as if something was going to be ripped from her. It was causing her pain in her heart. Not as if she were dying but hurt. That's when she knew.

"Klaus,"

* * *

Freya's Pov

"So why are we here anyways?" Freya asked as she watched men loading a wagon, and women selling goods.

"I need to get a very rare and a very dangerous weapon. It may be the only thing strong enough to kill your grandfather for good."

"What makes you think that it's going to work?"

"Because a long time ago I used it to kill you." Freya stared at her mother in shock. Johanna sighed.

"Are you upset?" She asked.

"No, why would I be upset, because we just time traveled and I found out you murdered me." Freya snapped.

"It wasn't like that."

"Yeah, it kind of was." Wendy interrupted.

"I had a good reason."

"That's what you always say."

"She really did this time." Wendy said. They made their way toward a tavern called the Cat and Shadow. Freya entered looking around the place as if she had been there before. There was a bar to the left side, a lounge room to her right and a staircase that curved slightly toward the upstairs.

"Is this some sort of night club?" She asked.

"It's more of an opium den slash brothel." Wendy summed it up for her.

"This is so weird I feel like I've been here before."

"Da ja vu," Wendy commented.

"I lived here didn't I," It wasn't a question.

"We owned the place." Johanna told her as she made her way to the stairs. They moved through the crowd toward the stairs heading up toward the room close to the balcony. Wendy moved toward the dresses and smiled to herself.

"Oh! My lucky dress!" She said happily. Pulling it off the stack to look at it. "Oh, I missed you so much." Freya raised an eyebrow before looking over at the different dresses.

"What are these clothes for?" She asked. Johanna shrugged.

"Entertainment." Freya rolled her eyes.

"I can literally hear the quotes around everything you say." Freya muttered shaking her head. Johanna moved over to a dress and smiled.

"This was yours, Freya." Freya gasped.

"I, was an entertainer." Johanna wrapped a cloak around her shoulders. Suddenly there was movement behind them. Wendy gasped.

"Hide!" She whispered. They moved behind the stack of clothes, to hide behind when two women entered the room.

_"__What are you talking about I'm fine," _Said a voice.

_"__You're high, again." _Another voice snapped.

"No," Past Johanna entered looking rather drugged at the moment. Past Wendy right behind her.

"Don't lie to me," She snapped. "I know exactly what you're doing. You promised." Past Wendy scolded as she walked over to the clothes to look through them. "You said no more opium," She reminded her older sister.

"Since when did you become such a busy buddie…"

"Since you stopped giving a shit about anything." Past Wendy retorted. Past Johanna giggled as she grabbed a necklace to put on.

"Shut your mouth…" Past Johanna said laughing giddily. Past Wendy shook her head turning to toss her a scarf.

"Here, mend this." Past Wendy instructed her. "And put down your dream stick Johanna. Pull yourself together! Victor isn't coming back!" She yelled. Past Johanna's eyes filled with sadness once again at the reminder that her husband was gone. That the love of her life, was never coming back for her. She turned away fleeing the room. Past Wendy sighed feeling guilty for her words. "Shit, Johanna wait!" She called leaving the room to run after her. Wendy sighed with relief before they exited from their hiding place. Freya glanced to Johanna.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"You'll see," Was all she said.

"By the way it was too close for comfort, let's go." Wendy ordered shooing everyone from the room, praying to not get caught by their past selves.

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus gritted his teeth in pain, as Kristopher moved in front of him. The white oak stake still in his hand. Klaus was on his hands and knees on the ground. He didn't stab him in the heart but he did stab him in the lower back before ripping it out. Klaus could feel the burning from where the white oak stake had pierced through his skin. He was breathing heavily in pain. His hands clenched into fists as he fought against the pain.

Using most of his strength he shoved Kristopher away from him. Kristopher found himself flying back into a wall. He grunted as he slowly slide to the floor. Huffing in frustration, he raised his hand before flicking his wrist to side. A force of magic made Klaus fly back into his bedroom door. The force knocking it off the hinges. Klaus grunted before feeling extreme pain again, making him incapable of getting up. Kristopher smirked down at him.

"After four hundred years, I finally can end the beast that stole what is mine from me, good luck in the afterlife." He said raising the stake to end him once and for all. Suddenly the stake was knocked out of his hand and clattered across the floor. But it wasn't just a force, it had been a force of fire that stun his hand in the process. He hissed and turned to the intruder. His eyes widened as he looked her over, her hand was still raised ready to strike if need be. She was just as beautiful as she was before she died.

_"__Leave him alone."_ She hissed in anger. Klaus heard her voice from the distance. It couldn't be her. She was gone forever.

_"__He only means to separate us my love. Now he can't anymore." _

_"__Expergiscere,"_ She muttered as she tossed the undead scorpion at him. He didn't expect it, and it moved to his throat before stabbing him with its stinger. He grunted and fell to the ground paralyzed. Before she raced over to Klaus who had been panting on the floor. Caroline fell to her knees looking over Klaus. When she looked up again where Kristopher had once been, he was gone. She huffed in anger, it didn't help that he was still a four hundred year old warlock who had more power than her at the moment. Since her powers were still manifesting. She glanced around the room, she knew that he wasn't dead but that he had escaped. One thing that she was sure of was that this wasn't over, not yet. He held back, he could have killed her if he had wanted to. She sighed with relief, realizing that he wasn't there before gathering Klaus in her arms. She rested his head gently on her lap as she stroked his hair softly. Klaus opened his eyes and noticed the blonde goddess staring into the fireplace with sad eyes.

"Is this hell?" He spoke. She looked down at him, giving him a look. "Because this seems far more like heaven." He said.

"Klaus-

"If only you were real love."

"Klaus, I am real I am here." She assured him. He shook his head, it was like Henrik all over again. A tear slipped down his cheek.

"No, you are dead. I failed to protect you." She cupped his cheeks in her hands and made him look at her.

"Klaus, I'm here. I'm alive. You are not hallucinating. And you are not dead." She brushed her thumb across his cheek. He only shook his head.

"No I saw your body. You are dead."

"Does this seem like a hallucination?" She asked. She dipped her head down and pressed a kiss to his lips. She broke the kiss to look at him, he stared at her confused.

"Caroline?" She smiled down at him.

"I'm here Klaus, I am alive." He raised his hand to cup her cheek.

"You're here? You're alive?" He felt happiness starting to bloom in him. Caroline had become the source of his happiness. And she was alive, he had her back. "How?" He asked. She frowned.

"My grandfather, he's here. He resurrected me." Klaus looked at her in shock.

"What? How? What is going on?" He asked.

"My aunt Wendy and brother Frederick confronted Tarkoff and together they brought back my grandfather. The king. They had good intentions, they knew that my grandfather is the only person that can bring Ingrid, Freya and I back without consequences." He sat up looking at her quite confused.

"I thought you said your grandfather wanted you and your family dead." She nodded.

"I know, but apparently he doesn't want to now. He wants to put the bad blood behind us."

"What does he want?" She watched his face as she spoke.

"He wants us to return to Asgard with him."

* * *

Killian's Pov

Killian watched as the witches worked together to craft the potion that was necessary for this ritual. Killian glanced out the window. He could see that the sun was rising now.

"Where is she now? Where is your true love?" He asked. Killian's jaw clenched as he recalled what happened to Freya.

"She's dead." Eva's granddaughter looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She closed her eyes and chanted for a moment before opening them and meeting his gaze.

"Her neck was broken, I'm so sorry." She said. Killian nodded as another wave heartbreak rushed over him. The remembering that his love was dead only brought unbearable pain.

* * *

Johanna's Pov

Johanna, Wendy and Freya entered the stables. Johanna looked around the stable cautionly making sure that there was no one there. Wendy groaned.

"You know a hotel room in the 1840s only cost like twenty five cents." She pointed out.

"The less we interact with people the better." Johanna advised.

"I seriously can't believe we just time traveled." Freya said staring out the window of the stables. She was still taking in the sight of Baltimore in the 1840s. "Why did you never tell me we could do that?" Johanna sighed as she petted a horse's muzzle. The horse moved its head slightly as if to look at her.

"Because it's dangerous,"

"How dangerous?"

"You don't want to know." Johanna moved to the other side of the room.

"Let's just say we need to get the hell out of here in less than twelve hours." Wendy explained.

"Or else?" Freya murmured as she sat down on a bench.

"You seriously don't want to know." Wendy warned her.

"Bad things, will happen." Her mother said.

"Worse than all the other bad things?" Freya asked trying to understand.

"Yeah…but like a billion times worse." Wendy noted.

"So awesome…what do we do now?"

"We wait, for midnight." Johanna told her.

"What happens at midnight?" Freya glanced between them wondering what the plan was. She still wasn't sure what this weapon was that her mother had used to kill her. That was also powerful enough to kill her grandfather.

"Till I go get the weapon." Johanna planned.

"You see past Johanna, has to kill past Freya in order for she can get it." Wendy murmured.

"I seriously can't believe that you killed me."

"You need to know why I did what I did Freya." Johanna wasn't proud that she had to kill her daughter and that there had been no other way to save her. She still hated herself for killing her daughter. She never wanted them die. But there had been no other way at the time.

"It's a pretty crazy story, and like with all horrible messes it began with true love." Wendy began.

* * *

Baltimore, 1847, The Cat and Shadow Tavern

_A man entered the tavern, he had dark hair brushed back and a smooth mustache over the top of his lip. Taking his hat off he moved to the bar, seating himself at a stool. _

_"__What can I get you sir?" Past Freya asked. _

_"__Sherry, no wait something stronger. Whiskey." He said glancing to her. The barmaid behind the counter was dressed in an emerald green dress that showed her arms and a bit of her cleavage. Her dark hair was pulled up in a curly bun with two curls caressing her cheeks. Past Freya looked at the man for a second. She was confused, because she felt as if she knew him before. Except she was sure that she had never met this man in her entire life. He seemed somewhat depressed, looking down at the counter with a sad expression. She poured him his drink before passing it to him. The man grasped his drink and drowned the entire liquid with one sip. He passed it back to her. "Another," He ordered. She nodded and opened the bottle again to pour him another. _

_"__Is something wrong?" She asked the stranger. The stranger that she seemed to have a connection with. _

_"__Do you ever feel as though a special demon, is so superb that it delights in your misery?" She thought for a moment._

_"__No, but I would like to meet this demon. Sounds like he's having fun." She teased. He didn't falter as he fiddled with his glass. _

_"__My brother Henry died last night." He informed her. "Not before I had chance to degrade him for the money he owed me." Freya frowned and looked at him sympathetically. _

_"__I'm so sorry." She hadn't realized that he had lost someone he cared about even if they had owed him money of course. _

_"__Yes, my demon's having quite a time." He glanced to her and put on a smile. "Shall we drink to him," He joked. She nodded before pouring herself a drink. _

_"__We'll drink, but to the future. Where your demon suffers, while you enjoy all the gifts that life has to offer." He smirked then. _

_"__That is more philosophy than I am use to from a barmaid." She returned his smirk. _

_"__That's because I am not just a barmaid." Their eyes met and in that moment the bond had started between them though they did not know it. For they could feel the sexual tension between them. They clinked their glasses and then took a drink from them. _

_"__And what is this other hidden side of you that makes you special inside into my future?" He asked. She slowly slide her hand on his and spoke while looking into his eyes._

_"__Come back tonight after closing and I'll show you." She whispered._

* * *

"You, Ingrid, and Caroline were as close as ever, Caroline had recently returned from New Orleans where she had visited your father." Johanna as she and Wendy told Freya the story. "The three of you had a side business reading fortunes and offering love spells."

* * *

_Caroline held up the golden ring in her hand for the young woman to see. She was dressed in a royal blue dress, the straps draping to the sides of her shoulders. Two strands of her hair were pulled back while the rest dangled down her shoulders in golden curls. _

_"__Spirits of light and love, enter now this golden ring. And bring its owner the divine gifts of health, prosperity and good luck." Caroline whispered. The woman looked at her fascinated before Caroline handed the ring back to her. _

_Across from there, Freya sat at a table with candles waiting for the mystery man from the bar to arrive. It was than that she noticed him in front of her. He moved to sit down._

_"__Here I am," He sat down facing her and she smirked. "As requested. I must confess, you're not going to fool me." He warned her._

_"__And why is that?" _

_"__Carnival trick," He muttered. "Do you think my grief has made me simple minded?" He wondered studying the beautiful woman in front of him. _

_"__Perhaps you were simple minded to begin with." She grimaced. _

_"__Let's see," Freya shuffled the cards a few times before pulling out three cards and laying them on the table with another three on top. She looked down gazing at the cards she had pulled before reading allowed. "You were born in Boston, but you were raised in Virginia. Henry was your older brother. You're mother passed away when you were an infant. And just one year ago you were court marshalled at court point." He shook his head unbelieving that she could really see into his past and know these things about him from the cards that lie on the table._

_"__You could have gotten this information from several others." She rolled her eyes before she continued read. _

_"__You've made a modest living writing poetry. Yet you recently on pros because it pays better. You privately wished to publish your own magazine, and you wished to call it the Stylist. Not much of a name if you ask me." She smiled watching his reaction. He stared at her and then at the cards. He was in utter shock about what she knew of him. _

_"__This is information that no one else knows." He said in amazement. She placed another card down and began to read._

_"__Your fortune is about to change. Success, wealth and true love. All these will be yours." They gazed at one another. _

_"__Then tell me, when will this new life of fortune begin?" _

_It was there Past Freya found herself in her chamber with the very man that she seemed to have a connection with. She cupped his face with her hands locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. He began pulling on the strings of her corset till he finally removed it from her. Freya gasped as he move to trail kisses down her throat. _

_"__Are you sure that the cards predicted this or are you reading my thoughts, desires?" He asked as he turned her around pressing himself against and moved his hand to brush her hair away from her shoulder and pushed the strap of her undergarment down to pressing a few open mouthed kisses there. She panted and smiled._

_"__No more than you are reading mine." _

_"__What is your name beautiful seer?" He asked as she grinded herself against him. _

_"__Freya," She turned around sharply and shoved him back against the mattress before climbing on top of him and straddling his waist. "And what is yours?" She said moving to press a long hard kiss to his lips. _

_"__Can you not tell me?" He joked. _

_"__No." He moved to sit up wrapping an arm around her waist to bring her closer and flipped them over so that she was now on her back. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_"__It is Poe, Edgar Poe." And with that he pressed a kiss to her lips. _

Flashback ended:

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Klaus glanced to Caroline. They had moved to stand now, she had just finished explaining everything that had happened. How her grandfather, resurrected them, and wished for his family to return with him to Asgard. Their true home, where she had originally been born. Klaus hated the idea of her returning back to her home, only because he would lose her. He had just got her back, finding out that she had been dead was the worse but he couldn't imagine his life without her if she were to leave him.

"So you are leaving?" He asked. Caroline shook her head.

"My mother thinks it is a trick. She believes that my grandfather is up to something. That he wants something from us but she doesn't know what. My father doesn't trust him either, but at the moment there is nothing we can do. My mother left through a time portal or something to get some sort of weapon that she had lost all those years ago. She believes that it is the only thing that can kill my grandfather for good. There's another thing, listen." She told him. Klaus raised an eyebrow but did as she asked. He listened for a moment, and that's when he heard it. The sound of a heartbeat, he looked at her in shock. She was alive, she was human again.

"You're human." It wasn't a question. She nodded.

"Yes, when I was resurrected I became human again. I guess it wasn't possible for me to be a vampire again." She was still getting use to the idea. She had a muffin before she left the house instead of drinking from a blood bag.

"Do you want to be a vampire again?" He couldn't help but ask. She glanced up at him.

"I don't know, I thought about it. But at the moment it's hard to think about becoming a vampire again when you could just wind up dead again." She said. Klaus nodded and moved to pour himself a drink of scotch. It happened to be a lot to take in. Klaus grunted in slight pain, Caroline noticed and rushed over to him. "What's wrong?" She asked. She glanced to the blood stained on his shirt. She pulled his shirt off to look at the wound that Kristopher had inflicted with the white oak stake. She knew the stake was deadly to Klaus. He was going to need blood. "You need blood," She said. She thought for a moment on what she was about to do. She held out her arm to him. "You should take mine," She told him. He stared at her for a moment. She couldn't be serious? He thought. She was human now, she was so fragile and he couldn't stand the idea of her being hurt.

"No." He said. She gave him a look.

"Klaus it's ok," He shook his head. He would not feed from her, he told himself. She cupped his cheek to make him look at her. "I trust you." Her eyes filled with love and so much trust. He swallowed hard and glanced to her wrist. She held it out for him. As he raised her wrist to his mouth, his eyes never left hers. She gasped when his blue eyes changed to gold.

His teeth slowly pierced her skin, Klaus moaned at the first taste of her blood. It was like nothing he had ever tasted before. He could feel the wound mend itself together once again. "Klaus," She said when she was starting to feel weak. He kept drinking though, she began to feel dizzy. "Klaus." She said this time with more panic. Klaus forced himself to stop, he withdrew his fangs and licked his lips. He moved to bite his wrist to heal her when she shook her head. "Sanaret," She said waving her hand over the bite. The skin mended together instantly. "Are you alright?" She asked. Klaus nodded. She touched his cheek and smiled. "I missed you."

"I should have been there to save you." He said. She shook her head.

"You didn't know, and I'm here now." She murmured. "I know that I will be reincarnated again, and I will always be waiting for the day that you will find me again." Caroline pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss. They both had missed this, even if it had been a day. She had still died, and he had felt lost without her. Caroline remembered traveling through the Underworld on that ship. She had no idea in that moment that she was dead, even though it was still for a day it felt like forever. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. She never wanted to leave his arms.

Klaus moved to deepen the kiss, their bodies seemed to mold together. She broke the kiss needing air forgetting once again that she was human. To which his lips kissed down from her cheek to her jaw then her neck. In one swift move Klaus lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved to lay her down by the glow of the fire in the fireplace. Klaus grasped her dress and pulled it up over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down to her to bring him closer. She brought their lips together once again for another deep kiss. Before they lost themselves in each other.

* * *

Freya's Pov

"Wait, I was sleeping with Edgar Allen Poe?" Freya made a face at the idea of her and the poet.

"Yup it was actually one of your more exciting lives." Wendy recalled.

"You weren't just sleeping with him, you two were deeply in love." Johanna told her.

"I almost failed sophomore English because of Edgar Allen Poe, and now you're telling me that I was in love with him?" Johanna nodded.

"Desperately in love, you were his muse. After a time you two were very happy."

* * *

Baltimore, Maryland 1847

_"__And neither the angels in the Heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea, can ever disserver my soul from the soul, of the beautiful Annabel lee." Poe read. Past Freya smiled. _

_"__Oh it's beautiful,"_

_"__I will call it Annabel Lee, but you and I will know that it will always be about us." They clinked there glasses before taking a sip. _

_"__It's about us? Edgar that woman dies, the angels come out of heaven to take her away." He smiled._

_"__There souls are connected for an eternity." She moved closer to him brushing her nose against his. _

_"__Well that's lovely but right now I am more interested in our bodies connecting." Her fingers laced through his on the table. _

_"__Did I happen to mention that I sold the piece of the Evening Mirror." She grinned._

_"__You did?" _

_"__And the Boston Review, I found out today." _

_"__Well you are on quite a streak." He moved to wrap his arms around her pulling her onto his lap. She giggled pressing a kiss to his cheek. _

_"__Oh Freya, you have opened my eyes to a world that I thought only existed in my imagination. A world that I would have found impossible to believe before you showed me. To think that I, a writer of the fantastic and-_

_"__Shh! And that's our secret. You must never say that word out loud, bad things will happen." He shook his head._

_"__You are so superstitions." He commented. _

_"__And your forgetting, I know more about this then you do. And I want to learn everything that you can teach me. You are the most beautiful, magical enchanted creature to ever walk this earth." Past Freya wondered what she had done to deserve such a man. She pressed her lips to his in a tender and loving kiss. _

Flashback ended:

* * *

"I broke the code, I told him we were witches?" Freya said in disbelief.

"Yup," Johanna gave Wendy a look.

"You were in love, people who are in love do stupid things." Wendy shrugged.

"I know, I know I broke the code last week and here we are."

"I'm so sorry you guys." Freya sat down shaking her head.

"It's ok," Johanna reassured. "You thought it would help his writing and it did."

"Where do you think he got his idea from the black cat?" Wendy pointed to herself with a smirk.

"All those stories were-

"Based on us," Johanna finished. "Unfortunately for a few months but then the creative well went dry. And that's when everything fell apart."

* * *

Flashback:

_Edgar groaned and shook his head at the paper. Not before crumbling it up and tossing it to the side. He picked up his quill and tried to write again. Past Freya woke from her sleep finding her love trying to write. She pressed the sheet to her chest as she sat up. _

_"__What's wrong my love?" She asked as she stood wrapping the sheet around herself making her way to him. _

_"__Your love, is a foolish stupid man." He gulped down his drink. "I'm spent the advance on a story, and I am trying to find inspiration from the bottom of this whiskey bottle." He said as he poured himself another glass. _

_"__Shall I read the cards?" _

_"__I know my future, it's the sun setting on this fortune." She thought for a moment before an idea sprung into her head. _

_"__Have you heard of table turning?" _

_"__Parlor game," _

_"__It is no game, some people claim to hear spirits of the dead. Let's try tomorrow night."_

_"__What might these spirits say to inspire me?" _

_"__Who knows, but I bet it's more interesting then what you're hearing from that bottle." She pulled his glass away from him. _

"You had wanted to help, but you had no idea the door that you were opening." Johanna said.

_Past Freya and Edgar sat down at the table candles around them. He was still unsure about this. The idea of speaking to the spirits of the dead made him afraid that something would happen._

_"__Darling I am not sure we should go through with this." Edgar said. _

_"__I want to use my gifts to bring you inspiration my love. And it might be fun." He still seemed unsure. _

_"__What about dangerous?"_

_"__Danger can be fun." She grabbed his hands as she spoke. "Spirits of the afterlife, spirits join us._ _Spiritus autem vita postea proficiscaris nobiscum." A sudden breeze of wind flowed through the room, blowing the flames out. They were now in darkness._

_"__Should that be happening?" He asked._ _"_

_It seems like a good sign, spirits if you are here with us now. Show yourself. nunc sis hic nobiscum sunt , ostendite vos_._" __Another breeze filled the room and a sudden ghostly aura appeared before moving to Past Freya and entering her body. The lights came back on, and Freya closed her eyes. When she looked up and opened her eyes they were blood red. "Why did you summon me?" Another voice spoke from Past Freya._

_"__Freya? What is happening here?" _

_"__I am not Freya, I am Ambrose Bancroft. Freya is a sinner, and so are you. You should be punished, I will send you to hell with the others." Edgar stood up then. _

_"__I am going to find your sister." He said walking away. _

_"__Who Rose?"_

_"__No Caroline," Suddenly she was right in front of him. _ _"__I am going to kill Rose." She said. "Then I am going to feed her off to the animals, so no one will ever find her. Just like I did to three other sinners!" Edgar grasped the sides of her face and made her look at him._ _"_

_Spirit, I command you, be gone!" Past Freya gasped and fell to the ground looking confused. "Freya? Freya,"_

_"__Did it work?" She asked. _

_"__You did well Freya," he said taking off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders. _

_"__What happened?" _

_"__Nothing you need never know. But I promise you this, we are never doing that again."_

* * *

Frederick's Pov

He found his grandfather in the room getting ready to leave somewhere. He looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Only the Beauchamps could see the king as he was, but to others he held the face of Tommy's.

"The clock is ticking, your mother has returned to the past for some reason. By tonight I intend to find out why."

"Can't we just wait? You said it yourself, that if they stay away too long-

"They'll die. Horribly and painfully. I need to be prepare for their return. Who knows what she has planned for me."

"What are you going to do?" Frederick wondered what his grandfather was up to. He had thought that once his grandfather was here that they would all return home to Asgard. He just wanted the family together again.

"A spell, but I'll need a human. Someone to provide the missing ingredient. Which shouldn't be a problem with this vessel. You choose wisely." In the next moment he appeared as Tommy once again. "I'm really going to enjoy this." He murmured.

* * *

Victor's Pov

Victor entered the old hospital where the king had been possessed the vessel. He opened the door to the room where his old friend was. Tarkoff looked up at his Victor and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello old friend, I think it's time we had a talk." Victor said.

* * *

_Meanwhile outside of East End inside the woods. Esther looked down at the image of her old friend with her sister and daughter. She knew where they were. They had time traveled, and were looking for a powerful weapon that could kill anything. _

_"Mother," She turned to Finn standing there. "I have imprisoned Elijah and Kol in the house. Just as you have asked." She smiled at her son. _

_"Well done my son." Two other witches emerged from the woods. _

_"We have also retrieved Mikael's body just as you asked." Finn nodded to them as they brought the coffin before Esther. Opening it she found her husband body. _

_"Good, Mikael should be here in a moment to return to his true form." Esther said as she looked over the original vampire hunter's body. Finn's jaw clenched. _

_"Mother, we had a deal. I have done as you asked." She nodded. "You said that you brought her back as well. You gave me your word." _

_"Indeed. But the deal isn't over my son. Not until Niklaus is dead. Then you may be with her once again." Finn nodded. _

_"Just Niklaus you said. Elijah, Kol and Rebekah...you promised to spare them as well." _

_"Yes." She said. "Rest assured my son, you shall see her again." She promised._

* * *

Notes: So sorry for the wait, I have been busy. Next week finals start. So the update might be a while. Rest assured when Christmas comes around I will update then. Until then I hope the long chapter sufficed. Klaus and Caroline have reunited, Caroline is still human. King Nikolaus, the grandfather seems to be planning something. Victor has confronted his old friend. Frederick still believes that there is good in his grandfather. Johanna is looking for a powerful weapon that can kill anything, even her father. Freya has a past with Edgar Allen Poe. But is he just Edgar Allen Poe? Killian is looking for a way to be with Freya unaware that she lives. And Esther has plans. Looks like Finn might be motivated after all. Next chapter: Caroline and Ingrid work together to find out what grandfather is up to. The Originals will help. And there might be an old friend coming. Freya learns of why her mother killed her. By the way you will find out why this chapter is named Anima Aucupe in the next chapter. Until next time, six reviews and I will try to update December 21st. Thanks.

A/N End of chapter 15


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 16

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals/Witches Of East End.

Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I finally finished with finals last Thursday, but since then I have been getting ready for Christmas. I have been so busy helping my family with gift shopping, gift wrapping, baking cookies, and making a cake for my father's birthday. But now I am free! So I thought I would update. It's been a while. So here it is Enjoy!

All Hell Breaks Loose

_Caroline gasped, and slowly sat up when she felt as if she were on fire. She opened her eyes to darkness. Glancing down, she found herself in a white gown. She was wet, but at the same time she felt as if she were burning. That's when she began hearing screams. Screams of terror, pain and suffering. Her eyes widened as she found the only light in this abyss of darkness, were the roaring flames. She sat in the midst of them. _

_She turned sensing something watching her. There she found through the flames a dark figure in the midst. Though she couldn't see their face, she felt the sudden feeling of fear and death. The screams through the darkness only became worse and the flames only grew hotter. Causing her to scream in pain. _

_'__Caroline,' a voice echoed in the darkness. Fear came again as she found the dark figure taking steps towards her. "Caroline!" The voice grew louder. Just as the figure started stepping into the light-_

Caroline Pov

Caroline screamed as she tried to fight against the hold on her. Still lost in the nightmare, she felt something grab her and shook her in an authoritarian manner and a voice was heard.

"Caroline wake up." Caroline gasped and opened her eyes to his light blue orbs. She was panting and glancing around in fear before throwing herself into his arms. She buried her face into his chest. Klaus held her to him stroking her back, comforting her and whispering soothing words. That she was alright, she was safe and he was here. It had all been a dream, she was here in bed with Klaus.

Caroline had always found it strange before they finally got together how she felt safe with him. She wasn't sure if it was because he was the most powerful supernatural creature of this world or that it was because he would have been the one to save her from much more dangerous situations. Of course that was before he left.

When Caroline had calmed down, Klaus looked down at her with a question in his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She sighed and pressed her face into his neck.

"It was just a nightmare." She swallowed hard. She was still trying to convince herself that it was. But why did it feel real? Like there was a part of her that knew something. But she didn't understand what. "I found myself in the dark almost, but among flames, and I was burning. I kept hearing people screaming. It just seemed…real."

"You're safe Caroline, it was just a nightmare. The mind is a very powerful thing, it can sometimes make things seem real but are not." She nodded.

"I just felt like a part of me knows that it is." He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, but I don't know how to explain it." Caroline decided to change the subject. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Klaus smirked and tightened his grip around her waist pulling her closer.

"Never better love," She rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant." She looked at him with concern. "I mean after Kristopher stabbed you with that white oak stake."

"I'm fine love," He huffed though. "But next time I see him, I will kill him." Caroline shook her head.

"You can't,"

"I can and I will." She gave him a look.

"No, I mean you can't. Right now he has the power. Even that Death Scorpion wasn't strong enough to stop him, he escaped."

"He mentioned that he was working with your grandfather." Caroline nodded.

"I know, Freya found the brand on his chest. She sensed that there was something not right about him. He has this strange belief that my grandfather has promised that he will have me." Klaus growled and his grip on her waist became like iron.

"If your grandfather's plans work out, you don't think he meant it do you?" Caroline shook her head.

"I do believe that he is not here to kill us, but I don't believe that he intends to bring us back as a family to Asgard. And I sure as hell don't believe that he will follow through with that deal he made with Kristopher of his sick obsession with me." Klaus thought back to the words that Kristopher had said.

"Why is he so adamant on you two being together?" He asked through gritted teeth. He hated the idea of Caroline with any other man altogether but it was just the fact that this warlock seem obsessed with the idea that Caroline and him were meant for one another. And he hated the thought. Caroline shook her head.

"I don't know. According to my mother, my grandfather had betrothed us to one another. Believing that it was a suitable match made by nature and fate itself. And somehow I think overtime maybe Kristopher came to believe it. That we belonged together, just because my grandfather said we did." She snorted. "But now I think that after four hundred years, he has become sick with this belief. The way Freya, described his aura when he would look at me." She shivered at the thought. "She said…that it was kind of twisted..." She glanced at him watching him process everything that she had just told him. "But I can see that I made the right decision." He glanced at her. "I don't know if my grandfather was right about Kristopher and me, but I just know that this is right," She smiled and caressed his cheek looking down at him with love in her eyes.

Caroline pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss. The kiss grew more passionate quickly and he slowly rolled them over so that he was hovering over her. Caroline moaned when he deepened the kiss, her fingers gripped his hair to bring him closer to her. Forgetting that she was human once, she broke the kiss and gasped for air. He moved his lips down jaw to her throat pressing lingering kisses there. She sighed in happiness, but the moment was broken by a phone ringing. Klaus groaned in annoyance, but Caroline lifted his face up to look at her. "Just ignore it," She said pressing her lips back to his. Her phone went silent and the two starting to lose themselves in each other again. Until the ringing started again. She huffed while Klaus reached over to grab her phone and hand it to her. She hit the talk button. "Hello?"

_"__Caroline, thank god I have been trying to reach you." _Ingrid's voice was filled with worry.

"Sorry I lost track of time…" She said glancing to Klaus.

_"__Where are you? Are you ok?" _

"I'm with Klaus, what's wrong?" She asked.

_"__Can you meet me at the Fair Haven Manor? Oh! And bring Klaus with you." _

"Ah sure, Ingrid what's going on?" She asked.

_"__I will explain everything just hurry, and whatever you do if you see Frederick or grandfather don't tell them what you're doing. Be careful Caroline," _And the line went dead. Caroline turned to Klaus.

"Something's wrong, let's go." She said. Klaus nodded and moved to get up. Caroline followed moving to the living room where her discarded bra was. That's when she notice the decorative mirror. It wasn't the mirror she noticed though, it was her reflection, and she noticed something on the side of her lower back. It was a burn.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus arrived at Fair Haven manor where Ingrid and Dash were waiting. Dash glanced to Klaus and then back to Caroline.

"Thank god, after you disappeared I thought something had happened to you." Ingrid said.

"I'm fine, what's going on?" She asked.

"I told grandfather that I wanted to go back to Asgard with him." Caroline's stared at her in shock.

"What?"

"But it was lie, I know that grandfather is not here for the reasons that he says. I always knew. I trusted mom, but I felt like I had to stay. That there had to be another way to defeat him." Ingrid explained herself.

"So how do you think we can stop him?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, at least not yet. But I am working on it." Ingrid informed her. "First we need to get grandfather to believe that we trust him." Caroline eyed her.

"Meaning-Suddenly Caroline was cut off by cry of pain and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Caroline," Klaus moved to her. The sight was cut short by Caroline seeing the a faded sight of what appeared to be Elijah stuck in a house. She gasped and panted.

"Are you ok?" Ingrid asked. Caroline noticed that Klaus was holding her in his arms.

"Love," Klaus said.

"I-I think I had vision."

"What did you see?" Ingrid asked.

"Elijah…he looked like he was trapped."

"Who is Elijah?" Dash asked. "And now you can see the future?" He was so confused in that moment.

"Sweetheart, what do you mean he seemed trapped?" Klaus asked her. He hadn't heard from Elijah since yesterday.

"I mean he was inside some abandoned house, and he couldn't get out the door. Like a witch cast some sort of barrier spell or something." Ingrid thought for a moment.

"Klaus, do you have something of Elijah's?" He nodded. "I can use something that he owns to track him down. But Caroline you have to do something first. Alone."

* * *

Johanna's Pov

"If Edgar drove out the spirit, I was ok right?" Freya asked. Johanna hesitated for a moment.

"Well not exactly,"

* * *

Flashback 1847, Baltimore

_Freya was walking back to the cat and shadow. She had been shopping for supplies that day. She jumped when she ran into another woman. _

_"__Oh you frighten me." She said. The other woman nodded. _

_"__Pardon me miss, just making my way home." Freya nodded in return and moved around her. Suddenly something seemed to come over her. _

_"__Only a sinner would be walking the street at this late hour." Another voice said through Freya's body. The woman turned to her confused. And gasped when she noticed her eyes. They were the color of blood. "That's all you are Rose. Just a scum street worker." _

_"__I'm not- Freya raised her hand and in the next second the woman felt her throat being clenched by some force._

_"__What are you doing?!" She cried. _

_"__Sending you to hell dear sister." With the flick of her hand the woman was tossed into the wall of the alley. Dead. Her neck broken by the force of power from Freya's magic. _

_Three days passed, back at the Cat and Shadow, Edgar appeared before Wendy as she made her way into the room. _

_"__I need to talk to you about Freya." He said._

_"__Where is she? She hasn't been to work in days." _

_"__That's what I must discuss with you. We held a séance Sunday, at night. Something came over her." _

_"__What? What do you mean? Did you summon a spirit?" Edgar looked down guiltily. _

_"__Yes, it seem to enter her body. Spoke evil and was dark, a man who claimed that he had murdered and would again. I don't think the spirit left." Wendy the stair railing with her fan in anger. _

_"__This is exactly why we don't reveal ourselves to mortals it only brings trouble." She moved to find a seat and slapped the man sitting with her fan. "Scoot!" She muttered. The man moved as she said. "You should have come to me sooner Edgar." She snapped._

_"__I wasn't sure." He said shaking his head. _

_"__Three people have been strangled to death in the last three days. The city's in a panic. If I had known that Freya might be a part of this-_

_"__I wanted to believe that she wouldn't be capable of something like this." He explained. _

_"__It's not her, it's whatever evil spirit you summoned." _

_"__I know and I am so sorry. I should have never let this happen." _

_"__I'll deal with it." Wendy said. "I'll find Freya hopefully before she kills again. And I'll drive the evil spirit out of her." _

_"__We're coming with you." Caroline and Ingrid came the stairs to where they were. _

_"__You are not." _

_"__You don't have to do this alone." Ingrid said._

_"__What about Johanna can she help?" Edgar asked. Wendy shook her head._

_"__Johanna isn't equipped to deal with this right now. And I am not going to put you two in danger. You three are to stay here. I'll deal with it." _

Flashback Ended:

* * *

Killian's Pov

The warlock lit the burner with the snap of his fingers.

"The poison will burn you as if you are being incinerated. But you will be free, the curse will be scrapped from your soul." Killian nodded.

"There's no antidote Killian. No turning back." Eva's twin granddaughter warned him.

"I know." The other warlock poured the potion into a container.

"Go home drink this, get to bed you will go to sleep. It will all be over by tomorrow." Eva's twin handed him the poison.

"Thank you," Killian said.

"Look," Eva's twin began. "I don't know you, I don't know the woman you're doing this for but come on there must be other things to live for. Other women." Killian shook his head.

"not for me, there's only Freya. When I found out that she was dead I knew I couldn't live without her. And if there's a chance that we can be together I have to take it. Doesn't matter what happens to me now." She gave him a small smile.

"No one has ever loved me, like you love her. I just hope she's worth it." Killian smiled.

"She is,"

* * *

Flashback:

Baltimore 1847, Alley

_Wendy entered the alley, where she knew that Freya was. Glancing around her surroundings she stayed alert ready to face this spirit that possessed her niece. _

_"__Freya! Ambrose! Show yourself." She demanded. "We need to talk." Wendy glanced behind her before turning a corner. "I know you're here. I can feel you." She turned around just in time and used her magic to shove her against the wall of the alley. It didn't hold her back though, the possessed Freya walked up to her with glowing red eyes. _

_"__It's time for you to meet your fate sinner." The dark voice pass through her lips. She held her hand up to Wendy, and used her magic to have her in a tight chokehold. In the next second her neck was snapped. Ambrose/Freya smiled evilly looking down at her before she disappeared. _

_Caroline and Ingrid raced into the alley glancing around for their aunt. Caroline gasped when she saw her. _

_"__Aunt Wendy!" Caroline cried as she raced over to her, Ingrid right behind her. Wendy was slumped against the wall with her neck snapped. "No." She glanced to Ingrid unsure what to do. They didn't know how to stop Freya._

_"__No," Ingrid put her hands on either side of her neck. "Saneret." Ingrid chanted trying a healing spell. But of course it wouldn't work because she was already dead. Caroline knew that they couldn't do this alone. If Aunt Wendy was down for the count then that meant they had no choice but to go to 'her'. _

_Johanna awoke groggily by something shaking her. She groaned and shook her head trying to sleep some more. _

_"__Mother, mother please, please wake up I need your help. Please." Caroline shook her again. She knew that her mother was still somewhat high from her last dose of the drug that her mother used to fight her pain. But she had no choice, Caroline had to try. Johanna opened her eyes and looked at her in a daze._

_"__What happened?" She asked groggily. _

_"__Freya and Edgar conjured a very dark spirit. It's taken possession of Freya." Johanna still seemed out of it. _

_"__What are you talking about?" She mumbled. _

_"__She killed Aunt Wendy." Caroline told her. Johanna giggled and snuggled back into her pillow._

_"__I don't believe you. This isn't happening. This is a dream." She murmured. _

_"__This is not a dream, this is not the opium talking. We need your help. We have to stop Freya. We have to stop her before the spirit inside of her kills again. Listen to me, we need you." Caroline begged. A tear slipped down her cheek. She needed her mother, she needed her back. Johanna had been choosing a way to free herself from the pain. The pain of Victor leaving her mother. She had lost her mother that day, because that is when she started acting out. Drinking, getting addicted to opium and acting like a child. She needed her mother back, they all needed her. Johanna swallowed hard and looked up at her. _

_"__I can't help you Caroline." Caroline stared at her. But Johanna wasn't finished. "But I know someone who can." _

_After sending out a message to someone that could help them. Ingrid and Caroline were in there rooms. They had gotten their mother somewhat sober, and she was working on the elixir that the witch had requested from her. Caroline was still looking through the family grimore trying to find anything about spirits possessing people. So far nothing. She flipped through the pages when Ingrid spoke._

_"__What are these?" She asked. Caroline looked up to see what she was looking at. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the letters from her. "Those letters… they weren't from father." She pointed out. Caroline shook her head and placed them into her jewelry box. "You met someone in New Orleans didn't you?" She asked. _

_"__I didn't meet anyone. Those are just letters there's nothing important in them." Caroline said. _

_"__Who is Klaus Mikaelson?" She asked. Caroline sighed._

_"__Alright, yes he was a man that I met in New Orleans. I was courting him for a time there." _

_"__And now?" _

_"__I am not…it doesn't matter because you know how it always ends for us." Caroline said. Ingrid swallowed hard._

_"__You know that we are fated to die soon." Caroline sighed._

_"__I have already had a vision of how I will die. It will be here Ingrid. He won't ever see me again." Caroline looked down sadly. "He wished to travel with me here, but I couldn't let him deal with the fact that this would be our last time together. I didn't want him to face the pain of losing me." _

_"__What are you going to do when he finds out that you are dead?" Caroline shook her head. _

_"__I am not sure, I just couldn't bare if he had to watch me die." _

_"__You love him." It wasn't a question. Caroline nodded. "I'm sorry Caroline. I wish we could somehow break this curse, I wish that we could all find happiness and finally have lives." Caroline nodded. _

_"__I wish that as well." Ingrid and Caroline hugged one another. Ingrid felt back that Caroline was going to lose her happiness, that death was already coming. That her fate had already been sealed. And she knew that also meant so was hers. Johanna entered the room._

_"__Girls, he's here." _

_They stood waiting by the bar when he entered the room. The warlock was holding a unique looking box as he walked over to them. _

_"__This is the Anima Aucupe." He told them._

_"__Will it work?" Johanna asked. _

_"__Do you have the elixir?" Johanna nodded and handed it to him. _

_"__How- He put a finger up. Ingrid and Caroline watched as the man opened the box, and began to pour the elixir in box as he chanted a few words. The inside of the box glowed a light blue before he quickly closed it. _

_"__When a possessing spirit looks inside this box it will be ripped from its host body, and sent straight to hell." He explained. _

_"__What about the host body?" Caroline asked. _

_"__The Anima Aucupe kills both the spirit and the host. It's the only way." _

_"__But that means Freya-_

_"__She can't be saved. I'm sorry." He nodded to them before he left them. Ingrid took a deep breath._

_"__You have to go through with this." Ingrid started. _

_"__I know. But if Freya dies-_

_"__We both die too." Caroline finished. "But we'll be reborn." _

_"__You won't remember." Johanna said Caroline before turning to Ingrid. "Ingrid you won't be this you." _

_"__I know. But we don't have a choice." _

_"__Ingrid, Caroline I know that since your father left, I haven't been myself. But-_

_"__It's ok," Ingrid said. "Mother I understand."_

_"__But maybe if I had been well, I could have prevented this somehow."_

_"__It's not your fault." Caroline told her. "Mother, Freya is a grown woman, she made her choice. And so are we. Let us do this please." _

_"__You can't."_

_"__We will have another chance." Ingrid promised her. _

_"__But if we do this, you have to stop. Freya, Ingrid and I need you. We all need you back." Johanna slowly nodded. They smiled sadly at one another before they hugged her. Johanna felt tears in her eyes. She knew that there fates were sealed now. And she would forever regret not being there for her daughters. She should have been there for them. And she vowed that in there next life she would try better and make sure that they would live for as long as she could keep them alive. _

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline made her way inside the Beauchamp house. She heard groans of discomfort coming from the living room. She took a deep breath before she entered. Her grandfather sat there on the couch, before he turned to her. He had sensed her presence the moment she opened the front door. He smiled to her, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Ah Caroline, I was wondering where you had gone." He said.

"I went out to clear my head then stayed over at a friend's house." She moved to where he sat. "Ingrid told me what you told her. I still don't know you, and I don't trust you." She informed him. He nodded.

"I understand that, but don't forget Caroline even though I don't know this present you, I still know your soul. And you are still the same in some ways." She nodded.

"Ingrid told me that she was going back to Asgard with you."

"Yes, I hope you will come as well." She sighed.

"I thought about it. I admit that I am interested in seeing where I came from. I still wonder what it was like, since mom first told me about it." He nodded.

"Caroline, nothing would make me happier then showing you our home. You use to love the horses, and yes horses had originated there before they went through the portal to this world. You loved to ride, you were always a bright young girl but were fierce and compassionate as well." She nodded and turned to him.

"I want to go." His eyebrows raised. "I want to go home to Asgard with you. But it's because I want to see my home. I would like to know what I was like then, and where I lived." He smiled.

"You have made me happy my dear. You will love your home Caroline. You always did. Frederick and Ingrid will be happy to know that you are coming as well."

"Yes, I think I will go tell Ingrid right now. I believe she is working at the library right now." She said making her way to the door, she left without another word.

* * *

Victor's Pov

Victor glared at his old best friend. Tarkoff glanced to him as he was lounging on a chair inside the room that the king had locked him in. He chuckled.

"Victor, to what do I owe the honor?" He asked.

"Why Tarkoff?" Victor shook his head. He still didn't understand how his old friend could have betrayed them. "How can you serve the king after all that he has done?"

"Because he promised to give me what I wanted." Victor shook his head, his friend had made a deal with him. How could he be so gullible?

"What is that?" Tarkoff stood up and walked over to him with true hatred in his eyes as he looked at Victor.

"What you stole from me four hundred and thirty seven years ago." Victor looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You know what you did. You had to know, all those centuries ago when we were teenagers. You stole her from me!" Victor stared at him. "Johanna." Realization dawned on him, this man that he once would have called him brother and laid down his life for, was in love with his wife.

"I never knew. But why wouldn't you ever try to tell her how you really felt all those years before we got together?" Tarkoff shook his head.

"Because I was shy to ever make a move on the princess. Yet you were bold enough to. I did start to try to show my feelings for her even after-

"We were together? You went behind my back and tried to steal Johanna from me? To think I thought you were my friend." Tarkoff glared at him.

"You stole her from me first-

"You never told me how you felt about her, and you weren't really together." He shook his head. "If you really love Johanna then why would you take something she loves away from her? Like Ingrid, Freya and Caroline? Why would you kill them?"

"That one the king suggested, he knew that they would come around to the idea of bringing him here. Then to earn your trust he resurrected them. I didn't care what I had to do, and I will do it again to have Johanna." Victor gave him a look.

"You have gone mad, if you think that the king will give you what you wanted. Johanna is not an object that you can just possess. You and I both know that she will never forgive you for killing our children." Tarkoff gritted his teeth.

"They would have been mine! If I hadn't introduced you to one another."

"What exactly do you think is going to happen? Do you really think that the king will give you what you want? You must know that he will say and do anything to get what he wants. Look at what you're doing, you know what the king has done to Johanna. If you love her why would you want the man that has cursed and hurt her anywhere near her? You know what you're doing is wrong." Tarkoff turned on Victor so fast that he didn't see the fiery force of magic coming at him in time. Victor was knocked into the wall, so hard that it left a dent. Victor groaned and stood glaring at Tarkoff. Victor glanced to the table, it moved in front of him instantly and with his mind he propelled it at Tarkoff. Tarkoff dodged raised his palm up.

"Ignis," He muttered. Fire erupted in his palm again and he chucked it towards Victor.

"Exorbitet," Victor flicked his wrist and the fireball was deflected. Victor thought of another attack, before Tarkoff could read his next moves, he made himself think something else before, raising his hand the spell already cast. "Tenaci," Tarkoff gasped as his body was forced into a wall. Victor held Tarkoff against the wall. "You and I both know that even though you are a telepath, I know your weaknesses and how to confuse you." He pointed out. Tarkoff glared at him. A sudden clapping behind Victor made him turn to find the king standing there.

"Bravo, Victor wins again. That's the only thing that I ever liked about you Victor. You were a warrior, your mind and power were always strong." Victor stared at Nikolas.

"Where are Ingrid and Caroline?" He demanded.

"Safe, back home. They have actually both agreed to come back to Asgard with me and Frederick to be a family again." The king replied. Victor glared at him.

"I know you're up to something. You're not really here to be a family." Nikolas chuckled.

"So it seems you have figured me out Victor. Yes it's true, I don't have any plans to be a family again. But rest assured I do have plans for my family, and they don't concern you."

"Stay away from Caroline and Ingrid or I'll- The king laughed amused that his son in law was trying to threaten him.

"Really Victor? We both know that you can take on Tarkoff, but challenging me?" He shook his head. "You must be asking for death,"

"If you touch them-

"You will what? Don't worry, I have plans for you too Victor." He raised his hand, and before Victor could do anything everything went black and he fell to the ground unconscious. Tarkoff turned to the king and knelled down in front of him.

"Your grace," He said. Nikolas turned to him.

"It seems I have another task for you to complete."

* * *

Johanna's Pov Flashback 1847, Baltimore cemetery

_Johanna, Ingrid and Caroline set up the candles around the tomb where the serial killer Ambrose Bancroft's body lie._

_"__You sure this spell will lead Freya here?" Caroline asked. Johanna nodded. _

_"__Should work, like a siren's song." Johanna assured. "To draw Freya back to us." Together they sang._

**_Sewing in the morning_**

**_Sewing seeds of kindness_**

**_Sewing in the moon time_** **_End to the week_**

**_Waiting for the hornets and time of reaping _**

**_We shall come rejoicing bringing in the sheaves_**

_Johanna glanced around the woods of the cemetery looking for Freya. She could hear the sound of a coyote in the woods and crickets but no sign of movement yet. A clock tolled, making them jump. Ingrid and Caroline chuckled, shaking their heads. Johanna suddenly sensed something and turned behind her. She yelped at the sight of her daughter with red eyes._

_"__Freya," Johanna said staring at her._

_"__Freya isn't here." Ambrose/Freya said. "Freya is dead." Johanna shook her head._

_"__What have you done with Freya?" She demanded. _

_"__I have sent her to her final judgment." Ambrose's voice spoke from Freya's body. _

_"__I don't believe you." Johanna said stepping towards her. _ _"__Freya it's me." Johanna began. "It's your mother." _

_"__Oh? My mother, Freya never loved you." Ambrose/ Freya took a step towards her. "You're pathetic, opium, smoking-_

_"__Freya! You're stronger then he is." Caroline muttered. "Fight him!"_

_"__She can't fight me! Your daughter is in the Underworld!" Johanna gritted her teeth as she grabbed the box and turned to them opening it just in time for them to look inside._

_"__Inernum!" She yelled. "Go to hell, you son of a bitch!" The inside of the box glowed and the faded spirit began emerging from Freya's body. They screamed before the spirit forced into the box and to Hell. Johanna closed the box and Freya fell to the ground. _

_"__Freya!" Caroline cried out to her sister. Johanna kneeled down to her daughter. But she knew that it was too late. Tears welled in her eyes, and she brushed her hair to the side. _

_"__My sweet Freya," Johanna whispered. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me." She begged. "I love you," She sobbed. Caroline and Ingrid fell to their knees by their mother mourning their sister._

* * *

"I know Freya pretty weird right? It's not every day that your mom actually kills you." Wendy muttered.

"I kind of don't blame you." Freya told her. Johanna smiled sadly.

"So glad to hear you say that, seeing you possessed by the spirit Ambrose Bancroft was one of the most strangest, most horrible things that I have ever seen." She explained. "But it was nothing compared to what happened next."

* * *

_Johanna, Ingrid and Caroline were still processing that Freya was dead. Tears were streaming down their faces. Before Ingrid looked up hearing movement. _

_"__My god," Ingrid stared at something. Johanna and Caroline looked at her before following her gaze. "Is that a shifter?" Johanna eyes widened as she could only stare. _

_"__No…" Johanna said. "It's me." The other Johanna came into the clearing and walked towards them. _

_"__I need the Anima Aucupe." The other Johanna said. Johanna moved to hand it to her other self. "Thank you," And without another word the other Johanna walked away disappearing into the shadows of the woods._

Flashback ended:

* * *

"So at Midnight tonight, it will happen because it's already happened." Johanna explained. "I've carried that memory for over a hundred and fifty years never knew when or why, just that someday I would go back in time and complete the circle."

"How are we going to do that?" Freya asked.

"We're going to wait for me to kill you. And I am going to get the Anima Aucupe, so we can return to East End and send your grandfather straight to hell."

* * *

Elijah's Pov

Kol groaned frustrated pressing his hand against the barrier. He tried pushing against it but it wouldn't budge.

"Can't you call Nik?" He asked. Elijah bit his lip. "I tried but it seems that he doesn't want to be bothered. It's understandable that he might need some time." Kol rolled his eyes.

"It was just some girl, just move on to the next." Elijah glared at his younger brother.

"This wasn't just some girl to him. He fell in love with her." Kol sighed before smirking.

"And who was this girl that you fell for again?" Elijah looked away.

"Ingrid."

"What?"

"Her name was Ingrid Beauchamp, she was smart, beautiful, kind and compassionate. She was truly enchanting, I had never met anyone like her in all my life." Kol sighed and nodded.

"So was she good in bed?" He asked with a mischievous smile. Elijah smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" He said rubbing his head.

"Niklaus is right, you are an idiot."

_"__Elijah!" _Elijah's eyes went wide as he heard her voice. He shook his head. He must be imagining things now. Knowing that she was dead. _"Elijah!" _The voice said again. "Elijah,"

"Well aren't you a tasty little thing," Kol said. Elijah turned and his eyes widened at the sight of her. Their eyes met and she smiled.

"Ingrid…" Kol glanced between the two.

"So this is the witch? I thought you said she was dead? Thank goodness for your charm brother, finally someone can get us out of here." Kol muttered.

"She was…she is." Elijah said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'll explain everything in a minute." She said."Qui apprehendit sapientes in signum creaturarum, confringetur." She chanted. She felt the barrier drop and turned back to the originals. "It's broken," She confirmed. Kol and Elijah made their way through the doorway. The barrier gone, allowing them to leave. Kol sighed with relief. He hated being in one place for too very long, especially with Elijah. He turned to find the two of them staring at each other, taking the other in.

"You're real." He said brushing his fingers across her cheek. She gave him a smile and nodded.

"I'm real Elijah, I'm alive. I am here, I promise you." He felt happiness spread through him. And pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. She couldn't help but smile against his lips. She cupped his cheek bring him closer to her. She broke the kiss and the two hugged one another. Kol rolled his eyes and coughed reminding them that they weren't alone. Elijah pulled back to look at her.

"How?" He asked. She frowned.

"I was resurrected." She admitted. "By my grandfather." Elijah looked at her confused.

"What?"

"My grandfather's here. He resurrected Freya, Caroline and I."

"I don't understand, how is your grandfather here?"

"My aunt Wendy, Frederick and Tarkoff finished it. They brought my grandfather here so that they could resurrect us." Elijah shook his head still processing.

"I thought you didn't want to bring him here at all." Ingrid nodded.

"My mother and father didn't, but my aunt Wendy thought she had no choice after my mother tried to kill herself." Elijah stared at her. Johanna had tried to kill herself? "Look I will explain everything back at Fair Haven but right now, we need to go. Caroline, Klaus, Dash and I are working on a plan to take down my grandfather."

* * *

Killian's Pov

Killian had been gazing at the photo of Freya on his phone for quite some time before he turned to look at the container filled with the poison and spell that would let them be together. He took a deep breath, tossed his phone to the side and moved to pick up the container. Ready to end his own life.

* * *

Outside of East End, Esther began to chant. Reciting the spell, she felt her power surge through her.

"Longe fac ab ea corpus et spiritus redeat ad illud corpus quod est iustum. Et iterum dare corpore vita." The flames on the torches grew slightly. Esther finished the spell and looked down. Watching as her husband returned to life in his true body.

Behind them, two vampires were holding a scarlet red haired vampire hostage. The vampire was Sage.

* * *

Notes: So sorry this has been long overdue. I should be updating rest assured sometime soon. I am on break and am free. What is King Nikolas up to? Looks like Victor is down for the count right now. Killian is going to take the poison. Esther has placed Mikael back in his own body. Caroline, Ingrid, Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Dash are coming up with a plan to take down King Nikolas. Longe fac ab ea corpus et spiritus redeat ad illud corpus quod est iustum . Et iterum dare corpore vita, means: Remove thy spirit from this body and return it to it's rightful body. And give this body life once again. Four reviews and i will update Monday. I will be able to because i am on vacation! Thanks.

A/N End of chapter 16


	17. Darkness Rising

Chapter 17

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End. I do not own the vampire dairies/Originals/Witches Of East End.

Hey guys sorry for the delay, celebrating New Years with my family. So here is another chapter. We are getting closer to the end of story. Perhaps only three or four more chapters.

Darkness Rising

Killian's Pov

Killian stared at the container of poison, that would let him and Freya be together in the next life. Ignoring Dash's phone call, he swallowed the contents of the poison. '_The poison will feel as if you're being incinerated.' 'There's no antidote Killian. No turning back.' _The voices echoed in his head. He made a face in disgust at the flavor of the potion. Standing up he walked over to the sink feeling as if he were sweating already. He looked at himself in the mirror but didn't see anything. Turning the knob on the sink, he splashed the water onto his face.

Looking up once again at himself in the mirror. A faded ghostly image of his skull showed up before disappearing. He jumped and stepped back blinking a few times glancing back at his reflection. Killian suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit him, he was starting to feel dizzy and swaying back and forth. In the next second he lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Johanna's Pov

Johanna was sitting on the steps of the old barn watching over Freya as she lie in the hay asleep. Her mind was racing with all that had happened lately. Frederick had come through the portal, along with the mandragora, her old friend Elijah and his brother had showed up asking for help, and her father had come back with plans for them. And now here she was back in time trying to retrieve Anima Aucupe, and end her father once and for all.

"Hey," She turned to Wendy who was coming toward her with two glasses and a bottle of liquor. "Look what I found in the patio." She said with a mischievous smirk. "Liquid courage," They clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. Wendy frowned and stared into her cup. "Oo! It burns." Johanna chuckled.

"Whiskey is definitely better in the future."

"Do you ever think about, what would happen if we never come here?" Wendy wondered.

"Where? Baltimore?" Johanna took another sip of the whiskey from the bottle. Wendy shook her head.

"No, if we hadn't left Asgard and father hadn't cursed us." Johanna shrugged.

"Only every day." Wendy smiled though.

"We have had fun along the way though haven't we,"

"Only every day, we did. We had made the best of it. But we always have knack for getting into bad situations." Wendy nodded.

"We do." She agreed. Wendy swallowed hard and looked down as she spoke her next words. "Is it terrible that I want our father dead?"

"No," Johanna said. "But if its peace that you think you will find in revenge, we'll kill him to stop him. But it won't undo what he did to us. It won't take the pain away." Johanna murmured standing up and walking over to look at Freya sleeping peacefully. Wendy stood as well walking over to her.

"You ready?" She asked. Johanna nodded.

"I should go," She handed her back the whiskey bottle and kneeled down to stroke Freya's hair. "You both will stay here, safe and hidden." Wendy nodded and Johanna turned back to her. "Give me an hour, and I will meet you at the time door with the box." She turned to leave.

"Johanna," She called. Johanna turned back to her sister. "Fortunam et securus," The elder sister smiled to her younger sister.

"Tu quoque soror mea," And with that she left without another word.

* * *

_"__Killian," Killian looked around hearing her voice that he had longed to hear for so long. "Killian," He turned and found her standing there with a smile before running to him. She nearly jumped into his arms and crashed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He smiled against her lips as he spun around with her in his arms as the two put all their feelings into the kiss. He had missed her, just as she had missed him._

_"__I can't believe the spell worked." He murmured and kissed her once again. She broke the kiss panting._

_"__Wait what spell?" She asked confused._

_"__Well you're dead, now so am I. Freya finally we can be together." He moved to kiss her again but she pulled back. _

_"__You should have waited for me. And now it's too late."_

_"__Wait what?"_

_"__I'm alive." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes before turning away on verge of tears. There had to be a way. "You should have waited." She whispered._

_"__Wait," He grabbed her arm to turn her back to him. She turned around now holding a red flower in her hand. _

_"__Take this, please. You have to call Ingrid and Caroline." She told him before vanishing from where she stood. He looked down at the unusual flower. It was a big red flower with roots at the bottom. He looked back up finding her gone, and glanced around the forest for her. _

_"__Freya?" He looked around confused. "Freya!" He called again. "Freya!"_

Killian gasped and opened his eyes finding himself in a sheen coat of sweat. He could feel himself becoming weaker by the moment. He moved to sit up, gritting his teeth as he did this. He reached out to grab his phone trying to fight his eyes from shutting for what could be the last time.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Beauchamp House, Ingrid and Caroline made their way down the stairs to the door quietly.

"Ingrid, Caroline." They froze and turned to Frederick who walked over to them.

"Frederick," Ingrid said.

"Hey,"

"Hi," Caroline turned giving him a small smile.

"Where are you two going?" He asked.

"To the library-

"For a walk- They glanced at one another. "We're walking to the library." Caroline explained. He nodded.

"Grandfather told me, that you guys are coming back with us. To Asgard." Ingrid smiled.

"We are," She confirmed. "I mean, how could we pass up a chance to see a whole other world?" They turned to the door to leave again when Frederick grabbed Caroline's hand and looked at both of them with a smile.

"I knew that it would all work out in the end." Ingrid and Caroline looked at him. Caroline nodded and smiled. "And it will, I can't wait to show both of you our home."

"I can't wait either." Frederick nodded and left them to the living room. Ingrid's phone rang, and Caroline glanced to her.

"Hello?"

_"__Ingrid?"_ Killian's voice sounded through the phone. But was a little weak.

"Killian," Ingrid glanced to Caroline with worry on her face.

_"__You're alive…" _

"Yes, Killian are you ok?" Ingrid asked with concern.

_"__Is Freya and Caroline alive too?" _

"Yes, Killian what's wrong?"

_"__I drank something…"_ Ingrid glanced at Caroline who mouthed 'What's going on?'

"What did you drink?" She asked.

_"__Poison, so that I could be with Freya."_ He sounded almost like he was struggling to speak.

"What? What poison?" She demanded.

_"__I had a dream where she came to me, she said she was alive." _Ingrid nodded.

"Ok, Killian it sounds like you had a vision. What else happened? Did she do something? Say something?"

_"__She-gave me a red flower w-with long roots…" _

"Oh my god, I'll be right there." She promised and hung up.

"What happened?" Caroline demanded. "Poison? What was he talking about?"

"Killian drank poison so that he could be with Freya in the afterlife. But now he found out that Freya's alive and he is still dying. Come on we have to make that pomegranate flower potion. It may be the only thing to keep him alive until Freya gets back."

* * *

Frederick's Pov

Frederick entered the bedroom where Nikolaus stood staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Grandfather," He spoke. The old warlock was running his fingers over his face looking somewhat weak at the moment. "Are you alright?"

"No, my soul's connection to this vessel's is weakening." He informed his grandson and turned to face him. "The effort to show you my true self, is becoming more difficult than I thought." He walked over to him. "And you? Frederick tell me, you seem distressed." He pointed out. Frederick sighed and looked down somewhat sadly.

"I think we might have a problem with Ingrid and Caroline." Frederick began.

"Oh, what kind of problem?"

"It seems like they might be having doubts about coming back to Asgard." Grandfather nodded and raised his hand beckoning him to continue.

"Tell me,"

"They have been spending a lot of time with Bastian,"

"Ah he's here?" Nikolaus smirked, remembering the warlock. Frederick nodded.

"His name is Dash now, he doesn't remember his other lives but it's definitely him." Nikolaus nodded. "Ingrid has been really close to a vampire. An original, named Elijah." He continued. Nikolaus raised an eyebrow, he had heard of him. But he had been more informed of another infamous original. One that seemed to have a deep connection to his youngest granddaughter by the Spirits Of Nature. He despised the bastard hybrid. "I think they might talk them out of it."

"Well then I think I will have to do something about it. And what about Caroline?" He asked. Frederick shrugged.

"She spends most of her time usually with another original here. He goes by the name Klaus. According to father they had met before in the past. Though despite being immortal, he can't seem to recall meeting Caroline before." Frederick explained. Nikolaus thought for a moment before nodding.

"I'll have to do something about that as well." He told him. "I'll have to increase my strength first though." Frederick looked at his grandfather confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Now even you will see me as others see me." The king took a deep breath ready to cast the spell. "Ostende faciem exercitus sui," In the next second the old man faded into a younger looking man. Though it was his grandfather now he held Tommy's face. He looked up at his grandson and gave a grin. "There now," He said in Tommy's voice. "I feel better already."

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus sat in an armchair in the house flipping through grimoires to find a spell that could take down the king of Asgard. Elijah was also looking through some of grimoires for a spell to stop Esther and Mikael. In the meantime Kol was tracking down Finn, for questioning. Before Ingrid and Caroline had left back to the Beauchamp house, they had given Kol a talisman that would help him find Finn along with a special potion that would knock him out for an hour or two.

"Well brothers, look who I caught." Kol entered the room dragging Finn's body with him. "He won't be casting spells for a while." Elijah and Klaus stood up when Kol tied Finn to a chair. Finn groaned before opening his eyes facing his brothers. Finn glared at them.

"You're wasting your time. I am not going to tell you anything." Finn glanced to Klaus. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Oh that's right you have a death wish. Alright fine, but like I had said before you're not going to take us down with you brother." Finn chuckled.

"Oh Niklaus, Elijah and Kol have nothing to fear. It is you that they want dead." Finn muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Elijah asked.

"Mother and father wish to see Niklaus dead of course. Mother simply wants to correct her mistake that she made and father wishes nothing more than to end you." Elijah studied him for a moment.

"You made a deal with them." It wasn't a question. Finn looked at his older brother.

"What could they possibly have that Finn could want other than death?" Kol muttered. It then hit them. "Oh! Don't tell me that wench is alive?" Finn glared at him.

"She has a name." He knew that his brothers never liked the woman he loved really.

"So mother and father have her; and are using her against you?" Elijah said. Finn nodded. Klaus thought for a moment.

"If you tell us what Esther and Mikael are up to, we will help you get your harlot back." Klaus offered. Finn glanced at him.

"And how do I know you won't just simply kill her or me?" He asked.

"Well brother, you're just going to have to trust me."

* * *

Wendy's Pov

Wendy cursed, as she felt through her pockets coming up empty. She moved to Freya and shook her.

"Freya, Freya. Freya wake up." Freya groaned sat up from her make shift bed.

"What?"

"This is an appointment I don't want to be late for." Freya sighed.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Eh, a couple of hours maybe."

"I was having the most awful dream, Killian was dying and I had to give him Lotus Root."

"That's deeply fascinating, ok we may have a slight problem. Alright I don't want you to panic or anything but I might have lost the key."

"The key?"

"The key,"

"The key!"

"Yeah, the key to the time door the one that gets us home."

"Are you kidding me?!" Freya stood in that instant as Wendy was starting to search the hay in the barn.

"Do I look like I'm kidding!"

"What are we going to do?" Freya asked.

"Can we make another one?"

"It's a magic key! Freya if we don't find it, we're stuck here."

* * *

Meanwhile in the alley where the time door was, a man sits down on the stairs taking a long sip of his bottle of whiskey. Unbeknownst to him, another man steps down the stairs before grabbing him and snapping his neck. Tarkoff looks down at the dead man.

"Perfect, you're just my size."

* * *

Caroline and Ingrid come up to the apartment door. Ingrid knocks on the door a few times.

"Killian," She knocks again. "It's Ingrid, and Caroline open up." No answer. Ingrid tries to open the door but it's locked. Caroline raises her hand to the doorknob.

"Recludam," They hear the click before opening the door and entering the room. "Killian?" "Oh my god," Caroline drops her bag, just as Ingrid follows her gaze to Killian passed out on the ground by his bed. Caroline hauls him to sit up, just as Ingrid is taking out the potion.

"Killian,"

"Freya, I-I need to see her."

"I'm sorry but she's not exactly available right now. At the moment." Caroline murmured.

"Here, open up." Ingrid said unscrewing the vile and using the dropper to drip a few drops of the potion into his mouth.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's Lotus Root." Caroline told him. "We think it's what Freya was trying to give you in the dream. It's a folk remedy used to draw out toxic substances throughout the body. It's not a cure, and I am not that great at potions but this might slow down the progress."

"Slow down…not stop. So I'm still dying."

"I'm sorry Killian," Ingrid replied.

"Let's get him up and walking. See you're strong." Caroline murmured as she helped Killian up, walking him over to a chair to sit down on. "Ok, Killian why don't we call Dash? I think he would be more than willing to help-

"No, I'm done with him." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What happened?"

"There are some things between us that are never going to be resolved."

"Ok, Killian, I'm really sorry to do this. But we have to go. Take three drops of this potion every fifteen minutes. And I will be back here as soon as I can." Ingrid promised. She turned to Caroline who grabbed her bag.

"Thank you Ingrid, Caroline."

"Just hold on a little longer." Caroline said. "We'll get through this." Killian nodded to the Beauchamp sisters, before they left.

* * *

Freya's Pov

Freya was going through straw and hay, and behind a wagon. She was frantically searching as well as Wendy.

"I can't believe we might be stuck here forever!" Freya muttered.

"Well technically we won't get to forever because if we don't find the key then we will be dead within a few hours, because we don't belong here!" Wendy blurted out. "Ok, ok." She took a deep breath as she stood on a stool trying to calm herself. "Ostende mihi clavem scriptor industria,"

"What was that?" Freya asked.

"I'm focusing in on the key's energy. Come on, mihi Clavem. I don't think it's here."

"Wait, maybe we don't need a key. I can pick locks, I went through this phase when I was fifteen-

"What don't you understand about the concept of a magic key Freya? The spell won't work without it."Wendy shook her head as she starting looking around again.

"What are we going to do?"

"Ok, we're calm down and retrace our steps. Ok but we have to hurry because we're running out of time!" Wendy cried as she grabbed Freya's arm and dragged her out of the barn with her.

* * *

Johanna's Pov

Johanna was making her way through the market place unaware of Tarkoff following behind her. She stopped when she sensed another's presence. A witch's presence. She turned around, looking at the crowds of people, seeing if anyone was following her or watching her. When it was clear she turned to proceed when someone grabbed her. She turned and gasped only to find that it was an old woman.

"Penny for my wine ma'am?" The old woman asked.

"I'm sorry I can't,"

"Oh anything would help." Johanna nodded.

"I'll tell you what, if you go to the Cat and Shadow and speak with whoever's behind the bar. Tell them Johanna Beauchamp says you can have a glass of whatever you want." The old woman gave her a smile of appreciation.

"God bless you Mrs. Beauchamp." Johanna began to walk again unaware of Tarkoff still following her.

* * *

Dash's Pov

Dash entered the living room, looking for the bottle of scotch to pour himself a drink. Suddenly a fire erupted in the pit of the fireplace. Dash raised an eyebrow confused before looking around. Tommy stepped into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Tommy?" Tommy laughed.

"It has been a long time." He began. "Bastian or Dash." He turned to face the fire in the fireplace.

"The hell are you talking about?" Dash asked. "How did you get in here?"

"Magic."

"Alright, I think it's time to leave."

"Wait," In the next second Dash flew into a chair by a force of energy, and ropes appeared strapping him down in his seat. Dash tried to get out but with no cigar. The sound of someone playing the piano next to him made him look over to Tommy. But he knew that he wasn't.

"You're not Tommy." It wasn't a question. Tommy/Nikolaus turned to face him.

"Atlas, Tommy is no more. I am just wearing his skin."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who could kill you without second thought." He said patting his cheek before stepping away from him. It clicked, and Dash swallowed hard.

"You're Ingrid and Caroline's grandfather. King Nikolaus."

"Very good, now I understand you have been spending some time with my granddaughter. That's going to stop. You see I have big plans for my family. So you're going to stay out of my way. You're going to stay away from Ingrid."

"Go to hell!"

"Bravo! There's the fire! That's what I like! There's a battle going on inside you. Darkness versus Light, which one will win?" Dash's jaw clenched.

"I don't know what you're talking about-

"You have tasted blood, not just once and you enjoyed it. That's the Bastian I knew. Capable of betraying a lover, or destroying a brother. Whatever it took to get what he wants. That's what I admired about you. You were exceptionally loyal, and because of that you were rewards many riches and powers beyond your wildest dreams. Remain loyal now, and you will be rewarded again." He promised. Dash thought of everything the king had said without noticing the king was now gone and that he was free to go. Dash stood up and looking around, but no one was there.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Police Station, the woman Dash had been sleeping with to get his mind off Ingrid, was FBI agent Raven Moreau. Who was looking at different sites of Fair Haven.

"If you're thinking about buying it, it's out of your price range." Her assistant told her.

"Have you ever been there?" Raven asked.

"God no, I never get invited to the good parties." She chuckled. "The orgies either." She joked.

"Orgies?"

"Sure, orgies, devil worship, and god knows what. The guy that built that place was into some really weird shit."

"Really weird shit huh?" The assistant nodded before leaving the room. Raven thought for a moment before pulling out her phone and dialing a number. "Hey, I think I'm onto something here."

Klaus's Pov

Klaus was reading through the grimoires once again, when he heard movement. He was on high alert, as was Elijah, thinking that it might be Mikael. Finn had told him that Mikael now had his body back, and was coming for him. Especially for what Esther had planned to take down Klaus with.

"It's so dark, and so lonely it seems." Klaus turned to a man standing by his canvas. "Kind of like you." The man turned to face Klaus and Elijah.

"Who are you?" Elijah demanded. The man smirked at them. Klaus couldn't help but think it could be him.

"Mikael." The man chuckled.

"Oh yes, I heard that you were expecting your step father. Ironic how no matter the pasts, our families still have a connection to one another. Your mother may have not come from Asgard, but we have met before. As she also knows my daughter as well." Klaus stared at him for a moment.

"You're Caroline's grandfather." Klaus confirmed. The king chuckled.

"So she did tell you in this lifetime." They watched as Tommy/Nikolaus sat down in an armchair looking at the hybrid. "And now you wonder why you do not remember her. That beast, is because it keeps you from each other most of the time. I knew long before my granddaughter came to this world, that you two would meet. That Nature and Balance destined for you two to be together." He told him. Klaus stared at him. "I knew this, and decided to take drastic measures to keep you apart. But not just in death. I made sure that you could not remember her once she died. So that the bond between the two of you could never be completed like the spirits of Nature wanted. They believed that you could be saved." Klaus glared at him and made a deadly step toward him.

"You cursed me?" Tommy/Nikolaus chuckled.

"I don't fear you hybrid. In fact, I am much older than the two of you. Unlike the witches here, we don't age the same. Asgardian witches live a lot longer then you immortals here. I have lived for almost seven thousand years. And you have only made it your thousandth." Tommy/Nikolaus stood up raising his hand. "Dolor," Klaus felt a twist of his bones and fell to the ground snarling in pain along with Elijah. "Look at this curse as a way for you to resist my granddaughter. I have big plans for my family and I need you stay out of my way. And in return I will fix the Spirit World or in this case the Other Side, and send your parents back to hell." He crouched down in front of Klaus. "All you have to do is stay away from my granddaughter, and I promise you that you will be rewarded." He turned to Elijah. "Stay away from granddaughters and you will get exactly what you want." Klaus gasped as he felt the pain disappear, but so had the king as well. They were alone. Elijah glanced to Klaus.

"I am starting to think that Johanna is right about her father. He is much more powerful than Johanna who has been able to take me down once or twice when we first met. But this magic, was able to conjure more than Johanna ever had." Klaus nodded. "And to think, since four hundred years ago you have been cursed brother by him all this time." Elijah shook his head. Klaus was cursed to forget Caroline, they had always been separated from one another it seemed.

"We should probably warn Caroline and Ingrid." Klaus said. "Nikolaus or their grandfather probably knows that we're up to something."

"Well that's going to have to wait," Kol entered the room.

"Because it appears that Mikael and Esther have created a powerful weapon to kill you Nik. The weapon is Papa Tunde's dagger. They have enhanced its power, making it able to kill an original for good."

* * *

Ingrid's Pov

Ingrid entered Fair Haven mansion looking for Dash. She had to find him because he had special journals containing dark magic. Ingrid had told Caroline that she should see what Klaus and Elijah had dug up so far. Ingrid was running out of options, so she had an idea.

"Ok Dash, I know exactly what we have to do. And I know this is going to sound crazy but…" She trailed when she noticed the room. "Did something happen here?" She asked.

"Your grandfather just paid me a visit." Dash answered.

"Oh no, he must know I have been coming here." Dash was starting to shake his head.

"I don't think so."

"Of course he knows. Shit, Dash this is bad-

"I don't think that's why he came. He said he knew me, from another life. Back in Asgard or something."

"Really?"

"Yes, he has plans for you and your family. He promised to reward me if I didn't get involved." He explained.

"Dash, you know he's lying right?" Ingrid had to know what he was thinking. He had been battling with himself for quite a while now. He was trying to be good, but sometimes she could see he was tempted to the dark side. Dash nodded.

"Ingrid," He stood up. "I'm on your side. That son of bitch threaten to kill me, so if there's a way to stop him, then let's get to it." Ingrid nodded.

"Ok, there is a way. We need to bring back the journals we burned." She told him. He raised an eyebrow following her over to the fireplace confused.

"What? You said those spells were so dark they'd mess with our souls." He pointed out. She nodded as she took a dustpan and began to sweep up the charred pieces of paper and bindings.

"Well we need a dark spell to stop a dark warlock." Ingrid told him.

"Ok, but these journals look pretty incinerated to me. What are we going to do? Glue them back together piece by piece?"

"No we're going to use magic. We can reconstitute them. My mother burned our grimoire once, so I know this spell will work."

* * *

Wendy's Pov

Wendy and Freya made their way back into the Cat and Shadow. She had a good feeling that she might have left the key there. Somewhere.

"Maybe I dropped it in the dressing room."

"Oh you better, I can feel myself starting to unexist by the second." Freya muttered.

"Oh Freya it's not going to work like that. You're not going to unexist. First you will start to feel a little sick, then your organs will start to liquefy and basically you'll start to bleed out."

"I think my organs are starting to liquefy." Freya complained.

"Oh don't be a drama queen. It's not going to happen until the time door disappears." Wendy told her.

"When the time door disappears?"

"Yeah, then it's another twelve hours till we disappear as well."

"Oh my god." Freya said as they made their way to the stairs.

"Freya," Someone grabbed her by the arm. Freya turned and gasped at him.

"Killian," He raised an eyebrow confused.

"Who's Killian?" He asked confused.

"Freya that's Edgar," Wendy informed her.

"I can't believe it's really you."

"You kidding my love? I told you she wasn't well."

"He looks exactly like-

"Who?" Wendy asked.

"Killian,"

"No, he looks like Edgar Allen Poe."

"Yes he does." They say at the same time while poor Edgar stood there looking between the two quite confused.

"I am Edgar Allen Poe." He said.

"How am I the only one seeing this right now?" Freya asked.

"Freya, I've been sick and worried about you." He caressed her cheek. She stared up at him feeling that same connection as she did with Killian.

"I'm fine."

"She's fine." Wendy cut in.

"We got to go, find something in the dressing room."

"We'll be right back." Freya told him. Edgar was still confused at what seemed to be going on. Who was this Killian that she was talking about? Wendy and Freya headed upstairs to the dressing rooms.

* * *

Johanna's Pov

Johanna stood in the shadows of the trees watching the scene play out in front of her. She watched as her past-self killed past Freya. She looked away for a moment, not baring to watch her daughter die again even if it was from the past. As they mourned for past Freya, Johanna made her presence known.

"My god, is that a shifter?" Past Ingrid asked her mother. Past Johanna looked up at her future self.

"No, it's me." Johanna moved to stand in front of them.

"I need the Anima Aucupe." She informed past-self. Past Johanna nodded, before moving to hand it to her. "Thank you," She turned away and descended back into the shadows of the woods. Suddenly Tarkoff appeared in front of her.

"Hello Johanna," She stared at him in shock before hatred entered her eyes.

"The hell are you doing here, you son of a bitch." She sneered.

"Well your father sent me here. With strict orders to kill you." Her face hardened just at the sight of him. She was done with him, he was no longer her friend. She couldn't even look at him. For he was the one that killed her daughters.

"Get out of my way." Her voice was like venom. He shook his head.

"Not until I get what I want. Accipere." He commanded. The box was in his hands in the next second. She glared at him. "Sorry Johanna," She raised her hand and a ball of energy shot out. But it didn't hit him, he disappeared and instead it hit a tree snapping it like a twig in half. She huffed in frustration before making her way to find him.

Freya's Pov

"I don't understand, he looks just like Killian."

"I'm sorry honey I just don't see it." Wendy admitted as she scrambled around looking for the key.

"But how do you not see it? He's the spitting image of-

"Edgar Allen Poe." Wendy muttered.

"I'm starting to lose my mind." Freya mumbled.

"Oh! I bet I know what it is."

"What?"

"You can recognize his soul."

"That's a thing." Wendy shrugged.

"Sure, you said it yourself. You did that spell to remember your past lives. In every one of those past lives you come across Killian and you fall in love. That's obviously one of your gifts you can recognize his soul even when it's in another incarnation."

"Oh that actually makes sense, in a bizarre sort of way." Freya murmured.

"Yeah, that's our life." Wendy said with a snort.

_"__Yeah I will be right there." _Said a voice coming closer.

"Hide," Wendy pushed her behind the rail of clothes, and the two hid as Past Wendy entered the room.

"Just wait for me at the bar." Past Wendy told the person. She made her way over to a dresser, pulling part of her hair up into a bun. Wendy noticed it then.

"There," She whispered pointing near the leg of the dresser was the key. Past Wendy stood when she was finished with her hair, and stood her boot hitting the key. She looked down curious as to what was there. Grabbing it she looked at it for a moment thinking before shoving it down her corset. Freya's mouth dropped as she left before turning to glare at her aunt.

"How did you not know that you had the key this whole time?" Freya muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry Freya, after you killed me I guess that wasn't the biggest thing to happen to me that day." Wendy shook her head and moved to leave. Wendy and Freya we're watching her past self. Wendy sighed and turned to her niece.

"Any ideas?" She asked.

"She's you, certainly you must know how."

"It's tricky because you can't change anything. The thing is I don't remember having the key, because after that night you were already dead. And nothing else really happened."

"What happens if neither one of us gets the key? What if we don't get the key!"

"Calm down we'll think of something, we have a little more time before your mom gets here." Someone grabbed them by their shoulders they gasped and turned with a sigh of relief.

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere." Johanna said.

"Mom,"

"Johanna," They say at the same time.

"I told you to stay at the barn."

"Well the thing is, we came inside because it looked like it was going to rain." Wendy made an excuse. Freya gave her a look.

"I lost the Anima Aucupe,"

"What?"

"How?" Wendy demanded.

"After I got it for myself, Tarkoff took it."

"Wait Tarkoff's here?" Freya looked at her with wide eyes remembering the man that killed her.

"Yes, and now I need to get it back from him."

"Ok, we have a complication of our own. And you're going to be really, really mad." Johanna noticed him at the bar.

"There he is." He took a sip of his drink before turning to leave glancing to Johanna before he walked out of the bar.

"Ok, go to the time door I will meet you there in ten minutes. I am going to finish this once and for all." Johanna promised.

"Mom, wait!" Johanna left without another word going after Tarkoff.

* * *

Johanna's Pov

Johanna followed Tarkoff to a dark alley, where he stood leaning against the wall waiting for her. He looked up at her with a smile.

"Happy to see you." He started. "Maybe now we can have a civilized conversation."

"I'm not here to talk." She told him beginning to raise her hand. He brought the box in front of him.

"Ah, careful this is a well-crafted piece of workmanship. You wouldn't want to damage it." She sighed and lowered her hand. "You're never going to win this you know. Not without me." She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked.

"Let's kill him. Together." He told her. "Defeat the king, he won't stand a chance against the both of us." He took another step closer to her till they were face to face. "And then you and I will go back to Asgard together."

"Is that what you want?"

"We could be a team Johanna. We could be together. It's your only chance." She glared at him.

"I'd rather die." Rage filled his eyes, before he took a step back and raised a stick hair twig doll at her. She flew back into the stairs knocked. He shook his head standing over her now with an crooked smile.

"Oh Johanna," He put the talisman into his pocket. "Why do you always have to do things the hard way?"

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline and Ingrid entered the Beauchamp house, intending on going upstairs. Just as they made their way inside they were stopped by him calling their names.

"Ingrid, Caroline." They turned to Tommy/Nikolaus in the living room. He stood and turned to face them.

"Grandfather?" Caroline said.

"Yes, it is me. But I have now fully transformed." He told her gesturing with his hands. His face was of Tommy but they knew it was their grandfather.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ingrid asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh yes my child. Never better." Ingrid nodded and they both turned to leave. "Did you two enjoy your visit?" Tommy/Nikolaus asked. "With Dash." Caroline and Ingrid glanced at one another.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ingrid said. He looked at his two granddaughter's with a glint in his eye. Raising his hand he spoke.

"Constringat," A ball of energy shot Caroline and Ingrid against the wall. Thorned vines appeared from the wall and wrapped around their limbs keeping them against the wall. They cried out as their backs hit the wall, and the magical vines bound them making them powerless against him. If only Caroline was still a vampire, their might have been a better chance to escape from the vines with her strength.

"What are you doing to us?" Caroline demanded.

"I know exactly where you both were. Now, let's discuss your punishments." Caroline struggled against the vines trying to break free to no avail, staring at her grandfather with true fear now. "You both never intended to go back to Asgard." He stated.

"Yes we did." Ingrid tried to get him to believe her.

"You think that was funny, teasing your poor old grandfather like that." Caroline shook her head.

"Of course we want to go, it's our home its where were from." He glanced to Caroline. He tsked, shaking his head.

"You used to be a better liar."

"We're not lying." Ingrid tried again. They heard the opening, and Tommy/Nikolaus raised his hand putting some sort of force over them to keep them hidden, and not heard.

_"__Frederick? Frederick help!" _Caroline cried as he entered the room. But he couldn't appear to hear them.

"They weren't at the library," Frederick told him.

"Oh, there upstairs resting." The king informed him.

_"__Frederick please help us!" _Ingrid yelled. But still he couldn't hear them.

"You know maybe I was wrong about Ingrid and Bastian. I know deep down that Ingrid has the best heart of us all. As Caroline seems to have the purest." Frederick murmured.

"Oh of course they do. Ingrid and Caroline are very good girls." Grandfather said. "And they always do the right thing."

_"__Frederick!" _Caroline screamed. But nothing. It was like not having a voice.

"We're so close grandfather." Frederick said with a smile. He wanted to go home with his family. He had waited four hundred years to see them again, and for them to return home with them. "We'll be home soon." Grandfather nodded and gave him a fake smile before hugging his grandson. He glanced to the wall where his two granddaughters we're trapped against. Now he just needed to deal with them. He gave them a sadistic smile; that only they could view. They needed to be taught discipline.

* * *

Johanna's Pov

Johanna opened her eyes slowly, taking in what appeared to be her room. She was lying on what seemed to be her bed, and glanced to Tarkoff who sat there watching her.

"I see you're awake." He noted. She tried to move, she tried to get away from him. But she found herself weaken somehow. He made her stop, before smirking. "Looks like it's time for a hit." He told her.

"Where is Wendy, Freya?" She glanced over to a dresser with a syringe that he picked.

"Nothing you don't want me to." He said caressing her cheek. He pricked her skin with the syringe and let the drug release in her veins. She groaned at the feeling of the drug flooding through her veins. "It feels good doesn't it? Like liquid sunshine rushing through your veins." Johanna lost consciousness after that. "I love you." He said. And moved closer to her. "And before long you're going to love me too." Placing his lips on hers as giving her a sloppy kiss to her lips.

* * *

Notes: So there it is the next chapter. Looks like Caroline and Ingrid are going to face the wrath of their grandfather King Nikolaus now. Johanna has been kidnapped by Tarkoff and drugged, Mikael and Esther have succeeded in creating a weapon to kill Klaus for good. Wendy and Freya need to get the key from past Wendy in order to get home and live. Next chapter: Caroline and Ingrid are punished by their grandfather, Klaus goes up against Mikael. Johanna is in trouble with a pyscho warlock hell bent on drugging her to have her to himself, Ingrid learns something from her grandfather, Frederick and Caroline work together, Kristopher is looking for Caroline. Until next time. Reviews please. Thanks.

A/N End of chapter 17


	18. Uncovering the Truth

Chapter 18

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries/The Originals/Witches of East End.

Hey guys it's been long. I have been getting ready for my second semester. I have finally registered for my classes and purchased my books. It will probably be a while before another update. I have more classes this time. So here it is Enjoy.

Uncovering the Truth

Caroline's Pov

Caroline felt pain all over her body. She felt as if she couldn't breathe either. Opening her eyes she gasped for some air, looking around she found herself lying on the floor in the living room. A circle of some sort of ash surrounded her, making sure that she was contained. Her body was covered in bruises and blood, as was Ingrid's as well, but she didn't look as bad as Caroline. Ingrid glanced over to Caroline who was lying on the other side of the living room with a circle of ash containing her inside the circle.

Caroline looked up through the doorway into the kitchen, where Tommy/Nikolaus who was pouring some tea.

"You moved us." Ingrid stated. Tommy/Nikolaus turned to them.

"Well I needed more room." He stepped toward them pushing the ash to the side with his foot. Freeing them from their cages. Caroline was still trying to stand, pressing her palm to the side of her torso, she felt her rib. It was felt as if it were on fire, the pain hurt as she stood. Her hand hovered over the spot before she spoke.

"Sanaret," She felt her magic mend and heal her broken rib allowing her to breathe again.

"Now I know that you're too smart, to try to run when I am standing right here." Their grandfather said. "Come sit, have some tea." Ingrid moved to help Caroline up. Ingrid's wounds didn't seem as bad as Caroline's. Making their way to the table where their grandfather was. He held out a cup of tea to Caroline. She just glared at him as did Ingrid. He turned to Ingrid. "Your throat must be dry. Both of you were screaming a lot." Caroline gritted her teeth in anger.

"You were torturing us." She snapped. He just simply shrugged.

"Yes well, over the years I had to do the same with Frederick. You both needed to be taught discipline." He turned to Ingrid. "You are lucky. I took it easy on you because of your condition." Caroline glanced to Ingrid who also seemed just as confused.

"My condition?" Ingrid asked confusion laced through her voice. She was unsure of what he was talking about. He took a sip of his tea and nodded.

"How are you feeling? Nauseous? Tired?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." Ingrid told him. He gave her a smile.

"You don't know do you?" He shook his head. "I knew the moment I saw you." Ingrid swallowed hard.

"You knew what?"

"You're pregnant my child." Ingrid stared at him. "You're going to have a baby." Memories went through her mind of Elijah, and possibly the mandragora. Caroline turned to Ingrid in shock who also had the same look on her face.

* * *

Baltimore, Maryland 1848

Freya and Wendy were trying to think of a plan to get the key from Past Wendy, Freya couldn't help but keep glancing at Killian-Edgar. To her he looked exactly like him, but it was really only because she knew his soul.

"What ever happened to Poe?" She asked. Wendy shrugged.

"After your death, he basically drank his liver away. He died shortly after you." Freya sighed.

"That's so sad," Freya glanced to Past Wendy at the bar. "How are we going to get the key from her? She's you, surely you might know something." Wendy thought for a moment before glancing to Poe sitting at a table.

"I got it, the night you died Edgar hit on me." Freya raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I think that's why I don't remember the key. Come here, this is what you're going to do." Wendy began explaining the plan. Freya walked over to Edgar moving to sit down beside him.

"Freya," He said with a smile.

"Edgar, hi I was hoping I could talk to you." He smiled and nodded.

"Of course." They sat down together.

"Look, I know that I look like your Freya. But I'm not. Just like you look someone I know, but you're not him either."

"Yes," Edgar nodded. "Killian, that's what you kept calling me."

"Yes, it's because I am not from this period of time." Edgar sighed.

"I would say that is insane, but knowing your family I know anything is possible." She smiled.

"So here's the thing, I need you to do me a favor." She began to explain the plan to him before walking back over to Wendy to watch how the scene would play out. Edgar stood from his chair and walked over to the bar to Past Wendy.

"Wendy my dear you are looking stunning tonight." Past Wendy gave him a small smile, before he all but grabbed her and began kissing her throat. Past Wendy looked appalled. She shoved him away.

"Edgar!" She snapped, raising her hand she slapped him and stormed off. Freya smiled walking up to him. He returned it, before holding up the key in his hand. She ran to him.

"You got it!" He shrugged.

"I may be a poet and a writer, but I reckon I could make a good pick pocket as well." He murmured handing her the key.

"Thank you," He couldn't help but caress her cheek.

"Oh my dear Freya you know that I would do anything for you." The connection between the two of them was very strong. "Freya, please tell me that I will see you again." Sadness entered her light green eyes, she began shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but you won't."

"Please stay," He said cupping her hands in his and placing a kiss on them.

"I wish I could, but I need to get back to Killian." He nodded.

"You love him." She nodded.

"But in a way you are-

"Ok, we're on a time limit we really have to go now." Wendy muttered interrupting their moment together. "Let's go." She grabbed Freya's arm and practically dragged her out of the Cat and Shadow.

"Goodbye Edgar!" She called back to him before leaving. The two witches raced to the alley where the door was. Freya stopped and stared at the wall. "Aunt Wendy, what happened? It's gone." Wendy sighed.

"It's too late, the time door is gone. We're stuck here now."

* * *

Johanna's Pov

Johanna found herself reaching consciousness now. Feeling his nose brushing against her own, as he tried to steal another kiss from her lips. She turned her face away from his in disgust.

"Stop," She told him. He moved away before laughing.

"This is just like when we were young and we were in the barn back in Asgard." He began. "I tried to kiss you then, and you pushed me away again then. And laughed at me. You thought it was funny." He remembered before brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "But we're together now. Forever."

"We will never be together. There is no spell that will ever make that happen." She told him.

"There are many spells that could make that happen." He disagreed. "I think you need another douse," He moved to grab the syringe behind him on the table. He pressed the needle into her skin.

"Stop." She said again. Before he released the drug into her system once again. She fell unconscious once again. He pressed a kiss on her wrist before standing up to look outside over the town of Baltimore.

"I've loved you for over five hundred years, and tonight. I am going to have you."

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Klaus had asked Elijah to try calling Ingrid or another witch. Klaus was busy trying to contact Caroline, but she wasn't answering. He was starting to get worried. Finn was working with them but was only doing so for Sage. Klaus was in his study still flipping through different spells, anything that could stop Mikael and Esther. Just as he was about to try and call Caroline once again, he heard movement. In the next second he flashed toward the sound, and wrapped his hand around a throat gripping it in a choke hold.

"Klaus…" He choked. Klaus let him go.

"Stefan, what the bloody hell are you doing here mate?" He demanded let him go.

"I have been looking for Caroline. Liz has been worried about her for a while. She won't answer anyone's phone calls or texts. Liz wanted to know if she is alright." Klaus nodded.

"Caroline is at her biological mother's house. But how about a drink mate. We have much to discuss with what's going on right now."

* * *

Killian's Pov

Killian struggled trying to take the potion that Ingrid and Caroline had given him. He kept seeing Freya, she kept telling him that he had to stay awake and wait for her. That she was coming for him. The potion slipped out of his hands and shattered into a million pieces on the floor. Killian could feel himself dying, he could feel life slipping through his fingertips; he just had to close his eyes. He needed to.

* * *

Wendy's Pov

Wendy was still pacing around the alley, looking around for any sign of her sister. Freya was pounding her fists against the wall of the alley. Believing that the door couldn't possibly be gone. Wendy had been trying to make jokes at the moment because she was nervous.

"We're going to die, and the only way out was the time door and it's gone!"

"I'm sorry, when I'm nervous tick."

"Where is mom?"

"She's probably still kicking Tarkoff's ass, actually I wouldn't mind if she just killed him." Wendy smirked at the thought. She always hated him, even when they were kids. "She'll be here any second I am sure."

"And if she's not?"

"Then we will find her, or die trying."

"That's not funny."

"That one wasn't a joke." Freya sighed and sat down on a box.

"I should have stayed back home with Ingrid and Caroline. Ingrid was always the smart one."

"Oh honey, I am sure that there going through their own hell with your grandfather." Wendy reminded her of her father's presence still there. Knowing him of course.

"I wish I could text her 1840s blows." An idea just hit Wendy.

"What did you just say?"

"1840s blows?" Wendy smiled having a plan coming on.

"Yeah it does, Freya get up we have to move. I got a plan."

* * *

Caroline's Pov

Caroline and Ingrid we're still trapped in the house with their grandfather. He was stroking Ingrid's hair.

"Think of this baby as an opportunity to start a new beginning."

"I don't believe anything you say. Besides I thought you were just going to kill us all anyway." Tommy/Nikolaus shook his head.

"I have no interest in your death."

"What?"

"I'm only interested in one thing."

"You're here to steal our power." Caroline said. He glanced to Caroline.

"Not steal, take it back. The only reason why you have your gifts is because of me. And well not just yours, Freya's, Wendy and Joanna's." Ingrid turned to him quickly.

"Dolor," Ingrid snapped rising her hands at him. But nothing happened. He grinned evilly.

"Ah, ah I already taken yours. Thank you for that I feel more powerful already." Caroline stared in shock, but then she remembered she still had her powers. Why? He turned to Caroline. "And tonight your next. Unfortunately yours need to be taken when the moon is full. Because by tonight your powers will be fully manifested." Caroline glared at him.

"Ignis," Fire formed into Caroline's hand as she chucked it at him. He caught it, and chuckled amused. Before the flame faded.

"I'm afraid it will take a lot more than that to take me down. I really would have taken you both the Asgard with me. But now, I don't care. Such a shame." Grandfather glanced back to Ingrid. Frederick slowly entered the room quietly. Caroline made a glance to Frederick noticing the knife in his hand as he made his way behind Tommy/Nikolaus. "Now both of you will live out your sad little lives- Frederick raised the knife ready to stab him. But it was too late, grandfather turned around raising his hand up. "Vi vicissim ferrum," The force of energy knocked into the knife making Frederick stabbed himself instead. He grunted in pain and fell to the floor.

"Frederick!" Caroline cried. He gritted his teeth in pain as grandfather loomed over him. He grasped the knife, before ripping it from his stomach.

"My boy when will you ever learn?" Tommy/Nikolaus shook his head before walking away. Caroline moved to him as did Ingrid.

"Frederick," Caroline tried, shaking him.

"Caroline my powers are gone." Ingrid said. "You have to heal him." Caroline nodded.

"Sanaret," She murmured raising her palm over the wound. Watching as her magic was able to help mend and heal him. He gasped opening his eyes to his sisters.

"Caroline? Ingrid? Where's grandfather?"

"He left," Ingrid said. "But I know he will probably be back soon."

"We don't have a lot of time." Caroline interrupted as she helped Frederick up. "Ingrid lost her powers, and we need to find a spell to stop grandfather." He looked at them both confused.

"You trust me to help you? After everything that happened?" He stared at them both in shock. He blamed himself for letting his guard down and believing that grandfather had changed. He just wanted his family back, and now he had cost Ingrid to lose her powers. Both Caroline and Ingrid we're tortured. He was their brother, he should have been there to protect them. He shook his head a shamed.

"You are still our brother and you did try to save us." Caroline replied.

"Plus my magic is gone." Ingrid noted. Caroline helped Frederick walk through the house as he was gathering his strength. Ingrid right behind them.

"We have to go." Frederick was shaking his head.

"Grandfather wouldn't just leave us, it has to be a trap."

"He's always counting on us being too scared to leave." Ingrid reminded him.

"But not this time." Caroline said. "We have to stop him, we need one of Dash's spell books." Ingrid nodded.

"I'm going to get our grimore in case there is a spell that might be able to help us in there as well." Ingrid raced to the other room to grab it as Frederick and Caroline made their way outside. Frederick froze suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked. He turned putting himself in front of her.

"How dare you come here?" He snarled. Caroline watched as Kristopher stepped out of the darkness of the night and into the light of the house.

"Frederick it has been so long. I heard that you were back as well." Caroline glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to claim my reward." Frederick huffed.

"We both know you can't beat me Kristopher." He raised his hand an orb of light blue light appeared before tossing it at him. He moved to the side, it hit a tree in the front yard, making the tree snap and fall to the ground. Kristopher sighed.

"Must it always end like this Frederick?" Frederick glanced to the car to the side. Without thinking twice, he used his mind and magic to lift the car before tossing it at him. He missed again, only for Kristopher to try and make the branches on the tree grew, and wrap around his hand. The branch snapped, when orb of magic broke it. Frederick glanced to Caroline with a nod, for thank you. Flicking his wrist Kristopher was shoved into a wall, and couldn't move.

"I warned you a long time ago to stay away from Caroline." Caroline glanced between the two. She hardly knew much about her life in Asgard but Frederik seemed to really hate Kristopher despite being a friend of the family. Kristopher was against the wall near the generator, as a last resort he pressed his hand against it, electricity seemed to flicker before forming into his hand.

"Frederick!" Caroline cried. But it was too late, Kristopher used the electricity that surrounded the palm of his hand to strike Frederick. The blow hurled him across the yard into the fence. He grunted. Caroline tried to move to him but suddenly Kristopher was in front of her. "Stay away from me." She tried to use her power of telekinesis to knock him back, but suddenly a twig doll with hair was in front of her. It made her feel weak, as if her powers were weakening. Before everything went black.

* * *

Dash's Pov

Dash couldn't believe it, he let an FBI agent inside and had his way with her. The bad part was that when he woke up she stole the journals. He was sure that it was her. She was the only one in the house at that time. He noticed her now outside the front door about to knock.

"Come in," She entered the house.

"You called me." She told him.

"I know, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"My journals, you took them." She shook her head.

"I didn't take your journals, and that's not why I'm here." He grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"Do I need to punish you?" He asked.

"I would be tread carefully if I were you. There are two other FBI agents outside as well." She informed him before grabbing something out of her pocket and handed to him.

"A search warrant? You have got to be kidding me Raven."

"Sorry but this visit isn't pleasure."

* * *

Elijah's Pov

Elijah couldn't get a hold of Ingrid. He was starting to worry, as he followed Finn in hopes of showing him where they were keeping Sage. They came across a tomb, where two witches were standing guard there.

"She's in there." Finn told him.

"Where is Esther and Mikael?" He asked.

"They are probably working on Papa Tunde's dagger." Suddenly Elijah heard something behind them. But before he could do anything, he turned around and the original's dagger was pressed into his chest. He looked to the female witch before him who smirked.

"Sweet dreams, my nephew." He looked at her confused before falling to the ground.

* * *

Notes: So here is the next chapter. Things are getting serious, this one is short because I wanted to post it soon. Stefan is back, I wanted to bring him in. Caroline and Ingrid were tortured. And Ingrid is pregnant? Or is her grandfather lying? The question is then who's the father? Don't forget the mandragora. Lol Kristopher has kidnapped Caroline. As Tarkoff also has Joanna. Wendy and Freya are looking for a way out. And could Dash be blamed for the murders in East End. We are coming close to the end and the final battle between Joanna, Wendy, Ingrid, Freya and Caroline VS King Nikolaus. Plus Klaus, Elijah, and Kol VS Mikael and Esther. And Esther's sister? I heard recently that Esther has a sister and added her in. I thought it would be interesting. I have already kind of set up a sequel, did anyone catch it in the past few chapters. I am still thinking about doing one. But at the same time, I am thinking of doing Klaroline in Once Upon a Time. I have been obsessed with the show lately. I love Rumbelle. Check out my profile page to look at the summary. Reviews please and I will try to update soon.

A/N End of chapter 18


End file.
